Dread Lord
by 666Rik666
Summary: Another "What if?" story Where our favorite blonde is fused with very unusual Nathrezim. See him rise, while he builds his Empire on the shards of Eastern Kingdoms.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or Warcraft, or any other game or manga, which I used while writing this...unfortunately.

Note: found a good cover image for my fic, all rights reserved.

 **Dread Lord.**

 **Chapter I.**

 **Forest of Death. Unknown time.**

 _He laid on something metallic, feeling how blood slowly poured out of the giant wound on his back. He held the Scroll of Forbidden Techniques tightly to his chest. His name was Naruto Uzumaki and he was poisoned and dying._

 _When Mizuki asked him to steal the scroll he thought that it was some special test. Naivety. His greatest weakness. And now he found himself in such situation with large wound on his back, coated in special poison, so h will not be able to regenerate._

Naruto growled, he never wanted to die… at least like this. Unknown to him, cold metal he was lying on was part of the armor. Symbiotic Nathrezim's armor. And said armor needed to somehow return to life it's mummified owner. Metal wave covered Naruto pouring him inside.

Unfortunately, spark of life that remained in the body of the demon, which was bound to this plane of existence with special seal, so he couldn't leave and reform in Twisted Neither, was too weak tofight the young and powerful soul of Naruto.

So instead they merged. Wave of information invaded Naruto's mind. Memories of the demon called Malkariss, were now in his disposal, he wasn't Uzumaki Naruto anymore, but he wasn't Malkariss also.

Naruto-Malkariss rose to his feet. He was now at additional height of Nathrezim, but his body was more thin and slender. He was built more like a silent assassin, than a brawler, like his other brothers. His hands now had four fingers with large claw on each, behind his back were large black wings. Naruto came to the nearby river.

His face remained the same, but whisker marks became wider and blacker, his eyes now red, glowed with unholy flame. Two large horns grew from his head; his hair was still on his head and was still blond, but his ears were pointed and long.

He was now clad in the Nathrezim armor and his legs ended with hooves. He looked like real demon. And power coursed through his veins. Naruto smiled to his reflection in water, showing two rows of needle-sharp teeth.

He liked this.

Somewhere inside his cage, Kurama gulped and made a thankful prayer to Death God, whose powers created this cage and prevented him from being absorbed and fused into that… creature, that stood near the river.

Naruto looked to his right, somebody tried to get through the bushes.

"Where is that brat, I swear, when I will find him…" Mizuki stopped blabbering when his face bumped into something metallic.

Two large clawed hands grabbed his head. He looked up and saw smiling demonic face of Naruto. That was the last thing he saw in his life before the claws on his big fingers pierced his eyes and brain. Naruto turned to the scroll and took it. He placed it inside his pocket dimension.

Suddenly he felt that something was wrong. Magic circle burned under his hooves. With loud scream he disappeared from his world.

 **Twisted Niether. Unknown location and time**.

Naruto fell to his knees. Strange visions overwhelmed his mind, Visions of a great and terrifying future, visions of the world, which wasn't his own.

"Malkariss?" familiar voice spoke above him. "What had happened to you?"

"Brother… Mephistroth?" asked Naruto, using memories of Malkariss. "Brother… I was ambushed and defeated. My essence was bound to the plane of mortal existence, to cease to exist. That was the plan of my enemies. Fortunately I managed to absorb the life energy of a mortal. Unfortunately it changed my appearance…"

Mephistroth nodded. "Good anyway after some checking we will once again place you on the field. If current campaign will go as planned I will give you a promotion and send you into our diplomatic corpus. You will be a blessing for them."

Naruto nodded and stood up.

"What now, brother?"

"Prepare yourself. I will send you to the Tichondrius forces. I cannot just leave activities of our brother without any kind of overseeing. I will send you to be my official scarecrow."

"Why do I think, that you see me now, after my appearance changed as defective and sends me to the nest of snakes?"

Mephistroth smiled. "You know it. Brother. That's how we always live."

 **Sometime Later**.

Meeting with Tichondrius and others went rather… strange.

Tichondrius, in life even more imposing than from memories of Makariss, stood in his full impressive height, towering over Mephistroth and Naruto. His ornamented armor somehow glowed with red menacing light. Unlike the armor of Mephistroth, which spread some kind of chill and glowed in dark blue color.

They all looked into one direction, like his brothers Naruto felt the movement of arcane energies. Soon in the direction the looked a purple portal opened and another dread lord came out of it. The armor of this one was different to, glowed with sickly yellow. Counting Naruto's, dark purple, glow, they looked like a bunch of demonic DJs, who prepared to some party in Hell.

Naruto looked at newcomer and demonic memory gave him an information. Anetheron, his another 'brother', his powers are second only to Tichondrius himself. Smart, sly, power hungry, all in all an exemplary Nathrezim.

"Well Tichondrius …" started Anetheron. "How is campaign goes? Lord Archimonde wishes to hear our report." one more thing unlike Tichindrius, Anetheron spent more time in the court of Eredar Brothers.

"Young knight has served us well. Too well perhaps." responded their mighty brother. "I will not be surprised if Ner'Zhul has some special plans for him."

"That human is as feeble as others of his race." instantly exploded Mephistroth." Ner'Zhul will not dare to mess with our plans. And if he will try something we will remind him, who holds the leash."

"Scourge must fulfill the destiny created for it by Burning Legion. Or Lord Archimonde will have our heads!"

Mephistroth sighed. Fears of Anetheron resurfaced when he was placed as adjutant for Lord Archimond. It didn't work well for him though. His once mighty brother became a complete nervous wreck.

"Trust me brother, nor Lich King, nor his followers will not stop the Burning Legion." said Tichondrius. Naruto smiled behind the Mephistroths's back. Judging by the visions he had when he came to this world, most of the Nathrezim will kick the bucket very soon. And that girl… Sylvanes will happily slay all the rest.

"I too do not trust the Scourge…" that was what Naruto said. Three blazin gazes turned in his direction. "But right now the situation is under control.

"Then look over it. It must stay this way." bitched Anetheron. By the way, brother Malkariss, we nearly didn't recognize you… What happened to you?"

"My appearance is just a matter of time, brother. Trust me my powers remained the same." said Malkariss, in whose voice can be heard the dangerous intonations.

Anetheron backed. Malkariss maybe held in low ranks, because of lack of the qualities natural to most Nathrezim. But his monstrous power was notorious. Even Tichondrius will think twice before stepping on his toes.

Not that Malkariss was unskilled. No. He lacked the other thing that drove most of the Nathrezim. Ambition. Well when you do next to nothing expect kick ass, drink and fuck some random, pretty succubus and get paid for it. You tend to be a little ambitionless.

"Okay, okay, brother… Don't be angry. And if you decided to get in this talk, you what, want to tag in with brother Tichondrius on frontlines?" asked Anetheron.

"I will tell you even more. Brother Mephistroth sends me to Azeroth, as his representative in the camp of brother Tichondrius."

"Ah! You are our resident scui…" Anetheron shut up seeing the dangerous glint in the eyes of the Naruto.

Without a word he and Mephistroth, teleported away.

"Want to be on their place?" asked his higher 'brother' nodding at the disappearing arks of portals, seeing how uncomfortable Naruto looked.

"No. I don't want to get into the trap of enemy's forces when I will be one of the commanders of the unstoppable army. After all it is a greatest shame for a Nathrezim. To fell, because of his ally's intrigues."

"You question my abilities?" asked the higher Nathrezim.

"No… I know full well the abilities of Lord Kil'Jeden."

"Elaborate…"

"Ner'Zhul is his greatest creation. Who knows what it can do? It's potential is unknown. Nobody has created something like Lich King before."

"Flatter and liar." concluded the Lord of Nathrezim.

"It's an honor to hear something like that from you." bowed Naruto.

"Good. But here we are at war. You will be forced to do something of value for our campaign… If you wish to gain trust and high position." said Tichondrius.

"I serve the Legion."

"But of course… You will."

 **Sometime later. Lordaeron**.

"And in conclusion to all I said before, I want to say next..." several days later Malkariss-Naruto, was on the burned black mountain, before the line of his brothers. "I do not trust the Lich King, I do not trust Arthas. And locals are a bunch of problematic weirdos."

"Are you sacred, Brother?" raised his brow Balnazar.

"Think again and then ask me this question, brother."

"I give my judgment by your actions."

NAruto sighed, begging the great Sargerass to gave him powers and patience to put some understanding of the situation in heads of his brothers. "Okay let's walk over what I said once again."

"With hooves." joked Varimathras.

"I would prefer logic." answered Naruto. Malkariss slowly united with him, so he stopped reacting to the jokes of Nathrezim. It was normal among them. Power of the Lord Sargerass made them unable to hurt each other, so in such conditions they needed some sort of… relief.

"So let's start from the turning of Arthas. It nearly cost our brother his life and cost his career. He was used as pawn, by Ner'Zhul and location of his soul is unknown. Then Arthas, a tactical genius, who managed with smaller forces deal with Mal'Ganis and his army, attacks without any kind of tactic or plan, overwhelming the enemy with sheer numbers. Scourge's losses are countless. Even Legion can't use such tactics for long."

His long tail started to beat on the earth showing his anticipation and rage. "And before that Arthas turned an entire country into the kingdom of undead. From my point of view there is only one reason for him to do it: he understands that this army will not be his own. He plans to betray us."

"What do you propose, brother?" asked him Tichondrius.

"The only way for us to stop this army from rebelling is to control it ourselves. We need to command the Scourge." stated Malkariss.

"Lead into the battle these… abominations? Brother, are you in right state of mind? It' below us!" screamed his brothers.

Nathrezims didn't want to hear, what Naruto was saying, he gave them the glimpse of their future, and they still continued to follow the self-destructive path.

After the meld with Malkariss, Naruto get some of his mindset, so as one of the Nathrezim he saw the side of the Burning Legion as his own. But the pride of the Nathrezim didn't let them see that they all were pawns in the game of Lich King.

Pride, for 'grey cardinals' of the demonic army was most dangerous enemy.

"Wait." raised his clawed hand Tichondrius. "Our brother has his right to speak… So he will lead one of the expeditionary corps, situated near the border of the Quel'Thalas. Also you will look over Arthas' progress. Congratulations. General." his voice was filled with sarcasm.

Malkariss sighed. Looks like his brothers were beyond salvation. So it was time to save himself.

 **Behind main forces of the Scourge. Camp of Malkariss**.

Malkariss looked around and sneered in disgust. No, Tichondrus gave him really good army. But his main forces – ghouls weren't as strong or long lived as he wished his regular troops to be.

Malkariss scratched the stone with his large claws. He was forced to say that the acolytes worked really well, building this citadel. But he needed more.

Technically for a wayward demon it was enough. But ambitious part of the creature, that was once Malkariss, the one that was Naruto Uzumaki, wished to be the king. That part wished to rule, wished to be adored by his subjects.

And with the knowledge of possible future, demonic mind and generator of mad ideas that was his human imagination, Naruto-Malkariss managed to create the plan. He will built the empire if his own. He will rule over it. And no one, not even Sargerass himself, shall stop him.

But first things first. He needed the army. Large, powerful and loyal only to him.

He had nothing of these.

Well, on first sight, Scourge had no problem with numbers. But unfortunately Scourge was ruled by Lich King and by lesser extent his wayward brethren. Why Malkariss was hated so much, it wasn't just him being from another fraction than his other brethren, with whom he now worked.

Words of their master, Sargerass, were rules and laws for Nathrezim. They cannot raise their hand against each other. But every rule has an exception, every law has some sort of loop.

And it was Malkariss, due to some unknown defect, he could raise his hand against his brothers, of course for such interesting and useful ability, in Nathrezim society, he paid psychologically, unlike his other brethren he had absolutely no ambitions.

And there was a reason to it. As such dangerous, but also powerful weapon he was kept in golden cage, making killing him - too troublesome and using him - too dangerous. In eyes of other Nathrezim he received everything without moving even a finger. That enraged them to no end…. But there was also another reason.

It is vaguely unknown are there female Nathrezim or they just have sex with any kind of female species and each boy born from such kind of union is Nathrezim. Whatever the truth was, Nathrezim were still males and still had male pride. And Malkariss with his fucking existence alone damaged it to no extent.

Usually Nathrezim use their power and fame to get the female demons, usually all they got were some kind of cheap succubae, prepared to sell themselves to rise over their miserable position in life. However Malkariss… had no problem like this.

In time of his tutoring, even before he was christened as full-fledged Nathrezim, he slept with any kind of female demon, starting from low-class and ending with those of highest caliber. Back in those times, Malkariss wasn't so deferent in terms of physical appearance from the other Nathrezim. Many were even bigger and larger than him and seemed stronger too.

But whatever his brethren did, girls always sooner or later came to Malkariss. Either he somehow got some form of natural allure, or… What was this 'or' even his brothers didn't know.

But fact was fact. Malkariss had a lot of women and none of them left unsatisfied with their meeting. What was really strange, even if he had several relationships at once , or left the girls later, none of them bore any sort of ill will against him.

There was something of a gentleman inside the Malkariss. He had style and manners, something his brothers usually forget to use, when they speak with other species, to sure in superiority of their own.

Position of Malkariss was also problematic, because of the faction he supported. There were several faction actually. Most popular were assimilation and annihilation ones. Assimilation was for taking the new species and making them part of the legion. Like it happened with eredars, like they tried with elves and like they started but failed with orcs.

What annihilation fraction stood for didn't need to be described.

All of the current Nethrezim, who worked with Malkariss were either supporters of annihilation faction or neutral in this question, like Tichondrius.

But let us return to current problems, he had a mass of loyal undead, unfortunately loyal not to him. Before him also stood the problem of hunger. Army needed its food even the army of the living dead. Acolytes needed to feed, necromancers and to a lesser extent ghouls and abominations.

Acolytes and necromancers slowly started to pray for health of Malkariss and praise his wisdom. Before they couldn't even eat, because of lack of food and there was also very high chance to end their career as food for the undead part of the army.

Arthas was known for his… radical decisions.

Of course the army rations weren't really great. But they were. And they were constant. This new servitude started to sound really good for the necromancers suddenly. At least under lord Malkariss they were safe. Meanwhile said lord raised his own army working as ordinary necromancer.

After all, how else he can solve the loyalty problem. But still the problem with food remained. Of course like Arthas he can solve it radically. Kill all locals and use their dead bodies as either new recruits or food for his army. But Malkariss-Naruto wished for his own empire.

So he needed loyal subjects. Which meant, that killing locals was a big no – no. There was also a problem with discipline. No, ghouls obeyed him completely, but it took a lot of time to put what he wanted from them into simple commands and, with help of acolytes, place them in ghouls' heads.

Naruto grit his teeth and continued his work. So after all said his personal and most trusted army was consisted of several dozens of ghouls nearly same amount of skeleton warriors and dozen of gargoyles. And of course nearly two hundred of shades, into whom he turned all the acolytes. After they built the camp. Of course.

After that, bodies for the experiments ran out. Of course, Malkariss could easily get all what he needed, but to create really big and loyal army he will need necromancers, loyal only to him, who will raise said army, generals, who will take care of the preparations of all sorts., different kinds of economists, who will take care of their resources and a lot of others.

What was even worse all that he needed was right under his nose.

The High Elves.

From his visions he knew that after destruction of the Sunwell, they will receive a nasty thirst for magic. Then survivors, under the leadership of Kael will side with demons, because of the policy within the Alliance, to feed on their energy.

But right now the Sunwell still exists, Quel'Thalas is still holding the line and hopes that help will come from south or their powerful magic will turn the coming hordes into the dust. Kael is in Dalaran, Sylvanas turn the reserves of the incoming enemy into the dust. Malkariss knew that he, with his so-called 'army will not do any good there, but sooner or later, personally Dread Lord betted on sooner, Scourge will pass First and Second gates and then will take the Quel'Thalas. Then and only then he will try to take what is his. All those elves will be part of his empire.

Naruto can't even hold the excitement.

But when the time will come he needed the best, the largest and loyal only to him army, or all those elves will just swap through his fin… er… claws. And what is the most needed without the army he will not be able to hide them from the greedy eyes of Tichondrius and Arthas.

And there was only one place where he could get something like this.

Zul'Aman.

Ten days later Nathrezim looked, how ghouls dealt with the forest around the camp, for kilometers around the citadel there was nothing but the clear field filled with the leftovers of the trees. Naruto smiled, no kind of an enemy will launch the surprise attack on his camp now.

"Lord Malkariss." He turned to see the necromancer. "It's time for gathering."

Nathrezim, followed by necromancer went to their improvised training field. Ghouls, skeletons, gargoyles, shadows and necromancers stayed in lines before him. Main plus of the mentally indoctrinated servants is that they follow you every command, even not sounded ones.

Meanwhile, ghouls placed the lumber near the warehouse and went to the field. So five hundred ghouls, several hundred of skeletons and fifty gargoyles alongside the twenty necromancers stood on the field. All this clicking with teeth, scratching the earth with claws looked in his direction with nearly fanatical loyalty.

Discipline in these lines was instantly destroyed by ghouls, but he didn't try to fix this. Their reflexes was what moved them. And fixing something like this will just make them useless. Suffice to say, ghouls were rather interesting units in his army of undead. First of all they needed to feed.

Then, the rituals of their creation was different, than the rising of simple undead. If when you rise undead it retains the memories and skills of it's past life, retaining their physical appearance, according to a decree of rot and other factors. Than ghouls transform on physical and psychic levels.

And if now, while the war raged on, there was a reason for their existence, but later the problem with food will be really dangerous one. Something like this cannot be said about the skeletons, which needed only regular checking from necromancers. And even that can be fixed by special ritual.

"Start the training for wall siege!" ordered the Nathrezim.

Even if command was really idiotic, every member knew its place, mass of undead warriors stormed the false walls and did everything according to his orders. Looking how ghouls created a siege stairway, right from their bodies, for other soldiers, he smiled. Maybe he will take the Zul'Aman.

"Work according to the seventh scheme." ordered Naruto looking as his army slowly moved in direction of Zul'Aman. He knew how slow it was yet he hoped that his army will manage to get to the fortress as he planned, or ideal time for the siege will be lost.

Suffice to say he did everything in his powers to assure trolls that they are just another squad sent to this lands to later attack the Elves' capital and officially it was like that. Unfortunately his army wasn't really good in walking through the forests, and maintaining the secrecy alongside the destruction of the troll patrols also slowed them down.

They got to Zul'Aman later than he predicted, but they still had time and all privileges of sudden attack. So Malkariss ordered his warriors to start the siege. Of course the 'fortress' of trolls was rather… lacking, but the entrances and the gates were always fixed and heavily guarded.

With his army taking something like this without preparation was dangerous. Malkariss raised his hand ordering his warriors to cover their legs in cloths, so bare bones will not click on stones and notify the defenders beforehand.

IF somebody of his brethren saw, how great Malkariss crawled in grass trying to get closer to the enemy's watchers, his chances to build career in the Legion will instantly disappear. After all, all Nathrezims were either in the courts of brothers-eredars, or guarded the Lich King. Well all these idiots will die… sooner or later, so Malkariss didn't care.

One by one, casting on them the powerful sleeping spells, Malkariss dealt with the watchers on six walls. Suffice to say, in the days of former glory, Zul'Aman was constantly rebuilt and expanded. Trolls needed new fortifications, that's why the city was divided into seven sectors.

By the way, the only time he got a serious resistance was on the seventh gate, because the walls were in really bad condition, watchers looked over the entrance, all together, so Naruto attacked with Rotting Swarm, instantly destroying them.

Giving his army and order to continue their move and leaving several undead with captives they continued with original plan of conquer of the Zul'Aman.

It was nearly five o'clock in the morning when the army of the dead reached the large building, that was used as Home of the Chieftain. All careful planning was destroyed by a simple need of one troll, who decided to get to toilet.

They were discovered, but there were too many undead inside the fortress. Unfortunately it was forced to deal with wakening up trolls, instead of getting them sleeping in their beds. Most of the two armies will die this night and taking in count that one army was undead, they may even do it several times in a raw.

Commanding all squads of the undead was impossible and truth to be told meaningless. Even the mind of Nathrezim was incapable of such a feat. So he just ordered to attack the center of the town, while Naruto himself got inside the building.

What kind of clothes need a barbarian, when a settlement is under attack? Spear. So from different rooms of the building his pas was crossed by a mass of trolls in loincloths (or even naked ones), with spears in hands. He was forced to shorten his claws, or his hit will be a certain death for naked trolls. Back bitchslap from the nathrezim was also very painful for warriors of Amani tribe.

Fortunately high and muscular trolls could survive something like this, even if they weren't as durable as ogres. Naruto always wondered, how such high and massive creatures can so easily hide in the forest. So easily that they were worthy concurrent of the elves.

After half of an hour of constant running around and bitchslapping the trolls, he fanally met the one, who he needed to deal with. Old, troll with one arm. Zul'Jin.

Chieftan didn't spent any time on talks, he jumped forward and attacked with a blade in his right hand. Black claws parried his blade. Their fight continued for two minutes, mostly because Naruto didn't want to kill him. Old troll was impressive warrior, but Malkariss experience and fighting skills, alongside all the tricks he learned from the Forbidden Scroll, gave him and upper hand in their fight.

He defeated him through simple means. Using the fact that he had more appendages than troll chieftan.

When bone spike on the tail pierced his knee Zul'Jin roared in pain. Barely keeping his balance, Zul'Jin jumped backwards. That gave Naruto time to cast the sleeping spell. He needed Zul'Jin alive for his plans.

Zul'Jin managed to break it easily. But the second given by it was enough for Naruto to knock him off. He bound him with magical binds and casted several sleeping spells on him. Meanwhile he jumped out of the window, but before ordered sever shadows to look over their captive.

Meanwhile Zul'Aman was destroyed by combined actions of undead and trolls. Ghouls were known for their 'love' to trees and wooden constructions and trolls fought for their lives and afterlives. Nathrezim jumped into the battle, to the place where he was mostly needed.

To the stone building, which resembled the temple, where high white haired troll led shamans against the forces of the necromancers. Malakrass the Master of curses. Second candidate for later undeath.

Of course Malkariss needed to deal with dissidents in his army, but that troll worked really good. So while they didn't notice him, he summoned the fire golem, or as it is also called, Infernal. Naruto clapped his wings rising into the air evading the shockwave from the Infernal's landing.

Trolls noticed him, and even threw spears in his direction. Malakrass looked in his direction, opened his mouth, showing his impressive fangs and instantly destroyed several necromancers with some curse and moments later behind him landed Infernal, destroying several troll huts.

Everything alive and undead instantly turned into ash around him. Malkariss managed to rise his undead but Malakrass wasn't so lucky, he and his shamans sustained a heavy damage. Groaning from pain they tried to rise, but Malkariss' spells said otherwise.

Zul'Jin returned to his senses strapped to the table, in spell chambers of his shaman Malakrass. He instantly tried to break free but all his efforts were in vain.

"Please don't struggle, my friend, it will not do you any good." said Naruto to Zul'Jin.

"CURSE YOU DEMON! If you will turn me into one of those filthy undead, I swear I will find a way to kill you! I will gut you, torture you…"

Silencing spell of Malkariss easily stopped the cursing tirade of former chieftan.

"As you can see, I answer your questions even if I'm not obliged to do so." Said Naruto looking how Zul'Jin tried to once again destroy the shackles, he was like a banned forum troll… really hilarious from Naruto's point of view.

Malkariss sighed and continued his monologue.

"I plan to turn you into my general, Zul'Jin. Your tactical talents makes you the best choice. But your biography shows that you has a nasty habit of betraying your allies, that's why the mighty Zul'Jin must leave and his place will take someone else… someone completely loyal to me."

"Ve… Ve…"

'When will the ritual start?" instantly understood the Dread Lord. "Actually it's nearly finished. Right now we are on the third and last step of this really complex ritual, which I created through the fusing of traditional necromancy and dark spell of your shamans. Ironic isn't it, all that we needed to create nearly the same force as the Scourge is, was just to study the trolls' magic, we on the other side, did a tone of unneeded shit, with the same result. Seriously what you shamans do, they do better than the spirit of some undead orc."

"But why?"

"Oh thus you will not be able to stop me, see the difference between the cases like rising a good-for-nothing ghoul by third rate acolyte and creation of the General of the Dark Army, by Dread Lord? It's the same, turning the prideful and unbroken troll warchief into general will be better than turning a broken husk of said warrior into general. Now, bye-bye Zul'Jin…"

Body of old troll glowed from unholy energies, which started to turn him onto something bigger, better, more powerful and loyal only to one certain Dread Lord.

"… and greetings to you, Sharak'Jin!"

 **AN: Finally, I have returned!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or Warcraft, or any other game or manga, which I used while writing this...unfortunately.

Note: found a good cover image for my fic, all rights reserved.

 **Dread Lord.**

 **Chapter II.**

Malkariss looked at the Zul'Aman from the window of his now building cabinet.

"What do you think about it?" asked he.

"Destroy and build from the scrap." Replied loyal Sharak"Jin.

"Then why didn't Zul'Jin did it?"

His undead general waited for a minute before he replied. "Traditions and memory of the old Empire. Zul'Jin was a bit… fixated on the greatness of the old Empire." stated the undead general, getting his memories from his 'memory banks'. "And of course, his tribe shared his views."

"How fast will they attack?"

"They will not. When we will destroy the walls and start to rebuild them there will be nothing for them to return and fight."

"There is nearly nobody we can use in building these walls." said Malkariss. "We will rise part of the dead and I will get my acolytes here. Right now there will not be many warriors in Zul'Aman. Since Ner'Zul can see through the eyes of his servants, so all those, who I didn't rise myself I will send back to the base."

"They will go themselves?"

"Through the portal." smirked the demon.

"And what we still have?"

"There is few of the undead, who I had risen myself. I didn't send them on frontlines. With those troopers who died… Well deal with the alive and I will show a master-class in necromancy."

"As you wish, lord Malkariss." Sharak'Jin left him and demon summoned one of the still alive necromancers. It was time to rise the lich. Of course they will not be as the elite of Ner'Zul, but still in basic principles they will be the same as Kel'Thuzad.

Back in the start of his mission he has learnt one thing. A loyal necromancer is the one, who you had returned to live yourself. He started with the ones, who died during the siege. Even if he controlled them through magic, he feared that they will be taken from him and they knew way too much.

Meanwhile, Sharak'Jin inspected the result of the first rising, while Malkariss worked with the second necromancer. When he understood that his personal guard Malkariss will rise himself, he assisted in it giving his power. With each arisen lich the process sped up, newly lich necromancers helped in it and Malkariss had a lot of experience already.

For two days they worked on the resurrection of fallen necromancer, rising them as undead, so all other problems lied on adamantinium shoulders of Shark'Jin. Malkariss was in a hurry, intuition screamed, that Arthas will not stay on the borders forever.

At first he had risen the shamans, their bodies were in the improvised freezer and souls were trapped by his magic, there were no second chance so Malkariss decided to not risk anything. Then he remade the still living ones.

Of course none of them were on the level of archlich, since he had no Sunwell. But their 'weaknesses' weren't something that he cared about, he needed commanders of high and middle caliber for his army, not a sole archlich, who can summon Archmonde into this world. However, the necromancer himself, is still in the urn of Therenas, silently whispering to the fallen prince the true policy of their fraction.

The process of the rising was becoming faster and faster, since the number of the necromancers were rising and Malkariss himself was becoming more and more used to it. This moment signaled the start of his personal army.

But this couldn't continue too long, even powerful demons needed to sleep, especially those, who needed their brains in the right state, like nathrezims, and in the perfect shape, to confront a horde of other crafty demons, like Malkariss.

After full-night sleep, our demon has returned to his duties and continued to rise the necromancers. The process took him two days and after the last one, he finally decided to gather a war council and see what he can do aside from rising the dead.

Report from Sharak'Jin stated that he sent one of the lesser lichs to Malkariss' old base, to pose as commanding officer. Such a plan was approved by the nathrezim and eased his worries, because his creation proved to be reliable and independent commander.

Also from the camp arrived the group of acolytes, waiting for orders to create something "For Ner'Zul" as they called it.

"Tell our lieutenant to continue his act. Don't send someone other here, Ner'Zul may have other plans and problems either than one certain nathrezim, but I will not take chances. What about the reconstruction of Zul'Aman?" asked Malkariss.

"Acolytes are few in number and they rebuild in the way they used to do it. If there will be living in the Zul'Aman, the aura of necro-magic will slowly degrade their health and the high level undead, which you prefer to rise, in hopes to prevent the power usurpation in confrontation with Ner'Zul, don't need it." reported Sharak'Jin.

Of course, acolytes can build really fast. Truth to be told, all acolytes were necromancers, who because of their unskillfulness, weren't let to rise the dead. On the building sight, they used the prepared materials and the deep hole in the earth dig by the ghouls, to create the buildings.

After months of work, magical muscles of the acolytes and their control toughened and sharpened enough for them to prepare for the next step.

"That's why the priorities have been changed. How long will the reconstruction take?" asked the demon.

"Main wall will be rebuilt in a week. Necropolis will be built in three months. This is as fast as I can, with current resources."

"Good. Anything else?"

"I'm barely managing the mental control. While you were asleep, trolls panicked and from starting the riot them stopped only their poor physical conditions, numbers or age. This takes at least fifth of my magical power, I'm not a demon, after all."

"So, what do you propose?"

"We need more acolytes."

"Mental control isn't always a way out of everything." Said the nathrezim. "I will need to brainwash them."

"Brainwash?" none of the souls from wich was created Sharak'Jin had ever done something like this.

"Don't worry about this." Said Malkariss. "You are right, I'm the demon here. And I will deal with the problem in my own way. But if you are interested then I will tell you what it means: I will force them to believe that serving me is the epitome of all that they can wish for."

Finally, they reached the topic of their gathering.

The Army.

The so-called 'Amani death knights' were rather good, from Sharak'Jin's point of view, compared to the other Scourge troops. However, some lesser Amani chieftains were estimated by him higher and them he saw as officers and generals.

"Are mages this bad?" asked Naruto.

"As mages they are good." Said the archlich. "As necromancers they are superb. However, to be warrior, means to have a soul and talents of one. That's what they sorely lack."

"Okay. We will need the good rulers later." Said Naruto. "We will create an army and later we will train all available troops and see which one is better suited for different task."

"This is logical." Said Sharak'Jin. "And it is really good that you remembered about the army."

"Elaborate Sharak'Jin." Said young demon. "What are you thinking about?"

Sharak'Jin didn't say anything new. Zul'Jin never commanded the undead. Necromancer always used the same tactic: a lot of undead, fight, rising, even more undead than before. No, he gave really good advices and his head was on the right place, his tactical and strategical genius inherited from the Zul'Jin was great.

However, what he wanted to hear, archlich didn't say and he couldn't be blamed for this. Naruto wanted to create a stable, cadre army. This idea wasn't something new for the Azeroth. Maybe the Medieval times reigned supreme in this world, but the time of Renaissance was coming closer and closer.

Dwarves had created the muskets, powder for them, helicopters, and even primitive tanks and submarines. Elves reached the unimaginable heights in magical research and through it, they managed for months, without any kind of regular army, held the attacks of the nearly limitless armies of the Scourge.

And even the humans from the Alliance, couldn't imagine their armies without the healers and sorcerers of the elves and the mechanics and shooters of the dwarves. Even though the main force of their army was the knights' cavalry and the armed soldiers of local lords, they had a special corps of the officers of the highest rank, the paladins, Order of the Silver Hand, where with great honor served even the heir of the strongest kingdom of the Azeroth, Arthas.

Well most professional army on the Azeroth belonged… to the Night Elves. But it was rather because of the traditions and the long lifespan, than some kind of genius strategic decision. On the other hand, from the demon's point of view, Night Elves were the worst kind of example, during the ten thousand years they heavily degraded and haven't created anything new.

All this crafty nathrezim told to his trusty general.

Two weeks later, Naruto was granted by the visit of his superior officer. Not physically, through the mental projection.

" _Malkariss. Report about your status."_

" _Well, brother dearest, I'm working over the Zul'Aman several month and it will be turned into the worthy fortified post for our cause. Soon the trolls will also become the worthy followers of the Legion. By the way, tell your great undead general to deal with the locals better. I'm thick of cleansing the territory behind him."_

" _Your sarcasm is out of place, but you can stay there and deal with the pests around you. Arthas took the First Gates."_

After this the main nathrezim ripped the mental link, showing his attention to his underling from the opposition.

Several hours later, he teleported to the camp of the undead prince. In the brains of the necromancers Malkariss easily found a reason for his brother's disdain. After he suffered several tactical losses from the Sylvanas, Arthas managed to outplay her strategically, when his army reached the First Gates, most of the Quel'Thalas' army was forced to protect these gates.

The number of the attacks heavily dropped and Arthas instantly counter-attacked on all fronts on nearly thirty kilometers of it. Ghouls and skeletons were too numerous, even elves' magical might, this time. Sylvanas presumed that Arthas decided to use some sort of flung attack and she used all her available forces, to prevent this and several times successfully so.

However, Scourge's troops exceeded that of Quel'Thalas in numbers. Greatly. So soon all army of the General Windrunner was bound in fights all around the frontline. And this moment Arthas used the strategical advancement. He got from the reserves prepared beforehand forces, with consisted of nerubians, abominations and siege weapons. With he attacked the Gates.

And the Gates had fallen.

Elven army suffered the complete and utter defeat. Right now the hordes of necromancers worked over enemy's and their dead troops, to return the numbers of the army to its former glory.

The field where Arthas set up his camp was rather impressive, massive defensive structures, which were the gates, were destroyed to the base, dead bodies of the elves, their battle beasts, necro constructs, roaring undead… Only abominations there were nearly seven thousand. Who will count the losses, when the such an impressive victory was achieved.

Naruto humphed, even Malkariss, if he hasn't known about the betrayal beforehand, would have admitted that he wasn't right. Truth to be told his statements about to high losses was rather… shaky at least. He used it only through sheer statistics, not counting the other problems that faces the Scourge.

However, Naruto slowly gathered the information from the brains of nearby necromancers and acolytes. Arthas started to prepare his elite undead 'fist' month before the attack on Quel'Thalas. He took the high level undead from different garrisons, leaving only the skeleton and ghouls in return. Only the garrisons protected by the first liches, the ones, who were turned alongside the Ner'Zul, and located near the sea, didn't suffer such fate.

As he told, it was to protect the Scourge from the sea attack. However, Admiral Proudmoore still resided in Kul Tiras, waiting for strategical advantage, that will help him to invade the lands and free them from the undead. And none of the ancient undead were summoned to the frontlines, even if these ancient creatures would have been rather handy on the battlefield. Arthas has hidden the best part of his fighters from the eyes of Tichondrius, Arthas destroyed his army, even he could have started the blitzkrieg several months ago. He stood in his tracks, as a good general should, after his army was nearly destroyed, but I reality he didn't care, since his army was still safe.

However, his thoughts were stopped by the one certain high and gloom figure, which went in his direction. Even if he didn't try to hide, nor wanted to be seen, the fact that he was found and reported didn't bother him. Even slightly.

"Who are you, demon?" with his normal tact, or the lack of it, asked the fallen prince. "You look like one of nathrezime and bear their armor, but you look nothing like them."

"I'm Malkariss." Mockingly bowed he. "The commander of the garrison of Zul'Aman."

"Ah! This village." Said Arthas.

"A village you failed to capture with power of the Lordaeron and Quel'Thalas combined." said Naruto.

Arthas grabbed the hilt of his blade. A nathrezim blade formed in the hand of Naruto. He saluted with it mockingly.

"Easy there, prince, none of us want to die, before we will enjoy the fruits of our labor." Said Malkariss.

"Shut up, filthy demon." Said Arthas. "Get out of here and never come again. If you will, I will greet you with Frostmourne and to hell with what Tichondrius will say."

"Isn't it a bit too bold?"

"Too modest." Said he. "By the way, why are here? You must be even more worthless than Mal'Ganis, if you were sent here."

"You speak dangerous things, young prince."

"And you anger the dangerous people." Laughed Arthas. "Go, crawl to that filthy hole of yours."

Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"We will meet again." Said Naruto, teleporting away, followed by the loud laughter of the Arthas.

Several minutes later Malkariss' heavy footsteps were heard in the corridors of Zul'Aman. He went in direction of the personal chambers of his archlich. They weren't a chambers per se. Sharak'Jin didn't need to sleep or eat, so all his chambers consisted of small cabinet, where he found him surrounded by shadows, and laboratory, which Naruto usually used to distillate something heavy to ease his nerves.

Naruto made a sign and shadows left, leaving him alone with the general. Sharak'Jin rose from the stone throne in the cabinet, but Naruto raised his hand once again and his general returned to his previous position, while Naruto sat on the wooden chair made by trolls, such furniture was the only wooden chair, which can survive after him sitting in it.

"It's time for you to know something that only I know." Started the demon. "As you already understood, the Burning Legion is trying to take over the Azeroth through the efforts of the Scourge. Demons will lead their elite forces only final battle, to rip the fruits of the undead labor. Everyone knows it, Archmonde, my brothers and most of all Ner'Zul. My brothers still manage to hold him in his chains, but he grows restless with each passing second. They think that they can control the Lich King, but they are wrong. Just as they think that the victory is in their hands. Legion will fail."

"Malkariss, are you sure?" the fact that he didn't call him his lord or some other title, showed how awestruck he was. "You are my Creator and I will obey your any order, but…"

"Legion will lose." Said Malkariss once again. "Ner'Zul was turned into the Lich King, not as reward for his actions, but as punishment for his failures. Archmonde is too prideful to see this large hole in his plans of grandeur, he is one step away from the World Tree and will not listen to anyone. Anetherone is too afraid to lose his place and turned into his yesman years ago and Tichondrius don't want to listen to me."

"I wouldn't have betrayed the Legion, if I was the Lich King." Said Sharak'Jin cautiously.

"He will, he has no other choice. The victory of the Legion will not bring anything good for him. Because Archmonde and his brother will remember everything that he did, and so he will try to destroy the Legion from inside."

"But he isn't powerful enough." Noted Sharak'Jin.

"Legion and Scourge has entire Azeroth as their enemies, he will manage, not himself, but through others, who has successful experience in repelling the demonic hordes."

"That's why the Scourge was created." Said Sharak'Jin.

"And that's why the demons also tried to use the orcs before." Said Malkariss. "Lich Ling knows that demons will not sully their hands themselves, so they will use the oldest tactic of theirs, send someone else's forces to clear the road for them. Ner'Zul knows that his forces will be used as such means, so he will order Arthas to lose as much undead in battles, as possible. Victory resolutions, sent by Tichondrius, will persuade our lord that everything went as planned and he will come here, not expecting anything but easy victory. But because of the Ner'Zul's instructions to the World Tree will not come the unstoppable army, but rather large crowd of undead soldiers. It will be a powerful force, but it will be stopped."

"Will there be someone, who will manage to stop this?" asked the archlich, he trusted the words of Malkariss, he couldn't not trust him, he was his Creator, loyalty was part of his nature, but even he worried when Malkariss spoke so casually about the loss of the Legion.

After all, he knew about it from his master's memories.

"There will be. And even more, local resistance will stage and turn into reality the plan of liquidation of such a dear, but also very unwanted guest, in face of Lord Archmonde. I know for sure that Arthas methodically destroys the undead army, preparing that of his own. Without a doubt he prepares to deal with the leftovers of the Archmonde's forces. I know for sure, that when Mal'Ganus started the plaugue to the king of Lordaeron came the prophet, who told the humans to go to the Kalimdore. I know that Jaina Proudmoore has left there with her followers and ships of Kul Tiras. And I know for certain that Horde has left this continent for the Kalimdore. And every demon knows where the final battle will be."

"World Tree." Instantly understood the archlich. The souls of the necromancers, who served the Legion long enough gave the masterpiece of the nathrezim's magical creation all their knowledge, it wasn't a surprise that he knew. The Tree was, after all, the main goal of the Legion's campaign.

"Yes. The catastrophe will happen there." Said the cunning demon.

"And we will help in it."

"No they will manage without us." Said Malkariss. But we must take from this loss as much as possible. But as you understand, if I wish to stay alive, my career in the Legion will suffer a heavy… loss. For Archmonde's brother we will all be losers, who have failed his brother. So I must stay here. For a long time, maybe forever. So I must build my own kingdom." said Malkariss.

"This will be… problematic." said Sharak'Jin.

"Yes, mostly because the undead can exist only until there are leaving and therefore are incapable of creating the strong and independent country."

"Orcs." Instantly said the Sharak'Jin.

"Orcs, trolls, elves, humans… whoever wishes to serve under my banner will be welcomed near me and my forces. Mine, Sharak'Jin, not Legion's."

"This will be dangerous."

"I know this. But like Ner'Zul I cannot retreat now. I had bet all I had on the Legion's defeat. So all our plans will be created on this basement. First of all, we need to act now, in secret from anyone. After the defeat of the Legion we may be forced to fight against entire world, so we must prepare the army now. If we will manage to do what I had planned… We will manage to crate the kingdom."

"What will be our first step?"

"Who, Sharak'Jin. Who. Elves will become a great asset to our future country. Arthas want the source of their immortality to reanimate the Kel'Thuzad, when they will lose it, I need to… persuade them that I can give them an adequate replacement."

"And why your brothers will not do the same thing?" asked his general.

"They will wait, until the elves will be more… morally prepared to take their clawed, blooded hands. We will not wait for this Sharak'Jin. We will take more direct approach. Right now is the best situation for this, armies of the elves were defeated in the battle for the First Gates, Arthas according to the plans of the Lich King is waiting for the new reinforcements. Sylvanas is preparing her forces to counterattack. Scourge will be forced to move through the very unpleasant landscape: forests, rivers, swamps… And Sylvanas army will prepare the fortifications. So… Arthas will be forced to fight knee deep in the swamp, against the armies, who preferred guerrilla tactics, destroying his and Sylvanas' armies in the process. And soon part of the alves' settlements will be cut from the others…"

"I see." Said Sharak'Jin. "But there is still a chance that they will try to escape."

"Their laziness. Faith in the superiority of their race and the hard path, to their bretheren, which is guarded by the hordes of undead. All will not try… But those, who we will capture hardly can be called the best specimen of the elven race, but yet again all the best ones are already in the Sylavanas' army."

"What must I do?"

"First of all, send shadows to spy on the Arthas amd all commanders of the Scourge, also I need the pinpoints of all nearby elven settlements and the ways out of there, also we will need the squad of undead and maybe a bit of… siege weapons, just in case. Elves will be too occupied themselves, they will think only about the Second Gates."

"And what if they will manage to hold the line?"

"They will not. Arthas has a trump card that Sylvanas lacks: himself and the insanely strong Frostmourne. Truth to be told, Arthas, even before his fall wasn't the best of men and now, when he was turned into cynical parody of himself, he is even worse, but he always and I mean _always_ was a dangerous opponent, maybe not as cunning and skillful as Sylvanas, but dangerous and powerful still, but he has the ghost of Kel'Thuzad, who is wise and cunning to equal the grounds and in power development Sylvanas is way behind the fallen prince. So… when the time will come, Arthas will take the Second Gates."

"And what if during the fight near the World Tree, Arthas will decide to change his master from Ner'Zul, to Archmonde?"

"First of all, he is controlled by the Lich King through the Frostmourne and after Archmonde's arrival, Tichondrius will be promoted to the army's general, since he isn't as good as needed, who do you think will become the second best?"

"So my job will be in takin care of the details? That's how you call it?" asked Sharak'Jin.

"Yes. Also don't forget that nearby forests are full of survived trolls, se we also need to deal with them, before dealing with elves. So many deeds to be done and so little time for it."

Several days later Malkariss looked, how his ghouls cleared the path through forest. Instantly, using the fallen trees, they created bridges through small rivers and holes in the earth. Of course something like this will gain attention from both elves and the Scourge, but the time was cut short for this mission: he could have got to the elves through the forest, but getting them out of there will be a problem.

And of course the elves will take their personal belongings with them and passing through the forest with such luggage was rather… impossible, even for elves, who were notorious for doing really impressive feats in the forest.

Of course there was another problem: food. His army needed to feed. And the storages of Zul'Aman showed the bottom, so elves were needed alongside all their possessions. And with growing of the populace the problem of feeding them will be felt even more sharper.

That's why his army was clearing the path right now, truth to be told, it was rather problematic work, trees in the forests grew on the land that was rich with magic and they had a lot of time to grow. So their branches turned into strange net, their trunks were large and roots grew deep. So under the orders Malkariss, ghouls worked in three groups.

One dealt with trunks, others with tree branches and the third get rid of the roots, acolytes created the road on the cleared territories.

Such complex method needed much more… competent troops than the ghouls in the Malkariss' disposal, so with help of the necromancers, he created a new breed of ghouls, unlike the previous ones, they ate twice as much, fought triple as powerful and work as hard four normal ghouls.

But unlike normal ones, Malkariss decided to not send them to the battlefield, they were simply too valuable to die as normal troops, so through them were created the first division of engineer corps.

To get enough ghouls, Malkariss also needed more materials, so under his orders all Zul'Aman graveyards were emptied. Before the fall of first gates, Sharak'Jin and necromancers managed to reanimate a hundred and half mummies, which were good material for high level undead creatures.

So, while Malkariss observed the progress of the ghouls, Sharak'Jin raided the troll settlements near the Zul'Aman. Also his shadows observed the situation on the fronts and he was forced to deal with local commanders several times. The irony was in the fact that he was forced to deal with the squads of undead. Arthas released the hold of his army and let it feed itself.

The reason was very simple, with so many undead in one place fallen prince faced the same problem as Malkariss, his army needed food. Arthas really didn't care about the needs of his army, but the death of more than half of it from the hunger will without a doubt gain attention from the Tichondrius.

So he just divided it into different bands and sent them to seek the food for themselves. The cunning plan was so simple and effective that even Malkariss, who hated prince with so much passion, that even he himself understood that it was unnatural, was clapping in applause for it.

With one stone, Arthas killed not just two, but three birds: he solved the food problem, forced Sylvana to deal with the undead forces, giving himself more time to prepare for the siege of the Second Gates and destroyed the army of Archmonde with the hands of others secretly.

But even his countless shadows weren't enough to spy on every band in the Quel'Thalas, so when the band of undead, led by the young necromancer came to his old base and their commander ordered to give him the command… Malkariss was rather surprised.

However, the lich risen from the troll shaman, who was commander on said base didn't care about something like this, young necromancer lost terribly in the duel with troll fist amplified by undead power. Unfortunately, he had rather high protection.

So, when the necromancer was crucified and Malkariss prepared the torture devices to deal with the annoying pest, Tichondrius teleported to the Malkariss camp and in rage ordered to tell him, why his agent was captured and tortured.

Malkariss, with anger in voice, answered that even if he was the greatest necromancer of the Scourge, he will not listen to such a blatant disrespect. With such words he ripped the heart of necromancer from his chest. Tichondrius instantly resurrected the necromancer and boiling in rage left the opposing nathrezim alone.

Several days he feared the assault on his base, but he overestimated the importance of the necromancer. Malkariss was in his right and if Tichondrius have tried something other nathrezims would have rebelled against him. Just out of curiosity he found the name of the necromancer. It was Rage Winterchill, judging by the visions granted to him, he will lose his unlife during the assault on the World Tree. Well… whatever.

That conflict also gave the lone nathrezim the freedom in action against the marauders of the Scourge. Not that elven rangers didn't dealt with them, there was nothing complex in it, if you had the right skills: deal with the head and the undead will start to consume each other.

Malkariss even once saw, through the eyes of the shadow, how horde of ghouls hunted down and ate, till the last bone, the abomination that was in their band, after the necromancer, who led them, died from the arrow.

To elves these bands were actually the minor nuisance. Only several villages were destroyed during the march and marauders' raids. But the Scourge cut all the connection between small fortified towns and villages.

Everything was in Malkariss' favor, but being too zealous in destroying the undead soldiers of Arthas wasn't something that he could afford now.

Malkariss cracked his knuckles. There was a work to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or Warcraft, or any other game or manga, which I used while writing this...unfortunately.

Note: found a good cover image for my fic, all rights reserved.

 **Dread Lord.**

 **Chapter III.**

 **Forests of Quel'Thalas**.

Loud commands on Amani language gained attention of Naruto. One of the greatest, at least from Naruto's point of view, achievements. First trolls, no his first subjects. Recently he had completely destroyed one of the lesser troll clans. Sometime later, Sharak'Jin dealt with four more.

After all this he managed to acquire trolls to his army, living ones. Their society always followed the strongest one and he crushed the Zul'Jin himself. So right now several trolls, who had skills as the woodworkers did their magic.

Mental signal from his undead minion that the road through forest is finished, came on the next day. Early in the morning, half-Nathrezim looked over the results of his minions' work. However, aside from the road, he also looked at the beautiful elven forest.

Of course it was different from the jungles of Zul'Aman where his first base was, even if there was no such thing as giant trees and everywhere were just oaks, he felt the magic that pulsated in them, and even his eyes, trained to find every kind of weakness, cannot see anything of that sort in these trees.

They were too… perfect, in a way. There were no rotting trees, branches under your feet and any other things that can be met in normal forests. This idyllic scene seemed really suspicious to young demon's mind.

But even here he saw the marks of war. Trees with marks of claws and fangs, burned down watch towers and the burn marks on earth, giveaway sign that elves burned down their and enemy's dead, so necromancers will not reach them.

Watchers near the elf settlement were very easy to deal with, young Nathrezim forced them to sleep, alongside the village head, who decided to check the posts. Suffice to say, several undead trolls received several arrows and elves managed to kill five ghouls, but all in all the settlement was taken without any kind of losses.

Fortunately, none of the elves were dead and the killed undead were already arisen by necromancers. Elves slowly returned to their senses, attacking the undead with bare hands was a foolish decision and elves certainly weren't fools, so they just sat on the grass and just looked at the evil oppressor with wings, tail and horns.

Malkariss didn't want to start the talk, something like that should be started by the elves themselves, so none of them will start a rumor that he used some kind of magic on them. Finally, the village head returned to his senses and, after looking at the crowd of his surrounded kinsmen, started to talk.

"What do else do you want, demon? You have already won. Do what you came here for and finish the job yourself, if you dare." Said he.

"Naruto raised his brow. "So you think that I will pull yourself, your kin, your animals, your belongings and other things that you want to take with you on my back? Fat chance, elf."

"Then kill us already and take what you want! We are not warriors, demon, kill us and just don't torture us anymore." said the village head. He still didn't understand where Malkariss was going with that plan of his.

"And try to tell me, what will I do with all your belongings if I will not have you?" asked young Nathrezim.

"So… slavery it is, then." Whispered the village head.

"You will be a bad slave, elf, for mundane work I have undead they will do it faster and without any kind of sabotage. So, elf… what is your name, by the way?" asked he.

"Daliar." through his teeth said the village head. "And you are…?"

"Malkariss, one of the demons of the Burning Legion…" started he.

"And one of the generals of that cursed Scourge. I can see already who you are, demon, I just needed the name to curse." Interfered in his monologue Daliar.

"You are mistaken, Daliar." Answered nathrezim. "I'm not from the Scourge, nor do I follow Arthas." And that was the truth, since the fallen prince nearly barked to him to stay as far away from his army as possible, he certainly wasn't part of the Scourge. "And I came here not to harm you or your relativies. You have been on the war before, haven't you?"

"Yes, I have served." answered Daliar.

"And you understand, what I could have done to your village, but haven't done? Wait a minute… don't interrupt me… Yes, elves…" raised he his voice a bit. "I understand what do you want to tell me. I'm a demon, the one who came here to enslave or kill your kind alongside the undead, who I'm giving orders. But I'm not Arthas, nor am I Ner'Zul, I do not serve the Scourge even if we are serving one master. I see no sense in conquering the world, if there will be only undead around…"

"You are walking in circles, demon." Once again interrupted Daliar. "I had already mentioned slavery."

"Be or not be slaves will depend solely on you, elves." Answered nathrezim. "There is no sense in keeping the great race in shackles."

"Trying to get on our good side." Asked Daliar, other elves were too frightened to speak, so he was their voice.

"I'm trying." Answered demon. "In Zul'Aman I wasn't so… polite."

"What has happened to the trolls?" asked Daliar. Ghost of the smile touched the lips of nathrezim. Looks like he had finally found the string that he was looking for. Old warrior didn't like his really bloodthirsty neighbors.

"I will not let you kill them." Said Malkariss. "There is too few of them left. Genocide of entire species is too great luxury for the world, where Arthas just started his crusade in the name of his undead king."

"I haven't agreed demon, yet." Said Daliar. 'Yet' such a good word for the nathrezim. It was a sign that he was about to agree.

"And what choice do you have, Daliar?" asked Malkariss. "Thrice you have managed to repel the attacks of the small warbands of the Scourge. But what will happen, if the next one will be a bit bigger, or actually there will be a commander with a head on his shoulders? You cannot escape with undead lurking everywhere. Nobody will send forces to help you…"

"Somebody will come!" screamed one of the younger elves.

"Who? Alliance is destroyed, your king has done nothing to help you deal with the Arthas' undead warriors. And where the hell is he? The First Gates have fallen, the Second will soon follow them. But Anesterian doesn't care, he thinks that the Sunwell will protect his precious palace from the hordes of undead."

"Sylvanas!" screamed another elf.

"Sylvanas fights." Agreed young nathrezim. "But her forces are too thin in numbers to win against Arthas' forces. Quel'Thalas is doomed elves! Its arrogance, egocentrism and belief in magic destroyed it! And even if it will manage to stand…" continued he with normal voice. "How many ordinary elves, like you, will die? How many has died already? Or maybe someone thirsts in secret to take a part in siege of Silvermoon as zombie? Well, be my guest, the Scourge is near, they will give you a swift rebirth… after long torture."

"Why do you care, demon?" asked village head. "You are not an elf."

"Yes." Said Naruto. "You are right. I'm not and elf, orc, troll or human. But I will not see as the race that was once an ally to the Legion will be destroyed by the waves of rotting corpses!"

"What?!" screamed Daliar. Malkariss cursed under his breath. In ten-thousand-year old history village elves were complete novices and without a doubt First King and his advisors kept the truth about their escape from Kalimdor, as secret from the next generations. Hmm. He smiled. Maybe he will turn this situation to his own gain.

"Pack your things." ordered he. "I will talk with you later. I still need to get you out of clutches of my so-called allies. Take only what is necessary. Forget about furniture and gold, but take your instruments. And animals too, food is hard to find, especially now."

"But, demon…" started Daliar, before Malkariss raised his clawed hand.

"Make your choice and make it now, village head, you are a warrior and you can see that soon all Quel'Thalas will be in hands of the undead. Do you really want for your kin the fate of the raised dead?"

Daliar gritted his teeth so hard that the sound was heard by all elves, then he turbed to his fellow villagers and barked his orders: "Pick up your things! We will decide when we will arrive to new place!"

Elves looked at each other, surprised and unpleased, but still started to prepare the caravan.

"And please, a bit more quickly." Said Malkariss. "You are not the only ones, who I need to get out of these forests."

Elves started to move faster, but still they were ready only several hours later.

"You made the right choice." Said Naruto to the Daliar, who was standing near the village gates, looking at the long line of the villagers, who left their homes. "You, denizens of Azeroth, sometime can be a lot more bloodthirsty and cruel than even the vilest of demons. So, don't think that you are betraying your kin, when in truth you are saving it…"

 **Sometime later. Zul'Aman**.

"Well, my dear elves. It's finally time for you to understand, why I see your kind as allies to the Legion." Said young nathrezim. Actually, there was no free time, but the reason for gathering of all elves was rather simple: in nearby future those nine hundred will be all that he will have. So he will brainwash all that are in Zul'Aman now and others will bring his words to their brethren, who will come later.

Reason to stop the gathering of the elves was rather simple: Sylvanas started sudden and very devastating attack on the Scourge. She didn't slay a lot of undead, but a lot of the lieutenants found their ultimate demise under the arrows of elven rangers.

Arthas' ego received very painful pinch and the territories, where Malkariss go his elves from, currently swarmed with the armies of undead. To believe that Aylavanas wither very skilled, but also very limited forces will manage to deal with all the undead were too foolish and optimistic.

And Neither parts of young nathrezim were foolish or optimistic. Malkariss was Malkariss and Naruto… had learnt to deceive the adults from nearly day one. If he didn't, they would have killed him many years ago.

For a while, Malkariss stopped his voyages into inner territories of the Quel'Thalas' forests. So he focused on the territories nearby of Zul'Aman. Sharak'Kin received the clear order: conquer all the trolls, who lived nearby and kill all those, who dared to oppose him. All nearby chieftains received the ultimatum of Malariss and all of them had two days to start serving him.

Alive or as undead. He didn't care.

Conquest of nearby territories will take the so-needed forces in his 'hunts for ears'. All nearby villages were already relocated and to relocate other, which were much further away, nathrezim needed his lieutenants and specially raised undead. He planned to relocated the entire territories populated by the elves, in other way it was pointless.

But right now all his forces were unavailable, because of the current situation. Malkariss was very nervous. He was catastrophically short on time. Arthas was pushing the elven army all way to the Second Gates, soon they too will fall. Fortunately, Arthas' forces were stuck on one place, stopped by the crafty system of defense, built in the territory, which was pierced by the rivers.

But young nathrezim was certain that his army will not stay there for a long period of time.

"Yes!" meanwhile screamed one of the young healers. "Why do you think that we are your allies? Were or will be?!" like all demons who were bred for high positions in the Legion, Malkariss was taught to destroy the rebellious attitude right when it started to appear in your subjects.

He hit then with mental wave and all elves with eyes filled with love looked at his excellent form.

He moved his hand and their minds returned to them. With a slight headache. "Well?" asked he, looking all over them. Elves were silent. They were finally in the so needed condition.

"We will listen to your words, Malkariss." Said Daliar. First of the village heads, who were relocated to the Zul'Aman among the elven refugees and the mightiest warrior among them, he was chosen as unofficial leader among the quel'dorei of Zul'Aman.

Malkariss didn't disagree, he liked this reasonable, calm and sometimes charismatic elf. If he had a choice, he, without a doubt, would have chosen someone with such potential as one of his most trusted lieutenants.

Well… Malkariss had talked even more stubborn persons into following him blindly. One more village head, even a quel'dorei, will be piece of a cake.

"Then listen to me. Elves. Ten thousand years ago, when elves weren't divided and all continents were one, your race had an access to the mighty source of magic. The Well of Eternity. The so-called Sunwell is a mere shadow of what you had back then. In those times your Empire prospered under the rule of Queen Azshara." He made a pause to let what he told sink into the heads of the elves.

"However not all elves practiced magic, some of them preferred the ways of druidism and shamanism, worshiping Nature. However, something like the Well of Eternity couldn't be looked over by those in power. Titan of Darkness, Lord Sargeras decided to take the Well for himself, alongside the Azeroth. He managed to establish contact with Azshara and her loyal nobles, after this, demons started to come to this world. In your case the diplomacy was used. A truly rare sight to behold, counting who was our leader." he took a pause once again, remembering so distant years.

"But, as uyou can understand, not everyone liked this. Part of the elves, led by Malfurion Stromrage, rebelled against the true queen alongside the priesthood, the reason for such drastic move, was, if you threw away all those cries to repel demonic invader, the reason that with our coming the era of druids and priestesses will finally come to an end. Because well… With Sargeras coming the new pantheon would have come alongside him. And with changes in climate… druids would have become absolutely useless."

"Heat was also risen by the social reasons: druidism was the magic of plebeians, while arcane arts and power of the Well of Eternity were the rights of Highborn. Civil war never leads to good outcomes, in despair druids alongside their gods, dragons and other creatures, just destroyed the Well of Eternity, cutting the Legion the way to this world."

"As result, once giant supercontinent Kalimdor was shattered into several smaller ones and elven race as whole was severally weakened. Fortunately, one elf, Illidan Stormrage, managed to take two phials with the water from the Well, before it was destroyed. He poured the water into the lake, on the top of the Hyjal mountain and created the second well. For this he was captured and sent into prison by his brother and half-god Cenarius, where he rots for the last ten thousand years."

Malkariss sighed and continued. "Your race was divided in three, the winners took the original name of the race: Kal'dorai, the children of the moon or just Night Elves. After the war they started to deny everything that their culture had reached. Led by the druids they started to live in forests, countless cities were forsaken, knowledge lost, language and life itself was forcibly changed because of new political course. That was their 'union with Nature'. They regressed nearly to the level of forest trolls. Complete regression is stopped by the immortality given to them by the Nordrassil, the World Tree, which grew up on the Well, created by Illidan. Because of said Well, they are still very formidable force, and the fact that the Well was created by the Illidan, who they now call Betrayer, doesn't change anything for them."

"But why did they even wage war?" asked one of the young elves, who had already spoken before. Malkariss sent a hard glare in his direction and elf gulped loudly, he still remembered what happened the last time. But demon had only smirked. The question was due and he needed to answer.

"Because of power! All was for it! For the dear beloved! Only Arthas destroys everything on his path, other leaders think only about future. Remember, when orks had surrendered, they were deemed a race, worthy of mercy, a real change of heart, when only several days ago they were seemed as hellspawn. After all, humans needed slaves. Declare the entire species the betrayers, simply because of a fact that they care only about their own, is a norm for your world."

Malkariss scratched his chin. "But let us return to the other two parts of your kind. Second part were followers of Queen Azshara and herself, who because of destruction of the portal were sent to the depth of the ocean and managed to survive there turning into nagas. They still live there, but since the world is changing once again, maybe some of you will meet them."

"Third and the final part was founded by those Highborn, who, at the moment of the destruction of the Well, were as far away as possible. Led by the Dath'Remar, your first king, at first they tried to settle with the after-war life-style. But when arcane arts were forbidden and Illidan, Dath'Remar's teacher, your future king had gathered all Highborn and those, who disagreed with the after-war politics and left his native continent for this one. Here, he created the Sunwell, using one of the phials with the water from the Well of Eternity entrusted to him by his teacher and founded the kingdom Quel'Thalas. That is the end of the story, and that is why I called us former allies…"

Elves tried to understand what he said to them, so for a while silence fell all around.

"They why does the Legion try to destroy us? Why they let the undead devour our kingdom?" asked Daliar, who returned to his senses first. "Wasn't it easier to…"

"No. It wasn't." interrupted Malkariss. "Try to understand, Daliar, there are a lot of ordinary fools or bloodthirsty fools, or power-hungry fools in the Legion. Twice Lord Sargeras tried to conquer the Azeroth. Twice! And the last time was really… devastating for him. So his trusted lieutenants decided that creation of undead was more preferable than diplomacy, this time."

"And you, Malkariss?"

"I think that you have proven that you are worthy of becoming the part of the Legion. With all you culture, morals and skills. Of course they will be a bit influenced by the Legion, but nothing sufficient. Of course it is my personal project and maybe I'm just a demon, but I believe that I can build from the shards of this world, nearly eaten alive by the Scourge, the greatest and most prosperous country that this world had ever seen."

Yes, ambitions that he got from his human side were truly great. And truly noble.

"Try to understand." continued he. "I'm not a savior, some I save and some destroy. I'm not a kind ruler, my rule is harsh, yet just. I'm not a hero, I do those noble deeds solely for myself and those, who follows me. If you will follow me, I cannot promise you rich and satiated life, especially when nearly all soil around us is corrupted by necrotic energies. All I can promise you, is that I will not sacrifice you for some good for nothing goals, greed or thirst for power."

Elves shocked and once again silent. Malkariss turned and let himself smile. In such moments he was really inspiring, maybe it was his hidden abilities of Nathrezim or some kind of shit he got from his human half, but in these times he himself believed in what he said.

And what is more, after he said it, he tried to make it real.

So while elves were thinking about all that he had said to them, he slowly walked away, preparing to return to his duties as ruler.

 **Quel'Thalas. South forests**.

Large warband of the scourge slowly passed through the forest. This particular band had several necromancers and was rather large. Several older necromancer rode on the skeletal horses and the one, really young, who was still an apprentice, rode away.

This particular person, Vilar the Double-Tongue, in his time in Dalaran, Vilar the Reckless, was thinking about his current, very unpleasant position. He got into the Cult of the Damned through his teacher, Boranax the Bloodsucker, who needed an assistant.

Seduced by the offerings of knowledge, power and eternal life, he followed him without a question. During their stay with the army, Boranax started to work for one of the nathrezim, Varimathras. He started to work for him and now that old bastard will be turned into a lich after his death, without a doubt, and he, Vilar will die in some kind of hole, with elf's arrow in his gut.

What kind of power can he receive, if even more powerful necromancers had already managed to reborn as ghouls for at least three times?! He barely had a beard that had every dark mage, who respected himself! And what kind of relation to mages, the pillar of strength in every kind of state, was in that army? In Dalaran he was well-respected, even if he was just the apprentice, here he is just another meatbag, who can be used to stuck the whole in defense lines. Like that fuckster Arthas did with…

Young necromancer turned with a grimace of fear on his face. Among the leaders of the Scourge there were someone. Who can read at least emotions and sometimes even thoughts. Who knows what kind of a gift you can receive from a demon? Vilar looked at the back of his master with worry.

And by the way, why is he so focused on the bad side? At least he is with the winners alive and sustained, while all others, who he knew in Lordaeron were either in their army dead, with sword in their hands fighting for their lives under command of some paladin or working with axe and knife on the big roads.

So why was the young mage so depressed? The reason to that was nearby and was called Boranax. The leader of the army, fallen prince Arthas, had found out that his teacher was a spy for nathrezim and sent him here to the elven rangers.

End just recently they became really smart, started to burn corpses. So there will be no corpse to even reanimate. And it was just half the trouble. If only his teacher followed the orders of their superiors and stayed on the positions marked for them, but no~o he was ordering them to go deeper into the forests, as if trying to get them under the elven arrows.

They surely didn't need to go deeper into the forest. Maybe since his teacher outlived his usefulness he can change his master? Fallen prince really hated all Dread Lords, that was the main reason for his teacher's 'relocation'. There were even rumors… very careful and hush though, that with one of the, Malkariss, Arthas nearly fought on the swords.

He didn't know, how much truth there were behind these words, but even the dumbest acolyte knew that coming to the Zul'Aman was one-way ticket. Forces of the nathrezim will kill you and rise as one of their own.

So if his master will die on the battlefield, the fallen prince will not sulk he may even be happy… Wait a minute!

The chosen one may even rise the one, who brought the good news through ranks… yes… He only need to get rid of the witnesses. The moment was good, more than third of the total number of undead was risen by him, his teacher was slacking and other necromancers united with them later.

He slowly rode away and waited till the lines of ghouls will reach him. His ghouls. Under the given orders, undead intensified their movements and run forward.

"Hey, Vilar!" screamed his teacher. "What are you doing with them?"

"Sending them to scout the surroundings."

"On whose orders?"

"W-well I thought…"

"thinking isn't your forte, my young apprentice, leave it to me." And other necromancers laughed hysterically over the embarrassed apprentice.

"that was the last straw.

"Kill them! Kill them all!" screamed he giving a magic command to his ghouls.

Older necromancer snapped his fingers but three ghouls tore him to shreds, however, when all other undead looked in his way the unlucky apprentice understood that under his master's command were two thirds of their warband.

So he ran. He ran as fast as possible, covering himself with undead troopers to slow down the hostile ones. So he had never saw the large winged shadow that fall on him.

Several moments later Naruto cleaned his armor and claws from the blood of the Vilar. Since he ripped his asunder and threw his remains all around the field, there were a lot of blood. He didn't need some kind of really perceptive lich finding the fact that young necromancer was under the indirect mind control.

And if some of the ghouls will found the mountains of meat there will certainly be no question anymore – unlucky necromancer plus lucky and hungry ghouls mean a lot of mess. But nonetheless, Arthas will be suspicious, after all this warband was rather big.

For nearly half an hour bloodbath continued on the once green field of the elven forest. Trust to be told necromancers tried to control the unleashed swarms of undead, but ghouls, who finally tested blood after so long waiting had another opinion.

At first they ate skeletons, then zombies and even several gargoyles were eaten by the swarm, only when they were high in sky, ghouls started to kill each other. When the numbers of the undead reached the tenth of what they were before Vigil's 'betrayal', ghouls, growling, went to the piles of dead bodies and started to feed on.

All in all, Naruto reached all his goals and could have already returned to his base. But one of his dark spirits reported that large squad of elven army was moving this way. Curious, he decided to stay and see the so-called 'best of the best' in action.

And they didn't disappoint. It was sudden even for him, who waited for them. Seconds before, gargoyles were in the air and next moment they fell to earth filled with arrow, like cushion pillows with needles. Ghouls didn't manage to react either, they were to focused on feeding and five arrows for one body, dealt even with the sturdiest of them.

From the forests came rangers, who mostly consisted of female elves, looks like in the war elves had rather liberal point of view. Rangers speaking with each other, started to look over the recent battlefield, they even get the bodies of the necromancers from the under piles of dead bodies and started to look over, searching for something.

While rangers were seeking for something, their commander, high woman in the blue cape with hood, raise her bow and shoot the arrow. Into Malkariss. Of course our hero managed to evade the arrow and hide behind the mighty tree. But the hissing sound of the flying arrows didn't follow him.

He dared to look in the direction of the elves. Surprised rangers looked at their commander and she looked at the blue sky with bored expression.

Looks like she summoned him to the talks in her own extravagant way.

Showing in his own appearance was the greatest idiocy in this kind of situation, so Naruto changed his appearance to that of a night elf. Whisker marks were still with him, something that, no matter the magic he used, he couldn't get rid of.

So instead of a demon to the elves came one of their kin maybe a bit higher and with darker shade of skin, but this wasn't the reason for their tension, it is rare to see the elf-necromancer. And moreover, the expression of his face certainly wasn't that of an elf. They with the milk of a mother get some kind of 'higher than thou' attitude.

"Was it your doing?" instantly asked the commander.

"Well… of course, my lady." answered the demon in disguise.

"Then prepare to be tortured, necromancer. We don't need any suspicious persons around." said she.

"From your hands?" smiled demon in disguise.

"Ha!" laughed the commander. "You are not that kind of a person, to deserve the right to be tortured by me. Be more original in compliments, necromancer. I heard it all: any torture from my hands, death on my hands… Men, you think only about one thing."

"Lady Sylvanas, shouldn't he…" started one of the rangers.

"I'm the only one, who decides what happens here." Raised her voice now identified Sylvanas at one of her followers. She turned back to Malkariss. "So what can you say, necromancer?"

"Sylvanas…" he looked at the figure of one of the greatest champions of Azeroth. "What a rare beauty. Truly, even if you will be killed and risen as undead you will be as sexy as beautiful as ever."

Elegent brows of Sylvanas slowly moved up. "That was… very original and unusual compliment. So let me return the courtesy: I will not torture you, but you will tell me, who you are."

"I'm necromancer, who still remembers where his roots are." Answered he. "And these undead…" he move his hand, as if chasing away the fly. 'Moved to the elven villages nearby."

"Why did you help us, necromancer? Who do you serve?" asked Sylvanas gripping her bow.

"Well, I'm elf, aren't I? And who I serve? It has been more than ten thousand years, since I swore my allegiance to the Burning Legion."

"You serve the demons?" raised her brow ranger-general. "Wait a minute, did you just mentioned that you lived in the ancient empire?"

"Ah! Beautiful maiden knows the history of her kind? Good and here I thought that all of the younger once had forgotten what happened back then."

Sylvanas narrowed her eyes. "So you were the one, who took my people from their villages? What are you doing to them, turning them in slaves for your masters?!"

"I'm saving them, Lady Sylvanas, Quel'Thalas will soon fall and nothing will change this." Said he. "Elves need to go away."

"Away? Where?! This is our lands! Our Home!" grimly said Sylvanas. "Even if I will believe you, where should we go?" asked she.

"And where went the Horde and a lot of humans?"

"This is no answer."

"But you will not have another. I'm sorry, lady Sylvanas, I believe your words, but if you don't want to help in relocating of our kind and want to continue your personal war…"

"This is the war of Quel'Thalas with the undead!" roared she and those of her rangers, who still didn't hide away after the first outburst quickly disappeared. "Don't forget yourself, traitor."

"Only before the loss of the First Gates. Try to not take offence, Lady Sylanas, you managed to hold against the numerous enemy for so long…"

"Save your sweet words for someone else, I had lost and I now it."

"You are not a general of the army of Quel'Thalas anymore. After the fall of the First Gates you were demoted. Now you command rangers, volunteers in other words. Your king is making one mistake after another."

"Don't you dare…"

"Why? He isn't Azshara, he isn't even the betrayer Malfurion! I can't understand how the genes of the Dath'Remar regressed so much." Malkariss shook his head, with his hand on his forehead, trying to pose as the all-knowing sage. Unfortunately, Malkariss had never met Dath'Remar, but he personally met Illidan, Xavius and Tyrend, while she was kept prisoner. "So about my proposition, if you will continue your little personal war, then don't even think that you will just die, you will be risen as undead and Ner'Zul will find out about my plans."

"And what if I, by any chance will he captured by the undead, while I'm helping you?" asked she.

"Then I will do anything in my power to save you, Lady Sylvanas, such persons like you shouldn't just be used for one-time strategy. And more than that, you are truly beautiful."

Sylvanas looked away. "Well I still can't follow you. I gave my oath to serve the Quel'Thalas."

"You are a child of your time, and I'm of mine, what is the matter of what kind of name our country bares?"

But Sylvanas didn't listen, she didn't care about the future nor the past, in her present there was only war and she will follow her path till the end.

"It is really hard for me to understand you." sadly said she. "You helped us greatly, but I cannot let you to continue taking my kin somewhere away."

"You prefer them?" pointed he at the piles of the dead bodies.

"Beaing a slave to demons is better?" parried she.

"Life will give us chances, Lady Sylvanas, but only until we are alive." Said he.

She was silent.

"It is not too late to follow me." Said he.

"She moved her head with sadness noticeable in her eyes. Naruto took her hand and kissed it. Sylvanas nodded and went away, slowly her rangers followed her. He looked at her back, covered by her cloak and thought about one certain death knight.

Those two were so similar, both stubborn, both made their steps towards their fates, both were blonde… In future of Sylvanas there will be the loss of Quel'Thalas, death and future resurrection as Queen of Banshee, war with the Dread Lords, and constant war for the place under the sun for her kin.

But this time, she will not be alone on her path.

Malkariss will see to it.

His new kingdom, reborn from the ashes of old one, will greet its greatest hero, when she will return home.

 **Meanwhile in Naruto's world**.

It has been so many years since she was trapped here, in complete darkness, with no kind of way to escape her tight cage. Sometimes she cursed herself for being born as demon, or for her stupidity, she didn't know anymore.

Once she was a shivarra, a battle priestess, who alongside her sisters fought in countless battles in glory of the Dark Titan, but then she was betrayed by one of her own. She became too closely interested in one young nathrezim, Malkariss, back then she didn't know about his powers or abilities or why his other brothers were a bit too careful around him.

She was happy and she didn't care. In Malkariss she had found something rare, something that she still didn't quite understand. But happiness tends to dull sense of rationality. She had rivals, she wasn't the only one, who desired some sort of relationship with Malkariss.

Sometime later her rival decided to assassinate her but superior martial arts were still superior martial arts.

Her rival even bleeding to death managed to give her a lot of problems, she sent her to some faraway world and here she was sealed away for Sargeras knows how long time.

But suddenly she heard the loud cracking sound. Bright rift appeared. Walls of her prison slowly fell and in column of green energy she appeared in material world. She found herself in the inner rooms of some kind of temple.

In front of her, paralyzed from fear was young girl, with indigo hair and silver eyes.

"Who are you, mortal?" asked she.

"Hi… Hinata." Answered young girl.

"Well… Hinata. Since you had freed me, involuntary though, I will try to help you, ask what you want. Just don't beg for the global peace, even the Dark Titan himself will not be able to do so."

"I want to be strong. I want to manage to find the one, who I love." answered she.

She smiled, remembering a bit of her story.

"Okay, young one, I will help you and you will help me. Call me Taliossa, my little apprentice."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or Warcraft, or any other game or manga, which I used while writing this...unfortunately.

Note: illustration for the fanfiction is a commission made for me by the great Osmar-Shotgan (seriously, he is superb), as is the one on the Demon Unleashed, all rights reserved.

 **Dread Lord.**

 **Chapter IV.**

 **Zul'Aman. Sometime later.**

"Lord Malkariss! Lord Malkariss!" seeing Daliar running to him like this, screaming his name and calling him 'lord' with his name added… was certainly worth investigating.

So Malkariss stopped to hear whatever elf wanted to ask or tell.

"Lord Malkariss… I heard that you stopped the evacuation of the elves?" asked he.

"Yes…" said Malkariss. "Right now there is no need for further action. Arthas continues his onslaught and removing them will be dangerous now, we will do it later, when he will pass the Second Gates."

"I know this, my Lord! But those, who live in Quel'Thalas' forests, will die till the last elf!"

"What do you mean?" asked Malkariss, narrowing his brows.

"Second Gates can be opened only by the Three Moon key. This key is separated into three parts and these parts are kept in the three fortresses: one is near the Gates, another one is located in the West Quel'Thalas and the last one is on the East."

"Wait a minute, I think that I saw one of these fortresses." Malkariss, in his thoughts, returned to the moment, when during his 'rescue elves' missions, he suddenly found himself near vey mighty fortress, there was no strategical meaning in building the fortress so deep in the forests especially so big one, but nonetheless, since all nearby elves had hidden inside he had no chance in acquiring them for his army. "Hold in, you are telling me that to get to the Silvermoon, Arthas needs to put the entire Quel'Thalas to fire and sword?!"

"Yes." silently said the village head.

"Okay…" said the young nathrezim. "I will live the foolishness and future guilt to the heartless bastards, who created such defense plans. But do you want from me? I'm too far away from them, we cannot help them, Daliar."

"There… is a way."

Naruto raised his brow.

"A system of portals, that can be used to quickly get from the other side to another." Said Daliar.

"And you didn't want to tell me because you didn't trust me? Very smart of you." Praised him demon.

"My Lord…" started Daliar, but Naruto stopped him, raising his clawed hand.

"You did the right thing, Da;iar, we not even one country yet, I'm not even talking about one nation. Ohh… don't pout, I know how you elves hate the Amani, but here there atre no trolls or elves, just loyal subjects of Lord Malkariss, citizens of his future kingdom. Do you know, how it is called when several different nations unite under one banner of one true leader?"

"Well… Alliance… or the Horde?" unsurely answered Daliar.

"Empire." Gave him his heavy answer the Dread Lord. "What you named are coalitions. That's what we are, right now. And I really don't like this. We need to change the way of life. Coalitions often lose, ninety per cents of such defeats happens because of lack of trust."

"Alliance is successfully resisting." Answered elf.

"Alliance resists successfully, only when it comes to the Horde." Cut him short Malkariss. "The Horde is also a coalition. If Zul'Jin didn't take his trolls away, because of the Quel'Thalas and Gul'Dan didn't run with his warlocks alongside all ogres, forcing Orgrimm to send for his head two more orchish clans right from the Lordaeron's capital, then the Horde would have been victorious in the last war. Scourge on the other hand, answers only to one man. With only slight whim he can stop all the fighting in his army. So don't even hope that part of his forces, by some miracle will go somewhere without his command. It will not happen."

But when in Azeroth will start to wage war the coalition of the Scourge, Warsong and Legion, demons will lose, mainly because of the death of Mannoroth and betrayal of Ner'zhul. But telling this to Daliar was too risky, how can he believe someone, who is going to betray his masters and his kin?

"Creating an Empire isn't an easy task, Daliar. But even more harder, is to protect it from crumbling under its own weight." Continued he his lecture. "All that we need is a leader and idea. Legion has leaders. And also an idea, very common for every empire – conquer everything within their sight."

"And what about us?" asked a bit confused elf.

"Idea... I still haven't decided what shall it be. At first we must built our empire and the leader alone for this will be enough. And idea… I will think about it later, Daliar, something great, important… maybe even eternal. An unreachable ideal that will inspire the next generations to try and reach it. Anyway, we have been talking about this for far too long… we still have a lot to do."

And both elf and demon returned to their matters, trying to settle everything needed in time that was once again shortened.

 **Several minutes later. In the personal chambers of Sharak'Jin**.

"You have a very unusual habit of starting this 'meetings' in my cabinet." Greeted them an archlich.

"Well in my chambers there is only a bed, and none of you is a sexy succubus with a pair of large breasts, so I would have thought about the need of having the 'meeting' there." answered the nathrezim.

Metallic laughter that he sent through their mind link was his answer. Sharak'jin, unlike other beings hid his true feelings well.

"What is your command, my Master?" asked he instead.

They sat across the table and with a nod from Malkariss, elf told the general about the coming problem.

"This is dangerous." Answered Sharak'Jin. "Chances for success are nearly zero."

"But something like this must be dealt with." Answered nathrezim. "At least tell me what stops us from reaching this goal."

"As you wish, my lord." And with his metal and cold voice, he started to voice out the problems. "First of all, the lack of time, our stable problem, to put it simple we must get out all west of Quel'Thalas in one go. Secondly, the portal system. Hard to find, hard to secure, hard to control. It must be protected by the best."

This words weren't a question but a statement, but Daliar still nodded.

"Thirdly…" continued the archlich. "We cannot threaten so many people. We will be forced to use diplomacy. Fourthly, as our scout groups report, Arthas will take the central citadel soon enough, thus he will send the large groups of his army, to deal with the west and east ones. And if on the west, before the sharp fangs of Undead the elves will become more… persuaded to follow you, then on the east, the second group will find the empty villages and the road. They will start to ask questions. And the first suspects will be us."

"And we may not manage to cover all our tracks in time…" resting his head in his claws, Naruto went deep into his thoughts.

"We can hide the road, if we will grow up some forests there." said Sharak'Jin. "There are many ways to deal with it, but you asked for problems and I gave you them."

"And in my shoes, you wouldn't try such a risky move. Well, I have a plan, but salvation of the elves, must be taken by the hands of the elves. Isn't it Daliar?"

"Lord Malkariss." Raised he his head. "I will do anything to save my people."

"First of all, I need volunteers, a lot of volunteers. Not just you alone, at least three hundred of you. If you will manage to get me the exact number… I swear that I will try to save all, who I can on the west."

"There will be more than that, Lord Malkariss." Passionately stated the elf. "I think that I will manage to persuade a lot of my brothers and sisters to help their kin."

"Good." said nathrezim. "Now, listen up. To stop Arthas from advancing we will need something. Or rather, the lack of that 'something' in Arthas' army. Provision. When he will gather his army that he has sent in different corners of Quel'Thalas to feed upon the elves, he will need a lot of it. Since his army that has nearly destroyed everything around there, provision will be sent from the Lordaeron. With caravans and security forces, of course. They will be just for a vision, but the only chance to stop the caravan we will have when they will be near the First Gate. On the territory Quel'Thalas itself it will be impossible, in my variant we can even take the provision for our own use. All these must be done by the elves. And you, Daliar, shall lead them."

Elf was a bit shocked by such an honor, but still, his fist hit his chest, in old warrior's salute.

"I will do it, my Lord."

That was the first time when Daliar truly called him 'my Lord' meaning it. Nathrezim smiled, sensing it.

"Moreover, for this plan to be successful, you will need to perform one little act: the siege of our old base."

"Why?" asked Sharak'Jin.

"Because your master met Lady Sylvanas, in very… mysterious way. He presented himself as ancient elf necromancer, who, for ten thousand years serves the Burning Legion." Answered nathrezim. "That's how I will save the remaining elves, when Scourge will capture Sylvanas, kill and rise her as another general of the growing undead army, they will receive a very interesting information. But at first this information will be received by us, because our old base will be siege by the elves, with the aid of undead."

"We will need a lot of corpses." Said Sharak'Jin "For such an act an entire graveyard must be sacrificed."

"And destroy our base till the foundation. When someone else will see the remains of the mighty fortifications, they will not think that we destroyed them ourselves."

"This is truly a foolish thing." Said the archlich. "But they might buy it. Every strange thing can be blamed on unknown High Elf necromancer."

"There is one more thing." Said young demon. "While we are planning this operation Arthas can start his attack even without provision. Idiots are such idiots, after all. If something like this happens, you, Sharak'Jin, will order our ghouls to cut some trees and build barricades on his path, so he wouldn't have blocked my path. You can even set then on fire."

"It will be easier to set the entire forest on fire." Answered archlich.

"Yes, you are right." Answered Malkariss. "Sometimes I make troubles where I shouldn't."

"Not sometimes. Always." Corrected him archlich.

Daliar expected the immediate punishment, but instead the demon burst into laughing, accompanied by the metallic laughter of Sharak'Jin.

"Sharak'Jin is a member of our governing body, Daliar. He has the rights to do things that others aren't." seeing the surprised face of the elf told Malkariss.

"And how many people are there in your… 'governing body'?" asked the shocked elf.

"Just we two, if you will manage you too will become the part of it. Elves must earn their rites to set a course of our slowly created kingdom, now go tell your brethren what awaits them, we have not much time left."

Elf nodded his head and left.

He left, but the lich stayed.

"Any more questions, Sharak'Jin?" asked the demon.

Lich was silent for a minute.

"I'm not a troll anymore, Malkariss, nor am I also human, you are too trusting Daliar and other elves. Tell me, do you as elves themselves, see them as supreme race?" asked he.

Demon smiled in response.

"I'm not racist, Sharak'Jin. I hate everyone equally. But I also believe that they are sapient race, that have a great advantage over the other races: their magic. They are also very civilized race with nearly genetic sense of patriotism. They follow duty. If I will suit their tastes as rurel they will follow me. And trolls follow only the strongest. See the difference?"

"The strongest, at least at the moment for them is you." Said Sharak'Jin. "I'm starting to understand. But about that empire of yours… where shall you place trolls? They… differ abit from a proper empire citizen. At least from the one we humans and elves are used to."

"In my kingdom there will be place for everyone." Answered young nathrezim "We will figure something out. At first we must built it. Most fanatical trolls were killed by us and must fanatical elves will be slayed by the Arthas. We will manage Sharak'Jin."

 **Several hours later**.

Quel'Thalas was burning. Sharak'Jin' with the aid of some other liches managed to curse the portion of the forest, leaving only the dry husks of trees behind. All that was needed later was just a simple spark. Soon the fire took over the central parts of the forest and moving around the territories of Quel'Thalas became really dangerous.

But the sea of fire that was roaming to the south-west from the demon and his little squad of volunteers was performing a really great task, it protected him from the forces of the Death Knight, who after finding out about the Moon Key, started his attack, not waiting for the provision or reinforcements.

Central fortress fell just in four hours and all plans, counteractions and tactics that young nathrezim thought about, weren't ready. Well. It was prepared, but not in the way nathrezim preferred. It meant that he was forced to deal with other, more dangerous problems and the squad members were picked by Daliar and his lieutenants and not controlled by him.

The 'act' on the base also was given to his other commanding officer – Sharak'Jin. Since he was also preoccupied, he couldn't use his mental powers to boost their activity or look over, to if there were any mistakes. Sometimes he hated the lack of mental mages.

Anyway, while he prepared to the travel to the West Quel'Thalas, only one thing warmed the soul of young demon: nearly all territory of Zul'Aman was under his complete control, so attack from the trolls was nearly impossible.

"How long to the gates, Lionas?" asked the nathrezim, already in his disguise.

"Not too long, demon." Answered the old-looking elf with venom in his voice. He was one of those elves, who joined forces with Malkariss to save their families. And he hated Malkariss for being demon and necromancer, and himself for being too weak to fight against the odds.

"Lionas, when we will be near your kin from the west, please, do not call me demon." Said Malkariss, ignoring his rude behavior.

"And pry to tell me, how shall I call you, oh Wise and Great Master?" mockingly asked the old elf.

Malkariss started to think. Among the elves there will be those, who will not follow him and like later Sylvanas will fell into the hands of the undead and later, their necromancers, therefore, using his own name will not be possible. And even if they… by some miracle will manage to run away from the Scourge, they will gather under banners of Kael'Thas, and that little pedo-prince will certainly try to start 'a war for freedom'.

"Call me Waiting One." Answered he.

Malkariss looked over his small squad. Each member new the forests in these areas of Quel'Thalas like his or her own five fingers. With thoughts about women, demon looked them over, even dressed in the black robes of the dead necromancers, elven women were still sexy and elegant.

With a sigh he remembered the times, when he 'worked' in the palace of Kil'Jaeden. When he basically was a "Taster of the Harem" and always spent a day at least with two succubus. Young, Naruto, however was greatly missing the attention of the opposite gender and his curse wasn't giving him any popularity, but fusion with powerful demon created a new being, not bound by the faults of the two that created him.

Of course, he really thirsted a bit of time with at least one of those beautiful maidens, but there was one really big 'no', and it wasn't in his appearance, or elven maids tastes, he can shapeshift and they can be really 'flexible' in what they want.

No. It was banal lack of time.

He barely managed to take care of everything that mattered and that counting the fact that nathrezim needs the sleep only for meditation and mana gathering. Changing the view on the world is something that nathrezim are really good at.

For example, take Jaina Proudmoore. Young girl, before the war and unspeakable authority after. And how will her view upon the world change after the meeting with Thrall and the war in Ashenvale… Oh… he will make sure that her people will have the only trusty allies in face of the Horde, certainly not in the Night Elves!

And about Night Elves… With thoughts about an entire race of sexually hungry females, whose male counterparts are kept in the Emerald Dream, came another thought… Why the heck Tyrande and Maive have such subtile right hand maidens as Shandriss and Naisha, was the fact their men spent all the time in slumber a reason, or a consequence? Or maybe there was something much more personal Maive's desire to find and shackled Illidan?

"Behind the next turn is our stop." Said the Lionas, returning Naruto from his dream lands. He shook his head, throwing away any thoughts about female, elves, trolls, orcs… and of course about succubi…

With unimaginable effort he calmed himself down.

Meanwhile, he also noticed that the guard of the portal wasn't really glad to see them. Either Sylvanas managed to somehow warn her brethren, or the robes of necromancers were a dead giveaway… He was forced to took over their minds, which didn't raise his popularity among his elves.

"Is there some kind of reinforcements nearby?" asked the demon.

"No, my Lord." Said the female elf from the portal guard in nearly singing tone, looking at nathrezim with love-filled eyes, causing Lionas to grit his teeth so much that Naruto started to fear that they will break under the pressure.

"Stay here, continue to keep your duty like nothing has happened." Said Malkariss. He entered the portal and the magic teleported them to the central part of the Quel'Thalas. Once again casting the _'Mind Control'_ he quickly led his elves away from the portal, when suddenly Lionas stopped in his tracks.

"What happened, Lionas?" worriedly asked nathrezim, but second later he understood himself. In his eyes everything was alright, there was no sticks with skulls, disembodied and rotten bodies, so everything… Ah! He finally understood.

It was normal from his, demonical point of view, for the elves, who even seeing a lot in Zul'Aman, weren't prepared to face the consequences of the undead invasion. Since on his territory lived a lot of alive subjects, Sharak'Jin, under orders of his master, rebuild the Zul'Aman slowly, somewhere were even kept small oak-woods, where elves spent a lot of time (mainly children and their mothers), here on the other thought…

Broken, dry, husks of the trees, burned down earth, swarms of the flies… Scourge was there and only the special magical barrier that hid the gates, didn't let the undead find the teleport. Hell, even the nathrezim himself, barely managed to locate the dome of magic energy.

"Let's go, Lionas, we must save those, who are still can be saved." Said the young demon, placing his hand on the shoulder of the old elf. He brushed it away and nearly run forward, while other elves followed him. Women nearly cried when they passed the burnt down and cursed parts of the forest.

Four hours later, after another 'talk' with the guards of the portal, they stepped on the lands of the West Quel'Thalas.

Here, nathrezim took over the fourth lieutenant, who commanded the protection from this side of the portal. To his surprise it was a male one, a real rarity, because most of the rangers, who were protecting these portals were female and he was in full-body armor.

Looks like he had finally met the regular army of the Quel'Thalas.

"Anything new around, commander?" asked the demon.

"Undead are close, my lord." Lifelessly answered captain. He was tired, physically and morally, so he cannot follow the discipline and widely, very unprofessionally, yawned. "They will be there soon. Just ten miles away from the camp, walking destroying everything in their path."

"Camp?" asked Lionas. "What do you mean by camp? I don't remember…"

"Refugees." Answered commander. "They are in the large camp near the fortress."

"Why not in the fortress itself?" asked the demon.

"Why not in the fortress itself?" asked nathrezim. "It would have been much safer."

"I do not know, my lord. Commandant of the fortress is taking soldiers from everywhere, from every secret location. Maybe there will be no one to take our shift from us."

"It is as he speaks." Said Lionas. "Near the portals is minimal number of the guards."

"Interesting, and pry to tell me, how will he save the normal citizens?"

"I do not know, my lord. But he is very unpleased with the refugees."

"Okay… Try to hold on at least half of the day, then another shift will take your place."

They left the guards and went to the north-west, led by one of the female elves.

Soon the sunlight of the rising sun lightened the nearby areas and they saw that even if the Undead took the central keep and the First Gates, the west part of the Quel'Thalas was untouched by the corruption of the Scourge. But something clearly was wrong. The birds weren't singing and dead silence filled the air.

But soon, when they reached the river, they saw a truly horrifying sight: the north shore where they stood was covered by the mist, giving the scenery a bit mystical view. But the other side was completely without trees and the ground was black and seemed to be rotting, filling the air with the poisonous gas. Everywhere they saw ziggurats, which spires, like the opened maws of the ancient horrifying beasts, were rising into the sky.

"I must admit, demon." Said Lionas, gulping, after he had seen the what was awaiting his country. "It's hard to live with you…"

"But at least it is possible." Finished his sentence young nathrezim, because old elf failed to find the words. "Let's us go, it's time to save our people."

They reached the fortress at noon. Camp of the refugees looked like some orc settlements: different kinds tents many carts and wagons, all that was missing were spires and bright flags. Certainly nod the beautiful houses he saw before that.

There were no guards, therefore his group easily passed the melancholic elves and went in the direction of the center. They saw the robes of the necromancers, but still they were far too crushed to do anything. Closer to the center they got, more active the elves became. These elves already looked with hate-filled eyes.

But they also did nothing. In their minds the group must have used the disguise to get away from the necromancers.

In the center of the camp was the large wooden stand, where stood the High Elf in nearly glowing, full-body armor. Using his elbows, Naruto managed to get to the first lines.

"I cannot let you go inside the fortress." He finally managed to hear the words of the warrior. "Provision that we have will feed us only for several weeks, if of course I will let you inside the fortress and what's next? Slice apart and eat the bodies of our dead comrades like the undead?"

"But still Lor'Giran, you are a general, do something!" screamed someone in the crowd.

"Yes! Do something!" instantly screamed the crowd.

"I have a mission I must proceed with." Answered Lor'Giran.

"You have only one mission: protect the Quel'Thalas!" this one scream of the nathrezim was quickly supported by the crowd.

"Yes!" screamed them. "We are the Quel'Thalas! General, what is with you?"

"Yes, general, you must protect us!"

"I have my orders and I will follow them, I will let inside only the warriors!" firmly said he. "I have my orders!"

"And who might have given you such an order?"

"Orders of the king must be followed without a question!" barked the general.

"General, please understand, the undead will kill us all!"

"Yes, Aren't you supposed to care about your people?"

Elves asked, begged, demanded and cursed, but the general remained firm. Nathrezim waited a bit, while the crowd was completely ready and finally once again opened his mouth.

"Don't worry, Lor'Giran, if the undead will eat us they will eat you too, or do you believe that your 'orders', or maybe high walls of your citadel will help you?" sarcastically said he.

"Someone of you dared to call me a coward?" in fury he unsheathed his sword.

"Against your own kin? That's how you are protecting the Quel'Thalas? Hiding behind the walls of your fortress cowering in fear before the undead and using the citizens as meat shields?"

Lor'Giran narrowed his eyes and looked over the crowd, he managed to find out the source of the crowd's unrise, one certain nathrezim in disguise.

"You! Get over here!" sword in his hand was shaking and the general himself was pale from fury. "Get over here, and if you dare, tell this to my face!"

Naruto easily jumped on the wooden stand and looked in the eyes of the general.

"What shall I repeat to you, Lor'Giran? That you are too much of a coward to take the right decision? That you blindly follow the foolish king, who is too far away from the frontlines, to understand the situation on them? That you have already, in your mind, sacrificed the civilian populace? Chose, general, I will tell you these as much as you wish."

"Take your sword…" hissed Lor'Giran and finally managed to clearly see the one, who stood before him. "You are a necromancer?!"

Crowd instantly became silent, too crushed by the destruction of their ideals, they didn't know what to do, save the necromancer from the general, or rip him asunder right here and know.

"Of course I am a necromancer, Lor'Giran, but compared to you, I'm nearly paladin of Light. After all, there is no blood of the elves on my hands."

Lor'Giran raised his sword, preparing to cut the squirt open, from the shoulder to the belt, an act for a public, stabbing strike from his position was much more… useful and logical, he simply stood was in such position.

Fighting in original body was much easier for nathrezim, large height, wings, claws and tail were of their most known trump cards. However, nathrezim were also known in their creativity in battle and even in the changed forms, their powers, speed of reaction and mainly, magical might, still far exceeded the power of the normal mortals.

The last thing young demon used in this particular cause.

Mental attack, easily disorientated the general, but forcing him on his knees, wasn't in the plans of the demon, instead he just slowed his moves and stopped general's reactions to his counterattacks.

He let the sword cut the air as he moved to the right, grabbed elf's hand and bended it. Sword, that fell from the weakened arm of the general stabbed into the space between the wooden bars. Then he grabbed the warrior's neck with his right arm, raised him into the air and threw him into the wooden floor.

Crowd was impressed by such quick fell of the general, and was it not for the reputation of not really good magician, they would have instantly followed young demon. However, the one, who was supposed to protect them, denied them protection, moreover he attacked the armless person first and was easily defeated. Shocked were even his bodyguards.

"You will take him away later." Said he to Lor'Giran's soldiers, said the young demon, nodding at the large hole in the floor, made by the fallen general, in full-body armor his weight was really impressive, so several wooden bars, didn't manage to hold him and broke.

These words get the guards from their prostration, but the moment they made a move in the way of the necromancer, the crowd started to murmur and too fearful to repeat the fate of Lor'Giran, the soldiers return to their positions.

"General Lor'Giran couldn't, or rather didn't want to, help his own people." Said the nathrezim with his voice enforced by the magic. "Let it be the stain on his honor, I will not persuade you to start the siege of the fortress, it will just cause the useless civil war among us."

"Then what do you want, necromancer?" heard he the scream from the crowd. It slowly grew in numbers, looks like act on the stage was much more interesting to them then he thought before.

"Get you out of this trap!"

Hundreds of questions filled the air, but with rise of his hand he stopped them all.

"Living call me the Waiting One, I remember the rise of the elves and the fall of our Empire, I saw what you only remember from your legends and fairy tales, it is time for you and all our kind to remember our past! Only one power can save us from the Scourge, it is the Burning Legion! Demons in another word! Stop and listen to the end! Quel'Thalas is doomed. Your king has forsaken you. His general doesn't care about you. Second Gates are sieged by the army of the undead and you will not manage to get past them, nor can you hide from them. Elves need new leaders, who can protect you from the coming threat. And I can and will protect you!"

After these words crowd exploded in shouts. No matter how civilized they were, crowd is always crowd. Lionas and other quickly understood what may happen and one by one left the crowd to stand behind him.

Malkariss wasn't so powerful demon as Archmonde, his cannot destroy the cities, just by raising of his hands. But he certainly could give them serval very painful moment with his abilities in mental magic.

Then he once again amplified his voice with magic and under the laughter of his trickster side get from the Naruto, he said:

"Behead me? Kill me? Well looks like all of you wish to die, so your dear king can still drink his high class wine somewhere in his capital and Lor'Giran still can feed his soldiers? Then, why none of you is going to take a sword and protect Quel'Thalas among the regular army and rangers? I will tell you why, because you don't believe, you lack faith. Faith that your death will have a meaning, that it will save at least somebody, that your family, or your neighbors' family will return alive because of that… You know that you have the army and the king to protect you. But you have no faith in your king and no faith in your victory.

Yes, I'm certainly not a hero, or at least not a hero you are used to, but I give you a chance to save yourselves, if you think that you are the only risking ones, then I remind you that if I will get in the hands of the Scourge, my afterlife will be much, much worse than yours.

Of course, I ask you to swore allegiance to the Burning Legion, but if you think that after that you will receive a personal demon-jailor, then you are greatly mistaken. Legion is a conglomeration of the races. You will just become one of them.

This is your choice, to save yourself, your relatives and your friends or after foolish death kill them as some kind of undead.

You had heard me elves. You had also heard the general, and if you stay here for two more days, you will hear the fallen prince also. So I wish you luck. You will need it. Those, who wish to save themselves, I and my followers leave in twenty-four hours."

He jumped from the stand walked away followed by the elves in black robes.

"They haven't agreed to follow." Said Lionas.

"TOGETHER, Lionas. "They haven't agreed to follow together."

 **AN: Here it is another chapter, wanted to post her in the day of the Legion's release, but the work was really hard in recent days, so my tribute to the Legion was posted to day. For those who asked: illustration for this fanfiction is a commission made for me by the awesome Osmar-Shotgun, check his page on deviantart.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or Warcraft, or any other game or manga, which I used while writing this...unfortunately.

Note: illustration for the fanfiction is a commission made for me by the great Osmar-Shotgan (seriously, he is superb), as is the one on the Demon Unleashed, all rights reserved.

 **Dread Lord.**

 **Chapter V.**

While Naruto, hiding in shadows, gathered his followers, while Tichondrius prepared the return of his demonic lord and Anetheron licked the asses of their masters, Mephistroth, the third in the hierarchy of the nathrezim was also preoccupied with his plans.

He knew, that with his current position, he will achieve the less of all his brothers and Malkariss, who was always breathing in his neck, just because he existed, may now have enough ambition to push him away from his place.

He needed something to secure his place… or maybe something that will give him the edge against each one of his brothers. Therefore, all his resources were focused on the search for one certain artifact: The Scepeter of Sargeras.

It was hard.

No. it was INSANELY hard, but you should never argue with determined and stubborn demon. He started his search from the worlds that were connected to the Azeroth, where it was last used and lost in the dimensional gate. Finally, in histories of one of the world, connected to the Azeroth, he had found something similar.

Staff of the Sage, lost during the past ages and followed cataclysms, was used to defeat and seal some kind of demon. Maybe if he, Mephistroth, will find the Scepeter, he can also release this demon and gain a new ally.

Thinking like this, demon made a first step in the new world.

Sometime later, covered by illusion and spell of invisibility, Mephistroth looked over the first group of sentient creatures that he had found here.

Humans.

It's always these damned humans!

Problematic, good-for-nothing, not-knowing-when-to-die, bunch of fucking humans! Yet also greedy… by their looks very blood thirsty… really easy to corrupt with promises of power… Nearly no challenge to Dread Lord of his level.

It was so easy that he was nearly ashamed of doing something like this. All he was doing was just whispering some words of doubt into their ears, while they were counting and sharing the trophies from the last raid.

Digging through the thoughts of the screaming survivors, Mephistroth searched for the information about this world.

And he smiled at what he had found.

World of super-killers.

World where assassins, spies and other sort of shady people ruled supreme. World where honor meant nothing, world forgotten by the Light, ready for taking by the Legion… it was a heaven for all Nathrezim. At first Mephistroth needed somewhere to hide, even better, he needed a body to inhabit and act through.

To his surprise, he was quickly rewarded with the information about the person, who suited his tastes. Mad scientists, called Orochimaru was the perfect vessel for a Nathrezim, as far as he can tell he will sacrifice anything in his search for immortality.

Mephistroth scratched his chin, maybe possessing someone as deranged as him will not do him any good. However, he can surely manipulate him. He was known for possessing the notorious Kusanagi blade. If this sword will start to speak… he will understand that he was deceived, when it will be too late to stop, like Ner'Zul once.

And if he will try to bite the hand that was feeding him… well, rumours say, that like Ner'Zul, he has the apprentice…

 **Rice Country. Village of Hidden Sound**.

Orochimaru cannot sleep this night. It wasn't the ghosts of the dead enemies and countless innocent lives that he ended during his search for immortality and service as Konoha-nin, no. Having a pocket dimension inside his body, where he usually stored the Kusanagi, was a bit… problematic.

Storing an artifact of such caliber and abilities as Kusanagi in said dimension… Let's just say, that if Orochimaru will not leave the blade outside of the body from time to time, he will rise, one day, with a serious cause of stomach ache.

And that was what Nathrezim decided to use. He, in form of black mist get inside the hideout of the rogue sanin and possessed the blade. So when Orochimaru once again entered the vault, where he kept the sword, trying to ease his worry, that one of his followers will try to steal and kill him with it, he was surprised to see that his sword was covered by green runes, that glowed with eerie green light.

"What the…?" asked Orochimaru, too surprised to hold his shock.

" _Orochi... maru.."_ silent whisper, feeble as wind reached the ear of Snake Sanin.

" _What?"_ asked he, looking around, trying to find the source of the voice.

" _Orochimaru."_ Whisper was clearer this time and Orochimaru turned to its direction. His eyes found the sword.

And runes on it glowed twice as powerful as before.

He slowly walked to the blade and stretched his arm. For a brief moment, when he touched the sword, emerald flames consumed him. For a brief moment he felt pain.

Then came unimaginable sense of power.

" _Orochimaru, the Snake Sanin. Embrace the Fel. See the true path to immortality that you wish so much."_ The voice that whispered to his ears, was now booming as thunder, glowing green runes slowly started to cover sanin's body. Nails on his hands turned into claws, he felt how his fangs sharpened and elongated and small horns appeared on his forehead.

"Yes… yes, my lord. Now I see. For the Burning Legion and for you, lord Mephistroth, I, Orochimaru, shall unite this world, to spread the power of Fel and join our benefactors on the battlefields of Burning Crusade!"

Mad laughter of the sanin filled the corridors of his hideout, but nobody reacted to this, something like this was normal in the lair of deranged, mad scientist.

 **Azeroth. Quel'Thalas**.

Naruto looked, how most elves, who he managed to save in the West Quel'thalas went to the last, still holding keep. Human part of him understood these fools. As Daliar and Lionas said, they believed in the best. But he didn't.

He knew what was coming and he also knew that partially hi raid failed because he lacked something that he really needed to win this desperate race with the Scourge, Legion and his brothers.

He needed more loyal and capable followers. He had undead, but they weren't creative enough, Sharak'Jin doesn't count, back then he used special rituals, and power of the combined troll shamans alongside the necromancers, also gave quality alongside quantity.

Elves were great specialists, but they didn't trust him and only because of the Scourge, did they follow him. Without a doubt, most rebellious were already trying to persuade their brethren to get away from his domain.

But they didn't know what he knew.

They didn't know and certainly none of them ever wanted to face the fact the Sunwell can be taken by the forces of Undead. Therefore, he needed to find a way to deal with their Thirst. As soon as possible, so he can always use it.

After they will feel the power of the Thirst.

After they will understand what he did for them.

That's why he was secretly seeking different ingredients, so needed for his plan, that's why he was creating different magical formulas to find a clue. And finally, that's why he was here, now, trying to act like very… unsatisfied nathrezim, before his elder brother.

That's why he played with fire.

"Give me Quel'Thalas." Those words nearly made the elder nathrezim fell from surprise.

"Take it if you wish."

"You know what I mean, I had never let someone stomp on my pride, I wasn't like you… good in this whole 'cloak and dagger' games. Average by our standarts. But it never was anyone, who was better than me in finding a person and punishing him or her. I will continue to follow him or her… until that mage will be in my claws."

For several hours later Tichondrius reminded his brother that he wasn't in good enough position to ask for something like this. For several hours he played on his nerves like on violin. For several hours he belittled him… untile he finally made him the governor of Quel'Thalas.

Also he told him that this secret appointment, secret for Arthas and Ner'Zul and not for the nathrezim will be a lesson for Arthas and warriors of the Scourge, a show of power, from those, who truly held the power over the Scourge.

With wave of his hand Main Nathrezim left his brother, ordering him to deal with the remains of the trolls first.

Sly smile of his younger brother was left unnoticed by Tichondrius.

 **Lordaeron. Remains of the Alliance Forces**.

Garithos was well known for his racism and blatant disrespect of nearly any ally he had. Also was he known, for his belief in human supremacy. When it came down to this, he was able to commit any kind of crime, atrocity or foolishness.

His pride and stupidity knew no limits and moreover he received his position only because of his father's reputation and title and even if he had received the aid from the elves and dwarves, his main goal always remained in preservation of humanity's supremacy and survival.

That's why he and his trusted men were here, covered by the dark cloaks, following the feeble old man, who barely managed to stand, holding his staff.

Standing on the cliff, they looked, how a man dressed in heavy set of armor completely annihilated the large squad of undead warriors, that was also supported by several abominations, and he did it with just his bare hands.

"As I promised, Lord Garithos." Said the old man. "As you can see, the battle capabilities of the my Fel Knight are unquestionable."

Garithos hmed and scratched his chin, collecting his thoughts. This man found him on his own, passed all the guards and asked for a meeting to give him a weapon against Arthas. Kel'Zarach, as he later found, that was his new ally's name was a necromancer, who, like him believed into the ideas of humanity's preservation.

But unlike Garithos, he believed that the Scourge was a great instrument to deal with other races. All of them had some sort of the trump card, compared to humans. Most of all, this old veteran of the First War hated the orcs.

Garithos never asked why this old man was so dead set on destruction of their race and what did they do to receive such special treatment, no he didn't care. All that he needed was his new weapon and by the look of it, he will receive what he wanted.

"you wanted protection for you and your apprentices?" asked Garithos, "Fine, think that you had received it. Just made more like him and this kingdom will be ours once again."

Below the Fel Knight roared, tearing apart the last undead.

 **Zul'Aman. Malkariss' necropolis**.

Looking from a balcony of his flying fortress, Naruto felt a small touch of pride, after all there was a lot of his work in that giant building too. His demonic powers glued these stones together, he was the one, who made the runes. He alongside the brigades of the acolytes enchanted them.

And he had the reason to be proud, this giant fortress was even a bit bigger than Naxxramas, the capital, to the Cult of the Damned's teachings. Even if the rooms for his living subjects as well as the rooms for their families still weren't finished, all magical defensive and other systems were working perfectly and he could finally breathe out, not fearing that the result of countless hours spent on this fortress will go in vain.

Alongside the countless lives of the elves, who may be under the falling mass of the fortress.

He slowly turned and returned to his place in the room. Time was still something that he cannot let himself lose in vain.

"I think that the meeting of the governing body of our building kingdom, can be considered opened. First of all, I managed to officially become the governor of Quel'Thalas. Don't smile Daliar, it will be after Arthas will walk there his Scourge."

Smile on the elf's face turned into sorrowful grimace. There were a lot of elves in the Silvermoon, and he like any other of his brethren, whished for them to survive.

"Don't even ask me to do that." Said Malkariss. "We will be found and eradicated, stripping the elves from their last hopes. Now, to the other matters…"

 **Lordaeron. Unknown location**.

Kel'Zarach looked around the dark cave, that he inhabited. Of course the great amount of furniture and different magical equipment made it nearly impossible to say that he was in one. His hideout was built in the net of abandoned cave system in the Alterac mountains. This temple of the Dead, served his purpose well, but now it was the time, to finally step into the game.

Kel'Zarach still remembered, how it all happened. Back then, when he was young and bared the name of Zacharia Monatin, he was still just a cleric apprentice, when the war came. He remembered how the orcs attacked. First they unleashed the waves of the beasts upon them, then came the undead, rotting corpses of their once comrades and when they were too exhausted to fight, orcs finished the deed.

But when he had found out about the war he was too young and inexperienced. He still hasn't seen or heard anything. He, like many others was taken from the abbey where he studied by the order of high command.

He was given the squad of soldiers and a task to evacuate as many civilians as it was possible. There was a small garrison of knights, who protected the retreating citizens, and while they left to protect the path, he was forced to destroy the gates, wo orcs will be forced to deal with the rubble, to get out of the city.

And there was also the wide trench to pass.

He doomed the knights, but saved the citizens, he understood that it was war and he did the right thing… but he felt how the Light started to slowly diminish in him.

After the war, he left the army. He had married and tried to live the normal life. He had his beautiful Martha and a pair of healthy boys. Life was simple and beautiful.

Then his youngest fell to unknown disease, then his elder one and finally his dear Martha left him, he was once again all alone, roaming aimlessly in the world. He decided to live the rest of his life in solitude, on one of the islands near the shores of Lordaeron.

To his surprise, his seclusion was disturbed by the orcs.

The members of the Laughing Skull and the Twillight Hammer clans fought each other. As he managed to find out, there was some sort of magical artifact, which they were searching for. Scepeter of Sargeras. Orc warlocks told that on this island was the path or the clue to the whereabouts of the legendary weapon, but he was living on this isle for years and the first thing that he had done was searching for any kind of trouble source.

On this isle there was nothing of what they were seeking.

He looked, how the warriors of rival clans eradicated each other and when the leader of the Twilight Hammer remained as the last one standing, he killed him with a fireball into his back. As a trophy he received his staff and seconds later he understood that it was not the usual one that he used to conjure his spells, he felt something alien, ancient and unholy inside the staff.

Something demonic.

Then came the voice. Voice had told him about the powers of the Necro energy. About the art of Necromancy. About the power of Fel. Hence when Kel'Thuzad came to him, seeking him to join his cause he was already studying under much more powerful master. Head of the Cult raised him through the ranks and held him in the high esteem, but Zacharia, after joining the cult, Kel'Zarach, knew perfectly well that he was spying on him.

Necromancer was seeking followers among the acolytes of the Cult and soon, he gathered a lot of them.

Soon he created a branch of the Cult of the Damned, The Cult of the Cursed. He continued to work with Fel and Necro energies, seeking the way to give the power they granted, to humans. But before, he needed a political figure, who will shelter him from the wrath of the living and help him in his research, seeking the same goals as him.

Lord Oswald Garithos was a perfect fit, he easily gave up to his demands, when he saw the power of the Fel Knights. He wanted it for himself, for his army. Kel'Zrach agreed to it, according to their bargain, Garithos will receive the soldiers to become the king and in return Kel'Zarach's base of operations shall be Stratholm.

His acolytes were working, his organization was slowly growing in power and his warriors were ready for battle, he will not lose, not now, when so many things are at stake.

 **Back with Mephistroth and his chosen**.

Power of the unholy, Fel energy slowly filled the bodies of the Sound Five, if before the Curse Marks gave them only temporal increase in power and temporal transformation, then this time, the transformation was permanent and in case of Kimimaro, also cured his body of the disease inside of it.

"Power! Such unstoppable power! I feel like I can crush thousands of enemies in your name, Orochimaru-sama." Said Kimimaru. "If only Juugo was here, to share our triumph."

Even in such state, corrupted by the Fel energies, in moment of the greatest triumph of his Master, he didn't forget about his friend. Kimimaro Kaguya was truly strange person. After all, at one moment he could lament the fate of unfortunate and at the other – mercilessly slaughter the countless enemies in the name of Snake Sanin.

Five of them were chosen to help him with uprising of his army, also he took them to the negotiations with Rasa, the Fourth Kazekage. Said ninja waited for him in the desert, place of their meeting was swarmed by the members of his secret tactical unit.

Before, Orochimaru would have never sensed them, but know, filled with power of Fel, which fed on the life energy itself, he felt his future supper really good. He smiled anticipating the bloodshed, should the negotiations turn the wrong way.

While two leaders discussed the terms of their military alliance, Mephistroth, looking at them from his improvised 'shelter', was bored. He could cloud the minds of the nearby humans, which he did, slowly persuade Orochimaru to do as he ordered, which he did, but still he wanted to act a bit more personally or at least inhabit the body, which he could completely control.

Finally, the two men shook their hands and the first stone of the newly formed alliance was placed.

Meanwhile, far away from the sands of the deserted Wind Country, in the Village hidden in the Leaves, young Hyuuga Hinata trained under the guidance of Taliossa.

Her taijutsu style, combined with the energy arm-like projections, that the demoness taught her to create, from the mix between chakra and Fel. No one knew that she also practiced swordsmanship and her unique style, made by shivarras will without a doubt make many ninjas a run for their money.

Recently, Team Seven had returned from the mission in the Land of Waves. Uchiha returned with even more smug expression, than she remembered. As it turned out, on a mission they captured the apprentice of Zabuza Momochi, a girl named Haku.

Her special abilities in Ice Manipulation made her a desired prize in the eyes of the governor body of any village. Hinata didn't envy the fate of the girl. Situation in the village started to worsen since the day of their graduation… Since Naruto disappeared.

Civillian populace held a large parade in honor of that occasion. Slowly but surely, Civillian Council started the political assault on the Hokage, taking more and more power for themselves. As if some sort of curse polluted the people of Konoha alongside them. The elders of the clans also started to plot with the goals to remade the clans in their image.

To cleanse them of the filth that corrupted it. In Hyuuga clan it was centered on Hinata, however eleven Main Branch members later Elders were forced to stop their campaign against the girl and agree for uneasy truce. They made a look that she didn't exist and she did the same.

In Inuzuka clan everything was decided during one bloody night, Tsume managed to held her position as clan head, but the situation inside and outside was really shake for Inuzukas.

Stoic clan of the Aburame was, with the exception of Nara, the only clan, which didn't succumb to the madness that ruled supreme in the village. Nobody knew what happened in Yamanaka and Akimichi households, but it definitely wasn't nice.

And in these times, without the Bijuu container and on the brink of civil war, they were also forced to held the Chuunin Exams, to not look weak on the world arena. If even a single soul will find out how desperate the Leaf Village truly was and carry it to the ears of the rulers of the neighboring countries... Without a doubt they will "visit" during the following week.

All of them. Alongside their armies.

 **Zul'Aman. Flying necropolis of Malkariss**.

Creating the personal source of magical energy was very problematic task indeed. First of all, you need the proper ingredients, the power, the suitable location… and if you try to create it in the place that is moving, since it is much safer than the stationed source, your problems multiply tenfold.

Creating said source for a race of magic-addicted individuals, when you are a mighty demon, whose magic energy destroys and corrupts everything it touches…

Problems, problems, problems… Always fucking problems.

Naruto had sent the searching parties from Zul'Aman to find some rare magical items, that may help him to filter hi energy. Also he required the water from magic well, which he will mix with the vial from the Sunwell that he stole, when he in disguise of the elf mage helped to create the defenses of the Silvermoon.

He left it under the care of Sharak'Jin and Daliar. He himself, on the other side, will go to Lordaeron. During the recent meteorite shower something fell upon the earth alongside the stones, something reeking of the Fel energy. But it wasn't enough to gain attention of the nathrezim.

No. Even from such a distance he felt how his energy resonated to the energy of whatever, or rather, whomever landed in the former kingdom of men. Many years ago Malkariss had two lovers, Taliossa, the shivarra and Sanegirea, the succubus. Their trio was good, unimaginably good, and so deep was the trust between those three, that they had passed through the ritual that let them know if they were alive and if they were at least in the same world he could sense both of them.

This was at least worth investigating, he desperately needed the allies, who he could trust his back, and their oaths held them together. Moreover, Sanegirea was a superb specialist in espionage and excellent swordsman.

Unlike her sisters, she was also a good tactician. She wasn't much into all 'seduce and kill with dagger' tactics that her sisters usually used, but rater, 'take the sword or rally an army' tactic. The three of them were always a trio of oddballs in the ranks of their brothers and sisters, maybe it was the reason, why they had found such comfort in each other.

Anyway, he needed to check this theory and if it is her… she will help him greatly in the following months. If not… well, he needed to check anyways.

 **Lordaeron. Near the Alterac Mountains**.

Kel'Zarach couldn't believe his luck! Before small pieced of Fel-stone fell to the surface of the Azeroth, but never before were they so big! And moreover it seemed that there was someone imprisoned there. If it was a demon the value of this stone for him, has just increased tenfold. Captured demon's energy can be syphoned out and used to create more Fel Knights.

Truly, he didn't risk in vain.

He made a sign to his followers and using to spells of levitation, they carried away the stone. One by one, they disappeared in the depths of the Alterac Mountains. Kel'Zarach was the last one to do so. But before that, he pushed something on the wall and the stone wall behind him closed the entrance to the cave.

He didn't know that someone else was spying on them. An hour later, when the group had already placed the large fel-stone in secluded part of their vault, a large shadow fell near the entrance to the secret passage, from the shadow rose a large figure and clawed hand pushed the needed section on the wall.

Immediately, the figure went inside the opening way.

Naruto was very surprised. As far as he knew, necromancers had never conducted such experiments. Of course, manipulation with Necro energy and creation of the new breeds of Undead was something that they usually did, but filling mortals with the Fel energy? Creating a unit of special soldiers from them?

This was sounding more and more like a growing rebellion for him. Moreover, from the murmurs of the acolytes, he had found that they wanted to use it only against everyone, who wasn't human. Like all this sacrifice was for preservation of the humanity's supremacy.

He didn't like the sound of this, not even close. As far as he understood, these cultists were more into creating the kingdom sorely for humans, where the main support magic was necromancy. Something that he didn't need near his own, slowly rising kingdom.

Unfortunately, right now he could opnly save the Sanegirea from here, but later… much later he will be forced to deal with them. And he will do so without mercy, like a true Nathrezim, he will exterminate these vermin up to the last one.

Several tortured cultists later he had found where the Fel-stone was. Several more gave him the right directions.

Vault greeted him with death silence in its walls, in every way there was at least one artifact that he will be happy to have in his possession, but right now he more dead-set on saving the captured succubi, moreover, he saw that the artifacts were connected to some strange magic signalization.

Finally, when he reached the center of the vault he saw the large green stone with the figure inside of it. However, glowing lines of the magic circle told him that stepping inside will be more than just dangerous.

"we have been waiting for you… agent of the Legion." Naruto didn't notice from where he appeared. Just a second ago there was an empty space where he stood and a moment later, he appeared, in all his glory. A fucking Fel Knight.

"We knew that Legion will send someone to dig into this case, so we have just placed this thing into the vault and waited till someone will come here. Your Fel energy will feed more of my brethren than this filthy succubuss' behind you." Said the knight unsheathing his sword.

"Oh, aren't we a bit too cocky, knight? Maybe you had bitten more than you can chew." His own blade, appeared in his hand, materializing from the burst of black mist.

He easily blocked the first strike, but he also understood that the knight was holding his true power, without a doubt he was trying to stall for the time and when the other knights arrive, add him to their started collection of the captured demons.

However, Malkariss had another plan, like a giant snake his tail lunged forward, gripping the knight's ankle, with a mighty pull, knight lost his balance and fell upon the earth, his blade, spinning flew into the air. Nathrezim gripped the blade and threw it into the circle destroying the lines and extinguishing magic. He also added the heavy blast of arcane energy that cracked the fel-stone.

"This will not change anything, demon." At this moment the gates of the vault burst open and the group of the Fel Knights entered through them, unsheathing their swords on the way. "You will still be our lab rat, no matter, how successive you were in the duel with me. Brothers! Sisters! Deal with him. But remember, we need him alive… just chop his arms and legs off. This will suffice… I suppose."

At this moment the stone behind them shattered.

 **Sanegirea**.

Her memories were a mess. She slightly remembered the names, the places… some other things…

Then came a word. Succubus. Was it her? Yes, she was. Was it her name? No it wasn't. She was something else, she was… Sanegirea. This name fit her like a glove.

She slowly raised her head, blinking as her vision adapted to the darkness that was in the place. In front of her, surrounded by the smaller figures in the strange armor, with flowing green runes, stood the figure of the giant demon, clad in the purple armor.

Nathrezim.

This word pierced her like a sword, seemingly breaking some sort of a dam in her memories, spies and greatest agents of the Legion, most loyal followers of Sargerass…

Malkariss.

This name also came with the memories about the nathrezims. Name of her friend. She had another one, but her memory of her was really shady… at least right now. She also felt that the energies of that particular nathrezim felt very familiar.

"Malkariss?" asked she.

He turned his head and she didn't manage to hold her expression of surprise. Energy that he emitted was the same, but the face wasn't. It was well known that nathrezims didn't like to change the appearances of their true image. So maybe…

"Sanegirea?" the familiar booming voice, destroyed all kinds of doubt. It was him.

It was Malkariss.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or Warcraft, or any other game or manga, which I used while writing this...unfortunately.

Note: illustration for the fanfiction is a commission made for me by the great Osmar-Shotgan (seriously, he is superb), as is the one on the Demon Unleashed, all rights reserved.

 **Dread Lord.**

 **Chapter VI.**

 **Lordaeron. Alterac Mountains. Secret base of the Cult of the Cursed**.

Naruto blocked the strike of one of the Fel Knights, several others that were directed into his left leg blocked Sanegirea, with the sword, left by the Fel Knight, who guarded the vault.

"Malkariss? Is that really you?" asked she, turning to him. "What happened to you?"

"If I say that it was the plastic surgeon, will you believe me?" asked he, making the right guess about her question.

"I will not ask for a time, of course, if you will tell me the address of that surgeon. Don't take it badly, I liked your appearance before, but the current one just… makes me horny all the time."

"I promise, that I will make it for all the time that we weren't together, but first, we must get out of here!" said he cleaving another knight in half.

"Where? It was one of demons from high command that put me into this stone and I doubt that you have some secluded place, where I can hide for a while." Answered succubus.

"Trust me Sunny, I can surprise, if I wish for it." Answered the nathrezim "Now move your pretty hips, or you will never have sex anymore, because we will be both trapped in the fel-stone!"

Something like this certainly wasn't in the plans of newly released demoness, so she jumped into the air, opened her wings and through her blade in the head of one of the knights, her enemy didn't manage to evade the spinning death and more than foot of good steel pierced his skull.

He fell and next second succubus stood upon him, her sword already in her hand and in the body of another knight.

Seeing that their attempts were futile at best, Knights decided to increase their numbers, by activating the alarm. However, Malkariss prepared to such occasion and when of the Knights touched the magic orb that was used to give a signal, it exploded tearing the knight's arm apart and piercing him with the pieces of the crystal.

"Ha!" smiled Sanigerea, "Looks like you didn't become rusty, while I was flying in that stone in Twisted Neither, looks like you are still as cunning and perceptive as I remember, it will help us here, by the way, where the fuck IS that here? What is the name of this damned world where I landed?"

"Azeroth." Answered nathrezim dealing with the last Fel Knight. "You have landed on the Azeroth."

She turned her face to him. "Seriously? Of all worlds to land, I landed on the fucking Azeroth?! Where the ass of the Great One himself was fucked without lube, and where roughly I must add, by the forces of mortals?"

"Yes, my dear. Moreover, right now another invasion is on the move. Using the army of undead called the Scourge, my brethren turned the Eastern Kingdoms into the ravaged dead lands filled with the undead monsters."

"Great just great." Said Sanigerea. "Not only it is the world that we wanted to conquer, and were defied several times, but we are also in place where everything is set up by your brothers and all around us are hordes of necro-fuckers. Great Just great. By the way, is your brother here?"

"Which one?" asked Malkariss. "Anetheron is practicing in licking od the asses of the higher ups, Mephistroth, well he is doing something far away from the Azeroth, so I cannot find out, Tichodrius is here, commanding this parade in honor of the Burning Legion."

"Great, of all brothers to command here it has to be the Main Nathrezim. And you? Why are you here?" asked she.

"I tried to warn my brothers about the use of undead. Scourge is a powerful weapon, but there is no one to convert after them." Answered he.

"Oh… I don't think that they took it well." Said she.

"Yes, you are now speaking with an official opposition." Said he.

"Oh… Well, it's been a while since I did something rebellious, but since I cannot return to the Legion, I'm up to something wild and free… of course after I receive my portion of the 'wild and free' in your personal quarters." Purred she, smiling and coming closer.

"In my personal quarters there is only really large bed, and you know what, it is still not tested." Smiled he in return.

"But this will be later, right now… How will we get out of here?" asked she.

With a smile, he seemingly out of thin air, got to large robes.

"I hope you didn't lose your skills in shapeshifting?"

In all the commotion and havoc, caused by the destruction of the vault, no one payed attention to a pair of figures, who moved in direction of the exit out of the underground base.

 **Several days later. Zul'Aman. Flying necropolis of Malkariss**.

Meeting with his other lieutenants went rather well. Or rather it was good, that Sharak'Jin always paranoid, didn't kill Sanigerea right on the spot and she didn't seduce Daliar right on the table in the main hall.

Well, no matter how good went the operation with Sanigerea, there were still many others things, that unfortunately will require his personal attention. Right now, he needed to understand, how to empower his magic source that he started to create inside his necropolis, to deal with fall of Silvermoon.

However, he faced yet another problem when he continued his work. When he found out that the source of the magic energy needed to be created in the special place, like the cross of the magic lines that was used by the Dath'Remar, when he created the Sunwell, he decided to use the water from the place, where this line comes very close to the earth.

And it worked.

However, in such decision there was a trap, if he will create the well through the magic of this world, it will be too attached to the Azeroth. A world where lived such beings like Old Gods. Moreover, he didn't want to give even the slightest connection to the well to the local watchers of the magic, the Blue Dragons.

So he needed something to… water this magic, to create a mix between the powers, that can be consumed by the elves, but cannot be used to harm him and his growing kingdom.

As options he had powers of Fel and Elements. Fel was easy to use and he was a great expert in that, but such changes in the biology that will come with it can negatively work on the younger generation of the elves, so he couldn't risk it.

Elements… would be a great mix with the power of the well and also were very easy to acquire. But the rulers of such powers… Ragnaros, Neptulon, Al'Akir and Terazanna. He didn't need them anywhere near his well too.

Then it struck him: what if he will take the power of the Elements from some other world… He even knew from where.

 **Sometime later**.

"And here I was wandering when will you come here again, brother." Said Tichondrius, looking at the Mephistroth, who had just teleported outside the camp.

Tichondrius, fortunately was in good mood. Fallen prince started the siege of the third keep and recently took the second. Everything was going as planned.

"Young knight is doing his work perfectly and how are you, doing, brother?" asked Tichondrius.

"There are some minor problems, brother." Answered Malkariss.

"There are always problems, but you come more often than others." Fortunately, his good mood was still on the side of Malkariss, so Tichondrius didn't just kill Malkariss on the spot. He let him talk. "Okay, brother, tell me what happened now?"

"Leftovers of the elves and local aborigines. Even you great Arthas had lost in their ambushes more people than my entire army has units." Said Malkariss.

"And what do you want? I cannot give you any kind of reinforcements or search types of undead, there are just plainly no such kind." Answered the Main Nathrezim.

"That's why I decided to use something else. Elves are very close to mystical energies; they are… one with them."

"You want Hounds?!" Tichondrius suddenly turned to him. "Out of question! Lord Archimonde ordered to not open any kind of portals before he will be summoned to this world."

"That's why I'm here, brother. We don't need to summon them, we can get a pair, I can even go myself, through our personal portals, that cannot be tracked, and bring a pair or two of there to Zul'Aman, where I can breed them. You know, I was always good with animals."

"And why shall you, a nathrezim of still very high statue do a work of the last warlock?" asked Tichondrius.

"First of all, if you want to do something right, brother, you must do it yourself. Moreover, I don't like when some sort of bandits breathes on my territory without my permission."

"Bandits?" raised his brow Tichondrius.

"By your decree I'm the lord of these lands, brother. If all these people do not agree with this, then they are dissidents, if they are armed - rebels, but since there were no political claims or something like that, they are just bandits, plain and simple."

Tichondrius started to laugh. "And here I thought that you had lost your grip, brother. You can do as you want, but if you are caught I will not cover you. And first breed is mine."

Nodding, Malkariss disappeared in the teleport.

 **Several days later. Draenor**.

Naruto looked over the red sands of the Wastelands. Draenor… so much in one word. So much pain, hatred, struggle… all that represented Draenor. Broken, destroyed, yet to stubborn to just die, like all other worlds before him.

Maybe Draenor wasn't such world-veteran as unbreakable Azeroth, who survived several cataclysms and withstood several demonic invasions. (Seriously, memories of nathrezim proved, that much seemingly tougher and certainly larger worlds, were destroyed by the battles that weren't even half as grand that happened on Azeroth.)

Naruto looked in the other way.

Countless lines of marching soldiers, hounds, Doom Guards, nathrezim and other demons. Legion was ready for war and demons were thirsting blood. He once again looked over the 'elite' of the Legion's forces.

No matter how much patriot he was… They must die, for him to rise. And he will be damned if he will lose the chance.

 **Some time later**.

Old shaman was running, not caring that his old body was too fragile to withstood such a pressure in his old age, he ran, nor caring about his old legs that become heavier with each step, he ran, not caring about his lungs, seemingly filled with molten lead.

He ran because somewhere, near the Throne of the Elements, something terrible had happened.

When he reached the Throne, he finally understood what was wrong.

He stood in the center in the large burn mark on the body of the earth, a large demon, clad in purple armor. His pale-purple skin, just like his armor, seem to consume the light. Old shaman didn't even take his time to catch a breath.

He attacked.

Hatred caused by the sight of the ancient foe, who right in front of his own eyes was corrupting the most holly place to all shamans… just colored his world red. He summoned his power, calling to spirits for aid and large lightning bolt hit the figure of the demon.

Only to be completely consumed by the bright blue magical shield that appeared around him.

Old shaman fell to the earth, lightning that killed gronns was harmless against this demon. Meanwhile, said demon slowly turned in his direction.

"Shaman?" asked he with surprise, notable in his voice. "No matter, I have nearly finished." With next wave of his hand he destroyed another spirit, but instead of dissolving the spirit slowly turned into the mist, which started to fill the vial in the demon's hand.

During this the spirit screamed… the same way that the shaman heard during all his run to the Throne.

"Oh… don't be so angry, old one. It would have been even worse if I dared to corrupt the Throne."

"Your kind have already cursed my people." Said the old shaman, as lightning started to concentrate near his hands. "Didn't you have enough."

Flames of the Fel energy gathered near the open palm of the Naruto's hand.

"Think again shaman, If I will kill you… who will calm down them?" and he nodded in the direction of the gathering angry spirits. Old orc gritted his teeth, if he will fall in the battle with demons, there will not be anyone, who will manage to calm these spirits.

He relaxed his hands, releasing the lightning bolts.

"Wise decision." Said the demon, ripping the space behind himself and creating the portal. "By the way… tell to your elders, that the orc, who isn't of Blackrock clan, took the Doomhammer, and it is once again serving justice."

 **Sometime later**.

Getting the Hellhounds was even easier than getting the vial with the energy of the spirits. He just ordered the pack.

During his stay at the Kil'Jaeden's court, Malkariss learnt how to breed these creatures, moreover he managed to breed even the entirely new breeds of Hellhounds, the notorious Rippers, larger and more powerful version, with different skin color, were his creations.

In specially built kennels, fed by the specially enchanted food. Hellhounds will quickly mutate as he will need them.

Meanwhile he waited for Daliar in the specially built room, inside the Necropolis. Here he will create the new Well.

His clawed finger slowly draw the runes right in the metal of the silver pool, that he created through the use of alchemy and demonic magic. Sitting on his knee, concentrating and slowly pouring the runes with magic, that's how Daliar saw him as he entered the room.

"Ah… you are finally here." Said the nethrezim. "I'm have a quest for you Daliar. Among your peers you must find me several young girls. Preferably children. Also preferably if they will be orphans. Before you will say something I do not need them for sacrifice."

"Then… for what?" asked the elf after five-minute pause, since he nearly prepared to argue with demon.

"To fill the waters of new well with magic." Answered demon. "Seriously, Daliar, do you think that creation of the new well is something that similar that can be created just through the sacrifice of several innocent souls? I'm really disappointed."

"Okay." Raised his hands Daliar. "But why girls and so little ones?"

"Because males even in that age want to much. Just trust me Daliar… Girls will be more… Explosiveproof. We don't want to destroy the only hope that your people have, while we will be creating it, don't we?"

"It can get to even this?"

"Yes, that's why you must find… well kind children. They must not be angry with their situation. Even the slightest spark may ignite the flame that will devour the whole Zul'Aman."

Daliar gulped and nodded.

"When will you need them?"

"I needed them at least week ago. Seriously, my friend it will be a miracle if you will find one during this day. After all, they will need, except their kind nature, a very great magic potential. And one more thing, tell your elves, to get your children and those, who will look after them into the Necropolis. Soon the Silvermoon will fall."

 **Sometime later. Private Chambers of Malkariss. Necropolis.**

Divine magic was always interesting in the eyes of his demonic part. So different, yet also similar to that of the Fel. An exact opposite in a way. So when he had found a liquid version of it, Naruto decided to… experiment on it.

Eventually it did explode…

However, with explosion of light, Naruto also felt the forming of a bond… and familiar presence that he hadn't felt in a long time.

"Is that you… brother Lothraxion?"

"Malkariss? I feel that something within you had changed. Perhaps there is still hope for us, if even one of the eldest of us can see the Light."

Naruto sighed. "let's just say that I was updated a bit, I didn't saw the light in the end of tunnel and my opinion about this choice of yours still haven't changed. I saw, how people believing themselves righteous did even worse deeds than the most sadistic Nathrezim. I certainly will not be infused with Light. But this doesn't mean that I will not greet you as my comrade, brother. Just like you, I have decided to build my own casino with black-jack and bitches."

He heard how his brother silently laughed. "Well Malkariss, all I can do is wish you luck… However… I presume that you had experimented with the divine magic, since I can sense some of the Light in you."

"Yes… It had exploded."

"As it should have. I think that mixing it with other energies destabilized it. And as a result, you had created this link… Hmm… I wonder can other Nathrezim with the Light energy within them use it? Or can only we, one of the strongest of them?"

"That is something that I will find out, brother."

"That we will. By the way… My scouts are reporting that Legion id moving its forces again." instantly changed the theme his Light-infused brother.

"Lothraxion, it always happens. Especially during such great companies as current one. Archmonde wishes to take the power of the World Tree for himself. And he will not be stopped by anyone."

"And you? Where are you stand in this madness?" asked Lothraxion.

"Well… I'm the opposition. The only one, who sees that our current allies will betray us and the attempt to claim the power of the Tree will doom us all."

"Your words are wise Malkariss… I also hope that you are right… We cannot afford to lose the Azeroth."

"Azeroth withstood even more mighty blows. That's a beautiful and rough world. And it will not be taken by the likes of Kil'Jaeden and Archmonde. They will not succeed where the Sargeras himself had failed."

With these words brothers ended their conversation.

 **Konoha. Tower in the Forest of Death**.

Hinata easily evaded the strikes of her cousin, Neji. Nobody expected this of her, in the eyes of others she was always meek and shy girl.

Nobody… except of Taliossa.

Demoness knew the potential, when she saw one. And she saw one in Hinata. Rigorous training made her body flexible and powerful. Energy of the Fel coursed through her, causing the inner changes, unseen to the naked eye and hidden by the unchanged appearance of the girl.

"Stay still!" with spit on his chin, furious from the humiliation his cousin caused to him, Hyuuga Neji surely was scary. However, Hinata wasn't afraid, swords in her hands kept her furious cousin away from her.

Neji spitted blood from the bitten lip. He did it himself, trying to calm down. His cousin was far more formidable opponent than he had predicted. Than all of them had predicted. Even without their clan style, left alone, to be killed and humiliated, for him to take her place, she still managed to grow up strong.

Too strong actually.

His only chance for victory was forcing her to play by his rules.

"I knew that you would have never become the heiress, you failed in our family's battle style, you stained it with melee weapons and tricks… You are not…ack!"

Two blades in Hinata's hands pierced his shoulders, effectively shutting him up. She used a bit of Fel energy, given to her by Taliossa, to poison her cousin.

"We are ninjas, cousin dearest, we do not play fair. It's time for you and old fossils from the council of our family to understand this." Said she, leaving unconscious Neji, lying in pool of his own blood.

 **Meanwhile on the stands.**

Orochimaru looked at the scene before him. Young boy was a prodigy and rather promising vessel candidate. With his new powers and promise of vengeance he will easily turn him on young Hinata. Her unusual powers, so similar to his own fascinated mad scientist, he wanted to see, how young girl will manage with these powers.

She will be a perfect test subject.

 **Azeroth. Zul'Aman. Necropolis**.

Looking at the little blonde girl, who stood in front of him, Naruto started to think that perhaps Daliar was a miracle-worker in secret. Because finding the suitable candidate in less than a day was… rather good show of his skills.

Girl's name was Salandria. Left alone after the Scourge ravaged her village, she still was a bright and always smiling child. Just as he asked. Malkariss appeared before her as high figure covered by the black robes head to toe.

At least he tried to not scare girl with his massive demonic form.

Little girl looked really funny in all the artifacts, which he had find during his campaign, especially in those, made by trolls, but they helped her to gather energy and send it to the well. They barely managed to start and Salandria showed a really good progress, but then… IT happened.

Silvermoon had fallen under the siege of the Scourge.

He felt the destruction of the Sunwell even from here. Explosion wave was massive, he felt how it nearly cut the magic lines under the surface of the earth. Disturbance caused by such a powerful magic will surely cause a lot of destruction even more unseen kind than these that can be seen by the naked eye.

First he could already observe, if he would walk to the balcony and look down, at his elves. Crawling in dirt, from sudden loss of power, walking like they suffered from somnambulism, not reacting to any obstacle on their pass, broken by the loss of something great… Elves had lost their hearts and they most sacred place.

Even trolls felt the tragedy and weren't so noisy as always.

But right now, Naruto didn't care about anything like this. He tried to get to her senses unconscious form of Salandria in his arms.

 **Sometime later. Ruins of Silvermoon**.

He didn't want to appear in the Silvermoon.

Period.

But not appearing after such a grand victory was rather rude. So he waited long enough… to not look like the asslicker from the opposition, who decided to once again change his position. No he waited as long as possible, to not be rude, spending this time with unconscious Salandria.

But all good things come to an end, even his meeting with a child. So he stood up and ripped the space-time continuum with move of his hand.

Stepping out of portal, he had found himself in the Silvermoon.

He looked around and… and saw countless hordes of uncontrolled undead. It took all his self-restrain to not laugh at the situation. So that's how, Ner'Zul decided to get the Nathrezim from the tail of his chosen one.

With disguise of enthusiasm of the loyal warrior of the cause.

For the first time in countless months… Dread Lord felt how his mood had risen.

Tichondrius have been waiting him on the square, looking at the fires that burned on the ruins of some building.

"Mortals say that you can constantly look at three things." Not expecting such kind of a greeting from someone like him. "How fire burns, how water runs and how others work. Usually they do it, trying to calm themselves in times of peril. We are not humans brother. And you had succeeded."

"Succeeded?" low hissing voice of Tichondrius and his eyes, glowing with red, unholy fire, showed that everything wasn't as good as Naruto thought. "Brother, we have invaded the Quel'Thalas to get the Sunwell. Where the fuck it is?! There is nothing but an empty husk instead of it!"

Deciding to tread carefully, Malkariss tried to shift his brother's anger to someone else. "I heard that explosion of the Sunwell was caused by the agent of Ner'Zul."

Lips of his brother opened, showing two raws of the needle like teeth, like he ate something sour. "That good-for-nothing bastard? Please… He still believes that he would have received the Sunwell, in the end of the campaign and destruction of it wasn't his intention. Heck we could have changed that thing into the portal between worlds without any loss in its primal function. Now we will be forced to stick to the plan "B"."

"We will use the book?"

"Yes. The book of Medivh. Kept in the Dalaran, the last large fortress of the Alliance in these lands. This is the only thing that we can do in such situation. Explosion of the Sunwell is way too… unnatural. We fear that it was the work of the dragons. Since that idiot Dar'Khan has next to nothing mental defense and our enemies are masters of the mental magic, very much like us, we can believe only the words of other Nathrezim. And we don't have a lot of them… Maybe you were right in your claims about the field work."

His brother made a pause.

"Anyway, in current situation I cannot give you any kind of the reinforcements. That pack that you got… keep it. Also I grant you the right to visit whatever place you took it from one more time. Several more packs will not be wasted in your hands. Or at least I hope so."

Tichondrius turned his back on him and Naruto was left alone as his other brothers slowly gathered. With smiles on their faces and supremacy in their eyes the greeted him. Naruto smiled in answer. None of the Nathrezim understood that in form of Naruto, the Death itself smiled at them.

 **Konoha. Day of the Chuunin Exams**.

Sarutobi hit the stone roof hard. He barely managed to get up, to gaze upon the twisted form of his corrupted pupil. Green lines covered hi pale body, muscles increased in size and in veins also coursed the glowing green liquid, that was seen even through the skin.

Kusanagi, engulfed in emerald flames pointed at him.

"It's over Sarutobi-sensei. Looks like there is nothing left for you to teach me. I became the master myself. You let your own age to caught up to you. You failed in your duty once again. But unlike the previous times, you will pain with your own life."

"Konoha will stand. It will not bow." answered the Third Hokage.

"It will. Under the rule of the new Hokage it will prosper. Other villages will fall, or submit to my rule. Then the world itself will become mine.

"You… will not manage to… do this… many before you had… tried… and failed." It was become much harder for him to talk, even more, to stand.

"Not if I have a support from someone, who had already done something like this before."

"My foolish apprentice… this path will lead you to your own death… but do not worry… I will wait on the other side…"

"Unlike you, sensei, I'm planning to leave for eternity." Answered him Orochimaru.

But his teacher didn't hear him. The Third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, was already dead.

He had died standing. Fighting to his last breath.

 **Unknown place**.

Hinata moaned as she slowly opened her eyes. Judging by her surrounding she was in her mindscape.

"Awake already?" Hinata turned her head, to see the large form of the Taliossa, who stood to her left. "Good. You will need to be prepared. We are not in Konoha anymore."

"Hope nowhere near Kumo." Grumbled Hinata.

"Don't worry child." Laughed the shivarra. "We are in the another world. Whatever did that shinobi from Sound, who you fought, his technique after colliding with yours had created the portal, that sucked you in. I managed to get the language from the heads of the nearby people, and give you the basic understanding of it."

Hinata opened her eyes, with last words of Taliossa still ringing in her ears. She managed to see that when she stood up someone small, perhaps a child, moved behind the door.

Door?

Hinata looked around. She lied in the comfortable bed, in the room whit wooden walls, ceiling and floor. Simple a plain room. Yet everything in it just… breathed with kindness and calmness. Light was coming from the window to her left. Comfortable bed she was in…

Suddenly her ninja instincts once again kicked in, reminding her, that she was butt naked in the unknown environment.

Consumed by her thoughts, she didn't notice as the door opened and old man entered the room. To Hinata he reminded the Third Hokage.

"Welcome Sky Child." Said the man. Welcome to the Tabris, of Tristain Kingdom."

 **Same time. Azeroth. Necropolis**.

"I will be off Azeroth for a while. Thus I need you to complete a mission of outmost importance for me, Sanegeria." Said Dread Lord to the succubus.

"Outmost importance? I hope nothing like the last one with the Cult of the Cursed." answered she.

"No. It came to my notice, that Scourge is destroying the competent leaders of Alliance and them is using them in their army, moreover, incompetent ones, like that… Garithos, become leaders just because they were the highest of rank, who survived."

Dread Lord was silent for a minute.

"I need you to find, befriend and ensure the survival of the half-elf commander, called Finnall Goldesword. Rumors say that she is a bastard daughter of Daelin Proudmoore, thus automatically making her one of the leaders of the Alliance. With right guidance, she may become the power to rival Garithos and the Cult on the lands of the Lordaeron."

"And this 'guidance' shall be ours. I understand you, dear. Everything shall be done in the best kind of way."

 **Sometime later**.

Salandria was pouting. Not only her teacher, the Waiting One had left, _(She had never understood what was so scary in him, sure he was high and covered by the dark robes, but he was very kind man under that façade. She herself thought that other just couldn't understand him and therefore feared him.)_ leaving her to herself, 'to meditate and prepare for the main event as he called it.

Suddenly the doors burst open letting the familiar form of her teacher inside. However instead of greeting her, he got something from his robes… no not something… someone.

Small girl with blue skin. After several seconds of looking much closer Salandria managed to see that even if she was a humanoid, just like her and had rather beautiful face and hair on her head, she also had hooves, horns, tail and tentacle like appendages on her jaw.

"Salandria, this is Ma'ari, she is a draenei and will help you with your task."

Small elf and small draenei girls looked at each other.

None of them thought that it will be the start of the great friendship.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or Warcraft, or any other game or manga, which I used while writing this...unfortunately.

Note: illustration for the fanfiction is a commission made for me by the great Osmar-Shotgan (seriously, he is superb), as is the one on the Demon Unleashed, all rights reserved.

 **Dread Lord.**

 **Chapter VII.**

 **Former Kingdom of Lordaeron. Destroyed mansion of unknown noble**.

Finnall Goldesword lied on the couch, naked, with her body covered in bandages, while the details of her armor lied everywhere in the room. Her trusted lieutenants were too afraid for her health, to take care of them.

Finnall moaned. In the last battle she became too cocky, successes of the previous battles got into her head. And she suffered the consequences of her arrogance.

It was just an ordinary ghoul, but she let him get too closely. As result – several wounds on her stomach. She hoped that he didn't put any infection into her guts, but she also understood that it was a futile hope.

She feared to even imagine from what rotten hole was that fucking ghoul from. Without a doubt, she was poisoned and slowly dying.

However, suddenly, she felt the comforting warmth in her stomach and felt how the pain was washed away.

She slowly opened her eyes to see the face of very beautiful, raven-haired, human female. She turned her head and their eyes met. Woman slowly raise her hand and touched Finnall's forehead.

"Sleep." Said she.

Sanegirea, in her human disguise, slowly raised from her chair. She slowly walked to the window, behind it, several hundreds of elves and dwarves prepared the defenses against the undead. It was really interesting, how problematic current politic of Alliance command can be.

Right now, First Marshall of Lordaeron, The Black Knight, Lord Garithos, was the only one, who had enough forces to fight against the Undead theat. However, his xenophobic policy, forced all dwarves and elves, who were still serving or living in the remains of the kingdom, to leave his service and form something akin to the mercenary groups.

So, now all inhuman societies that were in Lordaeron, were in some way, answering to the Circle of Captains, member of which was Finnall Goldesword.

Sanegirea sighed, realizing that if she was found by the members of half-elf's squad at least hour late, it would have been too late. It took a lot from her to burn the infection and even then, she was forced to use at least half of an energy, from one of the artifacts given to her by her dear Malkariss for as he called it 'critical situation'.

Well, near failure of the mission was counting as such. At least she hoped so. Succubuss was a good healer, what was rare in the Legion. But Malkariss was always picking strange, but useful friendships and connections.

He reminded her a lot about another of his brothers, Lothraxion. At least these two could always speak without hiding their true intentions and that was a really impressive sign of trust in the Nathrezim society.

Personally she had nothing against Lothraxion, and he was nearly okay in her book, but there was a big 'no'.

He introduced her Malkariss to Mother Malice.

Oh… how this old coat ogled him. Moreover, he already had one shivarra, he didn't need another. But she was also able to admit that Matron of the shivarras was also one of those, who shared the views of the two nathrezim.

She never understood why should the Legion destroy all these interesting worlds, which gave them so many chances to have fun.

Moan from the coach returned her from the memories about the life she had with her friends, prior to her imprisoning. She took a cup with water and walked to the Finnall.

"W… water." managed to tell she. Succubus in disguise place the cup near her lips and slowly powered the water into the half-elf's mouth.

"How… was the battle?" managed to ask she.

"Aside from you there were several light-wounded. Nothing serious, they will be on their legs tomorrow, especially with all these medicines that you managed to acquire." Answered succubus.

"And you are?" asked Finnall.

"Oh… nothing serious, I'm new doctor in your typical swords-for-hire band. And as your new doctor… I order you to stay in bed." Her tone shifted from the friendly to ordering one, when she saw, how Finnall tried to raise on her hand.

"But my people…"

"Are alright at the moment. They are under care of your lieutenants, who ordered me to take care of you." Answered Sanegirea.

"Okay. What's your name, by the way?"

Succubus in disguise was silent for a bit. "You can call me Sunny."

 **Zul'Aman. Chambers of the Inner Council**.

"Okay, the first official gathering of the Inner Council is now… opened." Started Malkariss, who stood near the round table with Sharak'Jin and Daliar. "First of all, Daliar, Sylvanas was captured by the forces of Arthas. It is impossible with our current powers to rescue her. I'm sorry."

Daliar cursed, adding a lot of forbidden sexual contacts into Arthas' family tree.

"Secondly, with the fall of Quel'Thalas, we now have a lot of remains of the High Elves. Before, I let you burn your dead, but now I will need an army to hold the territories left by the Scourge. You must calm down your kin Daliar, I do not know, how you will do it and actually I don't care, but you must."

He walked to the balcony. "And the last thing. Our kindergarten will finish the pouring of the waters with magic energy before the evening. At evening and this night, no elf should leave their quarters."

"One more thing, there was a betrayer among your kin. Dar'Khan Drathir. He had opened the way to the forces of Arthas and let them destroy the Convocation of the Silvermoon and the former king, Anasterian."

"He…" elf gulped. "Is he here?"

"Of course no." answered the Natrhrezim. "It would have been rather rude, if I would have taken him right under the nose of Arthas, under the eyes of hundreds of Ner'Zul loyalists. He may have disagreed and decided to reinforce the position of 'his' ruler of Quel'Thalas… through unfortunate demise of the uncounted candidates. But later… Oh… later he will pay for everything."

Elf bowed and left.

But Sharak'Jin remained.

"Anything on your end?" asked Nathrezim.

"We have a situation with trolls… Or rather the lack of them." Answered Him his trusted general.

"Elaborate please." Said the demon.

"Since you ordered to not take prisoners, we destroyed all, who opposed us and raised them as undead. So demographical situation is dire we have twenty-three males, one hundred and twenty-two females and a lot of children."

Demon sighed. He took all his words about how good is to have an undead soldiers. He needed a lot of living subjects… yet he feared that he may become the end of them before he will manage to bring them the bright future all of them so wanted.

"However…" continued the general. "Decision for our problem lies in the problem itself. We don't need to decide it. We will continue our policy with trolls in Hinterlands and Arathi Highlands as we did here. All, who will survive or bow to you will become your subjects. Those, who will resist will become our new soldiers. Children will be raised free of their dogmas and religious zeal. They will fight according to your will, as your new heavy troopers. Isn't it what you wanted for them?"

"And what about the lack of males?" asked demon.

"They will just take more than one wife, common practice in the troll society." Answered him his lich general.

"Then you know what to do." Answered him Nathrezim.

 **Zul'Aman. Evening. Necropolis**.

Naruto slowly raised his hand into the air. According his will magical mists covered Zul'Aman from the senses of all interested people. With explosion of the Sunwell and his magical protection, no loving soul will know what will happen in the Zul'Aman tonight.

It was a moment of creation. Never before had the demon done something like that, in explosions of madness on edges of impossibility he was walking on his path of inspiration.

First were the vials with the water from Sunwell. He poured them into the waters of the well and helped to form the core of the energy that will feed his elves from now on. He filled the waters with more and more power from Sunwell until the only vial that remained was the one with the elemental spirits.

But before this the well asked for something else. Demon raised his hand and made a long cut on his left hand with his black claw. His black blood dripped into the well, but with it and the energy of Fel he felt that there was something else that was leaving his body.

Something that always was within yet wasn't his.

He felt how the well was feeding on his and this alien red energy that was also seemed in the rays of the Fel. And when he was completely drained there was an explosion of golden light.

At first he feared that his ritual failed. But the next second he understood that he didn't, the Well was calling for him to make one last move.

He stretched his arm, covered in red fur forward and poured the waters with power of elements.

Wait a minute fur?!

He didn't notice when he changed the shape. It must have been the ritual that has given him that additional one. He immediately created the mirror from the frozen water and started to look over himself.

Well… mostly he resembled the Worgen of his visions. Same animalistic and anthropomorphic shape of body, but instead of a wolf it was that of a fox. He was covered by the red fur, with some black marks on his shoulders, chest and 'face', nine tails moved behind him like long snakes.

He calmed his senses and made a deep breath. His appearance disappeared in the red mist, leaving only his natural demonic one… no not natural. After listening to his senses, he concluded that the ritual granted him something akin to the second appearance.

That one was more like that of Loa that trolls worshiped. Demonic in nature yet still very much like Loa.

Nathrezim sighed. All that he could do was never let his little soon-to be priestess of the Well, know about his form. Or at least he will let him know when they will be old enough to not try to cuddle him to death.

He will sooner die from his own hand than meet such a miserable end.

Demon turned his head to the well, where the purple flame was burning on the calm water surface.

"Well… happy birthday to you Felwell. _(Well of Fire in darnassian_ )" said he smiling to his first big triumph.

 **Sometime later. Lordaeron. Gathering of the circle of captains**.

"So what do you think Finnall?" they started to ask her opinion only recently, when her forces managed to deal with some undead bands without suffering a lot of heavy losses and managed to get the so needed medecines to nearly all warrior band and brigade that were working with the Circle.

"I know that none of us wants to leave, since these are the lands we grew up and were born on, but let us face the facts. We are outnumbered. Our forces are in state of disarray. Humans under banners of Lord Garithos hunt us alongside the undead."

She made a pause, looking around herself but nobody dared to oppose her.

"Moreover there are rumors that he had allied himself with a band of warlocks and necromancers who rebelled against the actions of Kel'Thuzad. I know that times are desperate but if he is so eager to work with them… Why is he so eager to hunt us? Moreover, just like him that Cult of the Cursed Ones, as they called themselves, is also xenophobic. Of course their anger is focused on trolls and orcs, but what will happen when there will be none of them and instead of them there will be unstoppable armies of the dead mad from their bodies under command of the Cult? On whom do you think they will look?"

"And what do you think we shall do?" asked Strori one of the dwarven brigadiers.

"We must help the civilians evacuate and move to the south shore. There we will make our camps there we will gather our strength and after that we shall exact our revenge upon Garithos and Arthas."

The land of her speech was met with loud applause and roars of approval. Tell whatever you wish, but on that day Finnall managed to capture their minds and hearts and put the first stone in the fundament of the force that will oppose the rising threat of the Garithos and the Scourge.

"Impressive speech." Said smooth voice behind Finnall, when she returned to her room and after closing the door, finally getting away from the annoying armor. She felt how two slender arms touched her shoulders and started to massage them.

"You should rest more, dear." Half seriously said Sunny. "Or you may feel, how it is to be old and crook-backed."

"Yeah… Hope I will live long enough to see this." Answered Finnall leaving herself in the skilled hands of her friend.

In her thoughts she returned to the day when Sunny joined them. She had already owed her a lot, starting from her own life and the lives of her soldiers. But moreover it was Sunny, who helped her with a lot of magical stuff, since she herself choose the path of a warrior to honor her father.

She was an expert in many fields of magic. Not exactly destructive, but still closely guarded. Sometimes, when she managed to look so… irresistible, Finnall questioned herself, is she a normal human being? But she always placed all these strange things as consequences of whatever magical art she had learnt.

Her mother after all was a powerful sorceress too, and she like many of her female colleagues knew, how to use magic to make herself irresistible.

Thus unknown, to our sexy spy, she wasn't disposed only because of Finnall's lack in magical education.

Soon after her first successful introduction to the members of the brigade, she became a very powerful member of their group. And soon after this they had found another member of their inner circle.

During one of their raids they had saved the female troll shaman, named Kila, miniature, compared to all the trolls, other elves and she had seen before, and with different skin pigmentation. Her skin was dark blue, unlike the green that belonged to the forest trolls and pale blue that belonged to those who lived on the shores of Northrend.

Judging by her words she was captured by the pirates and sold, alongside some other unfortunate souls, to the Cult of the Damned, from whom Finnall and her warriors managed to save her. She was a good addition to the ranks, because another healer in times of war will never be unwanted.

Thus, even if she was a troll, Kila became a valuable member and a cherished friend in their band of warriors.

Several days after the meeting, the exodus began. Columns of the refugees went in the direction of the south shore, in hopes that Scourge will not follow them. The Dalaran had yet to fall and many people had already presumed that Dalaran will not manage to stand.

And they were right. However, there was another problem in their plan.

Scourge was marching to the Dalaran, so moving straight forward to small keeps On the South shore in the Hillsbrad Foothills was out of question. They needed to make a hook to reach their destination. But their path will lead them through the Silverpine forest, and trolls in it became more active recently, so the only possible way was to wait until a lot of warrior and refugees will gather into one big caravan.

But so gatherings, without a doubt will get attention of the Garithos, or someone worse.

The situation started to seem really hopeless.

 **Somewhere in Quel'Thalas**.

Lor'Themar Theron turned his hand into the fist, trying to not scream from the pain that Thirst caused him. After the fall of the Silvermoon and following destruction of the Sunwell he led the remaining forces under his command and tried to save everyone he could.

With him were only half of a hundred of his loyal warriors, all who were still alive, but countless others couldn't say even this.

After the destruction of the Sunwell, everything went down. With such a great magical disturbance everything changed. Magic didn't listen to them. Ents tried to destroy them, dracondors and other magical creatures that were created by them no more listened to their words.

But worst was the Thirst. At first they didn't care about it, they thought it was the consequences of the fatigue, escaping from the Silvermoon after all was no easy feat.

But with passing days everything went south. Lor'Themar felt that they will not manage to make it.

"Lord…" one of the warriors, armed with two swords slowly walked to him. "Our rations are slowly coming to an end. There will be small settlement in several kilometers to the north, there we can find food and temporal shelter."

Lor'Theron knew this, but there was also a problem…

"We are still deep in the Scourge's territory." Answered him his commanding officer. "We may alert them about our whereabouts."

"Yes, but we will either die from starvation, or from the claws of undead." Answered him his soldier.

With heavy heart Lor'Themar nodded.

Hour and half later they had finally reached the settlement. With exception of several traces left by the ice magic, there were no signs of the Scourge being here. And there were also no signs of struggle. Looks like their kin has already left the village and were either among those who were in the forests or already dead in the Silvermoon.

But the moment they finally managed to take a breath, from the forest appeared another group of their kin. Without any hint of a doubt they turned in the direction of the group, clad in the Silvermoon's guards armor.

"Rangers?" asked Lor'Themar. There was something off about that particular bunch of his kin. They were clad in standard ammunition of the Quel'Thalas' rangers, armed with… wait a minute… their arrows! Their holsters weren't full, but still there were much more than a squad of the rangers, cut off from the main forces should have. Moreover, the arrows weren't ordinary once, that can be cut during the rare stays for rest.

No they were armed with runic arrows, Lor'Themar even felt the magic coming from them. Noble elf gulped… if somebody had told him at least a week ago that he will look so hungrily at the simple runic arrows…

"No… We were the second reckon squad under command of the general Lor'Giran." Answered him one of the rangers.

"Lor'Giran?" one of the old and strange reports about the situation on the borders came to the mind of aristocrat. "Then you are part of those elves, who followed that strange necromancer?" Hearing the tone of their commander, his warriors slowly moved to their weapons, but the raised hand of Lor'Themar stopped them.

The information in his disposal was scares, fragmented… not worthy of trust.

"Yes." Answered him ranger. "There are a lot of us, more than seven thousand, a lot children and women. Our Lord, The Waiting One, gave us shelter and saved us from the certain doom."

"The Waiting one isn't his real name, isn't it?" asked Lor'Themar."

"He is old, he was old during the times of the War of Ancients and since he started his service to the Burning Legion had already passed ten thousand years."

Lor'Themar gulped. To survive ten thousand years among the hordes of demons was… impressive at least. However…

"You understand that I cannot follow you just because of your words?" asked Lor'Themar.

Ranger didn't answer at first, he moved his hand to one of his pockets and got a glass sphere from it. Lor'Themar caught himself on once again, gulping, the object was reeking of darkest of dark magics.

"I do not care about your opinion. All of us are prepared to die and destroy our souls beforehand, to not show the Scourge where the remains of our people are save from their claws."

Lor'Themar was impressed by the loyalty of these elves. He understood that he had no choice, but tp trust total strangers led by the necromancer? Finally, fatigue and Thirst told their word and Lor'Themar agreed to follow the rangers.

 **Zul'Aman. Necropolis**.

"Lor'Themar?" asked young Nathrezim. "I think that I had heard that name before."

"Lord Lor'Themar Theron was second-in-command under Lady Sylvanas during the Second War, he was also one of those officers, who protected our capital. Right now he is without a doubt has the highest rank among the war officers, who had survived."

"Does he know about me being a demon?"

"Yes. We tell this to all new ones when they arrive, during the time when they are placed in our keep and with all problems and fatigue… the news are not as shocking as usual." Answered Daliar.

"And do they know about the Well?" asked demon.

"No."

"Then inform him, that he will receive his connection to it, if he will swear his allegiance to me." Said the demon.

"My Lord… isn't it a bit too rough?"

"It is as it must be, Daliar. If they are not with us, why should I give them anything from our countries vaults?" asked he.

"If he will not swear his allegiance to you he will leave. Will you let the unallied elves live on your territory?"

Demon shook his mighty shoulders.

"Yep. We will even find them place on some magic line." Said he. "No problem for us and much easier for them."

"But they will die my Lord! And moreover… what if they will take arms in their hand as an act of desperation?"

"So they will become bandits? Oh… don't make such a face Daliar. Right now most of the elves, who live in Quel'Thalas are loyal to me, thus making me an official ruler of this country. And an attack on the honest people of Quel'Thalas is an act of banditry. But I will not believe that he will chose such a path, only and idiot will, and that man is no idiot if he managed to evade the claws of the Arthas forces for so long time and escape nearly from the epicenter of the magical cataclysm. Just try to place in his mind the realities of the current situation: with me they will survive and have their revenge, alone they will die from magic starvation and will manage to reach the mad prince only in their dreams."

Demon smiled.

"This is the truth, after all. The most dreadful weapon of our kind."

 **Necropolis. Quel'Thalas**.

Young Nathrezim looked down, from the height of his flying fortress. He looked down and thought about the problems that he had dealt with and will be forced to deal with. Under them was a green sea of elven forest… cut in two by the so-called 'Dead Scar'. He understood completely why the necromancers of the Scourge created this thing.

Necrotic energy that filled it made the undead stronger and faster, moreover they didn't need to eat as fast as they did before. Mostly it was accountable for ghouls and abominations. But to his, living subjects this Dead Scar wasn't only the reminder of their greatest defeat… no, it was something that was sucking magic from their soil.

After all, the soil of elven kingdom wasn't just an ordinary one, it was filled with magic and the Scar was sucking it dry.

And without a doubt he will be forced to deal with it later.

Healing the earth, filled with so much necrotic energy will not be easy, even with the of the Felwell.

Yes… his master piece… the Fellwell. It was very strange. All these weeks that passed since he had created the Well, he was trying to understand what happened during the ritual. First of all, his Well was much weaker than the Sunwell. Secondly, through the link with it he received the power of the Elements, since his well was now linked to them.

In theory he could have learnt this new mystic art, if of course there will be someone willing to teach him. Since the well wasn't as powerful as original one, and the connections to him were numerous, from creation of his masterpiece, Malkariss got only a nearly instant mana regeneration.

Which was what he needed. Of course he was as knowledgeable as his brothers, but his magic always sucked because of the mana regeneration. Since the merge the situation was fixed but his brothers' mana regeneration was still better.

Now he without a doubt can with one hundred percent chance, remove that smugly smile from the Tichondrius face. Moreover… that strange transformation that happened during the ritual. He turned into some sort of lupine creature.

Perhaps this form of his will help him in future. He had tested it, it was powerful, fast… just what he needed for a covert operation…. Somewhere in Gilneas.

With it, however, came the feeling of another source of energy. Something was blocking him from reaching it, but he was adamant set on finding out what it is.

"My Lord…" voice of Sharak'Jin returned him to the real world. "We have arrived."

 **Somewhere in the mindscape of certain blonde Dread Lord**.

Kurama was reinforcing the ways that led to his current place of imprisonment. Whatever happened during the ritual, created the link between two powerful demons. This link, however was a… weakness in a way for Kurama. He feared that such a powerful demon, whom his jailor became, will without a doubt try to take his power from him.

There was morality in his jailor, but he still was a demon.

 **Former Lordaeron Kingdom. Border between the Former Lordaeron Kingdom and Former Kingdom of Alterac**.

It was a miracle that they managed to evade all the patrols of the Scourge. Tirisfall Glades were filled with the undead. Fortunately, their attention was focused on the Dalaran and right now, movements of the small groups of the refugees wasn't deemed as significant threat.

However, moving according to the plan, they slowly gathered together and Yesterday, very large group of the refugees was formed, guarded by the fully gathered forces of the Circle of Captains.

Finnall was nervous, even the idea of relocation went according to the will of each member of the Circle, it still was hers. And she bore more responsibility if it will fail.

Moreover…

"Kila." Greeted she the returned huntress and healer. "Had you found what irked you off?"

"Yes." Answered she. "Trolls. A lot of dead trolls."

"Undead?" instantly rose to her feet Finnall.

"I highly doubt that it was them." Shook her head her friend. "Whoever it was he or she was bleeding and alone. Moreover, there were no stench of them there."

"You said there were…"

"Magic stench."

Finnall nodded. Of course. Trolls had another views on magic and world. They worshiped Loa and sometimes were taught how to 'smell' magic. She once heard about the small demons that managed to do the same…

She once again looked at the naked back of her friend. Strange they were… and sometimes too sexy, just like Sunny…. Finnall shook her head. Recently her thought led her somewhere else, when she remembered Sunny or Kila.

Well… the number of worthy male partners was decreasing due to the war and hot female warriors slowly changed them on the frontlines. Especially bad was demographical situation of her mother's kin. She feared that they will never get on their feet after the massacre in the Silvermoon.

Trying to get rid of her thoughts, Finnall didn't manage to see that kila has stopped, until she crushed into her.

"What…?" tried to ask Finnall, until she saw why her friend stopped in her tracks.

They stood at the edge of the valley in forest. And in center it was covered by the countless dead trolls. Judging by the color of their skin all of them were from the tribes of the Dark Trolls. Clan markings were too stained in blood to see to what tribes they belonged.

And in the center of the massacre stood a warrior. An orc. He was old. Perhaps the oldest orc she had seen in her life, his beard completely white from old age, but judging by his powerful muscles and countless dead enemies around… he was no pushover. Orc's torso was bare showing his muscles, he wore no armor, the only metallic thing was metal chaplet around his neck and near him into earth was stabbed the large sword.

Also he was either unconscious… or had died standing.

Without any kind of a doubt, not caring about the shouts from her friends, Kila went in the direction. Of the orc. She raised her hand whispering something, too silently, even for elves with their large ears.

"He is still alive." Said she finally. "We must help him."

"Help?!" one of the archers in their group looked around them. "Look what that beast had done! Where is the guarantee that he will not do the same to us?"

"He dealt with all these trolls, who were waiting here, near the road, in hopes to find some unfortunate souls. Moreover, should I remind you that a lot of Dark Trolls are necromancers and cannibals?" asked them Kila.

"Well… when you look on it from such position…" mused Finnall.

"Captain! You cannot possibly think to…"

"He is alive and he is bleeding after killing a lot of Dark Trolls, these three facts are enough for me for at least consider him as possible ally." Answered the archer Finnall. "If we, the living ones will fight each other, then all that Scourge will have left to do, is rise our bodies to serve every whim of their necromancers."

 **Sometime later. Near the campfire**.

"Did you manage to know something about our guest?" asked Finnall when Kila and Sunny slowly walked to her.

"He was conscious for several minutes… So only his name."

"And?"

"Sanjiro. Blade Master Sanjiro."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or Warcraft, or any other game or manga, which I used while writing this...unfortunately.

Note: illustration for the fanfiction is a commission made for me by the great Osmar-Shotgan (seriously, he is superb), as is the one on the Demon Unleashed, all rights reserved.

 **Dread Lord.**

 **Chapter VIII.**

 **Quel'Thalas. Dar'Khan Drathir's camp.**

When Naruto's hooves touched the earth Drathir was already waiting for him. With perfectly hidden disdain, Nathrezim looked at the dashing elf.

He didn't like his hat.

Seriously.

Maybe it was his 'screaming' choice of clothing or smug smile… But Naruto instantly wanted to kill that man, maybe even more than he wanted to kill Arthas.

At this moment Malkariss nearly stopped in his tracks. Then he remembered the smug face of the fallen prince. Understood that limitless hatred that he felt to the prince was still with him and his mood passed several points in his personal positive mood scale.

When he walked closer, top the distance of the mental magic, Nathrezim sighed, he easily, nearly for six seconds, dealt with everything that was in the bird-brain of that idiot. There wasn't anything interesting. First of all, no mental defense, secondly he was and idiot. No not like this. He was an IDIOT. Because only someone like him, staying near creature that telepathic abilities, more than three meters in height, long claws and arsenal of countless spells that invoke slow and painful death… will think how he will torture said creature, Malkariss automatically noted that he was very… unoriginal in it, how gladly he will betray the Nathrezim, Ner'Zul, Legion, Scourge… sign whatever you want.

Having someone like him in your minions is a blessing for someone like me, my brothers and Ner'Zul. It wasn't Arthas, for whose turning, Ner'Zul needed to destroy half of the Lordaeron, give him the cursed runic blade and aid him in battle against Mal'Ganis.

Till the very end he will be sure that he is in control of the situation.

"Greetings, my Lord." Said this… worm. "it is not that I'm not glad to see you, but why are you here?"

Naruto looked down from his giant height and answered: "Because I'm the ruler of the Quel'Thalas."

After these words elf gritted his teeth. Malkariss decided to not show that he noticed, but he was really tempted to smile.

"But… My Lord… I think there is some sort of mistake… I was in position of ruler of Quel'Thalas."

"Hmm… interesting… tell me then elf… who you are on these lands?" asked him young demon.

From this question elf lost all his prepared sly words. He was prepared that the Nathrezim that will be send here will be spiting and screaming about the fact that all of them are just pawns of Legion.

"Under the… the orders of the Prince Arthas… I'm… the ruler of these lands."

"Under the orders…" Malkariss licked his lips as he was tasting something sweet. "Such a good choice of words. But what I see is the man, who failed in his deal. We have invaded this kingdom to take the Sunwell. You promised us Sunwell. Yet because of you the Sunwell is destroyed. Do you savvy, elf? To us you are a betrayer."

While he was trying to find an answer, for this bold proclamation, raw power of mental attack from Malkariss send him into the merciful embrace of oblivion.

Hat of the Dar'Khan, with long poles and the feather of unknown bird, was crashed by the large hoof. Naruto couldn't explain why he hated that hat. Must have been a hint of jealousy, he couldn't wear the one himself, because of his horns.

He turned to the small group of necromancers that were with Dar'Khan Drathir.

"Now… what shall I do with you?"

Forces of the Ner'Zul of Quel'Thalas were left without any kind of officers after that day.

 **Eastern Kingdoms. Hillsbard Foothills**.

Finnall looked around herself. She still didn't manage to understand, how they managed to pass all the troll patrols and reach the Hillsbard, without so many losses. Of course there were those, who had died, but they were among those, who were already wounded.

Circle of the Captains now used the Southshore as their new headquarters. Humans, dwarves and even several elf communes, that were in Hillsbard Foothills, supported their plans. After long days on the run, they finally managed to catch up their breath and think about the future.

To the west lied the lands of Stromgarde, and to the south of that kingdom were the kingdoms of dwarves and Stormwind. Both kingdoms were weakened by the wars. Dwarves will not send the troops through the entire continent to battle in the lost war.

That meant that they were on their own.

Then her thoughts turned to the members of her brigade. Among them she was absolutely sure only in three, in Sanjiro, Sunny and Kila. Surprisingly, most of all she was sure in Sanjiro. Even if he wanted to find death in battle, he was obliged to serve and follow her, since her people saved his life. This tall, silent and grim orc was respected even by other members of her brigade.

Kila… female troll was strange, sure she was grateful that Finnall had saved her from the certain death, but young half-elf was sure that there was something else behind her stay with the brigade. And that something was connected with her, Finnall was sure in it, Kila was always near her, nearly entire time. Thinking that she is afraid of other elves… she pushed that thought aside when she saw how great she is in hand-to-hand combat.

The poor young elf that slapped her ass, not that everyone wasn't holding themselves to not do the same, it was too perfectly shaped and too tempting, he was really close to never walking, eating through a tube and not having children. Really close… fortunately Sunny was there.

Sunny… among her followers she was a dark horse. She appeared from nowhere, saved her life, helped her to create a lot of tactical tricks that saved her brigade several times and always found where were the patrols of the Scourge, while they were still in the Lordaeron.

Her abilities far surpassed that of a normal witch and she couldn't truly grasp her goals and motives. She sensed that there was no ill intent in her though.

Finnall sighed. Why everything was so complex? Sometimes she just wished to return to her seemingly 'normal' days, when all that she needed to do was fighting against undead and finding provisions, medicines and shelter for her brigade.

But now… she was forced to play politics and a bastard child in this game… let's just say that nearly everyone tried to belittle her, to remind her about her 'mixed' origin… But moreover, nearly no one decided to support her, and not only because of her mixed origin.

However, help came from the side that wasn't expected. Captain Strori and his dwarves gave her their support and united with her forces. Strori became her second in command and this act made them the most powerful commanders among the Circle.

The reason was simple, when everyone realized that the undead were far, far away, they instantly started to remember the old problems and grudges. Without the enemy in front of them they instantly turned into the bunch of the wild animals, who were just waiting for a moment to bite into each other's throat.

Moreover, there was another big problem.

Sir Jerald.

Paladin of the Order of Silver Hand, he was the epitome of every negative trait that was in humans, moreover he was a xenophobe to boot and open supporter of Garithos. All in all, a major asshole, with a capital 'A'. He already started his nefarious work. A lot of humans were starting whisper about the dark times and how the non-humans are the reason of them.

Finnall decided to return to the building where her brigade was situated.

There was still a lot of paperwork.

Seriously, if only her father would have recognized her officially, as his daughter…

 **Quel'Thalas. Ruins of the Silvermoon. Flying Necropolis**.

Dread Lord stood before the summoning circle and placed the last ingredient in the needed sector of the pentagram. He hated this. Using something like this… like the last human demonologist, when he can just simply reap the needed demon from the embrace of the Void.

But… conspiration. He was forced to work by the methods of humans to summon one certain demon.

Pentagram glowed with the eerie green light and in center of the pentagram, where started to burn the green fire of Fel megic, appeared the small portal into the Void.

The something jumped from it.

"Fear me, mortals! Prostrate yourselves before me! And I, the Might Mengtabrak will think before killing you." Only then, the imp, and it was really that type of demon, who jumped from the portal, noticed that there were no humans. Only a figure of a demon with unfamiliar face… but very familiar energy.

"Well… Maybe you will try to introduce yourself again, Megtabrak?" raised his bro Malkariss.

"Master Malkariss! And I started to fear that they had sent you to some really nasty place till the end of Burning Crusade! But now you are here, I can once again serve you!" happily jumped Mengtabrak.

Nathrezim smiled. Once he helped this little demon. And from that day onward, he received something that no demon ever received before.

Unwavering loyalty.

Yes, Mengtabrak was small. He was weak, by the standarts of the Nathrezim. But he was absolutely loyal only to the Malkariss, and demon was sure even by the greatest tortures from his brothers this little demon will not falter. It was strange how the fate joked on this one.

He should have received the form of one of unstoppable warriors of the Legion. Yet he was born an Imp… None of the higher ups in the hierarchy of the Legion would have bothered with them. But Malkariss… he was different. What made him a pariah among his kin, this little demon saw as something else.

That day when he was returned into his fixed body by the Nathrezim… The Dread Lord was placed in his hierarchy level much higher than the Sargeras himself.

Malkaris was rather big, compared to his brethren. He was powerful and could have lived his life doing nothing but ordering his much smaller kin around. Yet he followed Malkariss. And Nathrezim… liked this. Mengtabrak became his trusted spy and master of sabotage.

When he needed something… and he himself was busy, Mengtabrak was the one who he called. And, when he returned to life, their contract returned to power.

"Master! Master!" run in circles around him Mengtabrak, who already managed to get out of circle. One more useful skill that he like in that Imp. He managed to escape nearly every trap and prison. "I sensed that you had returned, but I feared that something bad happened, or you were too busy to call upon me, or simply couldn't…"

However, the cries of Mengtabrak were stopped by the demon's raised hand. "Easy there Mengtabrak. I summoned you to do something for me."

"Everything that you wish Master!"

"One of our allies, reported that there are strange movements in the world, very close to the Azeroth. In the one where I was imprisoned. There are no soldiers of the Legion there, nor that of our regular army, nor from expeditionary corps, nor from private forces of the Legion's generals. However, the appearance of the Fel-empowered warriors that habited this world, countless swarms of Imps and lack of appearance of one of my brothers, Mephistroth." Nathrezim walked to the one of the bookshelves, that were attached to the wall. "It's his favorite tactic and the fact that he is nowhere near, means that he is there, in that world, overseeing the operation from shadows. He is seeking something. And I want whatever he is seeking. Go there, my loyal Mengtabrak! Go and find what is there!"

 **Naruto's homeworld. Former Village of the Hidden Leaves. Now Dark Citadel of the Supreme King**.

Orochimaru was always a bit pompous. Thus when he completely conquered the Elemental Nations, he rebuilt the hidden villages, turned them into the Dark Citadels of his might. He became the Supreme King, a title, that he gave to himself, thus showing how much he didn't care about the thoughts of the Lords and how much he believed into his own greatness.

Other Kages followed him. Were they led by the promises of prosperity, by fear or by despair, it didn't matter. They and their forces were now part of the Orochimaru's army.

However, the will that was hidden in his sword was still unsatisfied. Knowing better than to argue with someone, who gave everything to him, Orochimaru decided to focus all his efforts on finding what the will wanted. However, his agents didn't manage to do find whatever they were seeking.

SThus countless imps, swarmed the territories of the Hidden Nations… spreading the Fel with them. None of the two thought that among these little cowards can hide someone, who will become their downfall.

Yes, Orochimaru and, by the extension Mephistroth, didn't think about the search of the artifact now. They had more problems at hand.

Giant flying city, covered by Light, strange creatures, who came from it, also covered in golden armor and using the divine power. But worst of all… Lothraxion. He led his armies to this world and with his might he was capable of releasing it from the grasp of the Legion, all in the name of Light, of course.

Hidden deep inside the sword Mephistroth snarled. Foolish brother of his. He betrayed Legion! Wrath of Sargeras will be imminent… But he will also feel what Mephistroth was seeking here. He will instantly feel his scepter…

 **Azeroth. Ruins of the Silvermoon. Flying Necropolis**.

Malkariss personally turned all necromancers in the liches. He never trusted that particular branch of mages and many months ago created a rule for himself: necromancer, who you can trust, is the one, who you had risen as undead mage. This rule he followed without any kind of exception, when it somehow concerned the Scourge. Thus he dealt with the fifth column in his forces and gained an allies in face of these necromancers.

After all, the case when you are risen by the Nathrezim differs greatly from the times when you are risen by some good-for-nothing bunch of necromancers. All of those, who were risen by the demon felt no pain in their old bodies and their bodies themselves started to become stronger and 'younger', if the last term can be given to the lich made from the dead old necromancer.

However, in appearance they started to remind middle age men, rather than a group of white-bearded sages. Not that somebody protested. From normal people they differed only by the unnatural glow of their eyes.

Right now, Naruto was working over the sorting of the filacterias, bone amulets and other things that he created to return the spirits of his undead warriors. However, at this moment he was rudely interrupted.

"My lord." Said Sharak'Jin, through their mind link. "Lord Lor'Themar wishes to see you."

"Ah! He is finally back, let him in."

Lor'Themar entered the room and he was looking much better than he was during their last meeting. When he was finally connected to the Well, Thirst stopped torturing him. Seeing, how much this demon made for his people and how he helped himself, Lor'Themar served him loyally and faithfully.

He felt that unlike his previous king, his new Lord will not sacrifice more than half of his kingdom for undead Scourge, before entering the battle himself. Moreover, he already saw, how the elves, who prepared to die once again, this time from agonizing and long death, slowly but surely returned to their usual lives.

He saw the result, something that he didn't see during the reign of the previous king. Moreover, unknown even to himself, Malkariss made something that destroyed all negative thoughts in his direction.

According to the elf's traditions and customs, since all elves were somewhat noble, especially those, who were led by Dath'Remar in their exile, they can be governed only by the people, who has the Right. There were two Rights in that elven tradition. The Right of Deed and the Right of Blood. The holder of the Right of Deed was much more important and powerful than the holder of Right of Blood.

Right of Deed meant that that you made something that saved the entire elfkin. Like Dath'Remar for example: he created the Sunwell and saved his people from slow and agonizing death, much like Malkariss did. The right of Blood was even simpler: those were the descendants of those, who received the Right of Deed. Like Kael'Thas.

So right now, in eyes of the elves, who inhabited Quel'Thalas, Malkariss truly was their king. Because he did something like no one, before the First King of Quel'Thalas could. He made the same deed the same miracle.

And only few days ago, too occupied by the search of possible rebels, Malkariss understood that there was none.

Because his subjects didn't want to change him for someone else, because he brought them hope.

And he like the last fool understood it only after he relocated the Necropolis.

"Anything to report Lor'Themar?" He had sent the Sylvanas' former second-in-command to check on their borders. He didn't need any kind of unknown enemy's stronghold, magic anomaly or some fucking doomsday weapon, secretly created by the Scourge and left to destroy survivors.

"Actually, yes." Answered him current Ranger-General. "There is one really strange finding."

With these words he slowly walked to the map of the Quel'Thalas that was attached to the wall in this magical chamber, that sometimes served to Malkariss as his cabinet.

"There is one thing that we had cataloged as an anomaly." He pointed in location on the east border of the Quel'Thalas. "In this location there a lot of new grass and trees, but according to rangers' reports the soil of this particular location must be too filled with stones. It is problematic for any kind of plant to grow there, but there is at least a small forest there now."

"How fast are you maps updated?" asked him Malkariss.

"At least once in a year."

"Then it must be magic. Order our rangers to look after it, but do not use magic nearby… We do not need accidents, Lor'Themar." Said young demon as he returned to his working table and started to check his papers.

"Yes… By the way, Lord Malkariss…" Nathrezim turned his head to the elf noble. Usually he called his new king, Lord, My Lord or milord and very rarely – Lord Malkariss, so when he asked Nathrezim was already curious of his question. "…do you know what it is?"

"There? Hidden by illusion?" Malkariss was silent for a moment then he answered. "I half a theory what it can be Lor'Theamar. But I also fear that I can be wrong. Right now… it isn't harmful to us. Let us focus on rebuilding the capital and gathering the survivors. Also, in case of my unfortunate banishment, or as you mortals speak demise, I will create several set of instructions and give them to Sharak'Jin. He will give you and Daliar my final words and my contacts."

Lor'themar nodded and exited the room.

Meanwhile Nathrezim turned to the table…

There was still work to do.

 **Eastern Kingdoms. Hillsbard Foothills**. **Southshore. HQ of the Circle of Captains**.

Finnall looked at the sea. She thought about current situation and once again understood that sir Jerald will not just disappear. Mad paladin already prepared to the second part of his loud speech, filled to the brim with the excellent curses.

"And what do you want me to do?" finally asked the bastard child of the Daelin Proudmoore.

"It's simple, you will return to the Lordaeron to serve the Marshal Oswald Garithos and under his command you will free the Lordaeron from the Scourge, but before this you will deal with all these… unhealthy darkspawn communities and members of said communities that are in your squads and brigades."

Finnall sighed, Jerald being the xenophobic bastard that he was simply cannot understand the fact that some tribes of the trolls, just bribed the mayors of some towns. He also cannot understand that merchants, who received the cheap labor power will not simply let it go.

And the words of such people meant much more power here than the words of some bitching paladin, who was followed by twenty knights and whose commander was a bit too far away to do anything.

Moreover, none of the captains in the Circle supported him.

Even those, who growled near the trolls or orcs understood that it wasn't time to cut each other's throats.

Finnall managed to hide her smile. Unknowingly to himself, sir Jerald became the constant reminder of the threat of undead and the threat that Garithos posed to the inhuman communities.

While the female half-elf thought, how shall she send him away… the door opened and the Strori, her second-in-command, entered the room.

Seeing him caused nearly magical effect on paladin. He paled, then turned green and slowly, with his back to the wall, left the room.

Finnall smiled and she didn't hide it this time. Looks like that story that she had heard was true. Sir Jerald, after taking several cups, for courage, decided to criticize the inhumans who were nearby. Mostly there were only dwarves, elves preferred more… delicate and anonymous restaurants, with blackjack and bitches.

So, sir Jerald, according to the rumors stood in the center of the room and said everything that he thought about elves and very particularly – about the dwarves. So Strori stood from his place, walked to the Jerald and hit where he could reach. Since he was of normal complexion, for the dwarf, and sir Jerald was really high…

Let's just say that two certain bells rang for the last time.

When the door closed behind sir Jerald, Strori turned to the Finnall.

"What did that bastard want?" asked he.

"As always." Sighed Finnall. "Our return to the army of the Lord-Marshal Garithos and destruction of the 'darkspawn'." she moved her fingers in the air.

Strori cursed on the several languages. "I knew that situation with him is bad, but how idiotic can he be, if he still cannot understand that there is nothing here for him and his master?" asked the dwarf.

"He isn't here exactly for this." Answered him Finnall. "I presume that he wants to create an incident, so his Master will have a legal reason to attack us."

Black-bearded dwarf once again cursed.

 **Meanwhile. HQ of the Cult of the Cursed**.

"Do you think that it will work?" asked Kel'Zarach.

"Yes, my lord." Answered one of the acolytes. "All experiments before were positive."

"Very interesting…" muttered old dark mage, looking over the reports of his acolytes and students. According to their research, they had found a really interesting part in the spell that had risen the undead. At least in the lowest of them, like ghouls and abominations.

The reason for this research was very simple, yet none of the mages that were with the alive enemies of the Scourge thought about it. It was really interesting, why some of the undead wore armor and some – didn't.

The answer was simple: the magic that was used to reanimate body in case of something like ghoul and abomination was… reacting badly to the different metals, soon their control magic was destroyed because of it and these variations of the undead became uncontrollable.

Why it didn't happen on the higher classes of the undead, who wore the armor? The rising and binding spells differs greatly in both cases. Without a doubt it was made, so even the simplest acolyte can rise much more undead than he or she normally should.

However… Kel'Zarach knew this fact now, his crafty mind started to create the spell that can imitate the natural magical fluctuation of iron. In such state, covered by the mountains of papers with the different graphics and magic formulas he was found by his benefactor, Oswald Garithos.

He looked around and understood that the main mage was… unavailable right now, looking through the several lists, attached to the wall, he noticed the sign "Effective against Undead" and nodded his head. Kel'Zarach was a good acquiring, moreover, he had never brought him down before, unlike some of his officers…

Garithos snarled, remembering Sir Jerald. That good for nothing paladin failed even in the simple task, that he was nearly created for, provocation. Garithos sighed. Remnants of the Order of Silver Hand looked over the refugees and hunted down in the heart of what was once Kingdom Lordaeron.

But he was certain, that all of them understood that it was fruitless effort, without a doubt they tried to use refugees to get Arthas' attention. Well… maybe they will succeed, even with their lives, he didn't care. He still will be the one, who will win in the end.

When he entered the testing zone he was greeted by the sight of the acolytes, who were looking at the green flames… Then the new artillery promised by the Cult made the second shot.

Garithos smiled into his beard.

Perfect.

 **Tristain. Royal Palace**.

A lot of time passed since Hinata appeared in this world. She became a famed mercenary and master of the sword and soon, the noble court took an interest in her. Queen herself wished to see what she was capable of and will she be powerful enough to become the bodyguard of the princess, her young daughter.

She had sent her forces to test her. Next night, the queen woke up from the feeling of cold steel near her throat. Hinata dealt with her 'assassins' and get into the Queen's bedroom passing her guards. However, Marianna de Tristain wasn't bearing a title of the Queen for nothing.

She managed to hire Hinata as a guard to her daughter, Henrietta. Thus, young Hyuuga met the princess and her best friend, Louise, third daughter of Karin of the Heavy Wind, Duchess de la Vallierre.

Even if she greatly reminded her Sakura, at least in shrieking department, and in chest department too, actually, she was very nice girl inside.

Thus Hinata's day slowly became a routine: she trains, looks for any kind of danger for her new charge and if there was one… well she disposed of them. To her were coming the rumors that princess was going to also create her own private forces, and the perfect candidate to lead them was also found, one of the musketeers, Agnes, will become the leader of the Firearm squad and Princess' personal task-force.

However, suddenly, the princess herself started to make things troublesome for her…

" _And what shall I do with this?"_ asked she the only soul in existence, with whom she could share the secrets she knew.

" **Try killing the boy and find her someone more suitable, also don't forget to frame him, before killing him."** answered the shivarra, with whom she shared her body.

" _Isn't it a bit… extreme?"_ asked Hinata, looking at the Henrietta and Wales, who sat a bit too closely to each other.

" **At least it is the easiest one, and remember: If you will not do something, someone else will."** Answered the shivarra before returning to the depth of the Hinata's mind. **"Hey looke who is going!"**

Hinata turned her head to see the person shivarra was speaking about. She narrowed her eyes when she understood who it was.

Druella and Ilassa de Lescatie.

Those two belonged to the teachers of the young teachers of the queen, they were among those who taught the young princess magic.

Without a doubt both white-haired beauties were sisters, but she had never heard abot the Lescatie before, even if all their papers were alright. Both were somehow strange, but Hinata failed to understand what kind of strangeness she faced.

Two girls looked normal… except they were too friendly… and managed to get in everyone's good grace, which Hinata herself thought impossible, she saw the diplomats, and understood that you cannot be on everyone's good side, allying yourself with one, you will make an enemy from another.

But this rules simply didn't work when it came to these two.

Moreover… strange mead-like smell that she felt from them was setting her off and making her angry, whenever she was near the wielders of this smell: the two sisters.

She saw, how the two passed the young couple greeted them, told something to the princess, then, one of them, Druella, looked in the direction where Hinata stood and by the looks of it excused herself and her sister.

Looking, how the two of them left Hinata felt a growing tide of worry.

 **With two sisters**.

"Does she even sleeps?!"

"I highly doubt this. But we shall worry about the fact that our energy doesn't work on her."

"Yes… looks like she has her own, strange energy that burns whatever kind of energy that we use to turn her or to seduce her into our service."

"Tsk. Ilassa, that girl is the only one, who holds us from gaining foothold in the other world. And where the heck is Mar?! Shouldn't she help us with her magic? We took her with us only because she has the experience of dealing with magocracy society!"

"Well you now sister Mari… she is traveling."

"I knew it was a bad idea."

 **Azeroth. Unknown place**.

One head is good, but two heads are better… Usually that saying means that two people will be more effective in some kind of work than one… But what if you literally have two heads.

Cho looked at his followers, new member of the Twilight Hammer. Both he and Gall felt the anxiety of their Masters, the Old Ones. Search for the child didn't go as they planned. Whoever kept the child safe was doing remarkably good work.

They felt how they stirred in their slumber. Both heads knew that the Legion was coming to this world, their emissaries were working for a long time, preparing the soil for the return and victory of their masters.

But also two-headed ogre knew, that their return to this world will bring back The Ancient Gods. They will wake up from their slumber. And they will wake up really hungry.

Both heads smiled. All that they needed, is to catch the boy.

Legion will break their teeth in this campaign, their contacts in the Cult of the Damned had assured them.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or Warcraft, or any other game or manga, which I used while writing this...unfortunately.

Note: illustration for the fanfiction is a commission made for me by the great Osmar-Shotgan (seriously, he is superb), as is the one on the Demon Unleashed, all rights reserved.

 **Dread Lord.**

 **Chapter IX.**

 **Lordaeron**.

Garithos looked, through his spy glass as his footmen returned to the needed positions, after provoking the undead.

"Fire!" commanded he and alongside his words, green balls of the concentrated Fel-energy pierced the sky. Forces of the Scourge weren't prepared for such weapons in the hands of their enemies. They were torn apart, burned, exploded and sometimes simply vaporized by the fiendish energy bolts that were used against them.

Garithos madly laughed. His deal with the warlocks and necromancers finally gave him the fruits that he was hoping for. With such power he will become the King of the Lordaeron and rebuild the kingdom in no time. And no matter what others will tell.

Aside from Jaina and her men, no members of the Kul'Tiras helped them. Glenn? He still was shaking from fear, hiding in shadows of his throne, hoping that the wall of the Greymane will not fall. Anasterian? Dead, alongside his kingdom. No matter what his whelp is doing he will not return his kingdom.

Lord-Marshal smiled. He will see to it.

Well… Oswald Garithos the First, King of the North.

He already liked the sound of it.

 **Unknown place. Nathrezim HQ**.

Dalaran still hadn't even start fighting against the Scourge, but the problems in the hands of the Tichondrius were multiplying. First of all, that idiot Arthas, oh, how he wished that Malkariss had killed him, back on the battlefield, near the First Gates. Or even better, how he would have liked him fall to Mal'Ganis, during the Purge of the Stratholm. They still would have had their undead army, and absolutely loyal undead general, rightfully resurrected by his Nathrezim brethren. However, he was facing the hard reality, and in reality, Arthas managed to not only get in all of the fractures and pits, but he also lost at list half of the army getting out of them.

Tichondrius sighed. Moreover, groups of the undead left in the Lordaeron were completely annihilated. At least those, who were on the Tirisfall Glades. As far as he was informed it was the doing of the main mortal commander, Lord-Marshal Garithos. Right now, according to the report of the Balnazzar, who was trapped with his forces in the former capital of Lordaeron, he used the strange weapons, very similar to those, that were used by the Legion.

"And how shall I react to this news." Asked Thichondrius, looking over the Nathrezim. "Balnazzar reported to me that our enemies are slowly pushing his forces back. Right now he turned the former capital of the Azeroth into the undefeatable, even with all new weapons of the enemy, fortress that will be his base of the operation from now on. What I want to hear is how will we deal with situation?" asked the Main Nathrezim.

"Shall we even do something?" asked one of the youngest Nathrezim in the room. "I mean, soon lord Archimonde will return alongside his forces. Someone like Lord Mannoroth will enjoy crushing them, and we will not be forced to deal with his temperament since he will spend it on the enemies."

"That is true." The voice of another Nathrezim came from the door. It was the first time, when Tichondrius was glad to see their constant pessimist. He wanted then to act and the situation was calling for action. Maybe together they will manage to get the others from their passive state.

"Our main problem that these things…" he created the illusion of very familiar Destroyers. "Are our technologies. This sheer fact means that there is either a betrayer among the ranks of the Legion… or mortals somehow managed to replicate it."

Malkariss continued his walk to his seat. "During my stay in Zul'Aman, I managed to find some interesting things about the Scourge, or rather the Cult of the Damned. It is divided in several other branches, or lesser cults. One of them is a particular cult known as Cult of the Cursed."

"And that helps us? How?" asked one of his brethren.

Malkariss smiled.

"This cult's leader is rather strange man, he believes that everything that isn't human doesn't belong in this world. Horde must be extinguished, elves, dwarves and others, must become the slaves of the human race to them Scourge and Legion are just means to an end. They believed that they will manage to banish as all, if they will wield our power. They researched Legion and our technologies. They maybe are capable to even duplicate some of them. Moreover, there are several facts speaking for the blame of this particular branch in our current situation."

"And what are these facts?" asked Tichondrius.

"Technologies appeared in the hands of the man, who completely shares their views on the situation, Lord-Marshal Oswald Garithos. He hates everything ab- and inhuman with burning passion and he will not stop until he will become the King of restored kingdom of the Lordaeron. I can believe that this is some sort of coincidence or trophies from the very successful raid. I would have… were it not for the facts that Oswald Garithos uses his head on his shoulders only to eat and the absence of our brother, Brutulus, who is supposed to be the overseer of the Cult of the Cursed."

 **Ruins of the Silvermoon. Flying Necropolis of the Malkariss**.

Return to his main citadel gave him a so needed rest. However, with his brothers preoccupied by the possible 'fifth column' in the lines of the Scourge's officers and with the leaders of said Scourge prepared to siege the Dalaran…

He had a one-time opportunity to spy on his other possible enemies. Right now, using the reports of Sanagirea, he will manage to receive the true information about the dwarf kingdom from the reliable source, because of one of the leaders, who was fighting in the squad of the Finnall. As the succubus reported, he has a lot of relatives among the dwarf elders.

However, there was another kingdom that caught young Nathrezim's eye.

Stormwind.

Unlike the Stormgarde, that even if very close, was slowly losing its power under the attacks of ogres, Stormwind was slowly, but surely returning its former glory and power. And that was something that Malkariss cannot, will not tolerate. Strong south neighbor, especially someone as powerful as the Stormwind of old, will be problematic to deal with. Therefore, he needed to deal with the growing problem, reap out the spine of the kingdom – King Varian Wrynn.

To do so, he needed to deal with the magical society of the kingdom. And if he was sure that such powerful creature as Onyxia will deal with most of them… the strongest shall die… in the foreseen future.

 **Stormwind. Elwynn Forest**.

Naruto critically looked at the robes of the magister mage of Quel'Thalas. He once again used the shape-shifting abilities of his race. Right now, followed by the squad of elves, chosen by the Lor'Themar, he went in the direction of the Stormwind.

Future mission was going to be rather… troublesome. First of all, he needed to into the Stormwind, not getting any kind of attention. Bad kind of course, so group of the refugees, from the destroyed kingdom, who will be seeking a temporal refuge in the kingdom, whose king swore that he will not turn his back upon anyone, who will find himself in the situation he was once, will not be so… roughly checked as ordinary people.

Of course when they will reach the Stormwind, he will also meet the second goal of this travel. Vereesa Windrunner. Since after Sylvanas converting hasn't passed a lot of time, her heart is still belonging to the elf race. To the Quel'Thalas. And of course… to her family.

Vareesa will become the key to open the doors of her heart, the key that will return Sylvanas from the clutches of the Lich King. He saw this before, and he will not underestimate the power family bonds.

But before the execution of this nearly perfect plan stood only one person. Rhonin. This 'Savior of Alextrasza'… Naruto had never seen him, but he already despised the man. He didn't even understand why.

"My lord…" one of the young females that were in the squad, dared to get his attention. "Is it true that you knew the Dath'Remar himself?"

Everyone turned to her, under the gazes of her kin, young female blushed and instantly shut up, however, Naruto just smiled and answered: "No I did not. There were so many of them back there, honorable and loyal… But I knew his teacher and Master, Illidan the Stormrage. He taught young Dath'Remar everything that he knew and trusted him well enough to give him one of the vials with water from the original Well of Eternity..."

Thus speaking about the heroes of the War of Ancients and about the War itself, their small squad continued their path to Stormwind.

Soon, after they passed several human villages, they met a group of horsemen, clad in the armor of the Stormwind guards.

"Elves? Commander, I think that there still was something else, except for the beer, that we were served in the tavern." Said the youngest looking member of the group.

"Silence!" barked the leader. "Greetings, noble elves. May I ask you, why are you here, so far on South and so far from your homeland, especially in such numbers? As I remember, elves were known for their… 'isolation' policy."

Naruto smiled, with his trademark, Nathrezim, fake smile. "Do not worry. Policy of the dwarf and elf kingdoms are well known. The reason is simple: we are refugees from Quel'Thalas."

"Refugees?!" half-screamed, half-asked the man. "But why? What could have happened?"

Now it was the time for the members of the Naruto's group to raise their brows. "Wait a minute… You don't know? You actually don't know? Didn't traders from the north tell you something? Anything?"

"What kind of traders?!" nearly exploded the leader of the Stormwind guard. Then he calmed himself down, remembering, who stood before him. "Our lands are like wastelands, there is too few people to repopulate them, all kind of sea trading was cut off, the only ones, who we trade with are rare guests from the Ironforge."

If before Naruto had some suspicious about the Creator of the worlds being his 'colleague', then now he was sure in it. Only some kind of demon could have done something like this. Destroy all his carefully deduced plans with nothing but… no means of transportation.

Of course, he could have used the teleportation spell to reach the shores of Kalimdore, but he knew that Lady Proudmoore was one of the best mages of the Azeroth. She, without a doubt will understand that there is something fishy, if some unknown elf mage, with the level of magister, even with unknown artifact, made a spell that is worthy of the Archmage.

Thus the plans of the Nathrezim slowly crumbled right before his eyes. While guards continued to ask them about the situation on the north, Naruto tried to think about the way to get out of the situation he was stuck in.

And he was failing in it miserably.

 **Quel'Thalas. Windrunner Spire**.

Lor'Themar looked at the ruins of the one of the most beautiful palaces of his people, and felt how uncontrollable wave of anger was slowly consuming him.

But with anger also came the sorrow. Remains of the palace, reminded him about the fate of one of their greatest warriors, Sylvanas. She, like many others of his brethren was now forced to serve the Lich King in form of the undead. Noble elf gritted his teeth.

And everything because of that bastard Anasterian!

Right now, with less numbers, but more effective control they were rebuilding the Quel'Thalas with unexpected speed…

If only Anasterian didn't reduce Sylvanas to a mere commander!

That fool wasn't even caring that most of the Quel'Thalas was burning, until they reached the isle of Quel'Danas. Till the last moment he believed that there was absolutely nothing to fear.

And now here they were… on the ruins of the one of the greatest kingdoms… with their only chance to rebuild and avenge being one of the demons, who brought Scourge to their lands. Demon, he was forced to agree was much better ruler and tactician than Anasterian.

"Lord Lor'Themar! Lord Lor'Themar!" one of the younger members of their squad, a female ranger called Sifa, returned with holding something in her hand. "We have found it!"

Slowly, Lor'Themar took the necklace from the hand of the ranger and carefully opened it.

"With love, from Alleria, to Sylvanas." Read he.

And finally understood what his new Lord meant by the piece of the soul.

 **Halkegenia. Mansion of the Valliere family**.

Mari took a bite from the red apple, she was holding in her arms. She sat on the windowsill, with her album lying near her.

Unlike her sisters, who were right now trying to deal with unexpected problem in face of Hinata, the young bodyguard of the current princess of Tristaine, Henrietta, she always took several skilled subordinates with her, who were much better in some areas than she was.

For example, Mari always preferred to work more elegantly than her more radical sister, Druella, who preferred to fuck everything that moved and turn it into the parts of the growing kingdom of their Mother and Father (rumors also said that if something didn't move, Druella moved it herself and fucked it nonetheless).

Mari took another bite.

As it was told she preferred subtler approach. She preferred to convert the needed person through her friends, relatives, sometimes parents. Thus the threads will not go in her direction, at first those, who will want to find the true culprit will be forced to find the one who converted the person, from whom the target received the dose of demonic energy.

However…

"How is it going?" asked Mari, looking at one of her best friends and subordinates, Baphomet Zina'Tari. Unlike the other Baphomet, this one suffered from strange kind of genetic mutation. First of all, she cannot feed on the mana that was produced by the males, only the tantric energy that was produced by the females.

Moreover, the tantric energy, that was stored in her body, forced it to grow and become more feminine. That alone was enough to be shunned in the Baphomet society. Other Baphomets swore to always remain as children and seek magical and other kinds of knowledge.

Just like they forced to do their human followers, witches, converted from the young human girls and children. Just like her relatives, Zana'Tari could convert a girl into a witch, however, she also could leave a small amount of dormant demonic energy in the body of her partner after sex.

This small amount she could control on a distance and when she will get into a tactile contact with the needed object, it will jump into him or her. A terrifying ability, that made Tari one of the most useful agents of Mari.

So… according to the plan, they decided to put a bit of the demonic energy into the third daughter of the Valliere family, Louise. She was princess' friend and nobody will think that this cute little girl dared to harm Henrietta.

So Mari left Zina'Tari near the mansion and went to draw the local sights in her album. To her surprise, even nearly six hours later, her subordinate didn't return. So she returned to the mansion and had found Tari in room of their target, roughly fucking said target in the ass.

She looked how large claws left the deep marks in the white skin of Louise, as Tari shook reaching her orgasm, but young Valliere couldn't scream, magical gag in her mouth preventing her from giving out even the slightest sound, all that she could do is continue to cry.

With loud "THUD" little Baphomet fell upon her ass as large phallic construct between her legs, made of Dark Matter, slowly dissolved.

"It's useless. She is like a fucking vacuum cleaner. No matter, how much energy I pour into her, it's like she is dissolving it or storing it in such deep and large kind of magical reservoir, that even I cannot feel it."

Mari sighed. There were others, who she can use, but she will need time to create a chance for Tari to get close to them.

"Well… there is nothing we can do. Deal with her memories. I will deal with her body." and Louise didn't remember this night… at all. Her memories were erased and her body was healed.

"Where are you going?" asked Mari, seeing that Tari was going to the door, instead of a window. At surprised eyes of the succubus, small demon changed her appearance to that of Louise.

"Isn't it obvious? I will go to my second elder sister, as I do every night." Answered her Tari. "Just don't forget to implant fake memories before leaving."

And as Tari went in the direction of the Cattleya's bedroom, Mari stayed to correct some of the memories that Louise had.

 **Azeroth. Stormwind. Royal Palace**.

Nodding to another noble, who greeted him, with glass of wine in hand, Naruto was slowly moving in the direction of the small group of mages. How he managed to tell that this particular group was made of mages? High magic auras, robes, long beards and of course Rhonin. Yes, that prick was seriously getting on Naruto's nerves.

And he was working as diplomat. A fucking diplomat!

After fifteen seconds in the presence of this man he was seriously considering about killing him right here and right now. His demeanor, when Naruto told Vereesa about her sister, was inexcusable. When he made a not really good comment, all that saved him from instant death, caused by badmouthing the national hero, was Naruto's iron will, a lot of elves from Stormwind, who wanted to hear about the war and the distance between them and Rhonin.

But without a doubt, a lot of elves will take a note to cut Rhonin's name on their arrows.

"So, where do you think Scourge will attack next?" asked one of the Stormwind's mages.

"The greatest supporter of Alliance on the North is now Dalaran. Without a doubt, Arthas will start the siege of this city as soon as possible. But before him lies Alterac, with all the rifts, tight passes, ravens, dangerous beasts and remains of the demon worshiping orcs and ogres. It will be a long trip. Long enough even for an undead army."

Rhonin was stomping from side to side, embarrassing and irritating his Stormwind's colleagues. Meanwhile, Naruto tried to make as impassive face as he could. Rhonin must think about situation himself.

"How did you manage to get there?" finally asked he.

"I used a teleportation amulet." Answered Naruto.

"A teleportation amulet?" asked one of the most elder looking mages in the room. "But how can it be possible? To something like this being able to teleport you as far away from the Quel'Thalas, its reserves of magical energy, stored inside, must be immense!"

"Not as immense as you think, but a reload is real pain in the ass." Answered the 'esteemed' magister. "And you souldn't be surprised, the network of the portals was one of the main parts of the Quel'Thalas defenses."

"You mean that you used this portal to escape!" heard the only part of what Naruto said Rhonin. "But this thing will decide all our problems!"

"And pry to tell me how?" Naruto barely hold himself, to not say 'foolish mortal', in the end.

"Easy." Waved his hand Rhonin and spoke like he was speaking to a child. "We will use it to send the reinforcements to the Dalaran, with some diplomatic push and an ace like your amulet we will also be able to persuade the dwarves from the Ironforge to help us in the fight against undead."

Mages supported his speech with the applause. There were no cowards among the man, who, during all their lives, literally risked their lives, during the dangerous experiments and researches. Protection of their alma-mater was a matter of honor for them.

However…

"I think that you had failed to realize that it recharges really long and I mean _really_. Several months shall pass before it will be fully recharged. And teleporting us it had already used more than half of its former capacity. So… quick teleportation jumps between the Dalaran and the Stormwind are impossible, my dear colleagues. You must find another way."

Wizards were no cowards, but they were also no fools. Dying without a chance for a victory was something that they will not do.

And while they were brooding, unseen by the most, Naruto escaped to the gardens.

 **Gardens of the palace. Stormwind**.

"They will not help us. None of them will." Said Wraxxion, leader of the squad and mightiest warrior under the command of the Lor'Thamer, this warrior was trained as Mage-destroyer, by the Naruto himself. "It's like I have return to the court of Anasterian. Everything looks so sweet an innocent from the outside, but the insides are rotten and poisonous."

"Interesting, isn't it? After the war, from entire Royal Court survived only the young prince alongside the most loyal guards. Yet so soon, only after the several years, Stormwind turned into the monarchy with the strongest court of nobles. Strong enough to say what they think to the King himself." Said Naruto.

"You mean…"  
"I mean that this situation is so strange that I would have considered that one of my brothers had his hand in it… If I didn't know that none of them even was here."

The talk between two men was stopped by the soundless steps. However… soundless they were only to the someone without the elf's hearing. Several seconds later, from the bushes of the trees, stepped Vereesa Windrunner.

"Greetings, gentlemen." Said Vereesa. "I'm sorry to disturb your talk… but can you tell me something?"

"We will try to satisfy your curiosity, Lady Vereesa." Answered Naruto. "After all we understand your loss… maybe even better than you can fathom."

"Then tell me… about the fall of Quel'Thalas."

 **Next day. Cabinet of the Varian Wrynn**.

"…Thus I will reach the sacred grounds to the Dragon Flights, the Wyrmrest Temple and get in contact with my teacher Korialstraz. With might of the dragons on our side we will manage to repel the Scourge!" pathetically proclaimed Rhonin raising his fist into the air.

"Yeah… They so did help the Horde, during the Second War." Commented Naruto, who was also summoned om this improvised war council. Aside from them, there were the owner of said cabinet, Wraxxion and Bolvar Fordragon.

"Horde used just little, barely fetched dragons, while might of the Aspect is immense." Retorted back Rhonin.

"Not as great as was the might of the Sunwell."

"You…"

"Gentlemen." fist of the Variann Wrynn forced several cups jump on the table. "I once made a promise that I will never turn my back on those, who will be in the situation that I myself was in."

"I understand the noble cause that you are supporting, Your Highness. But your plan, just like the plan of the colleague Rhonin here, is based on my amulet. In other words, to get to the Wyrmrest Temple he will need my help."

"And you will not give it?" intonations of the Varian's voice didn't change, but the glint in his eyes promised pain to anyone, who stood against him.

"Don't misunderstood me, King Varian. But there are too few truly skilled mages of my kin, who are still remaining alive. We get there to find a ship that will get is to Kalimdore, where Jaina Proudmoor went. She took with herself a lot of warriors from Kul'Tiras and some of our fellow elves, who were helping to fight against the Scourge and the plague. She is the only one with big enough forces to fight against the Scourge and she is the only one chance for vengeance that we have. So risking my life in the experiment that has nearly perfect death rate? I highly doubt that you will manage to persuade me, King of Stormwind."

Varian nodded and scratched his chin. Wraxxion managed to hold his pokerface, but Naruto felt the wave of the surprise that was rising in his soul. Rhonin was burning with rage, meanwhile Bolvar seemed… thoughtful.

"And what if we will give you the ship?"

 **Unknown location. Secret HQ of the Cult of the Cursed**.

Diagrams. Lines. Different angles. Magic formulas…

Kel'Zarach was completely consumed by his recent discover. He was really close to breakthrough and he wasn't going to stop. He didn't sleep for several weeks and looked worse than his undead minions, but the results were perfect.

He finally managed to magically recreate the rays that disturbed the connection that Ner'Zul head with his undead. The only thing that he needed right now, was find a way to cover all the territory of the Lordaeron Kingdom.

Of course, his new creation will not kill all the undead, but the most powerful ones, alongside the demonic lieutenants of the Legion, who will remain on the captured territories, will use the situation to cause as much harm for the Ner'Zul as possible.

Just like the Lich King promised they will not be slaves for the legion. But Kel'Zarach didn't want to be the slave to the Lich King either. One of the most powerful necromancers, he gathered the most trusted students and acolytes, who supported his cause.

Thus his path began… Their cult grew up in the shadow of much more numerous and powerful Cult of the Damned and officially was one of its branches, alongside the Cults of the Wicked, Sickening Ones and the Forgotten.

Just like his followers, other cults were focused on their primary targets. Cursed studied demons and technologies of another races. Wicked were studying the depth of the blackest of magical arts, sometimes too terrifying to even think about them. Sickening Ones were focused on creation of the new plagues.

Cult of the Forgotten… well Kel'Zarach highly doubted that even Kel'Thuzad knew what they were doing. All the agents, who were sent to the cult had returned... part by part… if they ever returned, of course.

Getting the grim thoughts out of his head, Kel'Zarach placed the finishing touch to the greatest weapon against the scourge that he had ever created.

Magical Bomb.

Very powerful Magical Bomb.

 **Unknown location. Unknown time**.

Naruto didn't remember how he got to this place. He was speaking with King Varian about his involvement in the suicide mission of the Rhonin the Red. And now, he was here. But where was that here and why was he in his lupine form he had absolutely no idea.

First of all, he was in some sort of the forest. The giant tree that can be seen somewhere on horizon, gave young nathrezim very disturbing thoughts, but he still continued to walk forward.

Until he heard silent laughter.

Something, or rather someone was hiding in the bushes of the trees, he heard the laughter and saw the glimpse of the glowing golden eyes. Then he made a mistake that he will always remember and berate himself later for. He went after this unknown possible enemy.

His pursue led him to the open field in the forest, where the creature, no she stood.

It was a dryad. She was beautiful, like all of her kind, but there was also something very different about that one. None of the dreads that he had heard about had so many similarities to the keepers of the grove, like the one before him.

Female descendant of the Cenarius didn't have horns. This one did. Female offspring of Cenartius didn't have the disfigured and twisted hand, that resembled the claws of the treant. This one had. Though it was much more elegant and it was left hand instead of right.

She smiled to him, innocently and kindly as if he wasn't all-powerful demon in disguise, but her best friend, who came for a cup of tea.

"Lunara…" finally mattered Naruto. "The Dryad, First daughter of Cenarius. The this must be… The emerald Dream? So… What do I owe this pleasure?" asked he.

Lunara just smiled wider and walked even closer to him. "Sorry that I so roughly invaded your dreams. But when I sensed the power that suddenly appeared in it… new and so… wild… can you blame a girl for a little bit of curiosity?" asked she.

She walked around him and circles and her right hand, not covered by the rough 'tree' skin, slowly touched his stiffened muscles, as if she tried to… make him relax.

"Easy there, big boy. You may be a demon, but here in this shape… you are much more similar to the Ancient Ones, than you can even imagine." She stopped right in front of him, looking in his glowing red eyes, with her mischievous golden. "I would have gladly listened, to how something as special as you came to existence, or how you managed to escape the hounds of the Legion, but there is much greater things to discuss. My father's arrogance, just like his favorite students' arrogance, blinds him to the truth. Our time is near its end. Demons are returning, but he will be too… dead to realize it. Please… don't make such big eyes… It turns me on and I found it really problematic to continue. As I said, my father will soon die, I foresaw it. He will not listen to me. He will march to his doom."

She sighed, turning her gaze away from him for a second.

"Even if it saddens me a lot… I must think about the future. I gathered some dryads, they will follow me away from the Ashenvale. We wish to create a settlement away from the clutches of my father. My brothers and the druids. And I though, through my dreams that you are a key, to achieving this. So… Here is the deal: you take us in, we serve you."

Naruto huffed. "Deal."

Lunara took his arm in both hers, the joy noticeable in her eyes.

"Great! Now if you wish… do you want to see a bit lewder part of the Emerald Dream."

It was the first time in the history of the universe, when Nathrezim thought about becoming a druid.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or Warcraft, or any other game or manga, which I used while writing this...unfortunately.

Note: illustration for the fanfiction is a commission made for me by the great Osmar-Shotgan (seriously, he is superb), as is the one on the Demon Unleashed, all rights reserved.

 **Dread Lord.**

 **Chapter X.**

 **Stormwind. Palace's guest chambers**.

With a groan, Natrezim in disguise opened his eyes. His headache was slowly killing him and, with titanic efforts, he tried to remember what happened yesterday, beside Lunara's full lips and mind-blowing sex that she gave to him.

" _And what if we will give you a ship?" asked Bolvar. "Then, will you help Rhonin to get to the Wyrmrest Temple?"_

 _Decision was good. One ship wasn't an entire army. If the king wanted to send the army of the Stormwind to help Jaina and her followers, he will gain an unrelenting opposition in face of the country's nobles. But if he will give something as insignificant as one ship, getting out lightly, with ceremonial contribution, just like Stromgarde did. Then, he will be even supported by them._

 _After all it will cost them nothing, but will give them additional points in the face of the other kingdoms, costing them… virtually nothing. Support and provision will be on the princess of the Kul Tiras, after all. It was elegant yet simple decision._

 _And technically it should have bought the help from the group of elves._

" _I will help him to get to the Northrend. But I will not follow him to the Temple."_

Remembering what happened yesterday, Naruto narrowed his eyes. Rhonin was an obstacle in his plans and he needed to deal with him. Fortunately, foolish mage did as he predicted. In front of colleagues, his wife, the king and the court of Stormwind, he couldn't falter.

Many of them didn't believe in his deed, moreover… truth to be told, many mages, who were yesterday in the room, were much smarter than Rhonin. He was a classical battle mage, hit hard, so his enemies couldn't rise again.

But in missions where the brains and not brawn was required, Rhonin was absolutely useless. He may be a good man… or rather he was a good man, but as years passed, being hailed as hero finally got to his head. Moreover, he wasn't recognized as great mage by his colleagues, that also gave oil to the fires of his irritation and hate.

The thread of his thoughts was stopped as someone knocked into the door. Several minutes lkater it opened and Wraxxion stepped inside.

"My lord." Greeted him Wraxxion, as Naruto was placing the last magical artifacts on himself. "We have visitors."

"I see." Said Naruto. "Looks like Lady Vareesa decided to visit us, am I right?"

"How… Didn't you…?" instantly narrowed his eyes Wraxxion.

"Don't worry, my loyal commander. No ill will shall fall upon Lady Vareesa. It's just simple math, per se. Her husband…" it didn't escape Naruto watchful eye, how Wraxxion flinched, when he mentioned Rhonin. It wasn't something new to him. All members of his group reacted like this. Females even more violently, and the elves from the Stormwind held their pokerfaces just for the Lady Vareesa.

"Without a doubt he told his wife that he will go on a hero quest. This time he will be forced to go alone. But since he was well… Rhonin… I highly doubt that he did it with at least the shred of a tact."

That and young Nathrezim worked with Vareesa's mind a bit. It is no secret that the elf's sense of beauty differs that of a human. Therefore, to receive attention from a male or female elf, human male or female, must be and exceptional person.

But since Rhonin was no Turalyon to gain attention for his deeds, nor Khadgar to get the attention for his might, it started to really interest young Nathrezim, how he managed to get young Vareesa as his wife.

The answer was simple.

Korialstraz.

Looks like the current main consort of the Alexstarza was generous enough to… correct the sense of beauty in the one concrete case of certain she-elf. His last 'gift' to his apprentice per se. So Nathrezim worked with these… marks and set them to slowly self-destruct.

As he presumed he had found Vareesa surrounded by the group of female elves, talking about the eternal female topic about the fact that all men are bastards. Notable fact, Naruto entered right at the moment when every woman in the room agreed with said fact.

But when they noticed him, all women from his group, in unison told: "Everyone, but lord Covenant."

Yes, Naruto once again changed this name. And if somebody asked why the pureblooded elf bore the human name, he already had a very melodramatic story, about his father and his best friend, who saved him with cost of his life. And this friend's name was Covenant.

Since the word 'honor' in these lands still had some kind of value, both parts of Naruto, his human and demon part, hmphed at this statement and from somewhere within his dark soul, approving growl could have been heard (once again Naruto took a note to check what kind of thing was there, inside him. He was sure that it was, that it existed. He felt the small connection to it whenever he was in his lupine form.)

Anyway, in non-negotiable form, Vareesa stated that she will go with the volunteers. Inspired by the exemplar of her elder sisters and her kin, who weren't broken by the countless armies of undead, she decided to travel to Kalimdore, to give her efforts into repelling the threat that undead armies possessed.

Naruto agreed to this, fully knowing that he will not be able to talk her to not go.

Not that he wanted to do it.

 **Halkegenia. Tristain**.

Mari. Druella. Ilassa.

Those three daughters of the Demon Queen had only three similiarities. Their mother, their father and their looks.

Everything else in these daughters of the great Succubus Queen was different. Ilassa was a supporter of co-existence with the humans, she didn't care about the fact were they converted into the demons or not. She wanted to find herself a husband and live with him till the end of their days. Peacefully.

Druella was radical. Very radical. No not even like this… She was an extremist in every kind of level. Unlike her sisters, she didn't care about such things like marriage, husbands and children. No. In her mind on the pedestal were placed her parents and with them their ideas. She tried to constantly expand the domain of her parents and converted any female who she met, into the monster, constantly increasing the number of the warriors loyal personally to her.

Mari. It's hard to say anything about that one. For succubus she was pretty normal. Not as radical as Druella, nor as submissive as Ilassa. She had a bit laid-back personality, liked magic and drawing.

So when these three different demons tried to create a plan to deal with the only problem that stood before them and silent conquer of the Trristain… Happened the only one possible thing.

Complete and utter saturnalia.

In all this chaos and anarchy sat the small demoness Zina'Tari, dragged here by her patron Mari, remaining the only isle of calmness in the room. Unlike her three mistresses, who cannot even find the common ground, little baphomet thought about the visit to the Valliere household.

She cannot get the little Louise out of her head. After all, whatever she lacked in chest area, she surely compensated with her ass. Without a doubt it was the best ass that she had ever fucked. Little demoness felt aroused whenever she thought about it.

Too lost in her dream-like state, where she had once again claimed the pink-haired future sorceress, she didn't notice, how she started to droll and all three lilim turned their heads in her direction.

"Ah… look at this one… I bet it's a girl. They always look like this when they are thinking about the girls." Said Druella licking her lips in anticipation.

"Speaking out of experience? How is your current one by the way? What was her name agin? Fransisca?" smiled Mari.

"Don't speak about Mistel in such tone." Instantly narrowed her eyes Druella. None of her sisters knew the real reason in her interest of the Lescatie Kingdom. Druella had a free acess to the capital of that kingdom where the royal family resided. She always liked to go there, mocking and terrorizing the priests of the Illias on their own territory.

However… once she entered the palace. And after roaming there, she had found the weakest of all current children of the noble family. Fransisca.

Demon Queen's daughter instantly decided to do what he liked to do. After all, she was pranking the priests all day long and she need some cool down. So… at that day Fransisca tested the pleasures of the flesh, for the first time in her life… with a succubus.

However… this relationship had unforeseen consequences for both of them.

Fransisca always was shy, weaken by rare disease and as result barren maiden. However, her weakness made her a perfect toy for Druella. All demonic energy that she released during the copulation went fix her condition and with so many illnesses, overall weak body and her suffering from infertility…. truly a long time shall pass before Druella will manage to turn her into a mamono.

Young princess knew what was at stake, but she also knew, how painful and torturous shall be the alternative. Day from day, left alone for her entire short and miserable life…

Thus she willingly became Druella's sextoy.

However, her stoic demeanor and unwillingness to give up to the pleasure infuriated Druella to no end. She was supposed to bring love and pleasure and her succubus logic couldn't comprehend the fact that all her loving just brought suffering for a princess.

Also… soon she understood that this relationship was a double-edged sword. The more Fransisca depended on her, the more Druella got addicted to her. Like a drug.

Thus she decided to put a hold on their meetings and this mission from her mother came in handy.

"Back to the matter at hand… I still think that we must send some of the assassin after this girl. Maybe kunoichi, from the clans that had yet to prove their worth to our mother." Said Druella.

"Yes…" supported her Mari. "And if shit will hit the fan, we can always open portals, to get there some of the mamono. They will invade the society, or build their keeps in the desolated areas. We will take this world, if the Tristain will not become our foothold through the 'cloak and dagger' method… Then we will use the usual one."

Ilassa could only pray that her sisters will not either destroy the world, or kill themselves doing something really stupid.

 **Grand Army of the Light. Expedition of High Commander Lothraxion**.

Nathrezim looked at the piece of paper in his hands and burnt it with the holy flames. One of the few of his kin, who despised the sadistic tendencies that ruled supreme in their society, he was _reprimanded_ for his views by his brother, Balnazzar.

However, High Exarch Turalyon freed him from his shackles and fused him with energies of the Light. He became one of the greatest Commanders of the Grand Army of the Light. However… today he once again faced the ghost of his past.

Whatever happened on this world, it was definitely the work of the Nathrezim and judging by his manner of doing his deeds… it was Mephistroth. Not the worst opponent for the Lothraxion. He was weaker than Anetheron and certainly not as powerful, cunning or bloodthirsty as Tichondrius.

Third brother was well…. Third. In everything. Fourth however… thoughts of Lothraxion had once agin returned to the rebellious nathrezim. He came into existence feared for his flaw, being the only one, on whom wasn't inflicted the Law of Sargeras. Nobody knew, why something like him an unambitious, lazy prick received this powerful gift… But after sometime, he disappeared without a trace.

Other Nathrezim tried to forget about him, to bury him in their memory.

But he had returned. Changed. Different. His ambitions grew up tremendously, from nearly non-existent to grandiose ones. Moreover… he understood that his brothers feared him. He understood that there will be no place for him among the Nathrezim.

He understood that the time was now or never.

The universe itself was changing. Spies of the Army, reported to the Commanders that the Legion turned their eyes to many other dimensions. Whatever will happen on the Azeroth… They will become evn more powerful either way.

Looks like some of the demonic commanders managed to pass the idea of creation of more mechanical monstrosities. And some Nathrezim had found very suitable race that will serve this particular purpose very nicely.

Half-machine, half-organic beings. They can be easily corrupted by the Fel magic.

But to get to them, Legion needed at least stop the attack on the Azeroth. Which will not happen, since Archimonde had the chance to get the power of the World Tree all for himself, since Lord Sargeras was unavailable right now.

Demon shook his head.

He needed to focus on the actions of his brother. At least he was in arm's reach, per se. But even with a report from Malkariss' spy, (seriously when did his brother got himself so good and widespread spy net?) he still cannot understand what was his brother seeking in this world.

He knew that is supposed to be something really powerful. Something that has been lost for Legion… Unfortunately, Legion lost and acquired a lot of powerful artifacts, so it can be one out of uncountable and powerful weapons of mass destruction.

Great. Just great.

Nathrezim walked to the large holo-map, that was projected above the table, through some sort of the magic projector. He looked over the dislocation of the enemy's forces and once again sighed: their situation wasn't really good.

Of course, in their flying fortress Grand Army of the Light had the upper hand in mobility. But countless Imps, who covered all the territories, that swore allegiance to the Orochimaru, made it impossible for them to use the element of surprise. Moreover… armies of the Snake sanin were much greater in numbers, and whenever they acted, soldiers of the White Snake crashed another country that tried to stay neutral in that conflict.

Situation was dire, all that the Nathrezim could do is stale for time, till he will receive the reinforcements from the High Exarch.

Of course if there ever will be one.

Lothraxion massaged his temples and tried to focus on the positive aspects. At least the locals were either neutral or friendly and Orochimaru had no respect among the leaders of the Five Great Villages. Even now with his power at full peak, when he seemed nearly unstoppable to all, shinobi researched the Fel, trying to find the way to either seal it or destroy it.

Some of them even allied themselves with the Army of the Light. Latest initiative looked really promising. A young girl, named Haku, who was brought to him by notorious warrior ninja from the Mist, who was her teacher and step-father.

Zabuza Momochi was his name.

Right now he was working under the Mizukage, trying to fix the damage caused to their country by civil war and Orochimaru. Meanwhile the girl was trained in the art of the clerics and paladins, under watchful eyes of the Lothraxion's lieutenants.

Looking how rapidly she was growing in power, Lothraxion thought that maybe there was still a chance for this world.

 **Palace of the Orochimaru**.

Snake Sanin was livid. Since his soul and mind were deeply connected to the Mephistroth, emotions of the demon were connected to his emotions. And said dreadlord was infuriated by the lack of success. Mission that he set before himself was becoming more and more troublesome with each passing day.

He knew that if he will be caught here, red-handed, searching for the Scepeter of the Sargeras, he will be turned into the cosmic dust, while his soul will be places as deep into the Twisting Niether as possible, to suffer for several thousand years. He betted on ten, cosmic powers somehow liked this number.

But to suffer ten thousand years? He wasn't morally prepared for this.

So Mephistroth continued to search, thoughts about letting some of more powerful demons get here didn't even cross his mind, he will be forced to share the power. Imps were sometimes too stupid and eager for their own good, he promised them land to play upon, until they will not tell it to some other members of the Legion except other Imps.

And they agreed with glee, there weren't a time in the existence of the Legion when entire world was given to the Imps only. They didn't even care if there was a catch.

They will not be so eager if they would have found out that their deed can anger all high command of the Legion.

 **Mengtabrak**.

Unknown to the Mephistroth and slightly known to the Lothraxion, Mengtabrak continued to act as his Master's spy. He invoked his power of the some of the Imps, who were summoned to this realm and now led the large warband.

Compared to the others of his kin, Mengtabrak was very large, moreover, he was old and powerful and it was an easy feat for him to deal with his much weaker and smaller kin.

His warband laid waste on the territories that supported lord Mephistroth's chosen. Also he was desperately seeking the information about the object that the Nathrezim was so interested in. If it will be too dangerous for him to obtain the object alone, he will just feed the information to the both sides and during the chaos he will steal the object.

His only hope in that case was the fact that nearly all artifacts made by the Legion were compact ones.

And light enough for him to carry.

 **Azeroth. Stormwind. Port**.

People were throwing flowers in the air and screamed, supporting the volunteers from Storwind and refugees from Quel'Thalas in their ambition to join forces with Jaina against the Scourge.

Naruto looked at this from the crowd, last orders were given a day ago, written and entrusted to loyal Wraxxion. Vereesa and her Stormwind kin also got to the ship. He was waiting alongside the anxious Rhonin for the ship to start the journey.

"They had left successfully…" finally exploded Rhonin when the ship started its journey. "Teleport us. Now!"

"Your Magic Excellences…" started Bolvar Fondragon, as he got closer, but stopped and smiled into his beard as he saw, how Rhonin was pulling Naruto's robes like a spoiled child. "His Majesty awaits."

"Gentlemen." Greeted them Varian as two mages, followed by the Bolvar, stopped before him. "Are you ready?"

"Always!" said Rhonin, while Naruto just nodded.

"Then may the Light shine your path." Said the king and his last words drowned in the roars of the magic tides. Several seconds later Ice wind hit their faces.

Rhonin clicked his fingers, getting a warm coat out of his magic bag. "What a cold… Hey poity ears, aren't you cold also? Hey! You aren't even shivering from it."

"My robes are enchanted, human. Something that a true and a proper mage does to his or her clothes when they learn about the basic enchantment. And if you will excuse me, I will go. I need to return to my kin in Quel'Thalas. Since others will serve lady Jaina, I will be more in handy, helping the refugees."

With these words, Naruto disappeared in the blue flash of the portal.

"Yeah… Yeah… whate… COUGH, COUGH." Rhonin coughed into his hand and to his surprise and fear he had found that it was covered in blood.

 **Quel'Thalas. Rebuilding remains of the Silvermoon. Flying Necropolis**.

Naruto appeared in his rooms, smiling widely. Simple poison created by his brethren. Simple, yet complex. It was activated by the teleportation magic and made it look like the cause of death was fault in teleportation, when something inside the organism was damaged by the teleportation.

Of course all mages knew the simple spell to save themselves from the consequences of such faulty teleportation, but Rhonin never cared about such 'insignificant' spells. Like most of battle mages he was into flashy elemental magic or something else that brutalized his enemies.

And the man was surprised by the fact that so few mages respected him or called him 'archmage'. What kind of a mage doesn't use any kind of defense during the teleportation?

Everyone knew this, starting with his wife and ending with his colleagues and King. It was in Rhonin nature after all, he was proud of it.

Those mages, who were forced to also protect him, during the teleportation always gritted their teeth and did their work, but the rumors about Rhonin being unable to do the most basic spell… became his downfall.

Smiling after this remarkable deed, Naruto went in direction, where the Well and the children were located. He must spend time with the future spiritual leaders of his empire.

 **Hillsbrad Foothills. Southshore. HQ of the Circle of the Captains**.

Surrounded by her most loyal warriors, Finnall Goldensword looked at the map and tried to comprehend the depth of the shit they were in. Since the Circle needed some kind of… representation and protection, they decided that they needed a patron of the highest caliber, who can represent them on the political arena.

Unfortunately, most of the Circle managed to overrule Finnal, who supported by the few captains, was against the decision to ally themselves with the Trollbane family. No, she had absolutely nothing against the late king, Thoras, but his son, Galen, the current ruler was another story.

By the Light, there were rumors that it was he, who slayed his father.

In Finnall's mind they were trading one Garithos for another, but unfortunately, she had no say in the matter. Right now all that she could do was gather information and see that her squad and Circle of the Captains will come out on top.

According to the bargain that the Circle made with the Galen Trollbane, they must protect each other, be that Scourge or some other kind of threat. However Trollbane hid a very grave facts from the Circle…

Facts that Sanjiro helped them brought to the light. Facts that made their alliance just a good for nothing deal, where only one finds some kind of profit.

Their Swordmaster had found that that the Kingdom of the Stormgarde had greatly reduced in size and right now is suffering from the attacks of the Syndicate and the ogre tribes. If the Syndicate was something that can be understood, like their origins purpose and desire to deal with the legacy of the one of the Alliance founders, who brought down Alterac, ogres were a bit of a mystery, no matter how shocking it sounded.

First of all, in that region lived only the Boulderfist clan and they weren't actually great in numbers. But Sanjiro saw a great army and banners of the several clans. Especially those who were once left on the Draenor. Moreover, he saw banners of the Twilight Hammer and the rumor of the two-headed ogres, who led this assault spread through the territories of the kingdom.

Sanjiro remembered how powerful Cho'gall was and how terrifying ogres are in battle, if they somehow managed to create the portal to whatever was left of Draenor… He wasn't there, he didn't know how bad the things were, if the ogres were stuck between two choices… between one more war and slow death, he knew that they will choose battle.

And cornered animals, just like any living being will fight terrifying strength and without a fear of death.

At least because there is nothing to fear anymore.

After Finnall showed this information to the Circle, only then they understood in what kind of situation they were. Trollbane gained all kind of profit and they couldn't even null their bargain. Fearing that he could color them in bad light before other rulers and even unite with Garithos in the pursuit of the filthy 'non-humans'.

All in all, Circle had signed their own Slavery contract and Finnell saw no exit from it.

 **Arathi Higlands. Boulderfist Hall**.

Aliden Perenolde was a bitter man. He hated his father, for ruining his chance to prove to other leaders of the Alliance that he was worthy man and king material, he hated orcs for starting a war and believed that they belonged in the slave camps, where they were kept before the famous rebellion led by the pet orc of Blackmoore.

But now, since the Alliance had absolutely no intentions of returning the Altrac to him, not if there was anything to return, he decided to change the way he handled things. He created the Syndicate, large organized criminal group. Leading them from the Strahnbrad, he covered in the net of his shadow deals the territories of several kingdoms.

Right now, with the Lordaeron in ruins, he understood that his time had finally came. He started to call more men under his banner and soon after that a fateful meeting happened.

Two powerful ogres came to him. Mogor the Ogre and Cho'gall. Those two even alone were the forces to be reckoned with. But now, when they worked together, something that never happened before, since Mogor was known to never leave the Draenor, they were truly something that couldn't be ignored.

The two struck a deal with him. He will provide them intel and weapons and in return they will deal with his enemies. Since ogre clans were slowly subjugated by both ogres and consumed by their clans, Aliden received an impressive reinforcement.

He didn't need to spent the resources on rebuilding the Alterac. Alterac will be here! On the Arathi Highlands!

Looking how his man slowly clad the ogres into the powerful sets of armor, Aliden smiled to his inner thoughts. And to think that all of this was possible because of the ogres. Truly you will not see the gold opportunity, until it will hit you right in the face.

 **Same time. HQ of the Legion's command**.

Naruto slowly sapped the ale in the company of Tichondrius. The meeting, where Lord Archmonde listened to the reports of the main Nathrezim and gave some questions to those who were reported in some 'shady activities', was finally over.

Since there were some brothers, who managed to report to Lord Eredar the strange behavior of their brother and had their heads on their bodies after that, Tichondrius took upon himself, to instruct his rebellios brother, how he must answer lord Archimonde.

He didn't need the morale lowering because of the graphic death of one Nathrezim and lord Archimonde didn't tolerate those, who disagreed with his view upon the progress of campaign and the tools that he used to achieve the victory.

So Tichondrius compromised, moreover, unlike many of his brothers, Malkariss, after his disappearance at least started to worth something. He finally found what he had always lacked: ambitions. He saw it in the eyes of his younger brother.

He truly feared that he will become just another Varimathras, who was the pawn of Balnazzar since time immemorial. All muscle and no brain. A fate worth than death to their kin. That's why he was feeding Naruto a lot of instructions this evening.

"Remember Malkariss, you must stay in Quel'Thalas, since you alongside Varimathras, Dalvengir and Balnazzar are the voices of the Burning Legion on the captured territories. I must not see you on the territories of the Kalimdore, otherwise, the punishment will be severe…"

Naruto nodded to him, but in his thoughts he was already thinking about the reports that his shadows must have sent. After all, if he was denied the access to the Kalimdore, at least until Cenarius is dead, he wasn't forbidden from sending there his loyal banshees.

 **Azeroth. Andoral. Several days later**.

Once the trade city of the northern lands was drown in fire and blood by the countless demons of the Burning Legion. Weapons of the Doomguards turned the stone houses into the dust, felhounds were seeking the those few people, who managed to survive the invasion of the Scourge.

And even if theire were few of them, screams of the dying or raped people still sometimes filled the night.

Not caring about the situation around him, Main Nathrezim passed this debauchery without even the slight shadow of care on his face. Sometimes the post of the right hand of the lord Archimonde, had a really big cons.

And one of the was right in front of him. Towering, like a monument to his own power and sheer brutality and bestiality, large and mighty body that stood on four three fingered legs with massive black claws, was covered by the grey and green scales, he armed with massive double-bladed glaive, maws filled with two raws of sharp fangs and pair of curved horns that grew on his head.

Instead of a hair a stream of fire went down from his scalp to his neck.

Such was the image of Mannoroth the Destroyer, the mightiest Pit Lord, and right now he had cut another building in half, right on the eyes of the Tichondrius.

With move of his wing, Tichondrius protected himself from the wave of the ash, that was gotten into the air by the action of the Pit Lord.

Mannoroth was uncontrollable, because of his bloodthirst and constant fights with Cenarius, in last visit to this world, their opposition received wide support among the local… creatures.

As a demon, Tichondrius also liked to fight, to kill, to maim. He like the sight of the mountains of the dead bodies and the rivers of blood. He enjoyed the fires that consumed the foes, who dared to raise their arms against the Legion.

But as a Nathrezim he despised the methods of a Pit Lord. He was more like a knight of cloak and dagger, as humans said, not some brute with large iron stick.

More to say, only his strength, that had served the Legion as unstoppable battering-ram in their campains all around the universe, saved him from unfortunate demise.

"Greetings, Mighty Mannoroth!" spoke Tichondrius, gaining the attention from the demon. Since the last defenders of this place had fallen long ago, the sight before himself caused Tichondrius to ask a question. "How is the invasion going?"

"Ha!" showing that all rumors about his intellect were true, not seeing any kind of irony, nor any other emotion that the Nathrezim had put in his words, Mannoroth proudly beat himself into his chest with his free fist. "Those pitiful humans have nothing that can stop us!"

"Then the Scourge does its work well. Unlike some others…"

Do not laugh upon me, dreadlord!" Pit Lord stabbed his weapon into the earth with enough force to cause a small earthquake. "I know what orcs had done, And I will find them and punish them. Personally!"

"That's why I'm here." Answered Tichondrious. Nor massive blade, nor the outburst of the Pit Lord made him flinch. "You will be really interested to know, that your dear orcs aren't here anymore."

"What?! Are you sure?"

"My spies had never failed me before." Answered him the Nathrezim. "Right now they are on the shores of Kalimdore."

"Kalimdore? HA! What they can do? They are mine by right!"

"AND YOU ARE MINE, MANNOROTH!" mighty voice of the Lord Eredar, made the Pit Lord cower from fear. "AND YOU BETTER NOT FORGET THIS."

"But their insolence must be punished…"

"THIS IS NOT YOUR DESCISION TO MAKE!" answered Lord Eredar. "Tichondrius, follow me."

"Thank you, my lord." Nodded his head dreadlord, as he followed the great eredar into the portal, that led them to the spell chambers of the temporal HQ of the Legion. "I feared that Mannoroth will not managed to understand what I was hinting on."

"You spent too much time creating your plans and using words as weapons, Tichondrius. With Mannoroth, you need to remind him, who is the top dog around."

"That is something that I cannot do, my Lord."

And it was the bitter truth, ebven if the political power of the Tichondrius far exceeded that of the Mannoroth, his personal power wasn't enough to force him to do his bidding. "But he is right in one thing… orcs must be punished."

"All good things come to those, who wait." Answered eredar. "They still haven't played their role in our grand plan."

Said the Lord Eredar as he slowly got close to the stand where the skull, with notably largy fangs was placed.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or Warcraft, or any other game or manga, which I used while writing this...unfortunately.

Note: illustration for the fanfiction is a commission made for me by the great Osmar-Shotgan (seriously, he is superb), as is the one on the Demon Unleashed, all rights reserved.

 **Dread Lord.**

 **Chapter XI.**

 **Shadowfang Keep**.

Hidden from the prying eyes, former royal wizard of Gilneas and Archmage of the Dlaran, Arugal, was frantically seeking the answer to his question in his arcane tomes. Given a task by his king, he was adamant set on finding the weapon against the Scourge.

But he was failing in all his attempts.

He remembered the helplessness that he felt during the destruction of the Dalaran. Sheer might of the archdemon's spell terrified him to no end. And Scourge in his arms was nothing but an instrument of the Humanity's destruction.

But he still could do something about at least this certain instrument. And Arugal with zeal worthy of any religious fanatic, forgetting to sleep and eat, continued to search for decision of the Scourge problem.

And failed…. Again and again.

Despair was slowly consuming him and when he was on the edge of the breaking.

"You truly hate the Scourge that much?" asked the voice behind him.

Figure covered by the red wizard robes stood before him. Hood covered his head. Massive golden shoulder pads covered by the glowing green runes rested on his shoulders, armored chest plate, also in red and gold theme, protected his upper body.

Arugal couldn't see his face, but judging by the arms, where they weren't covered by the armor, unknown visitor was covered by fur. Strange, bone-like spikes seemed to grow from his back… or maybe they were part of armor? It was hard to tell, when he saw his vis-à-vis only from one point of view.

"What are you?" asked the Archmage.

"Decision that you seek." Answered him the figure. "I heard that you want to destroy the Scourge. Using, as you King stated, 'any means necessary, and possible'. I have such means, but are you willing to pay the price?"

"And what is the price?" asked Arugal.

Figure pulled off its hood, revealing the head of the fox.

"Everything that you have."

 **Forests of the Quel'Thalas. Sometime later**.

Naruto looked at the forest of the Quel'Thalas from the height of his flying Necropolis. Damage from the army of undead was severe. But the forests and the earth itself made a first step to recovery with a help of dryads, who followed Lunara and made their home in the forests of Quel'Thalas.

Since currently he was in his lupine form, his long ears twitched, hearing the sound of the hooves. Moment later a pair of slender arms touched his back.

"I don't like the spikes." Stated Lunara. Naruto hmphed. Figures. Among his closest followers there were only two with hooves. And judging by the sound of it was someone heavy. Moreover, whenever Ma'ari seeks him out she never tries to be quit.

"Say whatever you wish about Gul'dan, but spikes are cool." Answered her young demon.

Dryad smiled.

"Sometimes you act so childish. I like that trait of yours." Said the daughter of Cenarius. "But pleasure stuff aside… Did Arugal took your bait?"

"Like a hungry fish. With a whole iron hook. Foll doesn't even understand with what kind of powers he is playing with. It is good that you told me about the worgen. Released from their prison in the Emerald Nightmare, they will spread the curse among the populace of the Gilneas and without a doubt, among them there will be those, who are not agreeing with the politics of the Glenn Greymane. Two birds with one stone, per se." said Naruto.

"Maybe…" sighed Lunara. "But there still a lot of work to do with local earth and forests. Especially earth. Necromancers filled her with energies that empowered the undead, while they are fighting on it. It will be hard to deal with their curse."

"We will work this over, Lunara. All as one. Like we always did." Answered Nathrezim, turning into his natural demonic form. "Now, if you will excuse me, I need to inspect my banshee crew on the shores of the Kalimdor."

 **Kalimdor. Several days later**.

Jaina Proudmoore sat on the stone. She decided to take a moment of rest, away from her people and new allies to collect her thoughts. Recent months were like a horrible nightmare to her. At first the plague in the Lordaeron. Then Undead.

What happened turned her love, Arthas, into a monster. Grievous news came with hope, ship under the flags of Stormwind wasn't a great addition to her forces, but a promise to take her, with all refugees, if something will go wrong… That was something that she was glad to hear.

Moreover, the elves, who came with the Stormwind expedition were those, who escaped destruction of the Quel'Thalas and their commander Wraxxion had a lot of tactics that he taught to the forces under Jaina's command.

Vareesa… well she and female ranger were very similar at that was the starting of the great friendship.

Both of them were helped her greately, when she made an alliance with the Horde. Especially Wraxxion. His logic that all living must unite against the undead was taken by all commanders. Even the greatest orc-haters, like those from the Stormgarde.

Moreover… everything that happened, was due to the words of the Oracle…

"Please… Lady Jaina… don't think about that man. He is much more dangerous than you can even fathom." Said the deep mighty voice behind her.

Next moment Jaina was on her feet, preparing her staff and summoning the powerful water elemental to her aid.

Before her stood a demon. He was very similar, to the description that Arthas gave Mal'Ganis, the demon, who unleashed the magical plague upon the Stratholme. However, unlike Mal'Ganis this one had gold hair, and very similar facial features to that of a human.

"You… what do you want?" assuming, that if he had a lot of time to attack from behind and didn't do so, he came to speak, Jaina decided to ask her questions first. "And who are you?"

"If you will not mind, I wish for my name to remain a mystery to you." Demon smiled, showing his long fangs. "Mysteries does wonders for relationships and I want ours to be long and… productive."

"Productive?!" nearly screamed Lady Proudmoore. "Last time one of your kin did something 'productive' entire city of the Stratholme was destroyed and Arthas was turned into… into…"

"Please… Lady Jaina. Don't place me with the same ilk as the likes of my brother, Mal'Ganis. He never thought that making new additions to the Legion was a good thing. Moreover, he had these dreadful sideburns… bleh. I on the other hand have not only superior hairstyle, but also a superior mindset. And therefore I'm here, to give you absolutely free advice. No charging."

"Advice?" Jaina raised her brow. "What kind of advice?"

"The forest massive, where you are heading is known as Ashenvale and is inhabited by the kal'dorei." Started the demon. "They are race of zealous fanatics and dogmatists. They will try to kill you just like they did with the users of the Arcane magic, who fled to the Eastern Kingdoms, to create, much later the Kingdom of Quel'Thalas. However, you are also an Arcane mage. They will you as something heretical. Do not try to use diplomatic means. They will meet you with arrows, don't think that the sheer fact that they are elves will change something. Many demons also have pointed ears."

"And you tell me this…" said Jaina.

"You will not believe into the fact that I just decided to help the damsel in distress? No? Thought so. Technically speaking… You are my safeguard. I need someone to have an amount of trust in me. Someone in power I fear that whatever will happen during the new crusade of Lord Archmonde will end badly for both sides. Therefore, I'm starting a diplomatic dialogue… with someone, who will at least think about my words." Answered her demon.

"And why do you think that I will do something like this?" asked him Jaina.

"Because you are a mage, dear. This is in your nature. And when you will think about everything you will not be able to tell about our meeting to the allies that you made and your people, who follow you. Time will be lost. And if you will decide to tell them about everything the instant you will come to the camp… well, some unfortunate rumors may start. That the head of the Alliance expedition is some sort of warlock in disguise."

Jaina sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. Demon was right. With fear of dark mages and their demonic masters, Jaina feared that some sort of Inquisition may be created. And its adepts will bring countless people to the stakes, to burn them out of fear that they were communicating with warlocks and other demonic ilk. Or just to silence them because they knew too much. It happened before and it will happen again.

"Just think about my words." Once again said the demon and when Jaina raised her head, he wasn't in front of her anymore.

"Lady Jaina?" she turned to see Vereesa and Wraxxion. "Training I see?" asked the elder elf, implying the elemental and the ice spell in her hands.

"Just too many grim thoughts, Wraxxion." Answered Jaina dissolving the spell. "I wanted to get out some steam, by practicing my spells. Unfortunately, it didn't help."

Elder elf saw that young sorceress didn't want to tell them the real reason of her war-ready mood, so he decided to let it slide and changed the topics to a reason he sought Jaina for.

"Our men are ready and orc warchief wishes for our help in dealing with those pig-like creatures that occupied the only path possible for our armies to take." Elf smiled cruelly. "Not that they need it actually, but the young warchief actually understand the meaning of the word 'teamwork'."

Jaiana sighed. What demon said was indeed true. She cannot share her knowledge, given by the demon with her allies, at least now. She calmed herself and walked to the united camp of the Horde and Alliance.

She had a lot of work to do. Especially now, when even local elves were revealed to be enemies.

 **Meanwhile. With Naruto**. **Underground tunnels under Ashenvale**.

Young demon thought about his meeting with sexy blonde sorceress and smiled. Actually he was there, to create an obstacle on the path of the Horde and Alliance. Pig-like humanoids suited this goal well. Basic mental spell multiplied by the instincts of said creatures, to protect their territory, and Alliance alongside with the Horde was stopped in their tracks.

Meanwhile, without Thrall, Hellscream will definitely do something stupid. And Mannoroth will be a fool if he will not use this opportunity to renew the blood pact.

But this will happen much, much later, right now he needed to be prepared to next part of the operation. When Lord Archmonde summoned the Nathrezim to proceed with the ritual on the Skull of Gil'dan, to turn it into the mobile Fel/Necro energy station, Naruto placed inside the skull some information about the rituals of high demonization.

Something that Illidan Stormrage will need later and something that he can ask for, in future. Having someone as powerful as this demon hunter in his debt was very profitable for Naruto.

Moreover, he will deal with Tichondrius, clearing the path for Naruto, to the position of the Main Nathrezim. Without Tichondrius and later, Anetheron, it will be a battle between him and Mephistroth.

And Naruto will be ready to take the position from the cowardly bureaucrat, who Mephistroth was. Personally, if needed.

He turned to his left and ghost of the elven sorceress appeared near him.

"Lady Malai." Bowed he greeting his agent in Ashenvale. "How is operation progressing? Do your sisters enjoy their new bodies?"

"Everything goes according to your plans, my Lord." Answered banshee. "My sisters execute orders without any kind of fault… except that one time when one of them was hurrying and let her personal feelings and desires to once again have a body to control her."

"That's why I ordered you to choose your followers carefully, today we will make preparations, but later there aren't supposed to be any kind of failure!"

Operation that he started was simple. Even among the Night Elves there were those, who agreed with everything that their oh so great rulers did during their reign, especially the fact that beautiful half of the Night Elves was left without their husbands and sons.

Those Night elves, if there was nothing to blame them in, were sent to the borders of the Ashenvale, where they were monitored by sentinels under the direct control of Shandris or Tyrande herself. Those, who were found somehow guilty, after some farce of the court, were sent into their underground cell, where always watchful Maiev, didn't let them go anywhere.

At least alive.

So when such villages started to disappear, nobody cared.

Of course, only thing that mattered were the sentinels, who disappeared alongside them.

In truth they were possessed by the banshees and it were them, in the bodies of the sentinels, who were responsible for the disappearance of the several elven villages. But everything was just the repetition before the main event.

Right now, hidden in the tunnel, Naruto and Malai looked how the pair of night elf females appeared from another tunnel. In their own tunnels, and without always watching Maiev, her Wardens, let themselves to slack a bit.

Appearance of the two ghosts, right from the earth, in front of them, certainly wasn't something that they expected.

Ten seconds later two banshees, in bodies of the Wardens, knelt before the Nathrezim and Lady Malai.

"How do you feel yourself?" asked Naruto, inspecting the two elves, for any sign of struggle against the original owners of the bodies.

"Impressive." Said the first. "Energy of the Nordrassil fills every fiber of this body. I had never felt anything like this before."

"And the original owners?" asked the demon.

"They are afraid. Do not worry, my Lord, they may be older, but we are more powerful in needed disciplines than them." Answered the second. "They will not be a problem."

"Great. But even then, we will need to minimalize any chance of their return. After we will turn this prison into our temporary stronghold, I, or one of my necromancers, will stabilize your condition, effectively banishing the original owners of these bodies, and making these bodies completely yours."

His agents in the enemy's camp nodded their heads, agreeing with his thoughts, these weren't their bodies but it was preferable change.

Compared to other banshees in the service of the Scourge… They were even lucky.

 **Arathi Highlands. Kingdom of Stromgarde. Newly created Keep of Companions**.

Finnall Goldensword looked how the stone walls of the keep slowly grew higher. Too slow to her tastes. Their keep. Located to the north, between the Circles of the Outer and Inner Binding, was slowly growing in size and suffered from the several problems. Even if they had enough provision for themselves and had really good ammunition, local militia that consisted from the former villages were unprepared for such type of the conflict. Since most of the skilled warriors were redeployed to the Stromgarde Keep, and under orders of the king took most of the provision with themselves, local people were left defenseless and without food, before the face of their enemy, and soon ogres took even their homes from them.

Unlike them, ogres of the Boulderfist clan, had only one problem: food. It started because of their numbers, and the leaders of the clans decided to solve it, using the nearby human settlements as food supply.

Of course, most of the times they just raided the towns and villages, but several times they even ate the citizens.

Finnall caught herself on sighing, it was slowly turning into the habit. Since they signed their deal with the Trollbane, there were nothing but bad news. Right now, small squads of the ogres, mostly poorly weaponized hunters, were spotted to the north from the Boulderfist Hall, sneaking near the ruins of the internment camp.

They may try to turn them into one of their keeps or fortified camps in the future, but right now… Finnall was certain that they will crush the forces of Stromgarde first. She also felt, with her six sense that let her live through countless battles that there was something more to it, than simple attack launched on the human kingdom by another ogre, troll or orc clan.

No there was something else. Something darker, sinister. Something that they had yet to see. And Finnall hoped, that they will not see it. Whatever it was.

 **Halkegenia. Tristaine. Royal Castle**.

Hinata was training, once again repeating katas, showed to her, by Taliossa. Recently, with all kind of troubles, created to her, by the young princess' two tutors, she found herself too tense. It wasn't healthy to always be in such condition, but even the slightest relaxation with these two witches may lead to her own death. They needed her out of picture, for their own twisted reason.

Hinata never cared about it and just tried to find a way to deal with situation. Training gave her relaxation, not physical, no, she relaxed mentally, at this time, while she practiced her dance of death, she wasn't caring about the world around her, and her mind was in blissful state of combined oblivion and relaxation.

Demonic teachings always had strange effects on other beings.

But at these moments other eyes looked at her. Assassins summoned by the lilim sisters, were already here, in the castle. They slipped in, impersonating nobles and personnel and no one had any questions to them. Everything was already in order.

Druella took care of it. All that the demonic trio needed was to wait till the assassins will deal with their target.

Thus the first assassin decided to try her luck, while Hinata was on her private, training grounds. She hid near the castle wall and using the metal claws on her gloves, silently moved to the perfect position that she noticed, while she inspected the training grounds before.

Arc, that covered the entrance to the palace, was wide enough, for the assassin to stood on. She slowly prepared herself to the jump, gathering strength in her legs and arms. With her kunai already in arms and covered in poison beforehand, she was ready to use the only chance that she had, to deal with the princess' bodyguard.

Assassin continued to look after Hinata, she was planning this operation for along time, she also knew that she will need several seconds to reach her target, that means that she will need tump, when Hinata will be finishing one of her katas, if her memory served her right she will raise her swords and show her back for a second…

And finally that moment came. She jumped into the air and focused all her attention on the girl before her. Just as she thought, Hinata turned her back to her, and poisoned kunai pierced her shoulders.

Only for her to disappear, with silent poping sound, leaving only a log stubbed by two kunai.

"Kawarimi?" thought assassin.

"trying to kill me with ordinary poison kunai?" asked Hinata, who stood near the wall, in her battle attire. "It was nearly insulting, kunoichi-san. Especially when I was expecting the attack from these bitches nearly any moment."

It was supposed to drive you to the edge." Said the kunoichi in front of Hinata. Now young Hyuuga managed to see her enemy properly, not that she hadn't seen her hiding in shadows or her chackra signature, no.

She was finally able to see her under the light. Before her stood the young kunoichi, with short purple hair, some sort of the red material covered her body like a glove, but judging by the fact that on some parts of the costume red paint was destroyed, revealing some kind of metal under it, she wore some sort of armor.

Mask covered the lower part of her face, hiding everything under her eyes. Small tanto was attached to her belt, and judging by the fact, how casually she wore it, she was more than efficient with it in battle. Her breasts were either tightly wrapped, or still haven't grown.

Either way, Hinata cannot grasp the age of her opponent, only the fact that she smelled like female, due to her amplified sense of smell.

"I should have thought that the enemy that my Mistresses need to remove from their sight, cannot be a usual target. But to think that there is actually one of us… Why do resist the rule of the Demonic Queen, sister? Surely, those who sent you here, to stop Mistresses from succeeding in their mission, never bothered to tell you even how dangerous the mission shall be. So… why resist? Join us."

Hinata just scoffed and prepared her swords. "I don't know what kind of nonsense, you are blabbing about, but I will get it out of you… in the castle's dungeons."

Golden projectiles of the kunai, hit the place where Hinata stood second ago.

"Impressive mastery of the chackra energy and form manipulation." Said she.

"Chakra? What the hell is it? This is one of the eastern magic arts that are taught in Zipangu." Answered to Hinata purple haired kunoichi.

"I do not know what your Zipangu is…" started Hinata as she activated her demonic powers, for a brief moment turning into the shivarra. **"But I will educate you about the powers of the other worlds and trust me these lessons will not be pleasant!"**

 **Sometime later**.

Beaten and chained form of the unknown kunoichi lied on the bed in the Hinata's quarters.

" _She was rather stubborn."_ Filled her ears the whispering of the Taliossa. _"we will need to restore the energy. She will be sufficient… at least for the tantric one."_

Hinata scoffed. "Let us think about the other things first. How shall we control her? Shall we dispose of her or not? And finally, how shall we deal with other assassins that these bitches had sent after us?"

" _while you will gather the energy from her, her mind will be weakened from the drain, so I can easily brainwash her."_

"You will manage this?"

" _I'm not one of those shivarras, who is purely focused on the pleasures of flesh and clouding of the minds, but basics are very simple and they were taught to all shivarras. With everything that I told you about done, she will be an easy win."_

Meanwhile, the kunoich slowly returned to her senses. And the first thing that she managed to see was Hinata.

"P-please… my lady, I didn't know that one of the nobles started the hassle with the royal fraction. Otherwise, my clan wouldn't have taken this request, fight between demons is something that we try to not get into… Please, if we can…"

Hinata sighed and raised her hand into the air. Black smoke covered her body, when it dissolved, her attire changed to the black dominatrix one. She moved her left hand to the said and in her open palm, from the black mist appeared the black whip.

"I think that you are not understanding your position quite well… Let me show you your place." Said Hinata rising her whip.

First scream filled the night in royal castle, but due to the silencing spells that were placed on Hinata's chambers, no one heard it. And others that followed it.

 **Tunnels under the Ashenvale**.

Naruto, in his temporary headquarters, received magical reports from his different spies and minions. Several weeks ago, he appeared in these tunnels for the first time. Back then in this large cage was only some sort of a slime on the stones.

Right now, cleansed and hidden with powerful magic, with table and several chairs. Alongside the massive candles, it started to remind the place of study of some monk or hermit.

However…

"My Lord!" one of the banshees under his command entered his cave. "Legion attacked the eastern Ashenvale!"

"Finally." Said young Nathrezim, rising from his seat. "Tyrande will come here soon. She will try to save Illidan. Help her, but try to not get under eyes of demon hunter, he may be blind, but he sees better than anyone in this world."

"And if he will notice something, when, perhaps Tyrande will force us to fight the prison guards?" asked banshee.

"Then tell them, who you are." Answered her Nathrezim. "Tell him, that High Elves still remember the name of their savior."

Banshee nodded and left with a slight bow, leaving Naruto alone, to once again check his plans.

At the same moment Master Celestia, one of the banshees, now in the new body of the night elf, dressed in the mantle of Arcane Mage, entered the cave.

"Still getting used to your new body? And also using some cosmetics?" asked her Nathrezim, seeing that she changed the facial features of her new body, to resemble those, that she had before. "You look better, by the way. That purple skin… gives you some strange mystery-like aura."

She smiled.

"And here I thought that Nathrezim are known for their silver tongues." Said the sorceress.

"If we were alone, in my chambers, I would have gladly shown you some skills that my silver tongue learnt during my university days, under Lady Circea personal guidance." Answered her Nathrezim.

"Circea?" the fact that her cheeks turned into darker shade of purple, didn't go unnoticed by the young demon. "One of the High Succubus? "

"Oh…" said Nathrezim. "I see…"

Only quick teleportation saved him from the incarnation of female wrath that Celestia turned into.

 **Hinterlands. About the same time**.

Sharak'Jin looked at the army that was entrusted to him, then he turned his glowing eyes into the direction of the Hinterlands.

Not many knew about this, but here, was decided the fate of the Second War. During the fight near the capital, Orgrim lacked only several squads of the loyal warriors, to turn the tide of battle to his favor. But Gul'dan took his warlocks and ogres, forcing Orgrim to send several orc clans to subdue and punish the prideful warlock, Zul'jin stayed in Quel'Thalas and got his ass kicked, without the support of the Horde.

And when Orgrim retreated from the capital, he had found out about the defeat of the clans in the inner lands. There were no reinforcements for him and unlike Horde, which was forced to retreat, Alliance command had regrouped their forces and with freshly reinforcements they had finally managed to deal with the Horde.

But that was history, and their stories were just about to be written, and unlike Orgrim, Sharak'Jin will not commit the same mistakes. Unlike Orgrim, Sharak'Jin decided to remade the abandoned Quel'Danil lodge.

During the Second War, this Lodge helped the Alliance to cut the Horde's logistic lines, and destroy their keep on the Skulk Rock.

Of course, neither of these strategical points will be wasted during the watch of Sharak'Jin. He was planning to take all significant strategic points in the Hinterlands. Shadra'Alor, Altar of Zul, Jintha'Alor. He will rebuild all these keeps, and the rich soil of Hinterlands, still not touched by the necro energies, will be under control of his Master's Empire, giving him the so needed place, for his alive subjects to live.

All this the High lich thought, while his forces were attacking the temple of Shadra'Alor. Good for nothing walls and the poor excuse for gates, didn't stop the might of the undead army, moreover very few survived the wrath of the still living elves, who were taken with the forces of undead into the crusade to Hinterlands.

Attack started at midnight and several hours later it has ended. Some of the trolls managed to run, but Sharak'JIn wanted them to run. Senses and knowledge of the Zul'Jin told him where they will go.

Altar of Zul.

Just where he wanted them to go.

"How is our plan progressing?" cold and mighty voice would have made nearly anyone jump right on the place. But Sharak'Jin was nearly a continuation of his powerful Master, thus he just slowly turned to him.

"Temple of Shadra is ours. Everything is prepared according to your instructions." Answered him archlich.

"Good." Show me the way." Said the Nathrezim, and he followed his undead General.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or Warcraft, or any other game or manga, which I used while writing this...unfortunately.

Note: illustration for the fanfiction is a commission made for me by the great Osmar-Shotgan (seriously, he is superb), as is the one on the Demon Unleashed, all rights reserved.

 **Dread Lord.**

 **Chapter XII.**

 **Temple of Shadra'Alor.**

Naruto and Sharak'Jin walked in the direction of the camp, where the elf healers treated the wounds of the several elves and some captured trolls. Nathrezim entered one of the tents, to find there one of the elves, who followed him during his early elf-saving missions.

Lionas.

But how this once arrogant elf looked! His hands were shaking, like he wasn't sleeping for several weeks straight, his skin, usually of healthy color, turned to sickly white, as if the blood inside started to become colder, his once black hair, now turned into grey, nearly bordering white color.

All in all, everything he passed through took a heavy toll on the healer's body, but the fire that still burnt inside his eyes, that fire that let him pass through all the horrors of the war, didn't diminish.

If everything it just burnt brighter. Lionas may have been scarred, but certainly wasn't broken, showing that elves still had a lot of spirit to continue fighting and living.

"Well, well, well… look who we have here? An old friend from the first days of my advanturies in Quel'Thalas. Good to see you, Lionas." Said Naruto.

"Lord Malkariss." Bowed the healer. "I cannot say that it is good that you remember me, from back then. I criticized you constantly and I'm very… disturbed with the thought that you still remember axactly this, very unpleasant side of me."

Demon laughed.

"Don't worry about it elf. At least you were honest with your words, that was something new, for the one, who lived in society of the Nathrezim." Answered Naruto. "Now… Where are the captured troll priests?"

"Here they are, my Lord." Answered Lionas, pointing at the several beds that stood close to each other. "One of them is an elder priest, at that can be said by his markings. Others are his apprentices or some pilgrims from the other temples. At least that can explain, what members of the other tribes did in the Shadra'Alor."

"Good. Then they are capable of the feat that we will need them for. Rise them up."

Several minutes later, the elder pries stood, on his knees, before the mighty demon. With fear in his eyes, he looked at the creature in front of him. He sensed the dark power that he was emitting, only the avatar of his Goddess, Shadra, was scaring him to the same level.

"I will not say that it's a pleasurable meeting, troll, becase I really don't care. But before you will start cursing me on your really hard language, and trying to call your Goddess to devour me whole, I ask you: look around."

And the troll did.

He quickly understood the position he was in. Countless undead trolls, clad in black armor, with cold, uncaring blue eyes, glowing with unholy might, looked at him. Elves, someone as dead as the trolls and some alive, who, expecting the coming bloody end of the troll, looked at them with glee and blood thirst in the eyes and several figures in robes, necromancers, who looked at them like the lumberman was looking at the trees in in the forest.

"So… Are you willing to listen, to what I want?" asked the demon.

The frighten troll priest before him loudly gulped and nodded.

 **Fortress of Companions. Arathi Highlands**.

Finnall was finally okay with the height of the stone walls, built by her mages and fortified by the dwarves. Of course, it will not save them from the silent assassins, but ogres weren't known by the usage of them.

Yet… there is a first time for everything.

That's why she had Sanjiro. Grim, old orc had a pair of really sharp eyes and sometimes, Finnall could have betted her hand for it, some mystical six sense, for danger or dangerous people. How he managed to get into that conflict with trolls… but he mentioned that he was seeking a warrior's death… so maybe he just searched for danger. Time and time again.

But from today onward they all needed him to stay alive. Vanguard of the ogre army had already left the Boulderfist Hall. They pillaged and ravaged all nearby settlements and now, divided into two parts, with one moving in the direction of the old internment camps, while the other half, led by the ogre known as Tol'gor the Crusher was moving their way.

Finnall could only hid behind the walls, waiting for the coming of ogres, but she was too worried about the fate of the refugees, behind the gates.

Their camps, set behind the walls, didn't just cut off all kind of logistics that Companions had before, they were a threat to a garrison, as rebellious force and as source of possible infection. Finnall saw, how the people below slowly started to form bands and make weapons from something that was nearby.

"There are no peaceful farmers among them, you know?" asked Sanjiro, who joined her on the wall. "All those, who truly were worthy of at least some form of pity, died protecting their homes from the ogres months ago."

"This doesn't make this better." Answered him Finnall. "Seeing an entire kingdom reduced to the bands of killers and bandits…"

"How humans say… Look at the leader and I will tell you, what kind of people will follow him." Said the old blademaster. "Back when warlocks, under command of Gul'dan, led us against the draenei and later, forces of Azeroth, they corrupted us to their own, twisted view. I believe that these bandits didn't just appear out of thin air. Root of corruptions lies deep in the heart of this country. And there is no surprise to it, with king like this."

Finnall sighed.

"Let's just talk about something else." Asked she. "How are Kila and Sunny? Haven't seen them yet?"

Orc scoffed somewhere safe… from prying eyes."

 **Meanwhile…**

"OHHH!" Kila moaned, as her naked body was roughly pounded from behind. "AGH!" she closed her eyes and tear fell from her eye as Sanegirea's tail-cock released a sizable amount of liquid inside her belly.

Succubus looked at her sex partner a smiled, showing all her fangs, her tail, with a slight 'pop' sound left Kila's tight ass. Thanks to the female troll's natural regeneration ability, her anal hole quickly closed, not letting even a single drop of 'cum' out of her.

Sometimes Sanegirea herself was surprised by her anatomy. Of course, for some demons changing their shape was as regular as breathing, with Nathrezim being a primary exemplar of such beings.

Succubus could change their shape and sometimes also create additional sex organs, through their tail, or just creating a natural dick. Sanegirea had never thought before where her new organs received a 'fuel' and how she controlled the fertility levels of her shoots…

And like always, when she looked at the helpless, bound form of Kila, with her arms bound behind her back, juicy ass high in the air and helpless expression on her face… instantly forced her blood pumping through the lower regions of her body.

She grabbed Kila and turned her on her back. Seeing her belly big, from all the cum, that Sanegirea filled her with, demoness instantly prepared her tail and started slowly move it near the Kila's pussy.

"Tell me… my dear Kila… where do you want this thing?" asked she.

"Stop playing around Sunny!" spitted female troll. "You know exactly what I want!"

Instead of an answering or doing something, demoness just placed her hand on the Kila's bulged stomach.

"I really like to think about future Kila… I may start thinking what kind of a child can be spawned from our union… and get carried away by my happy thoughts… leaving you absolutely… unsatisfied."

During the time she talked, her arm slowly moved from the woman's belly, lower, to her second lips and slowly started to massage young troll's clitoris.

"HAA… I want it inside!" screamed Kila in all might of her lungs. "I want it in my pussy, just fuck me already, you damned felspawn!"

"You should have just asked." Said demoness, taking Kila's legs, spreding thim wide and placing them on her shoulders. Her tail stopped near other female's lower lips, for a moment, before succubus get it inside in one powerful push.

Once again Kila screamed, both from pain and pleasure, even if her pussy was dropping wet, succubus tail was constantly changing in size, getting bigger and thicker, and she simply couldn't prepare herself and get in rhythm with Sanegirea.

Succubus on the other hand, was in bliss, Kila's pussy was tight and when it became even slightly loose, she could just shapeshift her tail. Room was instantly filled with sounds of flesh hitting flesh.

Unfortunately, Finnall will need them soon, so Sanegirea was short on time, she increased the speed of her trusts and doubled the force, feeling the coming of orgasm.

With last, mighty trust and pleasurable moan, from both herself and Kila, she pierced her sex partner's pussy and cum inside.

Sanegirea slowly rose to her feet, with a click of her fingers getting both of them into presentable state.

"I hope you will join me and commander on the wall, I know that you like it rough, Kila. Like always." Said Sanigerea, before leaving the room.

She didn't see, how blue skinned beauty, with her belly returned to it original, well-muscled and flat state, smiled lying on their bed.

 **Keep of the Companions. Outer walls**.

Finnall looked at the people below the walls. Former 'villagers' had shown their true colors, quickly getting sets of leather armor and axes out of their tents and belongings. Large crowd of the bandits in disguise, slowly surrounded their keep.

"Nasty bunch of scumbags, aren't they?" Finnall turned to see Sunny and Kila, standing to her left.

"Strori and his boys are on position." Said Sanjiro, who stood on the left. "Your elves are on the walls, prepared to fire." He slowly walked to the loophole in the wall and looked down, at the sea of bandits that started to prepare the siege weapons. "Strange… what they are hoping for? Their siege weapons are good for nothing. They have poor equipment… what is that?"

They slowly came out of the morning mist. Several hundreds of the one-headed ogres, clad in the same sets of armor. Ogres also carried massive siege machines, that without a doubt were capable, to damage the castle's walls. To surprise of the Keep's defenders, bandits just let them in.

Finally, everything was clear.

"That's what they were waiting for…" said Sanjiro.

"How did they managed to get ogres into this mess?" asked Finnall. Looking at the ogres, who prepqared the siege machines alongside humans.

"Judging by the marks of these bandits, they must be from the Syndicate. They were created by the Alterac-originated nobles, in hopes to return their kingdom. By the looks of it, their hatred to Stromgarde finally managed to unite them against the Kingdom and its King. At least it explains, how ogres managed to get all this weapons and armor… they look just like the Gordian Empire's Cohorts." Noted Sanjiro.

"Gorian Empire?" asked Kila.

"It's an old empire one of the oldest that was on Draenor, created by ogres, much like that one that was created by the trolls here, on Azeroth." Answered her Sanjiro. "Anyway we need to do something with these siege weapons before they will start working… Any ideas?"

Finnall massaged her temples.

"Give command to our best rangers, also tell our mages and alchemists to prepare something for our unwanted guests, something… explosive."

 **Temple of Shadra'Alor. That evening.**

Naruto observed, how several priests of the Shadra, summoned their goddess. Elder priest sung his praying with monotone intonation, but even like this, this pray still reeked of malice and primal darkness.

Junior priests danced near the alter, while one of them sacrificed the ordinary captured trolls. Two Amani death knights were cleaning the altar after another sacrifice and getting the new troll from the long chain of the captives to the altar.

Naruto looked at this procession and prepared himself to the moment, when Shadra will enter the material plane. And this moment finally came.

One of the oldest beings of the Azeroth, heard the call of the priests and found that there was no feast in her name, just a poor sacrifice to get her attention.

And it enraged the Spider Godess to no end.

Senior priest instantly was grabbed by her monstrous mandibles, and turned into a bloody dust. However, he remained the only victim of Shadra. While her mandibles once again opened wide, pair of muscular arms grabbed them and started to pull.

Might of the ancient creature faced the demonic might of Nathrezim. And little by little, demon was slowly winning the fight. Shadra tried to shake her opponent off, but during one of such attempts, Naruto managed to get on her head, and still pulling, started force her head backwards.

Finally, with terrible ripping sound and loud screech, Shadra had lost her mandibles, and second later, they were returned to her, stabbed into her body. Roaring, giant spider moved her head up and started to rotate, in desperate hope to shake the demon and ran to astral plane.

To her surprise she felt that the demon wasn't on her body anymore, she rose on her legs and looked up, trying to find her enemy.

The last thing she saw with her wide-open eight eyes were black talons of Nathrezim.

However, Nathrezim didn't stop on blinding the Spider Goddess, he continued to rip through her flesh, until he reached what he was aiming for.

Seconds later, demon stood, covered by the blood of Shadra, in front of her destroyed body, with a sphere of glowing energy in his hands.

Her soul, her core, her godly power and essence were now his.

Demon smiled to his thoughts.

 **Same time. Tunnels under the Hyjal Mountain**.

Tyrande Whisperwind looked at the wide back of her husband, Malfurion. She was a bit fearful of his current condition. It looked like he still hasn't completely awoken from the Emerald Dream. Sometimes he suddenly stopped and didn't move from his place for several hours, sometimes, he looked at her, like she was supposed to know what he was thinking about, like he was still sharing his thoughts through the Emerald Dream.

Suddenly, their procession stopped before the massive gates. Surprised Tyrande walked forward, seeing how her beloved looked at the gates with a strange mix of pain, fury and grief.

"How could I have forgotten…" muttered he.

"What is that beloved? Where does these gates lead?" asked him Tyrande.

"Nowhere!" fiercely answered her Malfurion.

"Beloved, I know when you are lying to me." Firmly stated Tyrande.

"These doors lead to the Illidan's cage." Answered her druid.

"Illidan…" whispered the priestess, as she finally realized why her husband was so uptight od this location. Rebellious demon hunter, younger twin of Malfurion was her second childhood friend. Imprisoned because of his connection to demons and constant thirst for magic he was too dangerous to be left free.

"He may become a valuable ally against the Legion." Said Tyrande.

"What? Maybe… but… NO! My brother is too dangerous! He cannot be set free! I forbid you!" said the druid.

That was a mistake.

"Forbid _me_ , can only Elune." Answered Tyrande, as she, followed by her warriors, entered the jail and gates closed behind her.

When the gates closed behind her, Tyrande felt a small doubt about her actions, but she quickly crushed that feeling. Illidan will become the great ally in this war and Malfurion pushed her to this decision himself, when he dared to order her around, like one of his druids.

She pushed her tiger, commanding him to walk forward, into the darkness of the jail, followed by her Sentinels, she thought about Illidan, ten thousand years, without sun, moon and stars, underground in this stone cage.

Tyrande shivered, thinking, how great must be the hatred of the demon hunter to his captors.

"Halt!' heard she as a group of Wardens appeared before her, dressed in their traditional armor and armed to their teeth, they blocked the path of the High Priestess. Tyrande fearlessly stepped forward.

"I'm High Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind. I'm here for one of your prisoners. Illidan Stormrage." Said she.

"This prisoner was denounced to be held here till the end of eternity. Only Cenarius can release him." Answered her Warden. "Unfortunately, it's impossible for you to get Illidan."

"Legion is here!" tried to reason Tyrande. "Cenarius is dead! We need every possible ally, who can and knows how to fight demons!"

Warden slowly raised her hand, clad in armored clawed glove.

"Wait a minute, High Priestess." Said she. "We need to discuss this situation. It is unprecedented after all."

They walked away from the priestess and her Sentinels and started talk, their voices were silenced by some kind of spell, showing that Wardens didn't have so much dogmatism in them as priestesses.

"We can deal with them now, My Lady." Said Shandris, who stood to the right of her Lady. "We will have the advantages of surprise attack and numbers on our side…"

"No!" firmly rejected Tyrande. "We will use violence, only if there will be no other choice."

Finally, Wardens had returned.

"We will lead you to the lower levels of the prison and we will also help you pass our patrols without fighting, but I must warn you, Illidan's prison is guarded by the son of Cenarius, he will try to stop you… I fear that the only possible way for you to reach Illidan, is to slay him. Now, follow us."

Following group of Wardens, Tyrande and her Sentinels were a bit fearful, that their sudden allies will lead them into some sort of a trap, but their fear were slowly dissolved as they got closer and closer to the lower levels of the prison.

Several times they had met several patrols of the Wardens, several times, their guide managed to cut their path through some sort of secret passages. During their walk, Tyrande also noted, that all of the cells that they passed were empty, and they were emptied just recently, judging by the marks on the floor.

"We are here." Finally said the Warden leader, stopping before the massive gates. "Beyond these last gates lies the cell of Illidan. Son Cenarius will stand in your way, so be prepared." Said the Warden and turned to leave them alone.

"Wait!" said Tyrande. "Please, tell me your name, noble soul. Your actions had saved a lot of lives today. I want to know at least your name."

"I'm Naisha." With slight pause answered her Warden. "Second-in-command under Lady Maieve Shadowsong."

Tyrande bowed, finally understanding the sacrifice that this woman committed, when she helped them pass the patrols of other Wardens.

"I will not forget what you did Naisha." Said Tyranda, as she and her Sentinels entered the lowest level of the prison.

When all of them had left her alone, something in Naisha changed. How she carried herself, how she looked upon others… nearly everything.

"You will not forget?" muttered she. "You will forget this as easily as you did about the love of Illidan." She turned to her followers. "How is she?"

"Tightly bound and drugged." Answered one of the Wardens.

"Great. I do not know, why our lord needs this bitch… but keep her healthy. Oh… and report to lord Malkariss, that the first phase of his plan was successful." Said the female night elf.

"As you wish, Lady Malai." Answered her the other one.

There always was a chance that the druid may best the priestess.

 **Lowest level of underground prison, under the Hijal mountain. Illidan's prison**.

Tyrande's arrows easily dealt with the treants that dared to step on their path.

"Treants dare to step on my way?" said Tyrande. "Only a mighty druid could have done something like this, without a doubt it was this 'Son of Cenarius', who Naisha mentioned. Shandris, how are our warriors? Are there any wounded, by this sudden attack?" asked Tyrande.

"No, my Lady." Answered her second-in-command. "There is no one, who was harmed, but we still weren't prepared to fight against our old allies."

As they moved deeper into the prison, their path was once again blocked, this time, by the wildkin.

"Stop this madness at once!" screamed he. "Even your goddess turned her back on the one, who you are trying to save!"

"Illidan was a great hero of night elves, once!" screamed back Tyrande. "And I believe that he will be able to become one again!"

Her arrows pierced the eyes of the wild kin, while arrows of her Sentinels turned him into a needle pillow. Wildkin fell on the stones of the floor, twitching in agony. Tyrande flinched. It was against her nature to raise a hand on one of their ancient allies, and it horrified her, when she thought, how more, pure and noble creatures, will she kill, before she will manage to reach Illidan.

She passed one more underground garden and dealt with several more treants, while she and he followers took care of themselves and get the arrows out of the treants, several sentinels scouted the area beyond the teleportation gates.

Not finding any kind of hostile forces, they signaled others that the path is clear. After one more tunnel, they entered another underground garden, and there, the wardens of the Illidan were waiting for them.

In the center of the Garden stood the Keeper of the Groove, surrounded by the wildkin and the treants. He greatly resembled his father, and only in size and radiated power, did he differ from his half-god parent.

"Stay where you are priestess!" said he with a hint of arrogance. "It is a forbidden place, even for you. Here is kept the great evil, till the end of the eternity it shall be kept in the underground prison. Such is the sentence of the great Cenarius, my father, who judged him."

"Legion has returned to our world, we need everyone, who can fight, and Illidan can once again prove that he not a betrayer, but a hero of our people." Answered him Tyrande. "I believe in him."

"You are insane!" screamed the Keeper in rage, raising his hand and calling the trees to aid him in battle. "The moment you will set the Betrayer free, you shall doom us all!" said he throwing the green bolt of energy into the Tyrande and starting the fight.

Sentinels who kept the borders of the Ahenvale safe, certainly weren't slouches, they honed their skills with weapons and in hand-to-hand combat for hundreds of years, but here they were in disadvantage.

In forests, the trees were their allies, but today, the mighty druids set them against the night elves and several sentinels had already paid the price for this. Aside from treants, the mighty wildkin were also very problematic to handle, they fought as berserkers, even completely covered by arrows they still tried to fight and take at least one enemy with them.

But unlike Sentinels, forces of Cenarius' son weren't prepared to fight their own allies, and unlike Sentinels, they weren't protecting the borders of their forests for the ten thousand years. Slowly step by step, paying for each one with their own blood, Sentinels still forced the wardens of the Illidan slowly retreat and give up their positions.

Keeper of the Groove was the last to fall, loyal treants were trying to protect him, but they just helplessly died in the flames of Elune, summoned by the Tyrande. He could have retreated, run away, covering his retreat with his last followers, or he could have begged for mercy, but he didn't. Till the last moment, until in his tree-like hand stuck three arrows and his legs were wounded by the lucky throw of the chackrum, he still tried to fight and stop them from reaching the prisoner.

"Betrayers… Madmen… you will doom us all…" he raised his another hand and it started to cover with green energy. "I will not let you…"

At this moment, several, more arrows finally silenced him.

Tyrande get away from her seat on her tiger and knelt before the dead body of the Keeper.

"Rest in peace, noble one." Said she. "Let Elune guide your way."

Unfortunately, she was forced to pray not only for the Keeper. Half of her loyal Sentinels, who passed through Ashevale with her and fought with demons, undead and other creatures, who also appeared in their forest…

All of them find their last resting place in the underground prison under Hijal mountain. At least it was one of the underground gardens, where they buried them… After giving her last regards, and taking care of the wounded, Tyrande moved down the last tunnel.

Cell of the Illidan was different from the other, even from far away, High priestess felt the power of the wards that kept him inside and it also was different in appearance. First of all, it had no walls, jus some strange bars surrounded the most powerful and dreadful criminal of the night elves' society.

Inside it was completely dark, and even with the sight of the Night Elf, Tyrande failed to see was there someone there.

"Illidan?" asked she. "Are you there?"

There was no response to her question, but then, several minutes later, something started to move in the darkness of the cage.

"Tyrande… this is the voice of Tyrande…" darkness seemed to move aside, revealing the prisoner of the cell. High and muscular elf, whose eyes were covered by the black cloth, his upper body was also covered by the demonic tattoos and countless battle scars. "After so many years in darkness… this voice is like a moonlight." Illidan was speaking slowly, like he was still under control of his nightmares and darkness that surrounded him.

"Legion has returned, Illidan." Said Tyrande, trying to not show her feelings, looking at what she and her husband turned her childhood friend into. "Your people need you once again."

Illidan turned away from her, and Tyrande, whose eyes finally managed to pierce the darkness of the cell, saw how his mighty muscles under his skin hardened, nearly turning into stone. Darkness, his tattoos and strange aura that the demon hunter emitted, made the priestess, who without even a shred of fear and doubt faced the Keeper of the Groove, shiver in fear.

"Well…" said Illidan, suddenly turning to her. "I will fight on your side, for you…" and next second every kind of gentleness and calmness disappeared from his voice and turned into unlimited hatred. "…but certainly not for my people."

For a second Tyrande thought that maybe Malfurion and Keeper were right, someone so powerful and filled with hate shouldn't be left to roam free.

But she crushed her doubts as she did before, and signaled her Sentinels to destroy the cell and release Illidan.

Sometime later Sentinels had left, leaving the ancient jail silent and wasted. After some time out of shadow stepped the figure…

"Get the bodies to the last underground garden and prepare them for the ritual, keep the gates sealed, so no follower of the Malfurion or Tyrande can return here later, we will need all our attention during the rituals and if they will be somehow disturbed, our Master may take these new bodies from us, to punish us for our foolish mistake. Use the stasis spell on the bodies… we may have to wait, for our Master's visit."

 **Naruto's homeworld. Oni no Kuni**.

It was so obvious that it wasn't even funny. Demon country. Hiding inside the blade, Mephistroth cursed himself for his lack of attention to the local tales. Now, because of this, warriors of his brother Lothraxion had surrounded the mountain where the vault with so needed artifact was located.

However, not all was lost. His elite forces, led by his chosen were focused in one powerful fist and since the frontline was spread wide, so were the forces of his traitorous brother.

And as he planned it happened, while his forced held followers of Lothraxion pn their positions, not letting them slide inside the mountain, Mephistroth, taking control of Orochimaru's body, destroyed the doors that led into the vault.

To his surprise all Kages and a lot of survivors from the Leaf were inside, protecting the two females in the miko outfits, by the looks of it, mother and her daughter.

"Seal the demon." Said A, the Raikage. "We will hold down Orochimaru."

"I will cover them." Said the girl clad in golden armor, armed with small hammer, which she raised high, creating the shield made of golden light that surrounded her and two mikos.

"Good job Haku." Said the busty blonde woman, dressed in the red Hokage robes.

"You are that woman…" said Mephistroth, through the lips of the Orochimaru. "Tsunade Senju."

"You have experimented on yourself so much that you had forgotten the face of your own teammate?" asked Jiraya, who appeared from the shadows.

"Orochimaru? Ha, ha, ha…" laughed Mephistroth. "You are all as foolish as he was. He thought that he was chosen by gods, but as you can see he sold me his soul for nothing." Said the demon as Orochimaru's body started to twist and break, like something was breaking its way out from it. Finally, nukenin's body exploded, revealing the demonic form of Mephistroth. "Right now he is somewhere among many souls that I consumed… just like your teacher."

Jiraya roared and jumped forward, preparing the seals for the Katon Jutsu, but Mephistroth just raised his hands focusing his fel power in them and releasing it, in form of the green flames. Jiraya made a salt and evaded the stream of fire.

"Looks like you are not as good as you thought." Said Nathrezim.

"Maybe you are not as smart as you think, demon." said another voice. Mephistroth turned his head to see Mifune, alongside the members of Akatsuki. "My samurais and Army of White Zetsu, provided by the Akatsuki had already surrounded your forces. Give up, there is no chance for you to survive this day."

"Maybe…" Said Mephistroth raising his hand and stretching it in direction of the source of evil power that priestess tried to seal. With his aid purple energy finally managed to burst the gate open, and when it turned into the purple mist, it was consumed by Mephistroth.

Demon slowly turned bigger and bigger, and bigger… his eyes changed its color and started to glow with unholy, purple light. Mephistroth moved his clowed fingers and purple lightning started to dance around his hand. He turned his head in the direction of his opponents and smiled, showing his needle-like, sharp teeth.

"…or maybe not."

He saw their fear and uncertainty, all feelings that powered his kind, but what was more important… behind now completely opened doors, where the demon that he had consumed was once held, he saw the altar and above it, he saw his prize…

The Scepter of Sargeras.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or Warcraft, or any other game or manga, which I used while writing this...unfortunately.

Note: illustration for the fanfiction is a commission made for me by the great Osmar-Shotgan (seriously, he is superb), as is the one on the Demon Unleashed, all rights reserved.

 **Dread Lord.**

 **Chapter XIII.**

 **Naruto's homeworld. Oni no Kuni**.

Long tail with large, mace-like end, blocked the attack of the holy hammer in the hands of Haku. Mephistroth wasn't known for his great battle proves, but he was no slouch either, moreover, consumed demon boosted his strength considerably.

He evaded the strike of his traitorous brother and blocked Jiraya's attempt to use the seal on him, with a stream of Hellfire. He planted his massive hoof in the A's chest, sending him into the nearby wall, and distracted Tsunade and Mei, attacking with his claws.

During their fight, he always turned his head to the desired prize, the Scepter. Just imaging, what he will do with so powerful artifact sent the shivers of pleasure down the Nathrezim's spine.

He was nearly testing the carnage, chaos and murder that he will unleash.

But these foolish humans, led by his brother, Lothraxion, dared to stand between him and his rightful prize! Roaring in fury, demon unleashed one more stream of emerald flames. Protectors of the chambers hid themselves either behind large stone columns, or behind the shield of light, summoned by Lothraxion.

Mephistroth gritted his teeth, these games started to infuriate him. He raised his clawed hands and started to chant the spell, tearing the space around them.

It was all or nothing, moreover, he could have easily dealt with the reinforcements that he summoned, effectively silencing them after they will fulfill their purpose, or just taking the Scepter right under their noses.

First demon stepped out of the portal, then next one and one more, soon the room was filled with the fighting humans and demons, loud battle cries and demonic roars were becoming louder with each passing second of the battle.

Meanwhile, in a chaos caused by his actions, Mephistroth slowly walked to the doors of the hidden chamber. He closed his eyes, letting himself to feel the importance of the moment, to better remember the feeling when he will be using the Scepeter later, after countlees times in different battles…

He raised his hands…

And grasped nothingness.

He instantly opened his eyes, but he wasn't mistaken, the Scepter was gone! He instantly turned and with horror he realized that he stepped to fat into the hidden chamber…

With last words of the holy spell, chanted by the Lothraxion, massive gates closed right in front of enraged demon.

 **Azeroth. Flying Necropolis of Malkariss. Quel'Thalas**.

Ma'ari and Salandria were sitting near the silver pool of the Felwell. Two girls became the best friends very quickly, and when some other girls were added to their company, Ma'ari and Salandria became the core that connected them all together.

Right now, those two, surrounded by the curious girls, looked at the mighty demonic form of Lord Malkariss, which he promised to show them, so many days ago.

And to their disappointment… he wasn't scary at all! Huge, yes, he was. But not scary. Seeing a small horde of pouting girls, made Naruto feel himself a bit… uneasy. He had limited experience with children, mostly inherited from his human life.

Truth to be told, there are no children in the Legion. During the burning crusades there are no place for them, so they will just pass through the same spalls that were casted on the young orcs duringthe times when Gul'dan had led the Horde.

Suddenly a portal opened between him and children, in an instance, large Nathrezim teleported in front of them, protecting little elves and one little draenei from harm.

Portal opened and a small figure, holding a large, large than himself, staff landed on the stone floor.

"Master! Mengtabrak has returned! And he was successful!" screeched his loyal imp.

Finally sure, that there was no danger, Naruto stepped forward taking the staff from the kneeling imp's hands. In his giant palms, the staff looked like a small mace. So Naruto decided to change his shape and entertain children a bit.

"Now, look here, girls, here is the magic trick!" he raised his hand, with a scepter in it and green flames covered him from head to toe. When the flames had finally dimmed out, he stood before the bunch of girls and one imp in a form of a human. Clad in the brown robe, with different demonic sigils, his shoulders were protected by the massive shoulder pads with demonic runes that glowed green, necklace made of skulls and a belt with large skull in it finished the image of the Dark Mage.

All in all, he looked very similar to Gul'dan, at least in terms of fashion.

"To one of my previous mentions, when you will become powerful in magical arts, you too will be able to shapeshift and easily change your attire." Said Naruto, finally founding the subject that can motivate a bunch of young girls.

"That means that we will have Wings!" said Sllandria

"And tail!" said another girl.

"And what about hooves?" asked the shy girl, who was hiding behind one of her friends.

"Hey! I have hooves and you told me that I was quite… how did you call me again… sexy?" said Ma'ari, huffing and crossing her hands on her chest.

Naruto facepalmed and thought that he will need to speak with the elves, who were looking after the children. After hearing something like this he was sure that he needed to do something. He heard about the methodic that mortals were calling 'The Talk'. Sounded like something harmless, but Nathrezim knew, how powerful the words truly were, maybe in some twisted sense it will be a torture tutorial.

If only he knew back then…

 **Arathi Highlands. Stromgarde Kingdom. Companion's Keep**.

Finnall looked down, at the burning siege machines of the Boulderfist ogres. Their cohorts prepared their weapons, but she was sure that they will manage somehow. Their walls were high and well protected.

Sanjiro did his deed and now the siege machines were worthless, but there was one last threat to their keep that needed to be neutralized. Tol'gor the Crusher. This massive, two-headed ogre, judging by his skin tone, an Ogre Magi, was clad in some strange armor, definitely made by goblins.

Strange mechanism, didn't only protect him, but also amplified his strength to tremendous levels, turning already impressive warrior, into a siege machine, big and powerful enough, to take down the gates and later… their numbers will deal with the defenders of the Keep.

Defenders knew it, attackers knew it and Tol'gor definitely knew it.

Sanjiro was resting in shadow of the barracks, after the sabotage that he caused in enemy's army. Kila and Sunny were more of support magic casters, than assassins and soldiers. So… until Sanjiro will return to active duty, they are out of options. Moreover, when he will rest long enough, Tol'gor will already start his siege.

She ordered her men to take their positions and prepare to repel the incoming forces, however, enemy's army didn't start the siege…

Tol'gor looked at the Keep of Companions and thought about the problems that they caused to his masters, Cho'gall, Mogor and Blackheart, now known as the Ogre Triumvirate, through the machinations of the Syndicate, they managed to acquire the best armor and weapons, after some training under the warrior instructors, ogres managed to learn, how to fight in line and use tactics against their enemies… or rather they relearnt it.

Since the fall of Gorian Empire, ogres were scattered and fought each other for food and simple joy of fighting. But then, Cho'gall and Mogor decided to unite their forces and very soon Blackheart also had join. Using Gorian Cohorts as example for their ogres, three spell casters reorganized their clans and turned them into the terrifying war machine.

Cho'gall slowly inserted his agents into the Alliance and the Horde, with aid of his dark masters, it was possible to sway even the purest and noblest people from their ways. And everything was going according their plans, even know, the minor setback with Companions' Keep, was according to the plan.

Since recon divisions of the Stromgarde Kingdom were filled with the loyal agents of Aliden Perenolde, and forces of ogres and syndicate, secretly prepared to attack the Stromgarde Keep, slowly getting their forces from Boulderfist Hall.

Companion's Keep was left for the last… unknowingly, it became the greatest mistake that Aliden and his shady allies committed, during their campaign in Stromgarde.

 **Kalimdor. Underground prison**.

Looking how his warriors slowly moved Night Elves through the portal, to the territory of Quel'Thalas, Naruto, in his human form, dressed as warlock and with the Scepter of Sargeras in his hand, thought about the future.

Right now the main threats to his plans were Arthas and, unintentionally, Kingdom of Stormwind. The battle for World Tree will happen in nearby days. After that he will have only several months, before the return of the Death Knight.

Right now, Cult of the Cursed and Garithos' forces were fighting against the forces of the Nathrezim, left as stewards by Tichondrius. Soon after the main forces were sent to Kalimdor, Sylvanas appeared among the ranks of the Scourge's officers.

Her unquestioned mastery of the banshees and other ghosts slowly gave her a moniker of The Banshee Queen. And she was really lovely as death itself and twice as merciless and deadly. Just what Ner'zul needed in commander.

Current General of Quel'Thalas, Lor'Themar Theron alongside his closest ally and councilor, Halduron the Brightwing weren't really glad to hear that one of their greatest heroes had return to 'active duty' in form of the Undead, moreover, among their enemies.

But right now there was nothing he could do, except of taking this 'fresh blood' from this prison. They will serve him and his young kingdom much better, than they did their master, who threw them behind the bars, for simple finding of the magical books, of course there were others, who were sent there for other crimes, such as murder, but such individuals, quickly increased the numbers of his undead, alongside those elves, who died, following Tyrande.

This, however, led him to another problem.

He had a body of Keeper of the Groove and his spirit trapped inside of it, but didn't know what to do with it.

He cannot simply let him rot, it was a waste of really rare resources and moreover, his spirit will manage to slip through their clutches into the Emerald Dream and then he can say goodbye to this underground base, combined might of the dragon aspects and druids will simply eradicate his forces.

But if he will rise him as undead… it will decide most of the problems, except one: loyalty. Unlike his previous experiments, against him was the spirit that had at least quarter of the god power in him, but to tell the truth it wasn't even as much as was at the point of Shadra's mandible, so Naruto didn't even think about consuming his soul.

But he was still very problematic to deal with.

If he will rise him as one of his officers, there always will be chance that he will manage to betray him, with his half-goat father's status being unknown, Naruto didn't want to risk his kingdom. So it led to only possible decision, he will erase the essence of Keeper's soul, leaving his power and skills and after melding another soul into his body, someone, who was loyal to him, for example… He will also need something that will erase the soul of the Keeper.

And here, unknowingly, Illidan Stormrage helped him greatly.

He hated all, who kept him in his cell, but most of them all, he hated the main watcher. His hatred, mixed with the Fel energies filled even the stones of his cell.

He nearly laughed, when he saw the cell, when he realized what it real purpose was… Technically the first demonization, youngest Stormrage passed when he met Sargeras for the first time. Nobody noticed this, so nobody cared… That was their main mistake.

Cenarius created this cell so Illidan will die in it, from natural causes, so total control over the well will get to his closes relative, Malfurion, his student and ally. But Illidan did not die. Due to his immortal demon soul he did not.

It was so hilarious that it took a lot from Naruto to not laugh. Those two horned idiots prepared so much, built, enchanted and created everything, for Illidan to die in his cell from the magic hunger, but he simply… resisted the death itself.

Immortality wasn't something that the two idiotic druids were prepared for. After all, Sergeras never gave someone something… miniscule. Illidan's case was the prime show of it. Naruto smiled. Simply killing demon hunter was out of option. Explosion of the Well would have become one of their simplest worries in that case. And once again, like he did before, Illidan managed to spit upon the plans of his brother and half-god goat.

Finishing the crystallization and comprssion of the fell energy, Naruto took one of the created crystals and went in the direction of the Keeper's body.

"I can feel your anger, Keeper." Said he feeling the furious stare of the unseen being, at the same moment he also prepared stabilizing and rising spell, some interesting idea came into his mind. "it must be really bad for you, to be in such situation. I must also say… that I'm really glad that it happened. The fact that it was caused by Tyrande… I bet your dear half-goat of a father would have never, even in his greatest nightmare, foresaw such situation. Where his little, naïve priestess slays his son. What can I say… She is so easy to manipulate."

Feeling, how the wave of fury slowly raised to tremendous heights, he quickly stabbed his corpse into the chest area, his arm, glowing with green energy, easily stabbing the crystal inside.

Naruto raised the Scepter and the body of the Keepr was slowly encased by the green Felstone.

"Perfect." Muttered Naruto. "Prepare him for the transportation. We will need to prepare everything, when we will return to the Quel'Thalas."

 **Several days later. Kalimdor. Midnight. One of the many hills on the Hijal mountains**.

Jaina Proudmoore looked at the wide back of her new ally, Warchief Thrall, who silently walked in front of her. Behind them Vereesa and Wraxxion covered their back. Turning in her thoughts to the might orc in front of her, she had never thought that someone as massive as Thrall can move as silently and gracefully as he did. Of course, Vereesa and Wraxxion moved like a pair of shadows, but they were elves it was nearly in their blood.

But Thrall… he was a massive orc in plate armor, that by some miracle didn't even make a sound. She could bet, that his 'spirits', these unseen forces, were somehow aiding him. Talking about unseen… Once again that stranger, who called himself a 'Prophet' came into their dreams.

Really strange magic he has. She had never even heard about those, who were able to penetrate the dreams of others. He was really strange, always speaking in riddles and evading the question that they had for him.

Anyway what kind of allies can they even find in this blasted forest?! When she met the demon, who warned her about the elves, who were living in Ashenvale, she thought that he was just trying to shatter the possible alliance between them and Night Elves. Reality was worse than the warning of the demon. They started to kill them, when they appeared in sight, not even caring about the reasons.

She tried to not count, how many good soldiers had died in their traps and from their arrows.

Finally, they reached the base of the hill, as 'Prophet' told them, Jaina looked up, making the first step to the new destiny…

 **Top of the hill. Same time**.

Tyrande Whisperwind walked in circles around her loyal white tiger. Her husband Malfurion, seemed to be deep in thought, only the tight grip on his staff, showed that he wasn't sleeping. It was really bothering his wife. Looks like ten thousand years of sleep weren't really good for her husband.

He was either hyperactive, or as he was right now… too passive.

"Why are we here, Malfurion? We must prepare to the defense of the World Tree, and not walk around the forests, seeking Eluna knows what!" finally stated Turande.

"Last night I had a dream about the giant raven. He called me here." Answered her druid.

At this moment the wind changed, and Tyrande felt the presence of the… Outlanders! At least four of them… several seconds later they appeared before them.

Two outlanders were very similar to the kal'dorei, but their skin color was different and their height was lower. Another one was one of these beasts, who slayed the noble Cenarius. Thought his skin was green, Tyrande felt his savage nature.

The last one was young female. Who reeked of the forbidden magic, much like the mages of the past did onnce, it didn't need to be said that Tyrande didn't like her… At all.

"Who are you outlanders? Why did you come to these lands?" asked Malfurion.

"We too were summoned." Answered the greenskin. "I'm Thrall son of Durotan, Warchief of the Horde."

"I'm Jaina Proudmoore, leader of the people of the Alliance… those, who are still alive." Answered the sorceress.

"Cannot say that I'm glad to see you." Said Tyrande before turning to her husband. "Why are we even speaking to these savages? They had brought the undead to these lands and take apart in the death of Cenarius. They are murderers, who cannot be trusted. How many Sentinels had we lost, during their pass through our forests?"

"Countless times we had tried to talk with your archers!" instantly exploded Jaina, whose people received a lot of losses during the attacks of Night Elves.

"Words of a bandit, who came to pillage our homes and kill our relatives! How many did _we_ lose, during the attacks of undead?" asked Tyrande. "They had followed you, to these sacred lands! You are the reason of death of countless Sentinels!"

"Scourge had consumed nearly half of the Eastern Kingdoms." Vereesa finally decided to step into the argument. "Lordaeron, the mightiest Kingdom of Men, lies in ruins, Quel'Thalas, the Kingdom of Elves is destroyed. My own sister… I hope she is just dead; it will be less painful than see her among the undead. Since they prepared to fight in the forests, they may have risen a lot of rangers, killed during their campaign in Quel'Thalas. Each night I pray that I will not see her among our enemies."

"Hmph…" said Malfurion, during the pause caused by the small speech of Vereesa, even Tyrande was set back, by her honesty, but not the Archdruid. "That's what happens when you depend too much on magic!"

"I do not wish to hear a word about magic, from the man, who nearly caused a magical cataclysm with himself in the center of it. Especially, with that man being you, Malfurion Stormrage, who calls his brother a Betrayer, but uses the fruits of his labor. You are the real betrayer here, who sent the one, who saved the elves behind the bars, where he spent ten thousand years." Said Wraxxion, with his eyes blazing with fury.

"Do not speak about Illidan!" roared Malfurian as grass and trees around him moved, feeling his anger. Hower, with a call from spirits, nature slowly calmed down.

"Remember, this meeting wasn't set by us and I believe that none of us wanted to shed blood…" he stopped as the giant raven landed near them and turned into a man, covered by the brown cloak.

"Right you are, son of Durotan, none of you wanted to fight, yet you were forced to fight each other, through the machinations of the demons from the Burning Legion. It was them, who set the Grommash on Cenarius, it was them, who unleashed the Scourge on Lordaeron and Quel'Thalas and finally they came here, to take what they believe is theirs by right." Said the man.

"World tree." Said Malfurion. "But… who you are? How do you know all these facts?"

"I...am the reason for the Legion's return. Years ago, I brought the orcs to this world, and by doing so, I opened a path for the demons as well. For my sins I was murdered by those who I cared for most. Despite my death, war raged across the lands of the east for many years, leaving entire kingdoms devastated in its wake. Now at long last I have returned to set things right. I... am Medivh, The Last Guardian. I tell you now, the only chance for this world is to unite in arms against the enemies of all who live." Answered them Prophet… no, The Last Guardian.

 **Arathi Highlands. Stromgarde Kingdom. Companions' Keep**.

Finnall looked down, at the fires and lights of the enemy's army. Their position was… questionable. Of course, walls gave them an upper hand over the army of Triumvirate, but their provision was slowly reducing. With each day they were in blockade by the enemy's forces, they were closer to death from starvation.

"Thinking about our situation?" asked the voice to her left. She turned to see Sunny, standing close to her and also looking at the enemy's lines. "Kila was too tired and I decided to leave her in her bed and stretch my legs and what do I see? Our great leader is sleepless, she is standing on the wall and constantly looking at the sea of enemies, which will either swarm on us, or will stand there, until we will die from starvation."

"Can you offer something? You know that I always come here, trying to figure out, how we can deal with the sea shit we get into, but there is nothing I can think about." Answered Finnall. "We are either out of magical energy or out of mages with significant magical power."

"What will you say, if I have a decision?" cautiously asked Sunny.

"what do you mean?" asked her Finnall.

"Well, I hope that you, like everyone in our small warband, started to understand that I'm not just a simple village witch." Said to her Sunny.

"I understood that at the first minute of our meeting." Smiled at her Finnall. "There was too much… mystery in you, for a simple village witch."

"Well… You cannot blame a girl, for hiding her horns." Said Sunny, revealing that part of her anatomy to her commander. Finnall just gaped at her friend for several minutes, looking at one of her best friends.

"Okay, what's next? Sanjiro is Gul'dan in disguise? Kila isn't a troll but an elf?" asked she.

"Don't know." Said Sunny continuing to look in the direction of the enemy's lines. "But if you still want my opinion… We will not be able to get out of this pile of shit by ourselves. We need help."

"From whom?" asked Finnal, turning to the now revealed succubus. "One of the Lords of the Legion? Thank, but I prefer my soul where it is right now."

"No…" answered demoness. "Not from the Legion, from a demon, yes… but not from the Legion. There are countless other, free demons and even if the Legion id the mightiest organization among us, there are still those, who do not follow them and some of the Lords of the Legion aren't really glad with the policy of the total destruction. If you are a Lord, you must also have the qualities of the ruler, but what kind of ruler will constantly send his forces into the endless battle, bleeding dry resources of his dominion?"

"So… you serve a demon, whose dominion suffers because of war?" raised her eyebrow Finnall. "Hard to believe."

"My dominion truly suffers, young Finnall, daughter of Daelin Proudmoore." Said the voice behind her back. "Not only because of the war, but because my dominion is here, in Azeroth."

Surprised and slightly panicking, she instantly turned in direction of the voice, placing her hand on the hilt of her sword. Behind her stood a man, or at least she thought it was a man, because of his skin color, his head was covered by the deep hood and body was clad in the brown robes, ornamented with skulls, bones, and eerie glowing runes. Most notable in his wardrobe was his belt, with large skull in the center, necklace, also made of skulls and shoulder pads, covered by runes, glowing with green energy of Fel.

Before her stood a warlock. Or at least a creature that tried to look like one. As Sunny, or whatever was her true name, told her, he was one of the high officers of the Legion. He had a messy, long blonde hair and his body was… crooked. He leant on his wooden staff, it seemed that it took a lot from him to even stand.

But Finnall knew better than this, she felt that the staff was covered by the mighty illusion and her perfect vision, a genetic gift from her mother's side, let her see steel musles, hidden behind the shadows of his robes. That creature didn't need whatever artifact that he was hiding, to slay his enemies. Without a doubt he was powerful enough to reap them asunder with his bare arms.

"Why are you here? Or rather… why did you help me? Because as far as I can understand, it was you, who had sent her to save me?" asked Finnall, narrowing her eyes.

"Yes." Answered the crooked figure. "Though, I had never thought that you will need her help so soon. My name… I think it shall be hidden for a while, after all, the Legion is still strong, so you can call me Naruto, this name is safe and had never been used against the Legion, or was associated with it."

Finnall slowly moved her hand away from her sword. "Okay… Naruto… Why did you send to me your… spy?"

He laughed and waved his hand in respond. "Please… Sunny as a spy? She had even let her call herself with a name that she gives only to someone, who is really close to her."

Surprised, Finnall turned to Sunny. "What?" asked she. "Do you even realize, how tongue-breaking our names are? Moreover, our names are binding us to those, who knows them."

"And how do others call you, when you are… not friends with them?" asked half-elf.

Demoness blushed. "Lady…"

Behind his hood, Naruto smiled. "As hilarious it may be, for me, to see a succubus, who is blushing from shyness… I must disturb this truly rare view. You must make a choice, Finnall. Other you will stay here and die, or I will help you… to meet your destiny."

 **Arathi Highlands. Stromgarde Kingdom. Stromgarde Keep.**

Outer walls were first to fell, after this, battle slowly spread over the last city, controlled by the Royal forces. Large ogres, clad in steel and armed with large swords and mallets, quickly destroyed the walls of the houses, helping their much smaller, human allies get inside and massacre the citizens.

Screams of the dying and killed men and women, filled the night air.

Surprising was the fact that the attackers still didn't use the fire, to deal with the defenders, who managed to hold the line, on some positions.

No… they just wanted the Keep as undamaged as possible.

Looking down, from the height of the balcony, in his personal quarters, at his subjects, who were mercilessly slaughtered, or turned into slaves right now, Galen Trollbane slowly placed his armor on. Finally, he placed the helmet, with crown on it, upon his head and turned to the sheathed sword that was near his bed.

He sighed.

His sword, though served him without any kind of flow or admonition, wasn't the famed Trol'kalar. Sometimes, Galen caught himself on thoughts, that if he still had the sword, then others will be much more… cautious than doing something as insolent as this attack on his own kingdom.

And he still will be unquestionable ruler on his lands.

But his more reasonable and truth to be told, sane part of his mind, answered that it still would have ended the same. When Jackals smell the blood of the lion, they will start to gather in great numbers, to strike down the mighty predator.

But Stromgarde wasn't the lion anymore, maybe while his father was alive…. No! He didn't become the kinslayer for nothing! He will see the Stromgarde great again! He was Galen Trollbane, descendant of the mightiest warlord over command of king Strom. And he will see his kingdom on its proper place, as the mightiest Kingdom of Man!

Or he will die trying.

Meanwhile, Aliden Perenolde was preparing his men for the siege of the royal castle. Years of planning, years of humiliation and suffering, for the sins of his father, insults from the nobles of Stromgarde and Lordaeron.

And final slap in the face, when Thoras Trollbane supported those, who were against his ascend to the throne of Alterac. But now… now he will have his revenge. Now he will have his kingdom. New Alterac will take the place of the former Stromgarde Kingdom.

On his sign siege machines opened fire, but the stone boulders were turned into dust by the magical shield of the Keep. Aliden gritted his teeth in anger. Looks likethis siege will not be as fast as he thought.

"Need a helping hand? One head is good after all, but two are much, much better!" strange voices belonged to the two headed ogre, Cho'gall. As he had found out, this strange namie of his was actually the melded names of two heads.

Cho and Gall. And wherever Cho goes, Gall will also follow. Cho was the side that used the violence as an answer to all questions, and if the violence wasn't enough… well it just meant that he needed to use even more violence.

Gall on the other hand… was a crafty son of a bitch, he always used the magical powers, taught to him by Gul'dan to deal with his enemies. Alone these two were terrifying opponents, but when they acted as one, they were unstoppable force.

Cho'gal raised his left hand and power of the Void and Shadow started to focus in it. When he turned the power into the sphere, he fused it with the Twilight Hammer in his hand and using the artifact as a conduit for his energy, shot a beam of dark violet energy into the barrier.

Under the pressure of his spell, barrier shattered like a glass. Aliden's men cheered and with their cheer, large stones from the catapults, filled the air.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or Warcraft, or any other game or manga, which I used while writing this...unfortunately.

Note: illustration for the fanfiction is a commission made for me by the great Osmar-Shotgan (seriously, he is superb), as is the one on the Demon Unleashed, all rights reserved.

 **Dread Lord.**

 **Chapter XIV.**

 **Arathi Highlands. Stromgarde Kingdom. Stromgarde Keep.**

Aliden's sword struck sparks from Galen's. Neither of them wanted to back down, but time was working for Aliden, while King of Stromgarde was focused on him, ogres under command of Cho'gall and his men, who worked according to the plan, dealt with defenders.

Aliden smirked.

"It's over, Galen." Said he. "Your city is ruined, your soldiers are broken, all that is left from the once great Stromgarde Kingdom, is the last Trollbane. And today, your noble lineage shall perish."

Galen kneeled, letting the sword pass over his head. "We shall see, Aliden, we shall see. Maybe you will share the fate of your traitorous father and die as good from nothing piece of shit!"

"At least I never tried to kill my own father, even in darkest times between us." Said Aliden, blocking Galen's strike to his chest.

"Maybe that's because your father was such a coward and backstabbing bitch? After all, you had never showed your back to your father. You always feared that the old man will try to stab you in your back, like he did with his allies."

While two nobles dueled each other, Cho'gall smashed soldiers of Stromgarde into the bloody paste. His Twilight Hammer became red from the blood of killed humans. While Cho enjoyed smashing his enemies, Gall sucked their lives out of their bodies.

"Blood, more blood! Yes, so many tasty souls for me to feast on!" screamed both heads, while massive ogre bathed in saturnalia of death and gore. His hammer, covered by crystal spikes smashed and pierced soldiers spilling blood, crushing bones and piercing flesh.

At didn't take too long, after the ogre joined the battle, for Galen to remain the only one protector of Stromgarde.

"It's time to finish this, Galen. If you didn't have an honor to live as true king, at least try to die with dignity." Said he raising his sword, but he had forgotten one thing, if cornered, even a rat will fight like a tiger. Not caring about his own safety, Galen jumped forward, pointing his sword at Aliden's belly, also unsheathing his dagger.

He evaded the hammer of Cho'gal, countless strikes of different warriors of Syndicate and Boulderfist clan, Blocked the wide, vertical strike of Aliden's sword and stabbed him into his right side, between the metal plates of his armor.

Perenolde screamed from pain and his grip on his sword weakened, dagger that took the blade of one king, was about to take the life of another. But Cho'gal was prepared. His hammer fell upon Galen's head and his twitching body fell on the stone floor.

"Lord Aliden!" screamed warriors of Syndicate as they rushed to their wounded leader, who knelt near the headless body of Galen. Slowly, trying to not disturb his wound, new king of Alterac took a sigil from Trollbane's body.

"It's time… for famous Trol'kalar, to become a symbol of our kingdom." Said he. "Gather our sigils. Get me this sword!"

At this moment, bright light, that came from the north-east blinded everyone. Then came the noise… alongside the explosive wave.

And then… there was only darkness.

 **Arathi Highlands. Stromgarde Kingdom. Companions' Keep**. **Several hours before the siege of Stromgarde. Midnight.**

"If I agree to your proposition… what chances do I have… no, rather what kind of guarantee I will have against your betrayal?" asked she, while behind her back succubus stiffened. Meanwhile, out of shadows behind warlock appeared Sanjiro.

Dark mage chuckled. "And what kind of profit will I gain from betrayal? I will need you to do a rather… important mission for me… In long run it will also help you."

"Elaborate." Told Finnall.

"You see, back when I had sent Sunny to you, I thought that you, alongside your other sister, will manage to sway your father from a dangerous path he is about to take. But… you turned to be a trouble magnet of unbelievable power. Therefore, I was forced to get into this mess."

Warlock slowly walked to the edge of the wall and looked at the lights of the enemy's camp.

"Listen, right now, Aliden Perenolde is alongside his forces, starting the siege of the Stromgarde Keep, however, he had also prepared another option, to secure his ascension to the rank of a king. He managed to capture princess Calia Menethil."

Everyone, who heard the last words of the warlock were struck with surprise. Calia Menethil, sister of infamous Arthas, and last legal heir to the throne of Lordaeron… Whoever married her will have the legal claim for the destroyed kingdom's throne.

De-facto, if Aliden will manage to do what he was planning, and he without a doubt wanted to marry the princess and force her to produce him an heir, he will have a legal claim over the lands of both former kingdoms of Lordaeron and Alterac, add to this conquered kingdom of Stromgarde and receive one of the largest kingdoms on their continent, that can actually be called an Empire…

"What can I do?" asked Finnall, quickly grasping the danger of situation.

"Gather your warriors, I will teleport you and them to the location of the caravan, which transports Calia. You will destroy it and free her, receiving the political backing to your cause. I will cast some illusions on the walls, so your enemies will not manage to notice that you have disappeared. Also, I will leave them the last gift… And one more thing… I will not be able to follow you, so listen to Sunny, I will entrust her with all needed information."

Several hours later after Finnall and her forces were long since gone, Companions' Keep exploded, destroying the large chunk of the ogre army.

 **Several moments after the teleportation. Somewhere near the Thoradin's Wall**.

According to Sunny, they still had a couple of hours before caravan will appear. While her forces slowly prepared her to ambush the caravan, she decided to speak with Sunny.

"A lot of questions… and so little answers… Is that how you think, Finnall?" with these words, succubus, in her human form, greeted her.

"I want to know… everything." Said Finnall as she stopped in front of Sunny. "And depending on your tale, I will decide your fate."

Succubus clapped on the empty place near her and Finnall took her invitation, getting comfortable near her 'friend'.

"My lord… Naruto had sent me here to help you. He feared that due to the unknown situation in Lordaeron and Garithos coming to power, your life will be in danger." Honestly answered her succubus.

"So he sent you to spy on me…" started Finnall, but was stopped by Sunny's laughter.

"Spy? Me on you? Dear, I had nearly blown my cover during my first meeting with you, when I saved your life, remember? You opened your eyes and so my true self, since I was forced to use some artifacts to heal you and their works made a negative impact on my illusion."

"So… if your mission wasn't spying on me, then what it was?" asked she.

"I was to make sure that you will survive. My lord said that your father will start searching for his daughters, moreover, among all leaders of Alliance, you were the one, who he preferred. His subjects will understand such support, they wouldn't have understood if he had supported Garithos or Kael'Thas, by the way."

"Why?" asked Finnall.

"Right now, through the Rite of Deed, my master is the king of Quel'Thalas." Answered her Sunny, and the effect of these simple words was equal to rocket explosion.

"You mean…"

"Yes." Nodded succubus. "You are actually the only variant, because Kael'Thas is political rival of my master and Garithos id xenophobic bastard, who also hunts down every Fel-using creature, to use their energy in creation of his Fel Knights."

"You are telling me all these things so freely… Are you sure that I will not sell your master to someone… Legion for example? Desperate times bring out desperate means."

Succubus smiled. "Trust me, dear. After tomorrow's dawn, this information will serve you no purpose. After all Legion will lose."

Succubus continued to smile, looking at her shocked friend, while somewhere away from them, caravan with captured princess was moving right into the trap, set by Companions.

 **Next day. Kalimdor. Forests near Nordrassil**.

Defenders of Azeroth prepared their forces, as forces of the Legion and Scourge were slowly moving closer to their positions.

According to their leaders' plans, defenders were divided into three large forces. First line, protected by the warriors of Alliance, second line, protected by the Horde and the last line of defense, held by Night Elves themselves.

Of course different squads, that consisted of trolls from Darkspear tribe, Dark trolls of Ashenvale, beorns and Sentinels under command of Shandris Feathermoon, were already prepared to attack armies of undead and demons from the forests and disappear in them.

"Well…" said Jaina as she looked, how birds flew into the sky, warning them about coming army. "Looks like it's time. Prepare your weapons, my warriors! Fate of the Azeroth shall be decided today!"

Before the echo of her words stopped, from the horizon came gargoyles and with high screams they attacked the positions of the Alliance. Divide was dictated by the time they had before the arrival of the enemy, they barely managed to build some defense lines, not even preparing about some united maneuvers and attacks.

Of course mobile supportive squads of trolls, beorns and Night Elves were constantly harassing the lines of undead army, while ghouls tried to bite through the defensive lines.

But behind them, awaiting their time, went other undead creatures, skeletons and zombies, abominations and undead nerubians, thousands upon thousands of these creatures slowly filled the basement of the Hijal mountains and continued to come.

Magical attacks from the small number of mages and shoots, from even smaller number of dwarves, who, by some mysterious and miraculous way continued to find the powder to their guns, even despite travel through ocean and half of the unknown continent, with each strike found their victim… but miss at least something in that mass of rotting flesh was impossible.

Countless bodies of undead soldiers slowly started to turn into another barricade before the defensive lines of the Alliance's soldiers. Changing shifts, to let their comrades relax slowly turned into even more tiring and dangerous deed than endless fighting with army of undead.

But before the situation on the battlefield became critical, Jaina Proudmoore made her move. Sky above the army of the Scourge opened and ice rain, worthy of archmage, fell upon the positions of the demons, necromancers and their undead minions.

Jaina goal was to destroy already… inactive bodies of the undead, thus preventing necromancers from returning them into action. For several minutes giant icicles were falling upon the army of undead.

After that Jaina fell into caring hands of Vereesa, placed near her by Wraxxion right for occasion like this. Nodding to the group of high elves, who waited for their turn nearby, Jain was nearly carried by Vereesa to the camp of healers. Both of them knew that Jaina's return to the battlefield in nearby future was really… unlikable and impossible.

Short pause let defenders regroup and prepare for another assault. When undead attacked once again, they were met by bullets, stones from the catapults and explosives from bombards.

Very soon, spirits of the forests, that aided Night Elves in battle, reported that undead also brought their artillery this time. Jaina, who rested enough to stand on her own, commanded immediate retreat.

When they left the barricades, Scourge's artillery made its first shoot. Second one, destroyed the main barricade and countless undead swarmed from the whole in it… only to be killed by the arrows of the Quel'Thalas' elves and Sentinels of Ashanvale, who left to cover the retreat of the Alliance army.

Third shoot was stopped by the assault on the artillery's position from both sides, bear druids, beorns and trolls attacked the catapults and escaped in forests, before undead managed to answer properly, following them in forests was suicide, so Scourge regrouped and prepared to move forward, not caring about their losses.

When they understood that Tyrande and Vol'jin, who were in command of these ambushing forces had already retreated and the path to the next position was clear, it was too late, Jaina and her men had already secured the second position and prepared to fight till the end.

Looking, how her men, on their own backs moved heavy metal bombards and using different straps, catapults, Jaina bit her lip. Her army had been left without cavalry many months ago, of course, there were several horsemen, but most of their ammunition they were forced to carry on themselves.

Orcs had their wolves and they were suited to fight on such problematic landscape. Night Elves had tigres, but horses were breaking their legs on such landscape, so getting them there was no option.

"Thrall is here." Said Vereesa, seeing the mighty figure of the orc Warchief, clad in black plate armor, riding his giant wolf.

"My men will not withstand too many attacks like this." Said Jaina. "Soon we will be forced to retreat behind your positions, Thrall."

"I can send shamans, we will be able…"

"No, Thrall, we have discussed this already." Reminded you young sorceress. "You and your shamans will need your powers on your frontline."

"Yes, Warchief." Said Vereesa, parodying the intonation of some orc warriors, when they answered to Thrall's orders. "No matter, how much I want to see what the axes of your boys can do with these bastards, destroying already approved plan is not worthy of it."

"As you wish…" sighed Thrall. "But I will summon the healing and guarding spirits, this will not diminish my powers, but it will help you greatly."

"Thank you." Smiled Jaina.

Thrall went to the barricades and soon several earth elementals appeared before it. Mighty spirits were prepared to crush anyone, who will dare to attack the positions that they protected. His other summons didn't have a physical form, but they in their presence powers started to return to the tired defenders and their wounds were healing in mere seconds.

However, forces of undead had also regrouped. Places of ghouls took undead nerubians, who were amplified by large, but also too clumsy and dumb, abominations. Number of the gargoyles had also decreased, but their place took frost wyrms, who battled for dominance with chimeras in the sky.

These large, two-headed beasts were distant relative of the dragons and they weren't as powerful as wyrms, but with the aid from earth, it was possible for them to stop the main air forces of the undead, fortunately, dragons took care of their dead, and Ner'Zul managed to create only several hundreds of these abominations.

First attack was stopped, but the price was high, once again countless dead made another wall before defense line, chimeras fell from the sky, trying to take at least one of their opponents with them, ballistas and catapults destroyed the abominations and dwarves finally using all their gunpowder, took their war hammers and battle axes and prepared to fight alongside everyone in close combat.

"Together!" Screamed Jaina raising her staff and all mages behind her repeated this gesture. Air once again was filled with countless spells, but the ice storm was much weaker than the first one.

But it also covered much greater scale.

Necromancer and the elder lich, managed to raise the magical shields, but this action saved only their lives, but their undead minion still took all power of the storm. And in the center of this storm were frost wyrms, whose enemies managed to retreat at the last moment.

Humans once again, following command of their princess started to retreat. A this moment, Sentinels, under command of Tyrande attacked the crowd, that army of undead turned into. Their attack was successful and enemies of Azeroth had once again turned their attention to Night Elves.

Treants, bear druids and rain of arrows successfully captured their attention. And while they fought on earth, aviation of the allies had once again attacked the undead in the air. Too damaged because of the last ice storm, remnants of the gargoyles and frost wyrms just held the defense line, trying to stop nearly suicide assault of the united forces.

Sentinels and rangers of Quel'Thalas were also helping them in this hard trial.

But Night Elves' attack did their deed, at some moment, bright light pierced the skies and armies of Alliance disappeared in teleportation spell.

Catching unconscious form of Jaina, Wraxxion ordered several healers and mages to support warriors of the Horde during attack on their positions and help them during retreat. Of course it was against the plan, but Alliance forces had lost at least third of their warriors, and they were too tired to fight.

With such odds they will force their allies to cover their backs, rather fight on their fullest. Meanwhile, from their previous position came the shock wave from explosion, after unnatural, black light, filled their previous position for several seconds.

"What was that?" asked Vereesa, who was carrying Jaina in her arms.

"Gift from master Corvus." Answered Wraxxion, and for a mere second Vereesa looked away. Memories about the mage, who teleported her kin to the Stormwind kingdom, also reminded her about her husband. As always with push of her will, she returned to current problems, promising herself to think about this later.

If there will be this 'later'.

Meanwhile, group of mages reached the open field in the forest, filled with destroyed undead warriors, judging by what they saw, one of the Scourge's reckon groups tried to attack them from left flank, but met the orc patrol.

Difference in numbers was terrifying, but orcs weren't known for their cowardice, none of their enemies escaped, but from warriors, who were in patrol only one was still breathing, if only barely.

"Hey!" said one of the healers, who moved the orc warrior. "Stay with us, friend. Don't lose your consciousness! What's your name?"

"Broxigar…" said orc warrior. "Broxigar the Red…"

Meanwhile on the former positions of Alliance soldiers, warriors of the Scourge tried to fix their losses, returning undead warriors, who still can be returned and fixing the damaged ones. Suddenly, green clouds covered the sky and countless green meteors, leaving behind themselves a green fire trail, started to fall upon the earth.

Large crater, where the Alliance barricades once stood, instantly started to resemble a Swedish cheese. Infernals get out of their craters and burned through the mountains of dead bodies and following them, went the Doom Guards, Pit Lords, the countless mass of shivarra, eredars, satyrs, felhounds, felguards and succubus, best of the best, private forces of Archimonde, who went with him through countless battles.

Horde positions met them with countless lightning bolts, boulders from catapults and countless elementals, who answered the call of the shamans. Facing the wrath of water elements, Infernals screamed from pain, but even their demonic roar couldn't rival the battle cry of those, who were brought by the will of demons to this world. Cry of those… who wanted their payment… in blood of their former masters.

"For the Horde! Lok'tar Ogar! Victory or Death!"

And two armies, whose rage and thirst for battle equaled each other, clashed on the Hyjal mountain.

Thrall haven't felt himself like this since his birth. During the siege of Durnholde he had felt pain, during the fight with Mannoroth, he felt only disdain and rage, caused by ancient nightmare that returned to once again enslave his people, but this time, he was led by ancient, nearly primal feeling that turned his people into fearless warriors, into unstoppable machine of war.

Earth elementals crushed demons under their feet, storms drained the power from large Infernals, Pit Lord Azgalor, who led the assault, met his doom by the axes of Warsong warriors and Broxigar the Red, his fate shared leader of Archimonde's Doom Guards, the mighty Kaz'rogal. Demons suffered heavy losses and couldn't destroy their enemy, yet they still continued their assault.

Because behind them was someone, who they feared much more than death itself.

However, before the mighty eredar managed to show, how displeased he was with current progress of his forces, eredar warlocks regrouped and Horde's positions suffered countless magical attacks from the best world destroyers. The hidden Nathrezim summoned more Infernals, and despite their nature, they personally led them, wishing to receive more rewards. Necromancers of the Scourge, had finally repaired their undead minions and also prepared to help in assault of the Horde's barricades.

But the most disturbing view was the mighty figure of Archimonde, who finally personally appeared on the battlefield.

"Cairne!" Doomhammer in Thrall's hands ended the lives of several more demons. "It's time to retreat! We will not have a chance later!"

"We will cover you!" screamed the old tauren, beheading another demon with his giant axe.

Meanwhile, mages of Alliance, following Wraxxion's orders, opened the portals for the Horde's warriors. Seeing this, demons intensified their attacks, but warriors of the Horde manage to escape their wrath.

Wyvern riders retreated on their own, trolls and wolf riders disappeared in the forests, but many tauren were carried to the portals on the shoulders of their brethren and orc warriors. Final assault of the Legion costed too high.

Archimande of course didn't care about all this. His warriors didn't even follow the retreating mortals, after all, where will they hide from the Legion? Death of Azgalor made him smile, looks like none of the Pit Lords didn't managed to do what they were taken for.

Death of Kaz'rogal was sudden, but his trusty bodyguard Kazzdak quickly dealt with the problem. Finally, when the camps of the mortals were destroyed, Night Elves, who shivered behind their backs decided to fight themselves.

Archimonde smirked, poor deluded creatures, who had lost all their might during the ten thousand years of his absence. What kind of danger posed to him all these tornadoes, summoned by pathetic raven druids? They destroyed countless undead and their artillery?

If he cares.

What do these hippogriffs and their riders? Rain of arrows falls on his army? Firestorm will deal with them. Archimonde didn't need to economy his powers, soon the entire might of Nordrassil will be his.

Panther riders, Sentinels and daughters of that dead half-goat Cenaruis stepped on their way? Forest spirits and treants also supported them? Please, it isn't even funny anymore.

"Come on, Night Elves! Where is that fury and power that was in you ten thousand years ago? Malfurion, show yourself! Prove that your kin still have at least grain of power to call your own!"

But nobody responded to him.

Seeing the desired prize, Archimonde fastened his steps and with powerful magic strikes dealt with remains of the Nordrassil's defenders.

He was only an inch away from the tree, when sound of the large horn, that once belonged to Cenarius, told forest spirits that it was time for a final assault.

 **Eastern Kingdoms. Flying Necropolis of Malkariss. Throne Room**.

With move of his hand, Naruto canceled the transmission of magical spell. When he received the Scepter of Sargeras, his abilities increased drastically, and such thing as unnoticed spying even on the army led by the Archimonde himself, wasn't impossible anymore.

"Now…" said Naruto as he now had some time to spent. "What shall I do with you?"

He turned to the naked form of female Night Elf, that was carried to his throne room and chained here, by his guards. This particular elf was found in the underground prison, and was ver… different from the normal night elves that he saw.

First of all, her face. She was beautiful, like every other female elf, but additional fangs gave her really wild and dangerous view. Secondly, she was very tall. By Night Elves' standarts. In society, where all members are at least two meters tall… that was an achievement.

Thirdly, her muscle structure more resembled that of a troll berserker, than lean female night elf.

Fourthly, she was very young, barely, two hundred years old. Where she appeared from, if all males were in Emerald Dream? That mystery still waited its answer.

And finally, her magic signature. Unlike all elves, who were dependable on magic, this one… created it. In a way she was a living. Breathing source of Arcane magic.

"So… Somnia, isn't it?" asked Naruto looking at the giant female. His only response was growl and clicking sound of metal. His prisoner tried to break her chains. "You can continue to be silent, if you wish. I can find all information from your surface thoughts. So… Somnia… you remember being taken from your mother… remember experiments… Cenarius tried to turn you into his champion? Interesting… but his experiment triggered the different source that became the reason of your current appearance… Talent in using Arcane power. It changed into something else… and with it… changed you. You were deemed a failure, moreover you were deemed too dangerous to let you roam free. You were sent to the underground prison… not even a teen under standards of your race… And there you met a person you hate even more, than Cenarius… Maiev. Oh… looks like our little Warden took the order of guarding your as tightly as possible a bit too… extreme… I think all this bondage games that she played with you weren't really needed… But the time passed, you became bigger more powerful… and one day Maiev received a resist against her attempts. You had nearly killed her… not by choice, but her later actions made you sorry that you didn't."

Still growling, large female looked at the demon in form of a warlock, with fury filled eyes. He raised his hand and clicked his fingers.

Chains fell on the floor.

She tried to stand, but after many so much time in one position, her legs failed her. She would have failed if a strong arm didn't catch her. Sombra felt, by some unknown six sense, that developed during her stay in underground prison, that the creature in front of her, certainly wasn't human, it was dangerous and powerful, so making him angry wasn't something that she wanted… but getting her past out of her head so easily was… infuriating at least.

But she followed, when he, still holding her arm, led her somewhere. They stopped on the lower levels of the Necropolis, in the prison chambers, Sombra wasn't at ease, but she was certain that he led her here for reason.

He raised his hand and the doors to the cell, where he led her, opened. Inside she saw her. Face that she will never forget. Of course, she was without her armor, but she had never wore it, when she tortured her.

Sombra didn't even notice when her hands turned into firsts, she just hit on instinct. Only to be stopped by invisible wall. "So Sombra… Your enemy, dear Maiev, over there, in exchange for your loyal service to me? How does this sound?"

She stretched her hand and didn't even blink when clawed demonic one, gripped it.

"Fearless… just as I thought, I think this is a start of really good relationship." Sombra, without a word, naked as she was, entered the cell and closed the door behind herself. Naruto smiled as he heard the screams of Maiev. He hoped that she will not die after first hours with Sombra. Whatever wounds will be inflicted on her will be healed by priests and healers.

She will still come in handy, after all.

Illidan still haven't had his fair share with her.

Once again Naruto returned to throne room. He always wanted to use one spell, but before this moment, he didn't had time for preparations, because of its difficulty. But now, not only he had time, he had Scepter and with its terrifying might, he will manage without a preparation.

Using the Scepter, he managed to empower the searching and spying spell, to find an old comrade of his demonic part, Taliossa.

To his surprise, mirror that he used as conduit, didn't show him shivarra, or the place where she was imprisoned.

 **Halkeginia. Tristian. Royal palace. Hinata's chambers**.

This night, Hinata didn't managed to sleep. Leaving her bed, where aside her, was Hayane, a purple-haired kunoichi, who was hired to kill her and after some 'persuasion' became her follower.

Well, it didn't surprise anyone that she bought the trade contract of one of the maids, she was a noblewoman after all and her chambers in the palace were really big, so according to her status she needed at least someone, who will look after them, she is not supposed to do it herself, thus was how the world worked in the eyes of local nobles, but it finally came in handy.

Now Hinata had her own pocket assassin, dressed as maid, who will answer her first call.

It will be rather unpleasant surprise to her enemies. After all, she made sure that her new ally will not be found by any possible means.

She sighed, recent days were really problematic, especially with young princess being so active, while she played with her childhood friend Louise Françoise and recent visits of young prince Wales Tudor.

With last she had a lot of problems. She saw, that young princess looked at him just like she looked at Naruto. But Tristain needed a political Alliance with Germania and with heavy heart, Hinata tried keep both Henrietta and Wales in friend zone of each other.

And she failed miserably.

The bond between two became even stronger and feelings even deeper. Maybe she can be blamed for her clumsy attempts, but where true love bloomed, Hinata always was powerless. It had been two years since she appeared in this world, she was turning fifteen this year and her charges, since had already placed Louise under her protection were both thirteen.

Hinata decided to take care of her hair, she sat on the chair, near the large mirror, given to her by Queen Marianne, but her hand stopped in the air, as she saw that reflection in the mirror wasn't hers.

From mirror, changed by time and hardship at her looked the face of very familiar blonde with whisker marks on his cheeks.

 **Meanwhile… at Valliere** **Mansion**.

Cattleya de la Fontaine, breathing deeply, lied on her back, on wet sheets, with wide smile on her face. Looking, how very impressive bust of her lover rises and lowers, Zina'Tari smiled. She was sure that even now, still not in her right sense of mind after all sex that they had, she was worrying about her little sister, Louise. But little mamono, at least little in her current form, knew how to help in current situation. She was nearly sure that Louise carried power of the Voide inside of her.

Unlike all local mages thought, what they called Ritual Summoning of the Familiars, was simple forming of magical contract between summoner, mage, and contractor, in case of this world, friendly manifestation of different spirits and magic beasts.

That also meant that she can easily take the summoning threads of the contract and instead of the fated familiar make it summon something else. Her, for example.

Zina'Tari smiled again.

Ahh… at what length she goes, only for her beloved to not worry and worsen her health. The fact that her sister has such a cute ass was also good bonus.

Feeling Cattleya's gentle arms on her body, demonic cutie smiled even wider.

 **Same time. Somewhere in Halkeginia**.

"Go to this world, they said. Take care of some bitches, they said. Easy task, they said. Have your much deserved vacation, Chromie, they said. Whoever decided to joke on me like this, shall know that the rage of Chronormu is limitless!" and young bronze dragoness, who stood alone in wastelands of ice tundra, in her female gnome form, sneezed, destroying all menacing aura that she tried to gather. "But at first… I need to find some kind of warm place."


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or Warcraft, or any other game or manga, which I used while writing this...unfortunately.

Note: illustration for the fanfiction is a commission made for me by the great Osmar-Shotgan (seriously, he is superb), as is the one on the Demon Unleashed, all rights reserved.

 **Dread Lord.**

 **Chapter XV.**

 **Azeroth. Unknown Location**.

"This… is an outrage!" said the mighty booming voice of the creature, that was hidden by darkness. "That insolent creature ate Shadra! What if it will try to do the same to us?"

"He will." Hissing voice filled the darkness. "Like all demons he carves for might, he carves for power over others…"

"This makes his even more dangerous… he takes our champions souls, rise them as undead and sets them on our mortals? This will not continue… not until I'm alive. I will not let this demon spawn continue his expansion, but we will need to get to the physical plan without anyone noticing us. We need an agent or avatar…"

"And I have one." Said the hissing voice.

"Hethiss, it is just a shadow! A remain of soul that should have guarded the dead body it once inhabited." Growled another voice.

"I know Bethekk, I know." Hissed at him Hethiss. "But if we will pour a bit of our essence inside it, we can create a shadow warrior that would become our champion."

"And why shall we do it?" said the booming voice.

"It is the shadow of Zul'Jin… his _Ka_. It will not rest until it will rip the main parts of the soul from the metal armor where demon put them." Answered Hethiss.

"And only when two will be united, only then our champion will feel himself whole again. It will make him thirst to kill the demon even more. Maybe more than the fact that this… 'Malkariss' became the King of Elves. Impressive Hethiss, as always. Shirvallah, Hir'eek, what do you think?"

"We don't have time nor choice." Answered tiger in his booming voice. "Hethiss… bring the shadow here. Hir'eek, while we prepare the ritual, contact our forest brethren, we may need their help."

"Zul'jin shall live."

 **Azeroth. Private Chambers of Malkariss. With Naruto.**

He looked at the reflection in the mirror and could not believe his eyes. Of course, like all demons, he knew that fate has rather ironic sense of humor. Nevertheless, he had never understood the levels of its irony…

In reflection was Hinata. She has changed, instead of a shy girl that he remembered, in front of him stood young beautiful woman, her appearance alone was enough to stun him, but he also felt the power of Taliossa coming from her in spades.

Looks like he had more, than he hoped for.

"Naruto…" whispered Hinata, touching the surface of the mirror. Cold feeling returned her to harsh reality. Her loved one, wherever he was, he wasn't nearby.

"Hinata." answered he. "Just look at yourself, you have bloomed into such beautiful young lady…"

Hinata blushed slightly, being princess' bodyguard, she was noticed by the nobles of the royal court for her rare beauty, so different compliments were perfectly normal for her. However, when she heard them from the one she loved… it was absolutely new experience for her. Back when they were children, Naruto still didn't know what to tell, to show his affection.

But now… now he was different. Whatever happened to him, it changed him, reshaped into absolutely new person, but no matter, how much he changed she still managed to see the same sparks that were in the eyes of the Naruto she knew.

"I'm really glad to see that you are alive." Said Naruto, placing his hand on the other side of the mirror. "I'm glad that you… both… are safe."

 **Azeroth. Ruins of Lordaeron. Former Capital**.

Balnazzar crushed the metal cup in his hands spilling ale everywhere. After countless crusades Legion destroyed millions of worlds, but some things managed to survive their destruction, like Kalimshan's ale. Since Nathrezim were more energy-based lifeforms than physical ones, this kind of ale was one of the few things that managed to get them drunk and such waste of the fine product, counting the fact that they will not receive any kind of resupply, was absolutely outrageous.

Even if he had the reason.

"Brother…" said Detheroc.

"Yes Balnazzar, calm down." Said Varimathras. "Soon we will receive new orders from our lord…"

"Calm down? Calm down?!" screamed Balnazzar. "How can I calm down, if our brother are getting medals and promotions for the last battle, while we were left here, to command the rotten meat?! How can I be calm, when it looks like I'm the only one, who can understand, that when our master will find out about the fact that humans slowly take their territories from us, we will be crushed by their might, no matter the obstacles that we face… And I bet that it is all that bastard's, Malkariss, fault. If only he didn't open his mouth back then! I bet his idea slowly placed its roots in Tichondrius head and he used it to humiliate those, who were threat to his rule!"

Standing near the door, Sylvanas Windranner lazily listened to the rantings of the mad Nathrezim. Same good, same old demons. Paranoid and careful Detheroc, prideful Balnazzar and of course his loyal sideck, Varimathras.

She was already informed, that the Legion was defeated, but Arthas wasn't hurrying back. He was dealing with remains of the Legion's forces, so remaining dreadlords will not receive any reinforcements in form of their defeated colleagues.

Too tired from the constant bitching of three dreadlords, Sylvanas left the room.

"It's really funny." Said familiar chilling voice behind her. Kel'Thuzad always appeared suddenly he could give anyone living a heart attack. Fortunately Sylvanas wasn't among the living anymore… or at least partially.

She was a special experiment of the Lich King, he gave her special ability to control her banshees. He experimented on her, mixing her into some hybrid of living being and living dead. Queen of Banshee… title very fitting for someone as herself.

She turned in the direction of the archlich. Horned skull with blue glowing eyes looked in her direction with some kind of indulgency. Sylvanas hated this. Instead of answering, she just once again turned her back to him and rushed away.

When her sight was blocked by large clawed hand, and everything went black… she was completely unprepared.

She didn't know, how much time passed, she returned to her senses on the stone alter, naked and chained. She tried to move, but chain prevented her from doing so.

"Please, don't try to move." Said a smooth voice somewhere above her. From darkness appeared the face of a demon, who was very similar in appearance to one certain elf… "As I said before, even as undead, you are still sexy."

Sylvanas hissed, he wasn't just similar, it was HIM! That fucking elf-necromancer, with really sexy…. Ahem… who was really problematic to deal with and even… speak with.

"You are dead, demon. I will not forgive you, for kidnapping and humiliating me like this." Hissed former Ranger-General.

Like a magician, he get a small black crystal that glowed with eerie green light. "Please… I will become one of the most cherished people in your life, because with this." He shook a hand with stone. "I will return you to life… or rather… I will make you better."

Sylvanas raised her brow. "What do you mean by 'better'?"

"With this crystal, filled with power of the Illidan Stormrage and remaining of the Gift of the Sargeras, I will make you more like us, Nathrezims, or more like Loa. Your body will still be called, skin color will remain as dark as it is, but your soul will change… until it will be alright, your body will recreate itself, like demons do. You will become something new… a Dark Elf… feelings and functions of your mortal body will return. What is your decision? By the way, Lich King will lose his control over you."

"Do it." Smiled she, closing her eyes.

 **Azeroth. Hinterlands. Althar of Zul**.

Sharak'Jin looked at the countless trolls, who were trying to protect the ancient pyramid that was known as Althar of Zul. Elves and undead under his command easily dealt with those, who tried to organize defenses.

Slowly, but surely, trolls left one level after another and finally… Althar of Zul fell into the hands of undead general. He dealt with the captured trolls according to the orders of his master, elder specimen were awaiting their turn to become new undead soldiers of Malkariss' growing army.

Next step in his crusade was Jintha'Alor, but during last days, spirit in metal armor felt himself very uneasy. Like something that was part of him was cut off and somehow was still alive and he was still feeling it.

Undead general tried to calm himself. Whatever the feeling was, even undead like him was worried by it.

Looks like whatever it was… it was something supernatural.

 **Azeroth. Stranglethorn Vale. Zul'Gurub.**

He slowly moved his hand. His new body made of stone and crystals glowed with inner fire. Power that Loa granted him filled the body of the reborn troll, and he smiled, showing his crystal fangs. Shadow of Zu'Jin knew why he was here. He was ready to kill the undead general, return his soul and deal with the demon.

But before that… he needed to prepare warriors of Zul'Gurub.

Dark trolls were slowly gathering here, but there was still much to be done. Trolls of Zul'Gurub were growing in numbers, but they needed weapons, food and time to shape the crowd of bloodthirsty hunters into an army.

Troll, that was now more like a golem, turned to a stone wall where was large map of the Eastern Kingdoms. At first he will need to place his forces in Zul'Kunda… He will gather all kind of forces, that demon had showed him that even dead can serve his cause.

And necromancers and dark priests of Zul'Gurub will help him in his quest.

He will rise the dead and increase the power of his army even more. Moreover, the threat of blastyed Trol'Kalar maybe terrifying enough for other tribes to follow him, moreover spirit walkers and priests of Zul'Gurub told him that there are tribes on the north, who still hold their own against the Scourge and the most crazy and bloodthirsty ones whispered to him about return of the Blood God. With such power on their side… His army will be undefeatable.

But first of all, he needed weapons… A lot of them. Maybe Zul'Jin didn't show it, but he too, whished for his warriors to wear sets of heavy armor.

 **Several months later**.

During their time under Legion, Arthas and his forces get used to the quick teleportation that demon preferred to transport their forces. However, Arthas knew that this quick and effective way will be blocked, when he will betray the Legion.

Therefore, Scourge, under the orders of the Ner'zul, created the fleet. Unfortunately, aside from the problems with storms, Arthas and fleet under his command had found yet another dangerous obstacle on their path.

Fleet of Kul'Tiras.

Daelin Proudmoore was worried sick about his daughter's well-being. And even if he officially recognized Finnall as his daughter, after he had found her alongside young princess Calia, her decline to follow him to the shores of Kalimdor created a large rift between father and daughter.

Her usage of the orcs, trolls and other 'vile creatures' just lit more oil into the fire.

Admiral Proudmoore decided to not join the alliance for restoration of the Lordaeron. In his eyes the kingdom was already dead. Unfortunately, for Finnall and her men, for those who had lived, worked took part in building Lordaeron, the kingdom was still alive, until there was at least someone who will fight for it.

Dissapointed in his progeny, Daelin and his armada went in direction of the Kalimdor.

Half of their path later, they had met the fleet of undead. Giant battleships of the Kul'Tiras clashed with dreadnoughts of the undead. Arthas stood on the captain bridge of his flagship and looked at the enemy's forces in front of him. The situation was grim.

On the earth undead could always use their main advantages, numbers and in fact undeath. Waves of immortal soldiers, raised by the necromancers, always crushed the feeble resistance of the living. But on the sea… Here, everything was decided by skills and experience of sailors and their commanding officers.

And warriors of Kul'Tiras had both. In spades.

Their power was forged on the anvil of Second War, and their fleet was the pride of the kingdom. Moreover, Daelin Proudmoor was one of the greatest strategists and tacticians of Alliance.

And greatest warriors of course.

May Arthas face him before his fall from grace, before he took Frostmourne into his hands… without a dout he would have faced a certain doom, but now, amplified by the necro energies and powered by Frostmourne and Lich King, Arthas, felt himself powerful enough, to take him.

Arthas' plan was simple as everything genius: to deal with a snake you must cut off its head. Under protection of several ships, while the rest of his fleet will gain attention of the enemies, he will board Admiral's flagship.

Unfortunately, Daelin will be waiting for something like this, and Arthas will not have the element of surprise on his side…

Arthas raised his sword, giving command to his crew, one of the undead sailors raised flags and commands slowly reached each ship. Fallen Prince watched at Admiral's flagship with anticipation, soon, Frostmourne will drink his blood, soon his soul will empower him.

Massive missiles from the battleships' guns, forced him to return into harsh reality, Admiral was still alive, and fleet of Kul'Tiras was armed to the teeth and weren't prepared to give up easily. First missiles fell into the water, near ships that covered his flagship.

Second ones were more successful, several ships instantly drowned, too heavy with additional metal objects and new holes, not allowed by their construction. However, Arthas still ordered his forces to continue their path.

As they got closer, more and more ships were destroyed by the fleet of Kul'Tiras. And during one of such attacks clouds from gunpowder hid the flagship of undead from the eyes of Admiral and his soldiers and when it disappeared, cheerful cries filled the air as they only saw the remains of the sinking ships.

Daelin smiled, looks like the Scourge wasn't as problematic to deal with as he thought before, at least on the sea.

Suddenly he heard the strange splash.

It was different, very unlike those splashed that waves caused when they were crushed under his ship, it was like…

Flagship of the Scourge emerged from the black waters, crushing into the left board of his ship, led by Arthas, with glowing runeblade in his hands, undead instantly filled the ship and cheers of his men turned into dying moans and cries of anger as they fought for their lives.

Admiral checked how his sabre is getting out of its sheathes and slowly walked to the place where the high figure in plate armor armed with glowing sword towered over his people. Each slash and stab of his monstrous weapon took away the life of at least one of his soldiers, sometimes he managed to kill several, but what was worse, he saw how their souls were consumed by Arthas' sword and their bodies rose to fight against their former comrades, completely loyal to the will of their new king.

Arthas raised his sword upon another unfortunate sailor. Young man closed his eyes, not brave enough to look into the Death Knight's eyes. He waited his death, but it didn't come. With surprise he heard, how Frostmourne hilt something made of metal.

Grand Admiral held his sabre, barely holding the powerful attack. Barely, but still holding.

"Get out of here, boy." Said Admiral. "There is no place for any third party in this duel."

Young man stood up and soon he was out of Death Kinight's reach, but Arthas didn't care. He jumped backwards, that seemed nearly impossible in his heavy armor, and took the hilt of his sword by his both arms. Before him stood his main goal and he wasn't so sure that everything will go as planned. Daelin Proudmoore was well-known warrior. He had faced Uther before, but he managed to defeat him, usingthe weakness that he used to oversee with the years.

The brighter the light is, the darker are shadows.

He hid in the shadow and attacked from the blind spot, effectively ending the paladin.

Here on the other side, duel will not be on his terms, even if he had all the magical powers, granted to him by the Lich King. Meanwhile, Daelin didn't waste any time and jumped into the air, raising his sword high, to strike Arthas from above.

Death Knight raised Froustmourne above his head, horizontally, and first strike of the king was blocked. Daelin moved to the right, hoping to pierce prince's arm. But in the last moment Arthas moved and Admiral's sabre just get the few sparks from enchanted shoulder pad.

Admiral made a salt in the air, landed near the mast, grabbed the rope and cut it with his sabre. Metal weight attached to the next end of the rope, hit the deck on the other side of the mast. Admiral was shoot into the air, second later he let go of the rope and gracefully landed on the ray.

Daelin mockingly saluted to fallen prince, inviting him to continue their duel.

Admiral was fast, but Death Knight was clad in nearly indestructible armor. That's why Daelin forced him to fight in situation where his armor will become a liability. Arhas barely managed to raise his hands over his head, construction of the armor stopped him from doing so.

Seeing, how easily Daelin utilized his only weakness in his favor, Arthas decided to change tactics. His flagship, enchanted, just like his armor, had one really interesting ability. Unlike his other ships, it can move, with rather impressive speed, even with complete lack of wind.

Arthas raised his sword and his flagship, still stuck in the left board of the Kul'Tiras ship, started to move. At first, giant battleship was just moved to the left, but with each second, dreadnought of the Scourge was piercing deeper and deeper into its wooden carcass, until finally… Flagship of Kul'Tiras snapped.

In half.

When halves started to fall, Admiral was forced to jump onto the only stable construction that was nearby. Dreadnought of the Scourge. He stabbed his sabre into the sail, hoping that thick material will slow his fall down.

He managed to land without any significant harm for himself, but he was instantly surrounded by the undead. Daelin fought bravely, but he was soon pierced by swords and spears and forced to kneel before young Death Knight.

"Finally… Do you see, Daelin? All your fights, all your efforts, all these deaths… they were for naught." Said Arthas. "You will die here, knowing that your death had changed absolutely nothing!"

Arthas slowly raised Frostmourne. Something in this whoile situation bothered him, but the euphoria of the coming victory was clouding his judgement, so when he noticed what was wrong it was too late.

"Not for nothing…" managed to say Daelin, as he managed to unbutton his coat, revealing dwarf's explosives under it. "And certainly not from your hand." Said he into back of running Death Knight, who managed to jump away from the ship in the last moment.

 **Quel'Thalas. Flying Necropolis of Malkariss**.

Naruto, now in his warlock form, sat before the mirror in meditative position, with Scepter of Sargeras floating in front of him. Hinata and Taliossa managed to get him a sample of demonic energy, of these strange white-haired twins and currently he was seeking their world.

Having such a tool as Scepter made his work easier, but it was still a feat worthy of Titan, not simple Nathrezim. Whispers, that came from magical web, which pierced the universe, filled his ears, forcing him to forget, to sleep, to listen… but Naruto knew the price of their knowledge and had no desire to turn into a vegetable.

Suddenly he felt a glimpse of similarity in this endless dark sea, like a hunter for pearls he instantly rushed to its location. Then he opened his eyes… He had found the world. All that was left is to deal with it.

Several minutes later, Naruto looked at the world that birthed the demonic sisters from his magical mirror. He ordered it decrease the scale and looked at it from the space. Very normal world, green and blue, like all worlds that Legion hates so much.

Unlike Argus, where he was several times, this one was still whole, but he felt a definite trace of corruption on its surface. Judging by the looks of it, this world, no matter the propaganda that so-called 'mamono' spread was still in conflict.

Order, and organization of the xenophobic fanatics, that had a goal to cleanse their world from 'demonic filth', mamono, under leadership of the new Demon Queen, Minagi, also failed to impress him. Constant sex and nothing except it. False utopia that was on Zipangu isles also wasn't something that he wished to see, at least one half of the populace will turn into amorphous mass of drug addicts, since it was the most popular way to spent some time among the males of Zipangu.

Image moved according to Naruto's will. Now, the mirror showed him endless wastelands. Here in civil war, clashed tribes Amazones, broken by the religious dispute among their two Queens. One swore her allegiance to Minagi, and started to worship her as new goddess, her followers were united under her rule, but were also forced to fight under Minagi's banner, in her constant crusades. Another stayed loyal to her patron, Ares, but her followers didn't support her as much as was supported her sister.

Tribe leaders were too interested in the fighting between themselves, than return of the occupied territories.

Complete waste of time, but Naruto's attention was gained by something else. After the Wastelandes, till south shore spread the endless jungles. It was one of the last remaining places, where the monsters and terrifying beasts of the past still lived. Mainly because nobody needed that place and it was really far any from any country that will be able to cleanse them and motives to do so. Since it was filled with dangerous predators and creatures, here the amazons send members of their society, who were banished for some sort of crime and those who didn't fit in their society, like mages.

Amazones were warriors down to their core. Their height was never less than two meteres, their regeneration abilities were outstanding, bones were tougher and muscle mass was greater, compaed to the normal humans.

But if some of the wielded magic their height was that of a normal human, moreover, Ares forbade the usage of magic in battle and the only ones, who were let to use their ability were those, who managed to connect with the spirits of the elements.

Such individuals became shamans and priestesses to spiritually guide the tribe later. Nevertheless, young amazon, by the name Alishande, failed to contact the elements. She was banished to the jungles, to face her fate there.

Alishande was always different from her people. Amazones were insanely high, but she was closer in height to normal humans. Silver, black, blonde and brown those were the standard hair colors of the Amazones. Yes, Alishande's hair was red as freshly spilled blood. She was well muscled and powerful, but never as insanely strong as were her tribemates. Skin color of the amazons were that of the molten bronze, but her skin was pale white.

There was one more difference, unlike others, she had claws. Both on her hands and legs. She was always different, maybe that's why their priestess gave her these strange blue marks on her cheek. She still remembered, how she was forced to leave her tribe, how she was left alone, forced to went in direction of the jungles.

Surprisingly, everything wasn't as bad as she was told to believe. Even if nobody recognized her success, she was still a good hunter, so she just used all her skills to survive in this harsh environment. Her hunts provided her with food, that sustained her existence.

But more than any kind of comfortable accommodations, she was driven by her desire of vengeance. She wanted those, who forced her to live such a life, suffer as she did. But she was powerless and only some glimpse of hope for divine retribution, still helped her balance on the edge of sanity and insanity.

" _Ali… shande… Alishande…"_

And these whispers… they were slowly turning her insane.

" _Alishande… come to me…"_

She was too tired to resist the call and followed the voice into the jungle. She roamed the rainforest aimlessly, before she saw the trail of the purple energy. She followed it to the ancient altars. She felt a stab of pain, because they reminded her about the throne of the Elements, where she was denied her right to become a shaman or priestess.

Purple mist covered the earth, keeping her from seeing the soil, she walked knee deep in that physical manifestation of that purple energy and feared that she will fell on the earth, if she will not see the roots of the trees that covered the earth under the mist.

Surprisngly, when she entered the center of the stone circle, mist turned into tendrils of energy that moved to her body.

" _ **ALISHANDE!"**_

This time the call was different, she managed to hear everything that was told to her, she felt the power and knowledge that slowly filled her, and she knew the price for something like this, but she wasn't against paying such price.

…

Sometime later, she was meditating and thinking about the plan, told to her by her new master. Suddenly, she felt that a large group of sentient beings went in the direction of the jungle. She knew that sometimes the whole clans were banished and sometimes, some individuals were convoyed by guards, so they will definitely die and not run away.

Letting her curiosity get better of her, Alishande walked to the borders of the jungle.

There, she saw, how group of Amazons pushed the shackled, dark-haired female, covered by blue tattoos and dressed in rags, another group of Amazones, prepared the giant wooden crest and during next hour, they were bounding banished Amazone to the cross, making sure that she will not manage to escape and will not die fast.

When the deed was done and guards walked away, Alishande walked from the jungle. To her surprise, she recognized bound Amazone, she was Dremora Twinblade, Alsishande saw her during the gathering of the tribes.

However, she rebelled against the power of their queen Atricia, and for her actions she was thrown in dungeons. Her fate was still undecided when Alishande was bunished, but it looks like the queen finally made up her mind.

Alishande walked forward and stopped in front of the wooden cross. Dremora was well-beaten, but still alive, however when natural regeneration of their kin will kick in, local beasts will already start feastin on her, if she will be especially unlucky, her scent will be tracked by those beasts, who has at least some grains of intelligence.

They will let her regenerate. Repeatedly, while they will feast upon her. Only when her organism will fail to support her life, only then will she die.

When young sorceress came closer, she smelled very familiar scent. Pheromones, used during the hunts in the jungles. Sometimes Amazones were forced to undergo a special challenge, or they needed special ingredients for their rituals.

Alishande looked at the unconscious chieftain and a plan started to form in her head. Her new master gave her power and ordered her to enact her vengeance upon those, who harmed her. For that she needed an army.

Divided tribes of the Amazones will become the fist of her army, but for this she needed a fearless leader, who will managed to gather and lead her armies. And Lady Dremora will fit in that role. Alishande raised her hand and purple flames instantly covered it.

Ropes that bind Dremora to the crest fell to the earth, just like the Amazone did. Alishande used her magic, to carry her to the safe place.

 **Azeroth. Quel'Thalas. Flying Necropolis of Malkariss.**

Naruto sighed and opened his eyes. Scepter of Sargeras jumped into his hand, as he stood up. His dark robes clapped as he stood up. He managed to take care of Hinata's succubus problem. When Alishande will gather her army, such occasion will gather attention of Minagi, who will be forced to react upon this, without a doubt Order will use such opportunity to attack expanding realm of Demon Queen.

Whatever will happen, only he will win.

Naruto walked to the balcony, here he looked over Quel'Thalas, slowly rebuild by the elves. His powers were growing, his position as king was solid, but he still feared the problems that were caused by his words several months ago.

He felt, how attention of the lord Kil'jaeden was gained by countless other affairs. But from time to time his gaze returned to the Azeroth. He felt the rage of the fallen eredar, few worlds had denied Legion several times in a raw and Azeroth became such a world.

Naruto raised his Scepter and opened the teleport.

He stepped on the sandy beach of the Sunstrider Isle, in the Northern Quel'Thalas. He turned to the left and smiled, greeting the visitor of his establishing and growing kingdom.

"Greetings, my friend. I hope that the gift that you had found in the skull, had suited your delicate taste, hadn't they Illidan Stormrage?"


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or Warcraft, or any other game or manga, which I used while writing this...unfortunately.

Note: illustration for the fanfiction is a commission made for me by the great Osmar-Shotgan (seriously, he is superb), as is the one on the Demon Unleashed, all rights reserved.

 **Dread Lord.**

 **Chapter XVI.**

 **North shore of the Sunstrider Isle. Near the Shrine of Dath'Remar.**

Illidan looked at the remains of the shrine, dedicated to his most talented apprentice and felt some sort of sorrow. Not as powerful as the one he felt during the betrayal of his people, brother and loved one.

No… it was more akin to the… grief about the lost possibilities. If he would have come here, with his apprentice… maybe he would have managed to save the lives of the elves during the Third War. Maybe he would have created the Order of Demon Hunters here.

So many possibilities lost. So many efforts, wasted on the ungrateful fools. However, history decided otherwise, he spent ten thousand years, in private cell, rotting behind the bars, while Dath'Remar sacrificed himself, creating the Sunwell.

"Fortunately for us Scourge didn't pass here. Shrine is still in perfect condition." Said Naruto, who stood to his right. "A monument to your apprentice's sacrifice."

"And my foolishness." Said Illidan. "If only I wasn't so trusting… So many deaths may have been avoided."

"You couldn't know, Illidan. It may have been worse." Said Naruto, Turning his back to him and looking at the ocean. "However, I think that you didn't come here just to look at the shrine and enjoy the scenery. Since we still haven't started to taste all the drinks that I brought with me, you decided to speak about business, before we will drink till we drop dead."

"Ha! Good idea. After all, we will need a lot of booze for this." Said Illidan. "One powerful beings wishes to get in contact with 'surface world'. Part of my kin, which survived during the Great Sundering turned into nagas. Their leader, Queen Azshara send her handmaiden Lady Vashj to establish the new relationships with surface dwellers."

"Hmm… Good. I will speak with her… after we will deal with the first barrel." Said Naruto opening it and poured the alcohol into cups.

 **Shores of the Lordaeron. Same time.**

When his ships hit the sands on the beach, Arthas was the first, who jumped to the earth. He looked around the sandy beach and finding no trace of danger, let himself calm down. Fight with the fleet of Kul'Tiras damaged his fleet greatly.

He needed wood, powder, metal, new sails and most of all, he needed more warriors. A lot of warriors of the Scourge perished in the depths of the ocean. Deep waters turned into the Gates of Hell for his army.

However, Arthas wasn't really upset. Numbers of the dead will always be bigger than that of the living, and he will easily find himself a replacement for the lost forces. He knew that there still were humans in his kingdom. It was far from the proper kingdom of the dead that he saw in his visions.

But he will try. All, who still lived, shall die… And then serve their one true king.

Death Knight raised his hand, with Frostmourne in it, and slowly walked to his undead steed. He had a lot to do, but first of all, he needed to contact Kel'Thuzad.

Loyal consular will report him the whole truth of the current situation. Whatever happened during his absence, Arthas felt that it will be problematic to deal with. Especially, with so-called Stewards of conquered territories. Balnazzar, Varimathras, Detheroc and… Malkariss.

Malkariss… This particular demon enraged death knight with a sheer fact of his existence. He never understood what was so irritating in him… Until, during one of the times, when he thought about his past, he suddenly remembered the strange Nathrezim.

And realization stabbed him, like used to stab his victims with his Frostmourne.

They were similar. Actually, he was similar to the way he was, during his days as paladin, and this enraged Arthas. Moreover, hidden deeply in his soul, feelings of jealousy and fear raised their heads.

Somewhere deep inside him there still were feelings for Jaina Proudmoore. There was no place for love in his soul, but a pure primal desire to have sex… with one particular sorceress, that desire even Ner'Zul failed to destroy. Secretly, elder lich himself wanted to see the results of such scenario. After all, he did nothing to reproduction functions of his greatest champion, so technically he was still able to have children.

Returning to the source of Arthas' fears, he did everything in his powers to scare off any potential husband-to-be from Jaina, but now he started to fear that if, Lich King forbade, meeting between two may happen, Jaina led by her depression, may seek partner in creature that is more powerful and dangerous in her eyes than him… a demon.

And when she will find out that not only is he strong, but very much fits her tastes in men… Arthas gripped the hilt of his sword and cursed through his teeth. Sometimes even the best laid plans backlash right into your face…

Fortunately, he still had time to deal with the problem.

Unknowingly for him, meeting between the two had already happened and Miss Proudmoore started to consider many different choices that laid before her, but from time to time, her thoughts always returned to smiling blonde demon.

 **Zul'Gurub. Several days later**.

Former Warlord of Zul'Aman and current Warlord of Zul'Gurub looked over his forces. It took him a lot of time to persuade the warriors of the Dark Troll tribes to change their traditional armor to more modern, plate armor.

Since he divided his warriors in different divisions. His warriors received different sets of armor that were accommodated for their main specializations. It took him months to gather everything that was needed, modernize the army, and train his warriors, so they will get used to their new ammunition.

Finally, his first squads was ready and he prepared to test them on battlefield.

Meanwhile, several groups of his warriors secured their new base in Zul'Kanda and started to reestablish the ancient ruins.

There were very few worthy lands around them, so Zul'Jin decided to go in North direction. After all to the west was Westfall with its sand and salt water, to the east were Blasted Lands, but to the north, after Duskwood, lied Elwynn Forest and kingdom Stormwind.

It was very desolated, because of the first two wars, but it will be a good target to teach his still growing army, to learn something new. It will give his soldiers experience, and they will pass this knowledge to the next recruits.

Zul'Jin smiled.

His plan will work, on the shards of this old world, destroyed by undead, he will built a new, united Troll Empire.

 **Azeroth. Quel'Thalas. Fairbreeze Village**.

Rebuilding of the village started several months ago, but it truly started to expand, only when freed kal'dorei prisoners, from underground prison, arrived. New faces, new experiences. All of the newly arrived were women and they were really happy to now that their imprisonment was cut short, and even more, that they will live in elf society, where male half isn't forced to do some weird shit in Emerald Dream and sleep nearly all time.

Of course, their lost brethren were a bit lower than them… in height, but that problem was quickly overseen... Especially at night, when kal'dorei women were finally free to show their passion.

Among them, for a while at least, was Sombra. Sent here to make at least some connections with other elves and help them during attacks of the undead, who still roamed the territory, giant female kal'dorei was bored.

None of them understood what her master meant for her. He was the only one, whoever cared about her. During all her painful existence as lab experiment, during the torturous and humiliating moments in the underground prison, while she was harassed by Warden, there was none who stood on her side.

Finally, Malkariss took control of the prison and she was released. Serving her master, she hoped to repay for a freedom and new chance in life, but as it seemed, demon was capable of taking care of himself.

Sombra once again sighed ad returned to her meditation. Whenever Malkariss will wish to summon her, she will be ready.

 **Ruins of the Dalaran. Week later**.

Kael'Thas looked at the camp of his warriors and sighed. Destruction of the Sunwell hit his race harder than he thought.

Already did they start feeling the consequences, thirst for something that was lost to them, apathy, whispers and slow insanity.

Those elves, who followed him, hungered for blood. That hunger let them sustain themselves, no matter how absurd it sounded. However, it was true. If they will not found themselves a vast reservoir of magic to feed on, even all their stubbornness will not save them from extinction.

"My prince…" said his adjutant, who came closer.

"What is it?" asked elven prince turning to his warrior.

"Orders from Grand-marshal Garithos. We must repair the old observatories, which are located in this region. Garithos wishes to use them to spy upon the forces of the Scourge, that gather in these lands."

Kael'Thas sighed, Grand-marshal was, without a doubt, his personal bane of existence. Xenophobic human, who by some divine mistake managed to take power over the remaining forces of Alliance here, on the North and managed to defeat the Scourge in several key battle, even with questionable means, hated the guts of elven prince.

And the guts of all his kin actually.

Something happened in the past that forced him to became like this… Something that let his xenophobia grow and spread, since, as his spies reported, during his younger years he was just insanely arrogant.

"Well." Said elf turning his back to the scenery of the broken city. Garithos send with his forces some squads of dwarves and humans. So right now, under Kael'Thas' command was small, but very well-balanced army.

Thus his journey started, and only gods know how it will end.

 **Azeroth. Quel'Thalas**.

Naruto once again changed his shape. After all, the woman who he wished to visit cherished this appearance above others. He was once again clad in warlock robes, but very different from his 'Gul'dan-style' robes. No these were much richer ornamented.

Gold on his shoulder pads, arm guards and belt. Rare furs and cloth.

His robes were somehow fitting for large, bipedal nine-tailed fox. This shape of his didn't only install fear in others, it also brought adoration and respect out of them. But she just loved him more, when he was fluffy, and since he really liked Lunara, he let her have the last word in their arguments about his appearances.

When he reached the field in the forest, where she was resting, he stopped before entering the open field, for the scenery of peace before him was so rare to see that he wished for it to be burned into his mind. Lunara sat on the earth, her fawn legs under her lower beastly bodypart.

Around her flew butterflies of different color and sometimes they landed upon her head, creating something akin to a strange crown on it. Laughing she raised her hands and butterflies flew in different directions, like multicolored firework.

Different beasts were also resting nearby. And he a beast of destruction will soon destroy this peace with just sheer presence of his.

Making a deep breath he made a first step scaring every living creature away from her. He turned his gaze away. Whenever they met like this he always felt himself guilty, a feeling that no self-loving demon shall have… but he felt like this and he couldn't do anything about it.

When her slender arm touched his face, and forced her to look her into her eyes and second later, when her lips touched whatever was on their place in his current shape, he understood.

Peace that she was always giving him, was his and his alone, thus she decided, an no one in entire world will change her decision.

Somewhere deep in forest a serpentine figure looked at the scene before her with jealousy. Lady Vashj remembered the first time she had seen Lord Malkariss. She was looking like human back then.

However, to greet them, he changed his appearance and turned into his demonic form. His appearance and might rivaled even that of Lord Illidan's, but at that moment all that poor woman could think was something akin to 'What an insanely handsome devil.'

Vashj, spent nearly all her life serving Queen Azshara. She very quickly understood that that something called 'love' would not help her in life. When Sargeras came, she, unlike her Queen, also kept her head calm.

Yet now here she is. Gapind at appearance of the simple demon, she who wasn't brought to her knees by professional seductresses of the Burning Legion.

Then she moved her gaze.

No… not usual one. Before her stood Nathrezim and rather high ranked, but his appearance was unusual for his kind. Unlike his brethren, this demon had hair and features of his face wasn't as terrifying as other dread lords'. His eyes glowed with power, but unlike his brethren instead of terror, they gave out the presence… of higher and wiser being?

Yes, that was the right choice of words.

Back then she felt, how her heart, reinforced by her less the naïve way of life… started to beat faster whenever Lord Malkariss was nearby. Seeing him like he was now… in the arms of another woman was very… problematic for a jealous naga, who had lost her natural beauty, during the Great Sundering.

Some part of her hoped that her Lord, who was a demon from Legion and had another standarts of beauty than races of Azerth, will take an interest in her, but it looks like she had lost before the war even started.

While she decided, should she enter the field or not. Naruto sniffed the air and turned his fox head in her direction.

"Lady Vashj…" said he. "Do you know that peeking on others isn't… polite?" asked her demon, turning his face from the dryad's.

"My… apologies, Lord Malkariss." Said Lady Vashj. "But one of the reckon squads had found a place, where sea battle between living and the Scourge occurred." Hissed naga.

My warriors managed to recover some bodies, among them, as we think was the body of the Alliance commander."

Naruto scratched his chin. Right now, no members of Alliance had big enough fleet to… Kul'Tiras!

Only this kingdom had fleet right now. Only their ruler had reasons to go in the direction of the Kalimdor. Daelin Proudmoore was searching for his daughter. If they have his body… looks like he will be forced to once again give her grim news.

"My apologies, Lunara." Said he taking the shape of Nathrezim. "This cannot wait."

He walked into the forest, while Vashj and Lunara looked at his back.

"Why are you smiling, dryad?" hissed naga, who was a bit enraged that Lunara didn't show any sign of depression.

"Please, my dear, do you really think that demons are monogamous in relationship? And before you start to deny the charges, try to not look at him with such adoration, it gave you up instantly. Play your cards right, and who knows… maybe you will finally have a partner that you so much desire."

Dryad continued to smile as some bird landed on her stretched hand and wild animals returned to her side. Lady Vashj on the other way, slithered to the shore, to the forests of Quel'Thalas. There was much to do and to think about.

 **Azeroth. North Quel'Thalas**. **Several hours later. Shore**.

Naruto looked at the remains of what seemed to be Dealin Proudmoore and didn't know what to think. From one side, his death will bring only positive changes. Jaina will not blame orcs for the death of her father. Since the Scourge is to blame for this, races that belong to the Alliance coalition will be eager to avenge the death of the famous hero.

But the loss of such warrior and leader…

Naruto knew about skills that this man possessed. He wanted to prevent his conflict with the Horde and redirect his hatred at the Scourge. He even created elegant plans to make it real. Storms would have stopped him on his way to the Kalimdor. When he will return to the Kul'Tiras, rumors about the certain mad, undead knight, who wished to ravage his daughter, will reach his ears.

Since Daelin always greatly cared about his progeny, especially his daughter, he would instantly gather every member of Alliance and since he understood, how much of a problem the undead were, he may have even stopped his crusade against the Horde… With right motivation from a certain blonde demon.

And all his careful planning, all his preparations, were destroyed by a certain dead idiot with his ice-cutter.

When they met during the war in Quel'Thalas, Naruto already knew that they would not be friends. Certainly not. Arthas was already insane, even if his insanity wasn't seen so easily as in other cases, constant whispers of Lich King, weren't good for his health.

Arthas was slowly succumbing to the power of his master, but his will was just shaken and not broken, he wanted to build a kingdom of the dead and in his vision, it was built on the remains of the Lordaeron and not on the frozen wastes of Northrend.

Naruto once again sighed and raised his hand. He needed to know what Jaina was doing. It will be a bit tactless if he will teleport just when she will be a bit undressed.

 **Azeroth. Theramore isle**.

Lady Jaina Proudmoore was taking care of her hair, sitting in front of a large mirror, that only recently was placed in her chambers, young sorceress, dressed in long, white nightgown was preparing for sleep.

She held comb in her hand, taking care about her long beautiful hair. Since her hair covered her vision, she stretched her hand to the table near mirror, blindly searching for her hairgrip. Blasted thing, that she left in the center of the table wasn't there anymore.

"Here." And the hairgrip was given to her.

"Thanks." Automatically said she, finally finishing her preparations… second later understanding that she wasn't alone anymore.

Later, neither she, nor Malkariss, who was a witness to this sight, could explain, how Lady Jaina, who had no physical training, managed to make a salt in the air and gracefully land on her feet right on her bed.

Where she hid her staff that appeared in her hands later, Naruto didn't even want to know.

"You!" half-screamed, half-whispered Jaina. "Don't you have any shame, coming to a ldy's room, while she is in such a state?!" said enraged Jaina as she pointed at her state of dress.

Raised brow of the Nathrezim was her answer.

Sorceress massaged her temples. "Of course not. You are a demon after all. Without a doubt, you blame yourself for not appearing earlier, while I was completely… Wait a minute…" suddenly stopped Jaina. "You appeared here just _now,_ didn't you?"

Naruto raised his clawed hand.

"No matter how pressing were the matters, I teleported here just in time to give you your hairgrip." Answered Naruto.

Jaina sighed in relief, but sensed, how a small feeling of disappointment moved in her heart. That was insane… she didn't want for this demon to peek on her, while she was undressing…

Shaking her head, trying to get the unwanted and naughty thoughts out of her head.

"I hope that after the issue with Night Elves, I received some credit of trust from you." Said Naruto.

"Maybe…" said Jaina. "Not actually trust, but I will still listen to you, what will happen later… let's just say that I will act according the situation. Moreover… you still haven't told me your name."

"Do you mind if I take more… human appearance?" suddenly asked the demon.

Jaina nodded and when he finished changing his shape, she smiled, noting that he still stayed loyal to himself in some way. Before her stood a warlock, strange staff in his hand, with green eye on its head that burned with Fel flames, spread an aura of power and dread all around itself.

"Impressive." Said she.

"I like that this appearance is to your liking." Answered her demon in human disguise. His face features, without that dreadful aura that was natural to all demons of his kin, seemed rather attractive to Jaina. Especially when he smiled. Somehow he reminded her about Arthas, before his fall…

Sorceress sighed… looks like the handsome blondes will always be her fate and doom.

Meanwhile, Naruto took one of the chairs that stood in her room, placed in in front of Jaina's bed, and sat on it.

"First of all, my name is Malkariss." Started Naruto. "I belonged to the Nathrezims, who were in official opposition."

"Opposition? Opposition to what?" asked Jaina.

"To Lich King." Answered Malkariss. "During the war I had foretold that we will lose, if we will continue to use the Lich King as commanding center of undead armies."

"Wait a minute…" said Jaina. "You are saying that 'Lich King' actually exists? I thought that it was just the saying that was used in the cult."

"It is more than just the saying, Lady Jaina." Answered her Naruto. "When the Second War ended, Ner'zhul and his loyal warlocks managed to teleport into another world. Right to the Kil'jaeden. Enraged by their failure, under his orders, his loyal demons ripped the flesh from the bones of the warlocks and the soul of Ner'zhul himself was bound to his bones and armor that were frozen into large mass of ice, from Twisted Nether and runic blade, Frostmourne."

"Which he used to corrupt Arthas." Said Jaina.

"Not just corrupt him, Lady Proudmoore. He had chosen him, as his representative, as his champion… as his new body. All these battles, all these wars were dedicated to one simple goal, completely shatter Arthas' will and make him dependable upon the Lich King."

"So… this still doesn't explain, why you are here." Said Jaina.

"We will get to it." Said Naruto. "After the loss in Third War, Kil'jaeden contacted me and ordered to destroy the Frozen Throne, place of imprisonment of Lich King, located upon the Icecrown. If I will be able to do that, he promised to make me the Main Nathrezim, if I will fail in it, he promised me unimaginable tortures."

"So… you want me to help you in destruction of the Lich King? For you to become the Main Nathrezim?" asked Jaina.

"No… not right now and actually I'm more interested in evading Kil'jaeden's wrath, since I'm already the Main Nathrezim."

"How so?" asked Jaina.

"During the war, all my brothers, who had some claim for that position were slayed by you. Tichondrius in Ashenvale, Anetheron, during the final battle near Nordrassil and Mephistroth was sealed on some other world, where he had his own agenda. Right now, I'm the first in line to claim the title of Main Nathrezim."

"You still haven't explain, why you are here?" asked his Jaiana.

"Patience Jaina, isn't it mage's most treasured virtue?" answered her Naruto. "Even before that order I started to gather allies. First of them were elves of Quel'Thalas…"

"Elves? But how did you manage to do something like that?" asked Jaina, once again interrupting his tale.

"My path to become their leader, started from conquer of Zul'Aman. There, I slowly built my army. After that, while Arthas led the Scourge to the Sunwell, I managed to evacuate many elves… unfortunately, when they understood that they will not be killed and experiment on, they started to plan a way to escape… and then the Sunwell was destroyed. Once again, I saved them… I managed to create the stable source of energy that fed them, it wasn't as powerful as Sunwell or, Sargerass forbid, the Well of Eternity, but it managed to get rid of their Thirst. Thus they called me their King, by the right of Deed, I was recognized as such. Elves, who followed me, now called themselves fel'dorai, Children of Flame. There is also group called sin'dorei Blood Elves, who follow Kael'Thas, your old friend. And those who still consider themselves quel'dorei mostly gather in cities of Alliance, they speak about your close friend, Vereesa, as their leader."

"Interesting… but why are you telling me this? I highly doubt that all these news were worth coming here and risking your plans." Said sorceress, slowly taking more… relaxed position on her bed.

"During the time the Legion was still in this world, I managed to gain one more ally, Illidan Stormrage. During his brief absence, he managed to ally himself with one more branch of the elves, nagas, who survived the Freat Sundering, through mutation into serpentine beings, who are able to breath underwater."

He took a pause and continued.

"One of their squads witnessed the sea battle between the forces of the Scourge and Alliance, who bore the mark with anchor on green field. Scourge won the battle."

"No…" whispered Jaina.

"We need your help, to identify one of them…"

"Only one?"

"He gripped the sabre with your family crest, Lady Jaina, so yes, only one. I hope there is a way to make sure are remains in front you belong to the relative or not?"

 **Azeroth. Azsuna. Vault of the Wardens**.

Maiev Shadowsong was filled with rage. She didn't remember, how she got to the shore of the island, where the Vault was situated, but she was definitely sure that something bad happened back on Kalimdor.

Their representatives reported, that Legion once again tried to destroy the Azeroth. Once again it was repelled, but the price was too high… They had also reported that return of the Legion awakened some dark powers and the access to the underground prison was blocked.

Nor Malfurion, nor Tyrande spread the knowledge about Illidan's rescue, fearing the reaction from masses.

Therefore, Maiev was recovering alongside her sisters, waiting for the right time to interfere and also waiting till they could return to the underground prison and continue their vigil. That were their plans, but the fate decided otherwise.

When Maiev was finally fully healthy, Cordana Felsong reported to her that one of the demons managed to escape from the vault. Young, but powerful succubus. Maiev instantly jumped into action, eager to test her skills and make sure that she didn't become rusty.

But to their surprise succubus managed to flee, creating a portal.

It took them a while to stabilize it enough, to follow her. Maiev personally led a squad of her Wardens searching for a rogue succubus. They entered a portal and left it on the other side, finding themselves on the green field of some forest.

"Where are we?" asked Cordana, while she was looking around.

"I don't know… this forest… even the air all around us… it feels somehow… alien?" muttered Maiev.

Suddenly they heard a sound of fighting and rushed to the place, where it was coming from. When they arrived everything was already over. Bound and left without her poor choice of clothes and weapons, with former being some sort of metal bikini and latter being nonexistence, before them laid a creature like they had never seen before.

She was humanoid, but her legs and arms reminded Maiev about that of a large dog, her skin, that wasn't covered by red or black fur, was ebonite black and her eyes had black sclera and glowed with unholy red flames.

With everything counted, creature was strangely, beautiful.

"Whatever it is, get her to the camp." Said Maiev we will deal with it later.

…

Somewhere away, succubus named Surifiria, finally managed to take a breath. The artifact that she used to escape the vault was absolutely worthless without an energy… like was now, but it helped her to gain her freedom, so succubus decided to keep it.

Unlike her kin, Surifira was rather odd-looking compared to the other of her race. All to her gift and in a way, curse. She was ably to control the Fel Flames like high-level demons of the Legion. Due to that affinity of hers, her armor was slightly lightened by the green Fel energy and her were covered by green flames, which gave her appearance similar to that of shivarra.

Some of her jealous 'friends' even whispered that her mother may have sined with one of the priestesses.

Surifira didn't listen, evil tongues in the Legion were always long and their wilders always had a rich and wild imagination. Of course, someone with her gift, would have been picked by the commanders of the Legion and placed on the rightful place. Somewhere, where her talents could serve the Burning Crusade.

However there were two problems in that.

First, she needed protection. Some High ranking demon, must give her recommendations, before she will receive, so greatly desired place. Secondly there were hordes of other succubus, who will fight tooth and nail to not get her on their already shared territories.

How she cursed herself, for not listening to her sister, Sanegirea. If what she said was true, then she would have been very lucky to get herself such good master as Malkariss. Hopefully, she will manage to get out of this world… hell, she maged to get out of the Warden's Vault. She will definitely manage to get out of here and meet her sister again.

Suddenly she heard, how something big walked near her. Surifiria looked from her improvised cover, behind the tree and saw rather interestin view. Before her stood a naked girl, she was completely wet, must have been swimming in the river nearby, that Surifiria has passed, before she stayed for rest.

Girl looked very much like a human, but her large bovine legs and horns instantly showed that she didn't belong to said race. Her impressive muscles and large battle axe that lied near her clothes also gave a hint to a succubus, that facing such opponent head on will be rather foolish decision.

But… Surifiria whispered the words of very common and easy spell and heard, with satisfaction, how something big fell on the earth, several seconds later came snoring sounds. Succubus slowly came closer, with a wave of her hand, she used another spell and bound unknown creature, crucifying her in the air and making her levitate.

Surifiria looked at the muscular body of the captured female and licked her lips. It's been a while since she was with someone. Something that she was very eager to fix.

 **Azeroth. Duskwood. Same time**.

Zul'Jin looked at the lines of his army as they ravaged the few settlements in Duskwood. He managed to persuade local ogres to join his growing army and now he had their brute force on his side.

Finally, he was ready to make everyone pay for all hardships that his kin had suffered. Maybe with him will not be his loyal Amani warriors, but he will have his feast on the bones of his enemies.

First humans of Stormwind, then, whatever was left of the elves of Quel'Thalas.

 **Azeroth. South Quel'Thalas. Shalandis Isle**.

Since building the strongholds in An'dorath, An'owyn and An'thelas and rebuilding of the Goldenmist, Suncrown and Windrunner villages and alsio rebuilding of the Windrunner Spire took a lot from his forces, Naruto decided that strongholds on the isles shall be built by his newly found allies. His demonic senses cannot found any kind of deceit in the nagas, who followed Lady Vashj and in the Sea Witch herself. The strange fact was how eager she was, whenever she was summoned to speak with him.

Here, to Shalandis Isle, to naga stronghold, bodies of the fallen sailors were taken. Jaina stood on her knees near one of them. She used some spell to clarify the truth, and they had showed: before her lied the remains of her father, Daelin Proudmoore.

Jain silently cried looking at the burned and slightly eaten by fish remains. Remains, since the body was gravely damaged by explosion. Looks like her father was in very bad situation and knowing fate of those, who got into the hands of the Scourge, especially their bodies… he decided to blow himself up.

She took his sabre and turned to Malkariss, who was speaking with Lady Vashj, Jaina shook her shoulders, it didn't matter that nagas were friendly, they were rather terrifying to her. She made several steps, before she stopped before the Sea Witch and Nathrezim, and waited till Vashj will finish her report.

"So is there something that you wish to tell me?" asked Naruto.

"At first, I wish to ask you to help me get these bodies to the Theramore Isle." Young sorceress sighed calming herself. "Then we can make the Scourge pay."

Wide smile of Malkariss was her respond.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or Warcraft, or any other game or manga, which I used while writing this...unfortunately.

Note: illustration for the fanfiction is a commission made for me by the great Osmar-Shotgan (seriously, he is superb), as is the one on the Demon Unleashed, all rights reserved.

 **Dread Lord.**

 **Chapter XVII.**

 **Azeroth. Former Kingdom of Lordaeron. Arthas' camp**.

Death knight looked at the wood, covered by flames. He blessed his six sense, which told him to stop his army and contact Kel'Thuzad, before he ordered his army to march deeper into the Tirisfal Glades.

Garithos… Arthas remembered him. Xenophobic idiot, with absolutely no talents in tactics and strategizing. How did he manage to take over the Nrth part of the Lordaeron? Hod did he managed to create a foothold in ruins of Dalaran? Hod did he manage to force the Nathrezims to retreat? His forces nearly managed to take the capital, for Ner'zhul's sake!

He was good for nothing before, a fraud, who by some divine mistake managed to climb above others. Of course, there were other commanders of Alliance, but their forces were so miniscule, compared to those of Garithos…

Arthas sighed and walked to the map, opened on the table, brought to him by some acolytes. He looked over the marked territories that showed lands controlled by the Scourge and territories filled by those, who opposed his will.

Right now, forces of the Scourge were located in several large strongholds, thus being separated, giving the refugees so needed chance to leave Lordaeron and hide in the mountains of Alterac or ruins of Dalaran, where the new foothold was created.

Arthas gritted his teeth. They will go nowhere! He will kill them all and slay them personally, but before that, he needs to take control over the Scourge. For this he needs to get to the capital, and for this he needs to pass Garthos' army undetected.

He needs a lot of things… Looks like he had only one way to achieve them all. Leave most of his forces here, to create a foothold on this part of the coast and go to the capital with a squad of elite soldiers. His only hope was for Kel'Thuzad being there, when he needed him.

 **Azeroth. Former Kingdom of Lordaeron. Capital**.

Sylvanas walked into her chambers and using one of the spells from her arsenal closed the door and made sure that she will not be listen upon, while she will contact her benefactor. Since she was returned to life, or rather reborn into a new kind of being, Sylvanas felt herself gaining more and more power every day.

Already, she took control over all banshees, who were in the capital and prepared special arrows, in case she will have a chance to deal with the cursed prince. While necromancers prepared different abominations and flesh golems, while alchemists created different strains of viruses in their dreadful laboratories, Sylvanas was preparing to take over and use the fruits of their labor.

She sat in front of a large mirror that stood on the table with different vials and glasses. Their insides Banshee Queen used to hide her healthy skin color and some other changes, caused by her rebirth. Since the glow in her eyes turned from red to crimson, she just lied that it was a side effect from a new ability that she found experimenting with her powers.

Here in among her personal belongings, Sylvanas held one of her two most prized possessions, with one being the returned necklace, that was now hidden by her clothes and armor and the second one being a small black orb, that she hit in a secret empty space, in a casket, where she held some of her cosmetics.

As she whispered the spell, orb started to glow.

"Ahh… Lady Sylvanas, still as sexy in her undeath and later rebirth, as she was during her normal elf days, isn't it?" Sylvanas sighed. Malkariss was alas like this, it was like some password between them and reminder that sometimes she need to listen to others, who have mouch more information and life experience than her.

If she had listened, she wouldn't have ended in such a sorry state. Perhaps… Perhaps not. Who knows. Alas, he once again showed that he is he and Banshee Queen was ready for another of their sessions.

"I see that your powers are coming to a new level, Lady Sylvanas." Said Nathrezim as he looked at her, while narrowing his eyes. "At this level, you may share the gift, given to you with another dark rangers, who are under control of the Scourge."

"So… I will manage to bring them back to life?" asked she.

"Not per se…" answered Naruto. "They will be like you, rebirthed, but less powerful. And you shall not use it while your power is still unstable and you are surrounded by enemies. Use your power to shake control of the Ner'zhul over them… Meanwhile, my messenger will try to contact the human resistant nearby. We will help the refugees and take some of wayward elves back to Quel'Thalas."

"Good." Said Sylvanas, glad that even more of her kin will be saved. "Is there something else?"

"Arthas has returned. That's why I will send Halduron and some warriors and mages to help the refugees. By the way, keep those arrows that you coated in special poison in arm's reach… Just in case."

As he stopped the transmission, Sylvanas smirked. Looks like she will have her chance for revenge… Finally.

 **Refugee camps. Gardens of Lordaeron. Same time**.

Dagren the Orcslayer once heard that you could constantly look at three things: how fire burns, how water runs and how others work. About the last, he didn't know, but when he looked at the fire in fireplace he calmed down a little and managed to think about their situation.

They were in shit. Very deep.

Near them was the largest bastion of undead, former capital of Lordaeron and refugees were too heavily loaded to walk fast. Moreover, too many of their soldiers were already dead, so they were forced to gather local militia, poorly trained and equipped.

With him were his trusty companions Halahk the Lifebringer and Jennalla Deemspring. Halahk was a paladin, very much like himself, who proposed this daring plan to smuggle the last refugees from the kingdom to preserve the remaining living populace of Lordaeron.

Jennalla was a high elf ranger from Quel'Thalas, who helped them to create this plan and find the paths to the mountains, but even with all careful planning, odds were still against them. Nearby were the elite forces of undead warriors and demons of the Legion lurked in shadows.

If some miracle will not happen, they will…

"Lord Dagren!" one of his warriors entered the abandoned house where he had stayed. "You must see it!"

Following his soldier, Dagren walked to the center of the street and stopped in his tracks, when he saw the sight before him. Large contingent of elves was entering the town, led by the high blonde elf with a pair of crossed blades behind his back.

"Greetings." Said the elf as he walked close enough to him. Behind Dagren silently appeared Halahk and Jennalla. "My name is Halduron Brightwing, I'm here under orders of Lord Lor'Themar Theron, current commander of the army of Quel'Thalas. He ordered me to help you evacuate the refugees and using the teleportation spell, transport them to the strongholds of the other refugees on the south coast."

"Very… generous offer." Answered old paladin. "Moreover it is just in time, but we thought to hide in the nearby mountains and then go to the south to the Alterac mountains and maybe Kingdom of Stromgarde."

"Unfortunately, this will be impossible for you. Stromgarde had fallen under onslaught of Syndicate, led by Aliden Perenolde and ogre clans, under the leadership of Ogre Triumvirate, three Ogre Magi, Cho'Gall, Mogor and Tol'gor. Right now Aliden sits on the throne of Stromgarde, with Trol'kalar in his hand. He renamed kingdom as New Alterac and started to give lands left and right to his supporters. Right now his sight is directed to the south. Many think that he wished to rebuild the great Empire of Arathor."

"These are indeed dark news." Sighed old paladin, while his companions behind him gave each other worried glances. "But what awaits us on south shore?"

"Beside the other refugees, who managed to build there strongholds? Among the lines of Companions, that is the name of resistant on the south shore, is Calia Menethil. You can try your chances with her… or continue your fight under Garithos. The choice is yours."

Dagren thought only several seconds. "Tell everyone. We are fleeing to the south shore."

 **Quel'Thalas. Malkariss' private chambers in flying Necropolis**.

"My Lord…" Naruto turned his head to Sombra, who, after a long silence decided to disturb his meditation "Why did you let Maiev go?"

Scepter of Sargeras that lied near his crossed legs, hidden by robes, moved its eyes and clapped the spectral wings that appeared on its head, feeling its master's mood. Instead of answering, Naruto stood up and made Sombra a sign to follow him.

Following her master, female Night Elf entered his private Labiratory, where he often worked on personal projects. Naruto moved among the tables filled with different equipment and ancient tomes, until they stopped before the large table with a simple glass on it. It was safely sealed, but Sombra still managed to see something moving inside and the large eye of said creature.

At least for its size that it.

"Observe, my dear. This is a special parasites, that my kiln uses to turn a person, who we cannot bent to our will or kill and morph into him, or just plainly posses, into unwilling spy. This parasite lives inside the hosts body and transmits all that his hosts sees to my mirror."

Sombra instantly remembered the large mirror that stood in her master's private chambers. She knew that he used it to spy on his enemies, see far-away locations and finding people and sometimes even the mines with so needed resources.

His mirror, unlike that from the fairy tales was very useful and could do much more than say, who is "Fairest and most beautiful Lady". Remembering said tale, Sombra destroyed in herself a desire to look into the mirror and make sure that she looked perfect. Some of her strange instincts were still with her and Sombra wished them to disappear.

Nearly all of them made her look stupid before the only man, who she loved, desired and respected and she didn't want to lose even those bits of respect that she managed to gain in his eyes.

"In other words…" said Sombra. "You let her go because you needed a spy among Night Elves?"

"Precisely, my dear. Right now, their society is in disarray, after the loss of World Tree, They lost their precious immortality. Moreover, many druids once again wish to return to the Emerald Dream and this decision leaves lot of women very… disappointed. Right now, with so many problems in Ashenvale, like remaining demons, local denizens, who became mad and satyr uprising they will not speak against Malfurion or Tyrande… However, later with some outside help…"

"You wish to take them under your hand?" asked Sombra.

"Me? No. Dark Titan forbid, no. However, as I heard, many of the female Night Elves started to consider going south, of course orcs and tauren, who live there aren't really beautiful, but some of them already know that their south neighbors have a lot of stamina and knows how to make woman feel good."

"You mean… that they will ally themselves with the Horde?" asked Sombra.

"Some of the clans, especially those, who live near the borders and seashore are already thinking about it. The most active is the clan of Wavecutters under the leadership of Lisanna Wavecutter. Without a doubt, she wants to escape from the Ashenvale by sea, to the Horde, whose warriors are greatly dependent on the goblins in the questions of fleet creations, Night Elves will be blessing in disguise, they will most certainly get the green midgets from the seat of absolute monopolists." Said Naruto. "At least from the frigates. Dreadnoughts that goblins build still hold too much value for the Horde."

"And what about other Night Elves?" asked Sombra.

"They are to stagnant. Too obedient to their higher ups, or too zealous in their work, like Tyrande and Maiev. They will have no place in my Empire, or in the world, if they will not change." Answered Naruto.

"Are you sure that they will not somehow ally with your possible enemies?" asked night elf.

"With whom? Humans? They are not as simple as these arrogant bastards think. Before signing any documents, they will ask someone, who had already dealt with them and what will they hear? That kal'dorai are dogmatic and zealous fanatics, who blindly follow their leaders. That they are ungrateful crows, who threw their savior behind the bars, because he created for them a new source of immortality. That they were prepared to slay all their allies, for harming their precious forests, even if they fought shoulder to shoulder in last war."

Naruto smiled and crossed his hands on his chest. "That's what they will hear. Now tell me, what ruler in his right state of mind will ally himself with such people? Even Stormwind will sooner ally themselves with the Horde, than with such unworthy ally."

 **Ashenvale. Same time**.

Lisanna Wavecutter stood on a sandy beach and looked at the endless blue of the sea. She and some warriors from her clan were sent here to deal with some commotion near the shores of their kingdom. Kingdom… Lisanna sighed. She cannot call this forest a kingdom no matter what she was told.

During the last ten thousand years they had depredated beyond any possible limit. No matter what priestesses and druids told, denying the magic art, that helped them built one of the greatest empires in history of Azeroth, wasn't actually wise. Moreover, cutting all the ties with outside world. These two reasons were the basement of her and her clan's feud with higher ups of the Night Elves.

During the time of Empire, Wavecutters were known for many mages with water and ice affinity, moreover they were the greatest sailors in their whole fleet. However, when Tyrande and Malfurion came to power, magic power was banned and remnants of their kingdom became isolated, thus making the fleet needless.

For ten thousand years, they were forced to bow their heads. To protect the kingdom, to sacrifice… unwillingly, Lisanna's hand touched the eyepatch on her right eye. All for nothing. They were forgotten, used as replicable soldiers, but finally, after ten thousand years, eternity had ended. Society of the night elves is in disarray. If they will not change their ways, many will try to cause so needed changes by force.

And she will be among them.

So very pirate-looking night elf looked at the waste of the sea and smiled.

They had waited for ten thousand years, they can wait a bit more, meanwhile the first groups of her clansmen, sent in secret, started to build their settlements in Azshara. They will have their own little kingdom, with other elves or without them.

 **Dalaran. Positions of the New Alliance. Several days later**.

Magrath the Defender was one of the few paladins, who had survived the onslaught of the Scourge. Right now, he commanded a contingent of the human soldiers, alongside his friend Swen, who commanded dwarves and prince Kael'Thas, with his blood elves.

Said prince had just returned after completing the task, given to him by lord Garithos. Paladin shrugged, remembering the man, he looked like all flaws of the human race, resurfaced in that man.

He was ripped away from his thoughts, when Swen appeared in his sight, old dwarf was armed with an axe, his trusty rifle was behind his shoulders. He must have been checking on the guards.

"Ha! Here ye are, Magroth. I was fearing that I will walk all around the walls of this balsted city for nothing!" said the white haired dwarf. "Our prince have the news for us."

"I hope the news are good?" asked paladin.

"Good news are rarity nowadays, my friend." Answered him dwarf. "Let's go and hear about our new problems."

Kael'Thas waited for his allies in the briefing room that was once one of the many magical academies. This one was still standing and looked rather good, counting several invasions and monstrous spell that nearly leveled the entire city.

Paladin and dwarf entered the briefing room together, dwarf still in his leather armor and paladin, as humans said, 'in full parade'. Kael'Thas couldn't blame him for it. Just like him, Magroth was akin to a banner for his people, but the fact that human did better than he did, made descendant of Dath'Remar a bit jealous.

"So… what did your mages see?" asked Magroth, when they finally sat around the table with different maps of Dalaran and the areas that surrounded it.

"A large force of undead is coming from Lordaeron. As far we can see through observatories, they are led by a dreadlord." Answered Kael'Thas.

"How large?" asked Swen.

"If our forces were, because of some strange order, divided… than this would have been too suicidal to deal with. Right now, our armies are equal in size and firepower. However, we may have some advantage, if we use the city ruins correctly." answered prince.

"What do you mean?" asked Magroth.

"As you know, to pass the Lordamere lake, they will need boats. I think that some of my men will easily deal with the diversion and burn all the boats and lake shipyards on the other side of the lake. This will lead to several possible outcomes. They will either wait, till they will find materials and instruments, to rebuild the shipyards and build new ships, or they will try to reach us on foot. Of course, we shall not forget about their air forces. Without a doubt, the dreadlord will send them to find holes in our defenses."

"If this will give us time, we can place explosives on the land paths to Dalaran." Said Swen.

"And if this plan will not work?" asked Magrath, whose life taught him to always be prepared for the worst.

"I heard from my cousin, Strori, that a lot of refugees from the Lordaeron, gathered up in Hillsbrad Foothils. Under the guidance of Circle of Captians, Companians, that's how they call themselves, are slowly gathering forces to return their land." Said white-haired dwarf.

"Hmm… Maybe we should contact them?" asked Magroth.

"We should." Said elven prince. "No matter how many of us are here, more warriors, who are on our side, or even a knowledge that there is another Alliance bastion in this region… this is priceless for our soldiers' morale."

"Well…" said paladin. "We all know what to do. Let's return to our duties."

Nodding to each human and dwarf had left the briefing room, leaving Kael'Thas alone, to brood about the fate of his people.

 **Hillsbrad Foothills. Companion's keep, former ruins of Durnholde.**

Dagren, Halahk and Jennalla looked at the crown princess of Lordaeron, surrounded by very strange company. Half-elf and human, Sunny still used her human disguise, they can understand, but female troll and orc? That was certainly something new to them.

They hoped to hear an explanation, but instead of princess spoke the female half-elf.

"Greetings, champions of Lordaeron, I'm Finnall Goldensword, member of the Circle of Captains. On behalf of our community, I greet you in the walls of our keep." Said she.

"Greetings to you too." Answered Dagren, who was unofficial voice of their group. "We are glad that you managed to save us from undead and helped the refugees, but some of your allies… seems to be questionable." Said Dagren and turned his gaze to Sangiro and Kila.

"Sir Dagren." Said princess Calia. "I understand that you may have some issues, with several members of Companions, who are present. But, please, I beg you to remember, that we have a common enemy, enemy, who is strong and relentless. I speak about the Scourge, once again led by my mad brother, Arthas."

"As our allies report…" she nodded to Halduron, who respectfully bowed to her. "He has returned, after the fight in the sea, with fleet of Kul'Tiras."

"Kul'Tiras?" asked Halahk. "And they managed to pass?"

"Sailors of the Kul'Tiras fought bravely, but through the use of unknown magic spells and unpredictable tactics, Scourge managed to get through. Many have lost their lives." Said the princess. "Father of lady Finnall was among them."

"I… I beg your pardon, my lady." Bowed sir Dagren. "I shouldn't have even started this whole dialoge. May I know the name of your father? I may have served with him, if he is a veteran soldier."

Finnall sadly smiled. "Without a doubt you know him, since I'm illegitimate child, I bear my mother's surname Goldensword, she was a mage and was killed during the siege of Dalaran. My father's name is Daelin Proudmoore and I hope you will be silent about it, sir paladin. My mother swore that this will be a secret and I hope that it will remain as such."

Too shocked to even tell anything he nodded, as did other leaders of his small band of warriors.

"Well… the king had already known about this fact, don't ask me how, sometimes I cannot even explain, how he thinks, but he also told each one of his trusted agents to not speak about this fact. Will he reveal it I do not know, for now he guards it even better than even you." Said Halduron.

"That new king that you keep speaking about…" said Calia. "Who is he?"

"Well… isn't that a question that many wished to find the answer to?" figure in crimson robes, ornamented with gold and covered by strange, unholy symbols stepped out of Shadows. On his shoulders were shoulder pads, with runes, glowing with Fel energy, covering them. To the shoulder pads were attached horns, or maybe spikes, ripped from some unknown creature.

In his hand he gripped the staff with large green eye on its head, that also glowed with Fell flame, sometimes spectral wings appeared on the two 'horns' that surrounded the eye. His skin… instead of a skin was red fur tha covered visible part of his arms. The figure seemed to be humanoid and also had five fingers on each arms, that ended with long and sharp black claw. However, his legs ended with four- -fingered paws, which certainly didn't belong to a human.

They were rather… fox-like.

Darkness under his hood completely hid his face, or whatever was instead of it and even the light from the torches couldn't pierce it. Finnall was sure that it was some sort of a spell. The only things that they managed to see was pair of the crimson orbs that glowed in the darkness under his hood.

"I'm the one, who is called the Waiting One. I'm the new king of Quel'Thalas, by the Right of Deed." Said the creature in the robes and silence fell upon the main chambers of the Companion's Keep.

 **Naruto's world. Unknown location. Several months ago**.

Lothraxion had left the world alongside those, who wished to follow, there were few of them, but nothing held them in these lands. Most of the warriors stayed here, alongside the five Kages, trying to make their world habitable place again.

However, Fel energy was too powerful, it has already started to destroy the life on the planet. Fearing the outcome, shinobi started to search for the way out of this situation. Unfortunately, the way was found… by Kabuto.

And right now he was sitting in front of gathering of the five Kages, as if he owned them, alongside the whole world.

In fact, he did.

"And we shall believe that you have the way to escape this world?" asked A, the Raikage. He had dealt with enough shit that came into this world because of Orochimaru and he didn't want to take the help from one of his most loyal followers, even if the other option was certain doom.

"Otherwise, you will all die." Said Kabuto. "I have the means to escape this fate, but… we must be prepared to do what is needed."

"And be 'needed' you mean?" asked Tsunade, Hokage and leader of the rebuilding Hidden Leaf.

"Claim the territories that will lie beyond the portal, which I will open. Such a large portal can be opened to the place of power, one of the possible places is well-known to me because of my master's studies. They are called the Blasted Lands, There will we appear, to the north from our position, will lie more… life-filled lands. These lands we shall take for ourselves." Said Kabuto.

"Just think about it…" continued he. "All these times that you were forced to bent according the desires of the pompous daimyos forced you to do as they wanted. In new world there will be no such force. Only you. And of course I will return you all the artifacts and secret techniques, stolen from you by my late master and the Akatsuki, there is also a way to save your trusty summons."

Last words bought even Mei and Tsunade, who were still considering to tell him where he can put his offer. All Kages nodded, agreeing with the dark wizard.

For several months, under direction of Kabuto, they built a large portal. Unfortunately, stones of the portal must be magically neutral, if they wanted no complications with the spell. Kabuto didn't want to be in the center of great explosion, if something goes wrong.

Finally the Dark Portal was finished, clans of summoned animals retreated to their dimensions and physical anchors that were created to bound them to another plan of existence were taken with shinobi army.

Kabuto was standing before the portal, artifact in his hand was giving an energy to the rift between dimensions. It was powerful enough to open the rift for twenty-four hours… Fortunately, according to his calculations, combined army of shinobi and samurai will pass through the rift much sooner.

Minato Namikaze, raised by Mephistroth and returned to life by Lothraxion, walked forward without any kind of goal. Many of his old friends were dead. Some clan heads were still alive, but they were still ashamed to look him into the eyes, especially since they took part in his son's abuse.

He decided to stay and rebuild at least something that was left of the home that he remembered, but his wife, who was resurrected alongside him, didn't share his ideals and ideas. Disappointed in Konoha, she, alongside current jinchuriki, decided to go with Lothraxion.

And this was the tale of many resurrected shinobi. They were damaged by the wars, by their deaths, by the process of unholy resurrection and the life after that. Most of their generation were dead, they had absolutely no bonds with current villages, since many of them dies on really shady or suicide missions they were forced to do.

All in all, these shinobi were a loose canon and kages were really worried about their next step. Moreover, there still were Akatsuki. Army of white Zetsu and powers of the members of this organization protected them from the wrath of their neighbors, who dreamt and saw them in caskets.

Unfortunately, they too were forced to leave their base of operations and alongside the other refugees, searched for another home for themselves.

Shinobi passed through the portal, large army, prepared to fight and die to have their place under the sun of this new and unfamiliar world.

 **Azeroth. Blasted Lands. Nethergarde Keep**.

"General Lordenson! General Lordenson!" one of the soldiers nearly destroyed the doors when he entered the cabinet of the General. Counting the fact that Lordenson can kill for such blatant disrespect and invasion of his personal chambers, something dangerous must have happened. "It's the Portal! Archmage Thas'ranan is awaiting you on the wall!"

Not caring about invasion of his private chambers anymore, attaching the sheathed sword to his belt, while running, General Lordenson reached the wall in two minutes and found the Archmage on it in one. Like all soldiers and mages they both looked at the active Dark Portal, far away from the Keep.

"It's active." Said the high elf. "Once again."

"We must send the runner to Stormwind. King Varian must know about this." Said the General.

"Then we must do it now!" passionately said the elf. "Whatever came through the portal will not waste their time. There is only one way to leave this land. Through us. And they will find out about this. Soon."

"Maybe they will come with peace?" asked Ganeral.

"You yourself know, that nothing comes out of Dark Portal with peace." Said Archmage. "This thing can bring only war and destruction and it happened… once again."

His predicament started to turn into reality with unimaginable speed. It took the large force that came through the gates nearly a day to pass through it. Not even stopping for rest, like a wave caused by tsunami, they fell upon the Nethergarde Keep. Warriors of the Keep fought bravely, when they were appointed here, they were already prepared to face death, but neither of them thought that the gates will open again.

While General and Archamage were holding their own, ordinary soldiers were slowly overpowered by the countless waves of their enemies. When Kages, alongside the Kabuto had arrived, only two points of resistance remained. And they watched how two of them managed to combine in one.

"Ha! Like this it will be much easier to deal with them!" said Oonoki.

"I highly doubt this." Said Kabuto. "They must have some trump card.

Shinobi didn't understand the language of this land, but under the orders of the human male, ordinary soldiers raised their shields and the strange men and women in robes, their staffs, creating a purple barrier. Meanwhile, high blonde men with long ears, closed his eyes, raised his staff and started to chant the spell.

"He is chanting the teleportation spell!" screamed Kabuto as the staff in mage's hand started to glow with bright light. "Stop him, before it's too late! All shinobi, who heard his call, rushed to their enemy's position, but the staff flowed for the last time and bright white light filled the surrounding area, blinding all shinobi around the last defenders of the Keep and when it diminished enough to see, there was no one, where once stood soldiers of the Alliance.

 **Dun Morogh. Gates of Ironforge. Same time**.

Brann Bronzebeard was very famous adventurer and one of the two founders of Explorer's Guild, he had once again found himself right in the needed time and place. When the sky became dark and he heard the noise, like something massive was falling, he raised his head to see the large construct made of metal, that somehow reminded him a large metal bird.

Construct flew above the mountains and getting closer and closer to the earth, until, judging by the large shockwave, it fell somewhere on south. Understanding, how many changes it will bring, Brann ran through the gates of the Ironforge, to gather a search party.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or Warcraft, or any other game or manga, which I used while writing this...unfortunately.

Note: illustration for the fanfiction is a commission made for me by the great Osmar-Shotgan (seriously, he is superb), as is the one on the Demon Unleashed, all rights reserved.

 **Dread Lord.**

 **Chapter XVIII.**

 **Dun Morogh. With Brann and gathered forces.**

According to the reports, unknown object fell somewhere between the Grizzled Den and Tundrid Hills, far away from the main path. In his thoughts, Brann blessed the Titans for this small grace, a bit to the west and there could have been causalities.

Metal bird lied in large crater made by it. Dwarves, who always turned to be a bit… zealous, when it came to technologies, not to a gnome-level zeal, but still… instantly got excited by the secrets that they may find in this large construct.

Length of the construct was unimaginable for them, nearly kilometer long, this construct, somehow managed to fly. Dwarves, loudly discussing the fall of metal bird, walked closer, when suddenly, in the metal appeared a hole.

Strange four-eyed humanoid appeared from it. His build was similar to that of a male, but who knows, how these aliens tick?

"Easy boys, maybe we can do this peacefully." Said Brann, before the creature get some strange thing from its belt, with a clicking sound it elongated and dwarves now looked at gunpoint. Being the innovators in Azeroth and also creating the first models of firearms during the First War, dwarves quickly sprang into action. Accurately thrown axe cut off the arm of the creature and several other turned him into unrecognizable pile of meat.

"At least now we know that they are hostile." Said one of the dwarves.

Brann sighed. "Let's go boys. We must find what happened with others inside this… thing."

Dwarves entered the metal construct, tightly gripping their weapons in their arms. Very soon, they had found another four-eyed creature. Dead. Piece of metal pierced his chest and if his anatomy was similar to other humanoids that they met, he, without a doubt, bled to death.

"Hopefully all these bastards are already dead." Said one of the dwarves ad they passed another broken body.

"Maybe…" said Brann. "Maybe not… wait a minute!" sharp hearing that dwarves acquired through the lives under the mountains and in tunnels managed to pick the glimpses of unknown speech. Slowly, dwarves went in the direction shown by Brann.

It led them to the large hangar. Countless capsules that contained humanoid figures floated in the tanks. In strange blue light that filled the hangar it was nearly ipossible to tell their skin color. Only the fact that they were humanoids and had face features very similar to dwarves, gnomes, elves and humans.

However, some of them, instead of hair had something akin to horns, which created a strange hairstyle on their heads. Others had hair, but their hands had only three fingers and their legs were slightly bended backwards.

Each tank had some kind of tablet with glowing numbers on it, another tablet showed something akin to skeleton, very similar in shape to the one, who floated in tank should have, different broken lines and numbers were under it.

Such tanks were everywhere, wherever they looked.

"By the Titans…" said Brann. "Where the fuck are we?"

At this moment al of the dwarves heard the faint unknown speech, silently they went in direction that they heard it from and before their eyes appeared rather unpleasant sight. Two four-eyed creatures opened one of the tanks and stood over the woman, who lied on the metal floor, shivering and gaping for air. She was one of those females with horn-like appendages on her head.

Both of them had crowbars in their hands and they were know raising them.

Something should have been done, and done fast, or those four-eyed bastards will do their black deed. Brann gripped his axe and made a sign to his warriors.

…

She didn't remember how they managed to get her. However, countless experiments she remembered very well. Those blasted slavers were researching their reproduction system and ways to transferee it to others. She started to fear, when these four-eyes bastards managed to achieve some sort of success in their research.

When they saw another parties of slaves she understood that the experiment was just beginning. Finally able to transferee the reproduction abilities of their kin to another race, she finally managed to understand what kind of fate awaited them.

Their tormentors had found the planet where they will live and time after time they will come for their children, to turn them into obedient slaves with no memories and attachments with their true culture and species. Only the cruel masters, who they will serve faithfully and finding the greatest joy in it.

She cried when they once again forced her into the tank.

She was once again returned to harsh reality and found herself on the metal floor near the tank, but she didn't feel the usual needle with a sedative, given to her by doctors. She slowly raised her head and saw a pair of crewmembers with crowbars in their hands.

Foolish… after so many years of stopping crime and representing the law… she will die, beaten to death by crowbar… so foolish and miserable. She closed her eyes accepting her death.

"Not so tough now, eh bitch?" asked one of them and spitted on her.

"Stop already, we need to finish them and destroy all traces of the project, unfortunately, we failed before even started. For Hegemony!" said the other one, raising the crowbar higher.

"By the way, can't we just use the firearms, it will be easier and less messier."

"You heard what doctor said. Their nerve and the brain systems are the keys, we cannot let them have anything, that's why we must use the dirtiest way, and we must hurry, we have only several hours before the systems of the ship will start to wake them up. Even if we can scare the quarian bitches, these asari with their biotics… not so much.

When the first crewmember fell to the floor and something warm and sticky slowly started to spread from his body, she managed to turn her head and slightly raise her body on shaking arms. In head of her tormentor was stuck a large axe.

Dismembered body of the second tormentor fell to the earth near her. Suddenly all empty space around her was filled with the short man in metal armor. Only one of them was a bit different, he was the one, who threw the axe, because he was the one, who reached to it and pulled it out from his body.

Then he said something, but she didn't understand anything.

He scratched his head and pointed at himself.

"Brann." Said he. Must be his name.

He pointed in her direction. They must be waiting for her name.

"Samara." said she. Short man before herself stretched his arm in her direction. She took it and understood, that despite their height these species were insanely powerful, but before he managed to help her stood up, her eyes turned into two pools of darkness.

Samara needed to know, with whom she was talking. Contact wasn't long, she was rudely interrupted by the others, who were with Brann.

"Stop!" finally managed to understand she, it was good the linked worked. "She didn't do anything."

"We cannot be sure, lord Brann." Said one of the warriors. "Who knows why they were in these tanks?"

"Batharians were going to use as for their thick pleasures and breeding of newer generation of slaves." For everyone, it was rather big surprise for dwarves that she just managed to speak using their language.

"You know our language?" asked Brann.

"I learned it, during the meld. I must say yours is rather complex." Said Samara. Guards released her and she fell to her knees. Brann once again walked closer and helped her to stand. Smara's legs were shaking, her powers had left her, after all, all the experiments that she passed through, it was a miracle that she was still sane.

"We need to help others…" and she had nearly fallen again, but Brann stood nearby.

"Easy there miss. There is ten thousand of them and only one you. We need you as healthy as possible to pool it out."

 **World of mamono. Nearly same time. South borders of Lescatie**.

It was impossible to believe that in Kingdom where Illias ruled supreme, there is a place where her power isn't absolute. Nevertheless, on south such place existed. Barony of the Lance family, follower of the cult of Eros spread the influence of her patron goddess over this land.

Many times warriors of the Order wished to destroy this nest of heretics, but the tremendous power that wielded Diatre Lance, Baroness of Blades, stopped them from doing so. Nobody knew much about this woman. She came from the North, alongside her band of female warriors and brought the Wild Lands on the south into the Lescatie Kingdom. For this, the Queen herself gave Diatre a title of Baroness and gave her conquered lands as her barony.

It was strange that such fine warrior chose Eros as her patron goddess, if she praised Ancient Gods, everyone expected Ares, to be a patron for such a fine warrior, but Eros gave Diatre something that Ares couldn't. During the start of her career of professional warrior, she had suffered a nearly mortal wound. Wound, that make her unable to bear a child.

However, Eros, for spreading out her religion, returned her ability to bare children. To please her Goddess, Diatre went even as far as demon summoning. She needed an heir and demons, not the ones that dwelled on their world, no, the ancient ones, were one of the most desirable fathers for her.

She summoned one of them and after a lot of destruction in magic chambers and nearly complete annihilation of the magical circle, it barely managed to hold the demons might, demon finally decided to give the noisy mortal what she wanted, since she wasn't half-bad looking.

As result, one satisfied demon, one baroness, nearly fucked to her death and one healthy girl nine months later.

When she was birthed, Lilia, that was the name that Diatre had given her first daughter, highly resembled her father. Thus, until she had turned five and learnt, how to control her shapeshifting, she spent all her time in secret room, specially built for her, by her mother's orders.

Her second lover was a mage, who she met in the capital, adventure for one night and they left each other mutually satisfied, he, by wonderful sex, she by the feeling of small spark of life that she carried under her heart.

Nine months later Sulfina was born. Elder sister instantly took a liking to her younger family member, but very soon… Diatre once again was fated to become a mother. Unfortunately, this time it was a member of the Order. Noble, who checked to borders and reported to the Queen about his findings, they had something akin to a bargain between them. She will sleep with him and he will not report about the temples of Eros.

However, this time this man decided to play in big game. For a lot of time he inspected the barony and saw that it was slowly becoming richer with years. It was like a fruit, prepared to be ripped from the branch of a tree where it grew.

Through other men he acquired the rare neutralization spell, that he used on Diatre, to disturb the work of the magic seal that prevented her from being pregnant, since she had sex with him for all the time that he visited her lands, making her pregnant wasn't actually impossible for a young, healthy and very ambitious man.

Perhaps, too ambitious.

These ambitions became the cause of his doom. Out of all her lovers, only he suddenly disappeared, only to be found later, in four biggest cities of the Lescatie kingdom.

At the same time.

Head in the capital, and legs, arms and torso in three others.

Since that case, no one tried to use the position of a husband to become a baron and claim her lands for themselves. Baroness was too ruthless, powerful and merciless and her female warriors were very disciplined and skilled.

Force also will not decide anything.

The only thing that neighbors still haven't tried is getting her daughters married to their sons. They started to fear and rightfully so. Her daughters grew up powerful as their mother was. Lilia and Sulfina quickly started to show their progress, both of them quickly became powerful warriors, who supported their mother in her raids and short crusades.

Young Iria, however wasn't such a good warrior like her mother and sisters. She liked to practice with rapier, thus turning more into duelist than warrior and her talents lied in less militaristic sphere. She was a good ruler and under her care barony became even more prosperous than before.

However, one thing started to create a rift between Iria and her other sisters and mother. Followers of Eros have something akin to a group gathering, which always end in an orgy, during some days of the year.

Usually like her mother and sisters, Iria took a part in these festivities enjoying the dances of apsaras or intimate company of houris and cupids. However, during this day, as she looked how her elder sister, in her demonic form, is taking a cupid, while Sulfina is bounding houri to the bed and her mother is looking at nearly glowing, from amount of oil she used, body of apsara, she turned and left the room.

Diatre narrowed her eyes, unlike her daughters, who were too preoccupied by their partners, she noticed the strange mood of her daughters and unlike them, she thought that she knew the reason. Strange wandering priestess from Zipangu, by the name Hyuuga Hanabi, who stayed in the castle some time ago and helped to heal her youngest daughter.

After that, she stayed in their castle as healer. Her work was flawless, but Diatre started to notice that her youngest daughter started to spend too much time with that girl. Maybe patronage of Eros had finally shown its minuses…

She turned her gaze to apsara, who danced before her and placed her hand on empty space near her. Apsara instantly jumped to her side and Diatre thought that the talk with her girl can wait.

Unfortunately, this was one of the rare cases when Baroness of Blades was wrong.

While her mother and sisters were celebrating and hailing Eros. Ira was already in priestess room, completely naked and trying to deal with priestess' clothes and bandages that she used to cover her private places.

What many didn't know is the fact, that the goddess, who gave Hanabi powers to heal, also did it in very unusual way. And right now, Iria looked at her hard pulsating member with adoration, before taking it completely in her mouth.

Hanabi let her continue, feeling as waves of pleasure started to consume her until… Sharp pain from the scratches on her back, given by long black claws made her raise her head. Unimaginably beautiful woman looked back at her, her skin was white as snow, her hair was long and silver, on her head grew a pair of horns and silver eyes, same as Hanabi's looked back at her.

"Cum." Said she clenching and unclenching her fingers, exh of them ending with impressive black claw. "I dare you."

Hanabi gulped so loudly, that she was sure that even Baroness Diatre heard her in her chambers filled with countless moaning women. Being the priestess of Moon Goddess Kaguya was shitty job.

 **Hillsbrad Foothills. Companion's keep, former ruins of Durnholde**

The creature lifted its hood and everyone saw that it had a head similar to a fox.

"I'm Malkariss Many-Sided." Said the creature. "I came to you, to speak about possible Alliance against the Scourge."

"Alliance?!" Dagren instantly prepared his hammer. "With the likes of you? I will sonner cut my own throat, or struck peace treaty with the Horde!"

"This is very good to hear." Calmly answered Naruto, gripping his staff slightly tighter. "Because right now, Stormwind, Theramore and Companions are the only ones, who truly care about the ideals of Alliance."

"There are still other forces and bastions of Alliance on the North." Said Halahk Lifebringer.

"Who? Garithos and his New Alliance, even his own men do not respect him. Gilneas with paranoid king Greymane? His court wizard unleashed the terrible curse upon undead, who tried to attack the Kingdom. However, very soon it get out of control and curse of the worgen was unleashed upon the unprepared human populace. They will not manage to help you. Kul'Tiras? They had lost in a sea battle against the Scourge fleet. Their Admiral gave up his life, destroying the enemy's flagship and nearly taking the cursed prince with himself. Kingdom is in turmoil. They will not be able to help you. King of the Quel'Thalas…" he bowed. "Is standing right in front of you."

What about Stromgarde?" asked Jennalla. "I heard that they also gave Lady Proudmoore a company of their warriors, when she went to the other continent."

"Companions didn't tell you?" asked Naruto, turning to Finnall. "I heard they were present."

"No we still haven't." answered Finnall. "We barely managed to give shelter to trhe refugees and take care about the wounded. Also we managed to find that not all of us shall be judged by the way they look."

At these words sir Dagren looked down, trying to find something on the stone floor.

"Golden words." Said Naruto. "Let me show you the problem that we face right now." He raised his staff and map of Eastern Kingdoms appeared before them. "Right now, New Alliance forces managed to hold positions on the North of Tirisfal Glades, also they are completely controlling Western Plaguelands, slowly rebuilding Andoral."

Another positions glowed with colors of Alliance. "Dalaran is also under control of the Forces of New Alliance. All who are infuriated by how Garithos do things are send there. All elves, more than half of Dwarves and contingent of humans under control of Magroth the Defender are there."

"Magroth…" muttered Halahk. "It's good to hear that he is still alive. I think this isn't all news that you wanted us to hear."

"Of course not. Since Gilneas will not be able to help us we will not consider it in our future plans. Territory of former Stormgarde Kingdom, were completely covered by colors of Alterac and ruins of said kingdom also bore their colors and heraldy. Remaining territories of the Trisifal Glades, all Eastern Plaguelands and Silverpine Forest bore the emblem of the Scourge.

Hinterlands, and all territory of the Quel'Thalas were marked by the emblem of said kingdom. "It will be easier for you to understand." Commented Malkariss as small mark of the New alliance appeared, where sir Jerald's forces were located, aside from that, Hillsbrad Foothills bore the crest of Companions.

On south they saw a familiar crests of Stormwind and Khaz Modan, map also showed the regions, where Zul'Gurub, Kharazhan and Dark Portal were located.

By the wave of Malkariss hand map of another continent appeared. Kalimdor. "As you can see, slowly building kingdom of orcs, Durotar and Theramore, ruled by lady Jaina, are only things that can be called even remotely familiar to us. This continent has yet to be explored."

"And what is on north?" asked Jennalla.

"Kingdom of the Night Elves, the very same ones, who banished your ancestors from their homes and set them upon the path of agonizing death from magic starvation. It happened when they cut them off from the new source of magic, created by the Illidan Stormrage, who, for creating the new Well of Eternity was thrown behind the bars for ten thousand years. By his own brother."

This shut the annoying she-elf up. She was trying to provoke him, time and time again, but Malkariss was much more experienced than he showed. Whatever skills she had will not work on a nathrezim, who spent thousand upon thousand years, playing with words like she was trying to do.

Suddenly, a shade appeared near Naruto, when everyone in the room, except Naruto and his elves grabbed their weapons he just raised his hand. Listening to whatever the shade told, made his brows rise and eyes widen.

"What happened?" asked Calia.

"War."

Map of the Eastern Kingdoms had once again changed. On south appeared large territory with unknown symbol, that covered Stranglethorn Vale and Duskwood. From Arathi Highlands, yellow territories started to spread to the south to Dun Modr.

The cherry on top of the pie… Dark Portal was glowing and another territory that was marked by the strange rune, it covered the Blasted Lands and Swamp of Sorrows.

"Trolls of Zul'Gurub gathered large army and right now, it is getting closer to the Elwynn Forest, under orders of King Perenolde, his warriors passed the Thandol Span and invaded the Dun Modr. What is worse, Dark Portal had activated again and unknown force once again invaded Azeroth, Nethergarde Keep had already fallen, they are moving to the north, same direction as trolls, hopefully they will fight each other."

He sat upon one of the chairs that were placed near the wall of the chambers.

"Blast it. We are not prepared for something like this." Said Naruto.

"Ha! It is nothing but shallow words." Said Dagren. "How can we even trust this… this… whatever he is!"

"We need to check everything. I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but we must check everything out, before rushing in… ehm…"

"Shay alliances?" asked Naruto smiling. "Take your time, Your Highness, I can wait. But the Scourge will not."

 **Several days later. Blackwood**.

New cult appeared in Gilneas just four month ago, but its roots were pretty deep and powerful. Halford Ramsey tried to deal with it, as he always dealt with all his problems. With calm and calculated mind. It didn't end well.

Fire burned inside him that burnt away his humanity and voice of Alpha Prime rang in his ears.

"… _there you will live free of the chains of your mind and cold logic. Springtime of our existence. It was beautiful."_

He saw the black deeds and terrified, he walked away. He walked for a long time, until he had reached the abandoned house. He didn't recognize it at first, but the memories soon returned to his shuttered mind.

To pierce it like red hot metal needles.

He remembered the woman, who lived here. Young… brave… strong… Who gave cover to rebel soldiers of Crowley. Mother, who let her sons go to war, even if it hurt her soul and broke her heart… when they had returned back… in coffins.

He remembered Anna. His dear sister. Memories flood into his mind, like a river, through a broken dam. At this moment, he stopped his resistance. He was defeated and he was reborn.

Meanwhile Naruto observed him from far away. Ramsey was driven by his logic and losing such intelligent mind wasn't something that he will let happen. He saw, how Ramsey hunted down the deer and then, after sating his hunger, he threw it to other wild worgen, who started to gather in hopes of getting meat away from him.

Day passed and during the night, wolf cult had overrun the defenders of Gilneas. Many were turned into worgen, right now they were roaming free, awaiting the orders from their leader.

Naruto followed them, for days, till final confrontation. His visions told him that priestesses had found a way to give the worgen an inner balance, thus returning them to their true forms, but the power that was in hands of Ralaar right now… it was different, he turned them like he was, just weaker.

Worgen were unable to return into their original form, forever stuck in their wolf skin. While priestesses managed to return the sanity to some of the worgen, Ralaar and his chosen, whose numbers were much greater, attacked their sanctuary.

Ralaar, prepared to take what was rightfully his, took the scythe and raised it upon the fallen form of Belysra Starbreeze.

"The circle is finally complete. The story is repeating itself but the end will be different this time. The Scythe will be used again, to banish, but to summon! When others will be from the curse of the Emerald Dream… Malfurion will finally pay for his sins."

"Hey scar-face!" loud voice stopped Ralaar in his tracks and large root forced him to jump backwards or he would have been crashed to death.

"Didn't your mother tell you, that hitting girls isn't cool?" asked the foxlike creature that stood before him.

"Seriously? And what will you do?" asked Ralaar.

"Me? Nothing, he on the other hand…" at this moment large spectral wolf passed priestess and the demon in disguise. Rallar fell upon his back and large fangs pierced his body. He screamed and grabbed the jaws of the spectral beast, but even his power wasn't enough to open them. Wolf moved his head to the side and loud crack told everyone that Alpha Prime was dead.

"Goldrinn?" asked Belysra, looking at the howling form of the spectral wolf.

"No." said fox creature. "He is someone, who is close to you."

Wolf turned into night elf, and Belysra instantly recognized the face of her beloved Arvell. All of those, who were present, turn their backs for a second, to give them a so-needed privacy. When they turned, Arvell held the Scythe in his hand.

"Worgen will follow the leaders of the pack. However there always must be someone, who will give them wisdom in their hour of need. Malkariss Many-Sidded… Goldrinn has chosen you. Step forward and take the Scythe. Became Nahlen'do and lead the worgen."

When Naruto's arm took the Scythe it changed its form. Instead of one blade, it ended with three, on the head of the Scythe, behind the blade consumed the light Bijuudama, and the shaft looked like it was made from the curled branches of some plant, which were also covered by thorns.

During the time he was gathering the mad worgen and returning them their sanity, Genn Greymane gave up his throne to his son, Liam. He disappeared and no one had seen him ever since. Lorna Crowly gathered all remaining followers of her father and using a full pardon given to rebels by King Glenn, she and her followers had left Gilneas. Unfortunately, she managed to do that before her father was healed.

Lord Godfrey increased his power over the nobles in Gilneas, many people started to think about the start of another civil war.

But no matter what will happen in Gilneas, worgen were successfully integrated into growing Kingdom of cunning fox demon. His current appearance really suited him and his needs, the more he used it, the more he started to understand that he was born for it.

No matter how much he hated the villagers; at least once, they were right. Through him… Kyuubi, the beast, who brings the untold destruction wherever he goes… lives.

After several minutes, Naruto stopped his meditation and moving in direction of the alchemy labs, he thought about his recent acquirement. Worgen were great in numbers and thanks to whatever Ralaar did, their children will also be worgen.

Unknowingly to even himself, former elf created new race, it was no surprise, that Goldrinn decided to bless them and him. He felt the power when he touched the Scythe and he was the only one, who saw the massive shadow who howled on the moon. Goldrinn's howl was triumphant; he was mocking Malorne, since he also had someone, who truly worshiped him now.

Naruto entered the laboratory when another experiment was finished.

"High Apothecary Ma'agir…" said he calling one of the trolls. "I hope that you created something really good, good enough to make me come here personally."

His High Apothecary was strange, freed during the company in Hinterlands, alongside many other captives, he just like all freed ones swore his allegiance to his cause. Ma'agir was one of the strangest trolls that he had ever seen.

First of all, he was a dark troll, Naruto was prepared that he will be and oddball even in their company… but he managed to surprise even him. He wore armor, similar to the one, that wore zandalari priests, but wasn't one of them, alongside with his impressive skills of a warrior, he was a shaman and alchemist.

Judging by his war paint that covered his face, he also had some ties to the voodoo cults and shadow hunters. Massive tusks and countless fangs that filled his mouth finished the picture. What Naruto couldn't understand… is how that creature managed to look like professor from some respected university, when he put on his glasses.

Must be that 'Kent Syndrome', whatever it meant, that some of his brothers, who went to another worlds and dimensions, where more technologically advanced races existed, told him about.

"But of course, lord Malkariss." Said Ma'agir. "I asked you to cam in person because I had found a rather interesting potion… You will like what it does."

"Don't tell me that you created a plague that kills only undead." Suddenly said Naruto.

"Of course not. This potion is dangerous only for necromancers and the other creatures, who are controlling the undead. Unfortunately, for it to work, our enemy needs flesh. Otherwise its useless."

"And what actually it does?"

"It destroyes control of the undead, who were bound to said… say, necromancer, for example. Also poisoned by this…" troll shook the vial with potion. "The subject will be greatly weakened and become vulnerable for varying periods of time."

"And these periods depends on the personal power of the poisoned being?" asked Naruto.

"Yes."

"Brew more of it." Said Naruto, while thinking that Sylvanas will like this potion… Greatly.

 **Shinobi army. Nearly same time**.

Kabuto looked over the different magic tomes and thought about the possibilities opened to him by this invasion. Different magical artifacts, hidden in these lands, powers, that he had never dreamt about. Magic gave him everything and he will not be the ungrateful bastard… no. He will do what he was told to do.

This world will be conquered. Shinobi may think that it will be theirs, but in reality… His council will lead the army from shadows. Will of Lord Mephistroth shall become their will. His thought will be their thoughts and they will carry his plans for this world.

Kabuto smiled under his wide hat. No matter what others thought, it was just the beginning. War with the dreadlords had just started and no matter, who will win the battle… Kabuto will make sure that he will win the war.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or Warcraft, or any other game or manga, which I used while writing this...unfortunately.

Note: illustration for the fanfiction is a commission made for me by the great Osmar-Shotgan (seriously, he is superb), as is the one on the Demon Unleashed, all rights reserved.

 **Dread Lord.**

 **Chapter XIX.**

 **Detholme. Quel'Thalas**.

Changing of his form and shape was something that Naruto did, to show his mood. When he was pissed off, he tended to use his Nathrezim form, when he was about to create something, he tended to take his vulpine form and when he was deep in thought, like now, he usually looked as human warlock.

Since Naruto found a lot of motivation in a visage of Gul'dan, who in his mind was some sort of innovator for warlocks and dark magicians, he always used some kind of memento to him in his costumes and armor.

However, his wardrobe as human warlock was more copying his style completely, with few changes for human anatomy, but still…

Someyhing like him was hailed as King of Elves… If Fath'Remar had seen this, he would have died from heart attack. Naruto smiled, when he thought about this particular irony. Countless times warlocks tried to become kings and rulers, only to be killed and defeated, through betrayal, though foolishness… it didn't matter.

He managed to do what others, who were much more powerful than him, failed to do. He became a legitimate king. Of course, when dust will lie people will start to whisper, but who will dare to try anything against him? Gilneas is on a verge of another civil war. Kul'Tiras had just lost its admiral. Alterac? It's not even funny. Theramore? They are allies. Thrall was just building his kingdom, he will not rush into battle unprepared. Ironforge? Dwarves do not care.

Stormwind…

Naruto looked at the map that was attached to the wall of his throne room in Deatholme. As his shadows reported army that came from the Dark Portal resembled shinobi very much. Looks like they are so desperate that they had decided to invade another world, to get at least some place for themselves.

And once again the Kingdom Stormwind was on their path. Shinobi were desperate, it was everything or nothing, do or die, situation for them. In other words… First War again, but Stormwind don't have enough numbers to repel attack this time.

Moreover, dwarves were under attack from New Alterac and Naruto feared that they would not manage to send their aid in time. There were also rumors about the metal bird that fell from the sky. Naruto sighed. So many things happened and he was completely unprepared.

Now he needed to change all his plans. South soon will be overrun by shinobi, here on north, undead were still plaguing the earth. Very soon, Eastern Kingdoms will be destroyed if he will not do something.

Something…

Naruto was really tired from all this shit. Everything just started to stabilize, when the shit hit the fan. He started to wish for several more hours in a day and constantly blessed his demonic anatomy, which let him continue to function without sleeping and eating.

Large, nine-tailed, bipedal, anthropomorphic fox clad in the warlock's robes stood from the throne. Scythe jumped into his hand.

It was the time of shady alliances.

He smiled with Kyuubi's trademark smile. His favorite time. Somewhere in his mindscape, large fox was laughing at the irony of situation. Forth had sacrificed his life to protect Naruto from him… yet this sacrifice turned Naruto into him and into so much more.

 **Same time. Tirisfal Glades. North Shore**.

Lord Garithos looked at his army and grim thoughts started to fill his mind. With each passing day, his army resembled the demonic and undead warriors, who turned the proud Kingdom of Lordaeron into wasteland filled with poisonous energy.

He looked at his trusty attendant, Kel'Zarach and thought that his deal with the Cult wasn't worth it. Even if he had an army, he just spread the disease that consumed the lands of men. Kel'Zarach said something then he left him. Garithos didn't listen to whatever he said.

To consumed by his own grieve and self-loathing, he didn't even notice that he once again wasn't alone, until he turned to the left and saw a pair of crimson glowing eyes looking at him. Garithos instantly placed his hand on the hilt of his sword.

However, creature's hand, covered by red fur, stopped him from rash decision.

"Greetings, Othmar Garithos." Said the creature. Othmar knew that it wasn't human, who stood before him, therefore his xenophobic and racist parts instantly kicked in, however, the fear, ancient and primordial, that this being installed in his soul, drove all his arrogance away.

"Lady Calia Menethil gathers all loyal sons and daughters of Lordaeron. She has contacts in the right places. Soon she will have the army big enough to deal with the Dreadlords. You have a good chance to rise right now, after all, Lady Calia don't have a husband."

"Hm…" scratched his chin Garithos. "Tell her that I will think about it. Moreover, we will need to coordinate our action and the way we will cooperate."

Two rows of sharp fangs glowed under his hood.

 **Nethergarde Keep. Several days later**.

Kabuto studied the magic books that remained in the keep's library, left here by the Archmage and his subordinates. His insatiable curiosity once again led him to another adventure. He had found that aside from the demonic energies that he had used to get the shinobi forces to this world.

Slowly, he experimented with the power of Arcane. He mastered it and thought about granting this newfound power to other shinobi. Of course, he also thought that he needed some way to control them, if leaders of the Shinobi Alliance will decided to give him their warriors as apprentices.

Kabuto prepared one of the countless magical tools that he acquired after the capture of the Keep. Snake-like eyes of the former apprentice of Orochimaru looked at the potion that was boiling on the magical fire.

Potion brewing… Kabuto always liked it. Creating something from ingredients… It reminded him about his life, how he was forced to rebuild it, again and again. First time was, when he became Danzou's spy, second when he killed his mother, another set up of Danzou. Then apprenticeship under Orochimaru, betrayal after betrayal until finally… He opened the way to this world.

And countless shinobi, filled with desire to fight and conquer their new place under the sun, swarmed the south continent of the Eastern Kingdoms. Everything was going according to the plan… at least for now.

 **Dun Morogh. Ironforge. Same time**.

Never once, in her long Benezia T'Soni was in such situation. Several thousand of her kin alongside female quarians, had found themselves here in this strange world. It was rather fortunate that most of the asari on the ship, in some way supported her or were her followers.

However, the fact that so many of her asari. Who were in some way bound to her, like her daughter, her ex-husband, her former battle unit her apprentice Shiala and so on, alongside the notable amount of quarians, who, by some unknown even to her reason, were able to eat the same food as asari and walk without their suits.

Whatever was done to them, it exceeded the current scientific level of Citadel races by far. So far actually, that even thousands upon thousands of years will not help them achieve the equality with unknown species.

Benezia was sure that whoever did something like this, wasn't among known races of the Citadel. It was someone, whose ability to work with living organisms exceeded even asari's who were, due to the vast prothean legacy, the most technologically and economically advanced race of the Citadel.

Moreover… they managed to capture so many female quarians alongside one of their admirals and daughter of another. Of course, Benezia knew that something happened on Migrating fleet, something so grand that it was buzzing like a swarm of the angry bees.

Only here she had found what actually happened. Like asari, batarians captured some quarians experimented on them. Now she stood inside the Ironforge and looked upon a marvel, made by the hands of the race that haven't even reached the same technological level as hers did, but still created marvels that were breathtaking.

"I see that you like what you see?" asked the voice behind her.

She, alongside admiral Shaala'Raan, turned to see King Magni. Leader of these… dwarves as his race called itself, was interesting person. Skillful and fearsome warrior, king Magni Bronzebeard led his nation through hardships of recent wars and managed to even make it prosper.

However, Benezia felt that Magni suffered from some kind of loss that happened just recently. Benezia tried to be vigilant, especially around someone, whose brother became a new role model for her little Liara and young quarian, Tali.

Another Bronzebeard, Brann, one of the founders of Explorer's League gained attention of two girls with his tales about ancient ruins and different races that inhabited Azeroth. Benezia smiled when she heard this. It was highly unlikely that several different races inhabited one world.

However, she was also a witness to strange abilities, called 'magic', by denizens of this world. So… if there will be something that will prove the existence of magic to her… without a doubt she will find it here.

"My lord!" one of the guards interrupted the conversation between the dwarf and his female companions. "I beg your pardon, but men from Kin Wrynn had arrived. They say that it is very important."

Making a sign to both woman to follow him, Magni went to the throne room. During the way, different thoughts invaded his mind. What happened? How bad that something is? Will he manage to help? If he will not, how bad will he look in the eyes of the others?

When Magni entered the throne room, he understood that everything was way worse than he anticipated. Surrounded by warriors of Stormwind stood Blovar and Anduin. Nobody will send away his son, followed by the greatest supporter with… best of the royal guard.

"Greetings, King Magni." Said Bolvar. "I'm here on behalf of my king, Lord Varian Wrynn."

"Cut the crap, Bolvar." Answered Magni. "We know each other for a very long time, so you don't need to do anything like this, by the way let little Anduin hug uncle Magni."

After a bear hug, that nearly crushed the poor boys ribs Magni continued: "So… why are you here? I'm always glad to see my old allies among my visitors, but surely… even the dullest of my boys can tell that something has happened. So spit it out."

"Very well, King Magni." Said Bolvar. "The Dark Portal is active once again."

 **Eastern Kingdoms. Elwynn Forest. Stormwind.**

Varian was never so glad that he ordered the evacuation beforehand. Right now, all civilian populace was on Stormwind's ship, sailing away from the doomed city. Varian was no fool, in his current situation everything that he was able to do was selling his life for the highest price possible.

He deflected the attack from one shinobi and beheaded another one with his broadsword. Several bodies were already lying around him and his loyal guard.

Everything started as it was back then, with orc invasion, during the First War. Due to the lack of populace, enemy managed to capture most of the territory before army of the Stormwind reacted to the threat.

Shinobi were powerful. Illusive and very powerful enemy. They captured most of territory of the kingdom and even before the last ship with civilians managed to leave the shipyard, battles between defenders of the kingdom and shinobi started in the city itself.

Varian cleaved another shinobi in half. He threw away useless shield and grabbed the broadsword with two hands. Doors in front of him burst open and high blonde man, clad in the battlegear of shinobi and long white coat, entered the throne room.

"Impressive, but none the less was expected from the King of Stormwind." Suddenly the man appeared right in front of him. Blonde man grabbed Varian's face and threw him into the wall, in his thought Varian blessed the dwarf's fine craft, that saved his spine from being broken. "Raging King. That's how some of your warriors call you. Let us see, how you fare against the Yellow Flash."

And he disappeared in flash of yellow light, only to appear behind Varian. However, much to his surprise, king managed to block his strike.

"Yellow, Red, Green. Flash or slowpoke, you assassins are all the same: trying to stab a dagger in the back is imprinted in your core." Said Varian, swinging his sword and cleaning it of blood.

However, quick counterattack from Minato once again send him into the wall. Yellow Flash cleaned the wound on his stomach and showed Varian, how his wound regenerated in mere seconds.

Former Hokage of the Leaf Village unsheathed a long blade, that was attached to his back.

"No matter what you do, you still are too slow to fight on par with me. You were an honorable and worthy foe, king Wrynn, but today you will face your…"

Minato's speech was stopped, when three-bladed scythe stabbed his chest and pinned him to the wall. Next thing that Varian Wrynn remembered was white light of teleportation spell.

High-speed regeneration, given to him after he was truly resurrected and freed from the technique that demon in disguise of Snake Sanin used to resurrect him, fought against the terrible wounds left by that… abominable weapon.

Second later it disappeared, to reaper in hands of it's owner. While his wounds regenerated, he looked at the figure. Classical robes of the warlock , hood covers the head, but the visible parts of his body, covered by crimson fur…

Wait a minute fur?

"Long time no see, Namikaze." Said the figure in robes, removing the hood. "It's been a while, since that bloody night in October."

"Kyuubi…" muttered Minato, looking at the nightmarish beast that broke his life. "How is that possible and… where is my son?"

"Well… He is here, just like someone else and also not here. I don't think that your miserable mind is able to understand, how metaphysics works. You tinkered with thing that you shouldn't have." Nine-tailed, bipedal fox in warlock's robes, clapped his hands on his chest.

"Now look at me. Sexier than before, girls love me, I have my own kingdom, my own army and what have you? Days of the former glory? Armies of the loyal leaf nins? They turned their backs on you at the same moment, when you had died. You wife? You are kinda divorced, because of your rash decisions. Your son? Well… we are here, right in front of you."

"And you will give him back to me." Said Minato, getting kunai and several seals from the hidden pockets of his coat.

Fox rolled the scythe in his hands, before taking a battle stance. "Show me what you've got Yellow Flash. Just try to not die on my claws, like it happened the last time."

 **Streets of Stormwind.**

When strange, white light filled the streets of Stormwind, defenders disappeared with it. Suddenly part of the palace exploded and dust filled the air. Five Kages stood before the cloud of dust, trying to see, how bad explosion hit their forces.

Suddenly something flew from the cloud. Object hid the stone street hard and leaving the bloody trail, rolled to the Five Kages. Several inches away it stopped and leaders of shinobi had recognized the broken and blooded form of Minato Namikaze.

"Minato!" Tsunade and Jiraya, screaming the name of the young man, ran to his motionless body. Jiraya raised his head, trying to understand is he alive or not, while Tsunade started to use her medical skills to patch him up.

"I have tried…" managed to say Minato. "But he is too powerful… too powerful…"

"Who? Minato, who is too powerful?" asked Jiraya.

"I think he is talking about little old me."

Jiraya wasn't near Minato when he was forced to face the Kyuubi, however he heard that when you see the demon king, you will not mistake him with someone else. He stood before them, this time in more anthropomorphic and petite form that they were used to.

However, no one was tricked by it. Power of the Great Beast is focused, in this form he maybe even stronger than before. While they were stunned by his unusual appearance and his appearance of the tailed beast per se, Naruto and Kyuubi decided that it was time to use one of their aces.

He raised the scythe an countless trees sprouted from the earth, destroying the stone streets. Instantly all forces of shinobi had found themselves in the changed terrain, moreover, many were wounded by trees and branches, some were killed.

Deciding that he had created enough chaos for the day, Naruto disappeared, leaving his biological father broken, both physically and mentally, after Naruto fed him the fact, that his sacrifice was not only in wain, but costed his son his body.

Filled with glee being that was created through creation of Nathrezim and human boy, with later being the dominant soul in unholy mix, teleported to Dun Morogh.

 **Dun Morogh. Ironforge**.

Varian returned to his senses in the comfortable bed, with his wounds patched up, judging by the fact that his armor and weapons were nearby, he was in some human-friendly friendly zone.

Suddenly a door opened and little blonde boy run into the room.

"Father!" presence of Anduin was enough for him to understand that he was in Dun Morogh.

"It's okay, son. I have returned." Said Varian, hugging his son.

"Yes, and I may add, nearly from the grave." Annoyed voice of King Magni filled the room. 'What the heck happened, boy? I thought that Dark Portal was inactive?"

"It was." Said Varian turning to dwarven king, he noticed two strange female figures behind him, but decided to speak with Magni about it later, when he will be alone with the eldest Bronzebeard. "Looks like the years of its inactivity made us weak. Many started to think that staying always vigilant costs too much for their pockets."

"And as before, Stormwind has paid the price." grimly said Magni. "What shall we do, Varian?"

"First of all, I need to find out what happened to my men." Said Varian, trying to stand.

"Easy there, boy." Said Magni. "All, who were alive, were teleported here. They are being treated, just like you are."

"And where is that guy, that one with the scythe…" muttered Varian.

"He had teleported here, sometime after you appeared." Said Magni, helping Varian stand up. "The beast is waiting on the cliff."

"Beast?"

"You will see." Said Magni.

Varian, helped by Magni went up, into the mountains. He stood there. Snowflakes melted on his red fur. Crimson eyes looked upon each their move. Scythe in his hand sparkled with red lightning, on the head of his weapon was black ball of energy, that seemed to absorb the light itself.

"King Varian. King Magni." Said the beast. "Good to finally speak with you in more… civil surrounding. I'm Malkariss of Many Faces. Current king of Quel'Thalas. I think there is a lot that we need to speak about."

 **Dun Morogh. Inner chambers**.

It's been a while since inner chambers of dwarven kings saw so many people at once. Moreover, most of them didn't belong to the dwarven race. Bronzebeard brothers were the only ones, who represented the dwarves. Beside them, there were King Varian Wrynn, Highlord Bolvar Fordargon and prince Anduin Wrynn, wo represented Stormwind. From newfound allies were Matriarch Benezia and her daughter, Liara T'Soni alongside admiral Shaala'Raan and Tali'Zorah, who represented their respectful races.

However, aside them all there were worgen, represented by Ivar the Bloodfang and Lord Darius Crowley. However, even they weren't as enigmatic and alien as King Malkariss, Master of the Fang and councilor to all pack leaders of the worgen, loyal to the teachings of the Cult of Goldrinn.

"So…" said Magni. "Can we finally start?"

"No." said Malkariss. "We are waiting for one more member of our small Council."

With bright flash of Arcane magic she appeared before them. Jaina Proudmoore, ruler of Theramore.

"I think some of us do not know Lady Jaina. She is princess of Kul'Thiras, kingdom with the mightiest fleet in the Eastern kingdoms. Recently, due to action of certain white-haired and completely mad prince, she had lost her father." Said Malkariss. "However, she still agreed to help us with our problems here, Lady Jaina fought against the Legion on Kalimdor, and she understands that time for talking has long past, right now, we need action, however, our forces are divided and leaders of resistance on the North are… less than cooperative."

Demon in disguise took a pause to clean his throat. By the move of his hand before them appear a map. Territories on the north were marked with different colors and names on it.

"Most powerful among them is lord Othmar Garithos, Grand Marshal of Lordaeron. He became one, because all higher ranked officers were dead and the ones who were better than him, didn't had enough men or influence. Known because of his xenophobic tendencies, actively working with a rogue branch of the Scourge, Cult of the Cursed. They are necromancers who seek to gain more… material profit, from their dark knowledge. Near his forces are also warriors of Dread Lords and the Scourge. They have already clashed in battle for the capital."

Naruto moved his hand and territories changed showing another set of names, with one of them being rather… surprising.

"Calia?" said Jaina. "She is alive?"

"Alive and well, alongside your sister." Answered her Naruto.

"Sister?"

"During the Second War, your father had an affair with certain sorceress. She was glad to become a mother and her daughter became a warrior, to honor her father, who couldn't recognize her as his own, because it would have destroyed both parts of his family, but he loved her still. Her name is Finnall Goldensword and she is the only one, who is able to unite the resistance on the North, which was torn apart by their leaders."

Once again Naruto waved his hand and before them appeared the ruins of Dalaran.

"It is painful to see such beautiful city in ruins." Said Jaina. "Нes, fortunately for us, Dalaran is still in the hands of the Resistance. Magrath the Defender and very well-known crown prince of elves are there. Beside them there is a brigade of dwarves, led by Swen Stonefist. However, their enemy is also very powerful. Dalvengyr wasn't called the 'Fist of the Legion' for nothing. He may not be as sly as his brothers, but he compensates it with brute force. Moreover, there are enough undead under his command to deal with defenders."

Naruto turned to leaders of the different races, who stood before him.

"We need to decide carefully, where we shall strike. And when. Remember, each our decision saves one life and dooms the other. And from this moment, Reclamation Alliance will start its work." Said Naruto.

After these words leaders of the newly founded Alliance started their debates about the future actions and gave different ideas to solve the rising problems.

 **Qeul'Thalas. Gardens of Lunara**.

Ma'ari was pealing flowers. Her friend, Salandria has promised her to show, how make a garland from them. Malkariss, their big and kind protector always visited these gardens in his beast-like form, so she decided that it will not harm his image.

Moreover, lady Lunara was actively helping them in it and she was his wife in all but name. She surely will not do something that he will not like. Right?

While little band of munchkins were preparing everything under command of vengeful Lunara, who was angered by the fact that her dear soon-to-be husband was too busy because of all problems that suddenly happened in Eastern kingdoms, other visitors of Lunara's Gardens prepared different recording devices to remember this moment for many centuries.

Illidan got a crystal that demons used to record images and messages and was now hiding, usung his magic, waiting for his partner to arrive. Lady Vasj, alongside Sombra placed different magical equivalents of said crystal to have the whole thing saved for the future generations.

Sharak'jin, and other officers had also asked for copy, since their duties binded them to their current locations. Fortunately, neither of the worgen knew about this small gathering that will happen after the meeting with Reclamation Alliance's leaders, so none of the female worgen, who will squeal from the concentration of kawai and moe in the air, were present.

Finally, from the green portal, sparkling with Fel energy, appeared the king of Quel'Thalas. Lunara smiled greeting her beloved. Naruto showed his impressive rows of fangs as he saw several young girls, led by Ma'ari, with flower garlands in their hands.

Naruto's subordinates readied their recording devices…


End file.
